Hidden Smile
by Fire.Me1
Summary: She's been bruised and broken and can't believe that she's put up with all this pain. All she does is try to make her life better but alcohol ruins everything. She's waiting for her knight in shining armor. Or her knight in a prep school uniform.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! We're so glad to be putting up this story for you to read. We hope you like it and if you didn't know who we are: This story was written by Firelady101 and Love. Me1. (No space) We combined our names. We hope you like it and we hope you review and tell us what you thought :) It's AU and OOC. **

**Summary: She's been bruised and broken and can't believe that she's put up with all this pain. All she does is try to make her life better but alcohol ruins everything. She's waiting for her knight in shining armor. Or her knight in a prep school uniform.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sonny with a Chance!**

**Short first chapter but Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I stood there as he thrusted into me with the thick smell of alcohol on his breath and his sweaty, heavy body pressing on mine. I felt disgusting. I am disgusting. He groaned loudly and moaned into my neck. A tear managed to escape the corner of my eye and roll down onto my collarbone because of gravity. When is this going to end? I'm only sixteen. He thought he was being gentle and he wasn't. He was rough and his hands were overly calloused. It was like sand paper running across my body. I sobbed a little and involuntarily breathed in his alcohol stench. Fucking disgusting. He grunted in his drunken state and let his tongue graze my neck.

I held onto the counter and stared at my panties on the floor and then at my skirt hiked up around my waist. Another tear escaped my eye and dropped onto his back. No one cares. No one can hear me scream. I'm not strong enough to fight them off. Drunks are overly strong for no reason. At least these drunks are. I sighed heavily and sobbed a little more, digging my nails into his forearms that were now holding my hands above my head to keep me from hitting him. Please make it stop...

"God, Sonny..." He grunted and stopped moving. He came into the condom and pulled out of me. I cried silently and pushed my skirt down, feeling like I was worthless for the thousandth time in my life. "Hey, stop crying..." He cooed with a slur. "You're too pretty to cry. And... You're the best fuck I've ever had." He tried to kiss me but I turned my head. I hate my dad's drunken friends. I hate my drunken dad. I just hate my life. He patted my shoulder after taking to condom off and throwing it out. He fixed his pants and grabbed his beer off the counter. I picked up my panties from the floor and balled them up in my hands.

My name is Sonny Alexandria Monroe. I'm sixteen years old and I'm the only child. I live in the shitty trailer park of Beverly Hills where my stairs to get into my house is two milk crates. I won't lie though. It's a roomy trailer. I have my own room and my dad doesn't use his because he passes out on the couch from being drunk all the time. My mother left with I was thirteen. She ran off with a professor at some big top college, leaving me here with my father. She didn't want me. Well, the professor didn't like me so it was either him or me and she chose him.

My father was so distraught with my mother's leaving that he took up drinking and found friends that liked drinking also. That became his life. His friends are the worst. They feel me up and... use me to their advantage. Samson, the man that just walked off from fucking forcing me to have sex with him, he's one of the guys that takes advantage the most. Why don't I leave, you ask? Simple, my father says he's going to kill me if I leave. I only go to school and the grocery store. That's it. Oh and work. I have a job in an office building downtown. I'm a janitor. I clean floors and wipe down windows. I have a hard knock life but no one is going to save me like they saved Annie.

"Sonny, get me a beer!" One of his friends yelled.

I think it was Alex. I did what I was told and grabbed a can of beer. I took it into the living room and saw that they were watching a basketball game. I handed him the beer and walked away quickly. I ran to the back and slammed my door shut. I refuse to take a shower with them in the house but I'm going to be late for work if I don't clean up. I guess... I'm going to work like this. I just changed my bottoms and put on a pair of jeans. I put my foot in a pair of raggedy converses and pulled a dingy red hoodie over my head and wiped my face after. You may also ask why I don't call the cops. I _really_ don't want to go into foster care.

"I'm going to work..." I said lowly, eyeing my dad who was on the verge of passing out.

"Work? Why are you working?" He slurred

"I've been working for a year now, dad. I'll be back in a couple of hours," He pushed himself up off the couch and stumbled his way toward me. He grabbed my hair and pulled me in his direction

"Are you lying to me?" He growled. My eyes watered from the pain.

"No, dad. I'm not," I choked out "I'm going to work, I swear." He loosened his grip on my hair and pushed me away from him.

"I'm sorry, Sonny" He said disgustingly "I love you, honey" I winced and walked towards the door. Love? I scoffed.

He's a _fucking_ lowlife.

I don't know where my mother is at but the last I heard, she was in Bora Bora. I won't lie and say that I don't feel sorry for my dad sometimes. I could hear him crying at night on occasion. But then I think about how he made me cry thousands of times and get over it.

My job consisted of... cleaning. I clean seventeen offices during their lunch breaks and I only two hours to do it. I pushed a grey cart that had a load of cleaning supplies on it. With my headphones in my ear and only one hundred songs. I begin. The best office I clean has the biggest view. I never met the guy that works in there but his last name is Cooper. I love wiping down his windows because I look out over L.A. I just smile at it because someday I'm gonna have my name in lights and have people begging for my autograph. I'll have a man that truly loves me along with the best clothes I could possibly get. Mr. Copper has a black leather chair that's a little dramatic but it's cool. Then he has a dark cherry wood desk that was overly large that I wiped down with Endust. After cleaning his desk, I shine his marble floor with steamer. I pulled my headphone out of my ear and waited for the steamer to beep.

School is the worst place in the world for me besides being at home. I used to have friends that were always by my side since like… fourth grade. We went to the same schools and right to the same high school. Then my mother left and my father was drunk. He was always intoxicated in public and made a fool of himself. I got teased drastically and my friends weren't my friends anymore. They didn't want to be known as _'the people that hang out with the girl with the inebriated father' _They just stopped talking to me. So… every day I go to Fairway High School and do everything by myself. No one talks to me. I'm an outcast…

"I don't give a shit about how you feel about your girlfriend. Sh-" The person who was talking stopped short of the doorway and furrowed his brown. The most beautiful guy stood there. He had blue eyes that had a perfect resemblance of the sky, short blonde hair that looked so soft. He was wearing a school uniform. _Prep School? _Tan pants, a white button down, navy blazer with an unloosened tie. Definitely Prep school. "What are you doing?"

"Uh…" I drooled out, mentally slapping myself and inhaling "I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd be back so soon… Mr. Cooper?"

"One of them but no I'm Mr. Cooper," A tall- _holy shit - _handsome man walked in. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes that resembled the younger ones. I flicked my eyes between them before turning around gathering up my cleaning supplies and putting them on the cart. "Why? Who wants to know?"

"No one," I squeaked, turning around and starting to push the cart. "Excuse me…" I said politely and pushed the cart towards the door.

"The office looks good. Thanks," The dark haired one stated, reaching into his pocket and handing me a ten. I blinked slowly and took it.

"You're welcome and… I'm not allowed to take your money," I reached out so he can take it back. He shook his head and shrugged.

"You look like you need it." The older one replied

"Looks like? She desperately needs it. You really should by yourself a new sweatshirt." The younger one spat out and pushed around me. I winced a little and pushed the ten in my pocket.

"Thank you." I said meekly and walked out of the room. So… they're brothers? They're both cute though. I took the service elevator down back to where I clock in and got off. I wiped my forehead on the back of my arm and sighed, pushing the time card in the clock and hearing a huge click. My shift is over and I really don't want to go home. But I have too…

* * *

><p>I wiped down the counter of the kitchen, looking at the last bit of spaghetti with meat sauce I had made for dinner. I made enough to feed all those guys sitting on the couch and I could hear the beer bottles clicking on the table every time they set them down. My father was partially sober because he slept it off but he's on his fourth beer, it won't be long until he's hiccupping and drooling on one of the couch pillows. I tossed the rag in the sink and grabbed my plate with a can of Pepsi. I made my way into my room silently and closed the door. I sat on my bed with my book I got from the library. Free books, the easiest thing for me. <em>'Piece of Cake' <em>by Cupcake Brown. I flipped open to the folded down page of the hardcover and started reading with the plate in my lap.

It's about turning your life around and making good choices- a memoir. It was a good book so far. It's about her life and her struggles.

"Sonny, where the fuck is my Vodka?"

"Your what?" My father came bursting through my door with a very angry expression. Tonight, he's the _angry_ drunk.

"My Vodka? Grey Goose? Absolut? Where the fuck is it?"

"I-I don't know," I stuttered, closing my book and placing my plate on the dresser "W-Where's the last place you had it?"

"You don't know?" He stormed over to my bed and grabbed my arm, yanking me out of bed and squeezing my forearm so tight that it was going to leave bruises.

"Dad, you're drunk… and you're hurting me," I pleaded. He dragged me to the kitchen and shoved me near the cabinet he kept his liquor in.

"Where's my drink, bitch?" He growled

"I don't know" I cried. His hand came up and came down onto my face roughly. He had punched me directly in the cheek. Why'd he hit me? I didn't deserve it and I definitely didn't see it coming. I landed on the floor with a loud thud and cried. "Dad, I don't know…" I sobbed, clutching my cheek. It was throbbing and it was swelling up at this moment.

"Did you drink it?"

"No,"

"Then where the hell is it, Sonny?" I kind of feared my father at this moment

"D-Did you look in the cabinet under the sink?" I scrambled over to the cabinet on my hands and knees and looked for the bottle. I took out two bottles of Absolut and stood up. "Please don't drink this," I begged him. "Please… dad, you're already drunk."

"Shut the fuck up." He grabbed the bottles and pushed past me. I heard him slam one of them on the table and his butt hit the couch. I sunk down on the floor and cried silently. My cheek hurt _so_ much. I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my head on my lap.

One day. The _day_ I turn eighteen is the day I. am. Out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**How do you guys like it? We really need to know what you think so review :) Thanks for reading. Chapter 2 coming soon…**

**Visit the profile for separate profiles, twitters and more info.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hey! Thank you so much for your reviews on the last chapter! We loved them so much! Just a reminder that this is collaboration story by Firelady101 and Love. Me1 (no space). We combined our names and made this account. Anyway, we hope you like it and if you have questions or constructive criticism; leave in a review.**

**More informative chapter. Action and goodness come later :)**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Mr. Chad… you're father wants you awake for school. He will not excuse anymore lateness's from you," Rita, my maid, stood perfectly by my bed and clasped her hands in front of her. I groaned lightly and shook my head.

My name is Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm nineteen years old and I live in Beverly Hills, California. I have an older brother named Seth and two parents. My mother's name is Faith and my father's name is Jack. Basically, I come from money. I come from a family that owns hotels all around the world. My family's world renowned hotels make me who I am. My father makes billions each year and keeps on earning more as time flies by passes. Technically, it's a family business. It's passed down to the Cooper men when they turn twenty three. I'm nineteen. It doesn't seem like a big deal. But it is. When you have your big announcement party about you taking over the business in front of press, friends and family. The best part is: You're known. You're known by everyone you come in contact with. The guys want to be with you and the girls want to have your kids. Gold-diggers. You meet a lot of fakes and you see how superficial his world is.

I have short blonde hair that resembled my dad's and vibrant blue eyes that were photo copied off my mother. My body is much toned since I have a personal trainer and it's mandatory that I stay fit so I _'breed healthy, smart, successful babies'_. Whatever. I'm not the only child. I have an older brother named Seth. He's twenty four and has already taken his part of the business. He works at a building downtown in a huge office with an extravagant view. He looks like I do except he has a bigger build and... Dimples. That's about it.

The Cooper men are known to be the finest men in Los Angeles. This is quite true. The Cooper men are very distinguished and maintain a stature that only the best can pull off. What can I say? We're the greatest.

Along with my mother, Faith, who is more of the type to put her two cents in when needed and pleases my father before herself. It's like a... high society mob. Dad's head honcho and he has is _ride or die_ wife behind him. You can't see a person that's not appointed and you can't appoint a person without consulting the head man. By not appointed I mean that you can't see someone that isn't like you. Rich, pretty, poised or _known_. My life is very open though. I can do what I want, whenever I want, as long as I don't disgrace the family... or the company. There are many families that we're involved with.

The Hart's, The Harris's, The Mitchell's, The Kasey's, The DeWitt's, The Balatico's. We all go to the same school.

"Mr. Chad, get up."

"I am getting up, Rita. Can you just start my shower?" She nodded her head and padded off in her uniform to go into my bathroom.

My house isn't really a house, it's an estate. We live on fifteen acres of land. There are eleven bedrooms and seven bathrooms, two _huge_ kitchens, one maid quarters, an entertainment room and a movie theatre. In the backyard we have a basketball court, a tennis court and just an open field we use whenever we have parties. There's a marble double staircase that wraps around all the way into the foyer. A crystal chandelier that hangs over the center of the foyer with a bright elegance. Everything in my house is made of marble, granite or crystal and it's only the best.

My room isn't the biggest in the house but it's the third biggest. Seth and I basically live on a separate wing of the house since we don't want to hear our parents in their late night love fests. I have a California king bed with red and black Egyptian cotton sheets that get clean every day. My thirty seven inch flat screen is across from my bed. On the left of my room is the bathroom and the door next to it is my walk in closet. My light wooden dresser is underneath my TV and my colognes and other necessities are on top. To my right is a wall length window with the view of my backyard. Right now my curtains are closed but it lets in so much light when I open them.

I threw my covers off me and swung my legs over the edge of my bed. I stood up and went into the bathroom. I pulled off my shirt and dropped in on the floor since Rita was just going to pick it up anyway. She was standing by the shower with her hands behind her back, waiting for me to drop my pants. I never drop my pants in front of the maid so she turned around and waited. I stepped in the glass shower before taking off my shorts and tossing them out of the shower. She picked them up on her way out.

Thirty minutes later, I was out of my room with my uniform on properly. I was heading into the kitchen to where my family was.

"Finally got out of bed, I see," My mother smirked when she saw me take a seat at the table. Antonio, the cook, set a plate of eggs, bacon and waffles in front of me with a clean fork. There was another maid standing by the wall with her hands behind her back waiting to be of some use; Mary.

"Why do I have to go to school if I'm just going to take over the family business?"

"Because the law requires you to go to school," My father answered "It's not even school. It's a very private and prestigious college."

"Why do I have to go to college?"

"Stop complaining. At least you don't have to sit in an office and listen to investors pitch you ideas. Their thoughts aren't worth shit" Seth replied, sipping his freshly squeezed orange juice "I'd rather go to college and be with dozens of girls,"

"Didn't you fuck your temp?" I narrowed my eyes. He nodded slowly while I drenched my food in warm maple syrup.

"But she was lousy." He retorted.

"Boys, not with your mother sitting here," My father said lowly. I cut my Belgian waffle with the side of my fork and bit into it. "From what I heard, Chad… you need a car."

"Yeah, some bitch rear ended me at a stop light last night," I spat out angrily. My Audi r8 was destroyed but I was lucky to even be alive. "It's fucking totaled because I ran into the car in front of me."

"The driver will take you to school for the next two days. You'll pick out a car Saturday morning and that's that. Did you get the guys insurance?"

"No, he saw me get out of the car and drove off," Seth quirked a brow and shook his head.

"I think Mary is stealing," Seth stated softly and looked up from his plate "My gold watch is missing and she's the only one that cleans my room."

"So confront her about it," My mother said swiftly "Mary, can you come over here, please?" The slim blonde walked over to my mom silently and stood next to her chair.

"Yes, Mrs. Cooper?"

"Did you take Seth's watch?"

"No, ma'am." She immediately answered. My mother narrowed her eyes and pushed her chair back

"Well then… you should have no problem with me checking your room?" Mary's eyes grew slightly but she tried to keep it hidden. My mother stood up and smoothed out her skirt

"I-I think he just missed placed it. I mean, he did where it to the H-Harts fundraiser last week. He must've taken it off and dropped it somewhere," My mother headed off in the direction of the maids quarters and Mary followed "Mrs. Cooper…" She said as they walked off. Oh yeah… if she's defending herself like that then she stole it.

"You're going to get her fired," I said to him.

"So what?" He shrugged "She shouldn't have taken my stuff. Pawn shops wouldn't even know how much it's worth because it's worth so much."

"I should probably go to school now since she's going to get dragged out crying," I pushed back my chair and stood up, saluting them goodbye and heading towards the door.

I walked out to the front, waiting for the driver. When he finally pulled up, I sighed in relief. I hate waiting. The driver- Jose got out of his seat, racing to open the door for me, "I'm sorry sir, the car-"

"No. You're paid to be here on time." I got in the car, rolling my eyes.

"Yes sir." He shut the door, running back to his side.

I groaned, "Now I'm going to be late. I'd rather be anyone but me right now."

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

My dad was nowhere near sober right now. He's drunk... _very_ drunk. I don't think he could remember his own name right now if he wanted to. But he did know how to yell... _loud_... His friends weren't here right now, surprisingly, because they always were... But right now he was just yelling at me for not cleaning the kitchen properly. I was trying to ignore him, sitting in my room, reading my book. But his voice just seemed to escalate.

"Sonny!" His voice slurred, "Get your fucking ass in here!"

I ignored him, trying not to cry, digging my head deeper into my book, but when I felt the trailer move, I knew it wasn't good. And I was right, because the next thing I knew, my Dad was in my room.

"Sonny Monroe!" He stumbled around, "Do you not here me fucking calling you!" He walked to the edge of my bed, a bottle of Grey Goose, half gone, in his hand.

"Dad..." I squeaked out, he looked overly angry. But when was he not? He also looked like he was going to pass out. He was swaying, and his eyes were fluttering open and closed. He took a huge swig of his vodka.

"You're such a bitch... It's your job to clean this damn house..." A little alcohol spilled out his mouth when he spoke. He's _so_ disgusting.

"Dad, I'm sorry. Can you just please put down the bottle..?"

"No! I need it! I'm not even drunk!" He tried to step closer to me, only stumbling back.

"Yes, yes you are dad! You are!" I yelled, "Please?"

"What is it with you always nagging me...?" I felt like dying. I should be dead, "I'm sick of it. Your job is to clean and keep me fed" He chugged from his bottle and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Dad... My job is too clean. But not here. You have to help. And I'm not nagging." I snapped, taking it back as soon as it left my mouth.

"Was that attitude? Sonny Monroe..." I watched his hand go up, closing my eyes, waiting for sound of his hand on my face- but instead I heard a crash. Opening my eyes I saw that he had dropped his vodka, and fell into my bed.

"Dad?" I scooted down, wondering if I should check his pulse or not.

Wondering- if I even wanted to know- if he had one still. I grabbed his wrist, pressing my two fingers on his pulse. It's not the first time he's passed out in front of me and _man_, I wanted to kick him in the face and stomp on his neck.

"Great." I said to the air. Getting up, trying to lift my dad off my bed and drag him back and out to the living room. It wasn't that hard considering how weak I am. But our home is very small, once I got him off my bed; I took him by the feet, dragging him out my room. I left him on the living room floor. He'll probably forget all about what just happened anyways; he always does.

But just in case, I cleaned the kitchen, "correctly." And made sure there was no glass to step on in my room from him dropping the bottle. I sighed, I really hate this. I have to go to work soon too. And I have school tomorrow.

I hate school. I don't understand what I did wrong, but everyone hates me. And it's because of my dad. But, I personally did absolutely nothing wrong. Except for maybe being born with the wrong fucking parents. No one talks to me, unless they have to. No guys look at me. Not in any good ways... And teachers, they like to pretend I'm not a student sometimes. If they do look at me, they try to psychoanalyze. The students are really mean too. While I was in line for lunch a girl, Lucy I think, came up to me and smashed her tray of food on me. Everyone started to laugh, and more people started coming up to me doing the same thing; as if I was a trash can. But they'll see. I'm going to be big. And they'll wish they'd talked to me. They'll wish they didn't treat me like I was a pile of shit.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I decided to go to Seth's office after school. Which I was late to. But that didn't matter. I got through the day. And now I was here to see my brother. Who apparently isn't here? I groaned, waiting for him, walking around the office, the same time one of his maid-cleaner-lady-thing walked around dusting, mopping, and trying to stay out of my way.

She reminded me of Cinderella. The way she cleaned, and hummed to herself. With a look of joy on her face. As if she was happy to be here and clean, but maybe she was. All she needed was the little, annoying, singing mice. She might have a wicked fucking step mother at home, but I had no idea...I hadn't the idea of anything about this girl. Other than her name is Sonny. It says it on her white nametag. And she has bruises on her arms. I didn't mean to see them, hell she probably didn't _want_ anyone to see them. But when she rolled her sleeves up to scrub the floor my eyes just fell on them. I wanted to know where they had come from.

"Sonny?" I hadn't meant for it to come out as a question, but it did. She looked up at me and furrowed her brows "That is your name, isn't it?"

"Yes sir?"

"Come here." I made a motion with my finger, "please." She nodded, standing away from her work and walking towards me. But she stood back about four feet.

"Yes sir?" She didn't look at me, but to the ground. As if she was avoiding me. I walked closer to her, reaching out to grab her arm. She flinched, pulling back. "U-Um..." she looked up from the floor and I could see a faint purple bruise on one of her pretty brown eyes. She was afraid I was going to hurt her.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to see what happened to your arms. But now I can guess." I folded my arms over my chest.

"Sir, I fell..." she bit her lip.

"Don't call me "sir". My name is Mr. Cooper or Mr. Chad. And don't give me that bull. You're covering up for a boyfriend, aren't you?" I smirked, "That's not very smart you know. He could go really far next time and-"

"It's not my boyfriend." She said, "I fell. I don't have one anyways."

"Oh? Girlfriend then..?" I shrugged. "That's cool with me. Get back to work and try not to _fall_." I saw sadness in her eyes... Why am I such a jerk sometimes? Oh yeah. I'm me.

"I'll just leave since you're in here," She said quietly, bending down to wipe up the extra water on the floor.

"No, you're job is to clean and," I sat in Seth's chair and put my feet up on his desk, "I'm not in your way." She just paused her movements and stared at the desk.

"I-I just cleaned that," I shrugged again. "Can you take your feet off of it?" Sonny rose to her feet and walked over to the desk, pushing my feet off and shaking her head "Please?" I scoffed and put my feet back up, glaring at her.

"Don't ever touch me," I warned, throwing my hands behind my head. She cleared her throat and walked back to her cart, picking up a spray bottle of Windex and a squeegee. She moved behind the desk and sprayed the windows, some of the back spray hitting the top of my head. "Can you not?"

"I'm cleaning and you're not in my way," She imitated me. I flared my nostrils, taking my feet off the desk and standing up. She wiped the windows with the squeegee and hummed to herself once more.

"You like cleaning"

"Yeah…" She reached up to the top as much as she could. Her hoodie raised on her torso, exposing only half her midriff. She had a flat stomach and skin that looked so smooth. She also had a dark purple bruise on her side the shape of fingers. _Damn_, whoever is hurting her is _really_ beating her up. I'm convinced that it's her boyfriend or girlfriend. I mean, she could be a part of a gang but aren't gang women supposed to be decked out in designer clothes and shit? I saw her hand pull down her hoodie slowly. My eyes flicked up to hers, she was looking at me. "I'm sorry for bothering you,"

"Can I?" I raised my hand to her hoodie but she took three quick steps back. "I wasn't going to…"

"Please tell Mr. Cooper that I'm extremely sorry I couldn't thoroughly clean his office." She swiftly walked over to her cart and dropped her stuff in it. She pushed it out the room, stopping when she saw my brother and nodding her head at him. He nodded back and walked through the door, closing it behind him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"I missed you," He rolled his eyes and dropped his suit jacket on the back of one of his chairs. "Your cleaner said 'she's sorry she couldn't thoroughly clean your office' and then left,"

"What'd you do to her that made her leave?"

"Nothing." He moved around his desk and pushed me out the way so he can sit down. "She just has bruises all over… you didn't see her black eye?"

"No, she had her head down but what do you mean bruises?"

"On her arms. She lifted up her arms to clean the top part of your windows and she had a purple bruise on her stomach." I motioned to the area on my body to explain.

"Hm…" He opened up one of his drawers and pulled out a file book. He turned on his computer right after "Not my problem and it's not yours so stay out of it."

"Oh, I know"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_FLASHBACK_

"_Let's have sex." I said to Aaron. He chuckled as I laid down on his bed and looked at him. He dropped his backpack on the floor._

"_Aren't you a virgin?"_

"_Yes," He sat on his bed and moved over to me. He kissed my collarbone and smiled. "I want to have sex with my boyfriend that loves me ever so dearly." He laughed shortly and nodded._

"_Well, my ever so loving girlfriend should really think about this." I sighed and sat up, cupping the side of his face and pecking his lips._

"_I want to. You're it. I can't think of anyone else to be with besides you," He pressed his lips to mine and moved over me slowly._

"_Are you positive you want to do this?" _

"_Yes" I nodded, looking into his big brown eyes "I want to… with you… but d-do you have um…?"_

"_Yeah, yeah" He moved over to his nightstand. I knew he had been with other girls and he told me that it had only been two. I'm glad that he's going to be my first. I love that he's completely honest. He placed a foil package on top of the nightstand and proceeded to kiss me "I just want you to know that I love you… and not for what's about to happen." I smiled and nodded._

"_I love you too."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Aaron left. He broke up with me when everyone started making fun of me because of my dad. He didn't want to be with me anymore because I was embarrassing him and ruining his reputation. So much for love, right? I'd thought he'd stay and help me through it but… he left me. He used to come over to my house when we didn't live in this shitty trailer. Then my dad lost his job and we could only afford to live here.

I pulled my covers over my naked chest and looked up at John who was pulling his belt through his pants. I felt worthless, insecure and cheap. At least they choose to wrap it up before they force me to have sex with them. I feel dirty, like I need a scorching hot shower and rubbing alcohol. I also needed an Advil because my body hurt so bad. He walked over to the side of the bed that I was on and grabbed my chin.

"You are an amazing fuck," He slurred out. He's only half drunk if that was possible. He leaned down and forced my lips to his. I tried to break away but I couldn't so instead I bit his tongue since he forced it past my lips. He growled and pulled back, touching his tongue. "You slut, you fucking bit me." Wrapping his hand around my neck, he squeezed. "Give me a proper kiss." He laughed and mocked my pain.

"John, I'm sorry…" I pleaded.

He forced his lips to mine again made sure I couldn't bite him. A tear rolled out of my eye because I couldn't breathe. I felt the pressure in my ears and felt the circulation completely stop. He smirked when he pulled back, picking his cup up from the nightstand and taking a gulp. I coughed violently as the air in my lungs burned when I inhaled. He headed towards the door and turned around in the doorway. He tossed his cup at me, splashing alcohol all over me and my bed. I gasped and heard the door slam shut. I trembled from anger and chills. This was the one place that didn't reek of liquor and now it does. I can't sleep on my bed tonight. The laundromats are closed and my father would try to kill me for leaving the house this late to go wash my sheets. He'd assume that I'm leaving him. I sobbed and got up, grabbing my towel off the back of my closet door. I wrapped it around my body and tip toed out into the small hallway. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I pulled the wooden chair that was in here against the doorknob so no one could come in.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"So the maid was fired?"

"Mary? Yes, my found Seth's watch underneath her mattress and she kicked her out," Nico shook his head with a loud laugh and poured himself another glass of bourbon. "I don't even feel bad."

"You shouldn't but if anything Seth should be flattered. His jewelry is nice enough for maids to steal." I nodded and shrugged my shoulders. Tawni laughed at Nico's statement and threw her legs on his lap. He played with the hem of her Gucci denim shorts "I know if my maid stole something, my mother would beat her senseless."

"I'd beat a maid senseless," Tawni inserted "But then again, my manicure would get messed up so maybe not."

"I can't imagine living like they do. Small houses, fast food, cheap clothing and jewelry," Chloe shivered, blowing smoke from her Camel brand cigarette. "Disgusting."

"Thank god, we don't have to," Nico lifted his glass in the air and grinned "I'd never get on my knees and clean."

Like Sonny.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Did you like it? We hope you did :) We really want to know what you thought? Please review and Chapter 3 will be coming soon…**

**We're on Twitter :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Thanks so much for reading. We are glad you're liking it so far :). Here's another chapter... Anon readers can review now. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I sat in class tapping my pencil to my desk. Ignoring what the teacher was saying. It was only Art. It's not like I'm going to need in later on in life. But all I saw on the board was a 3D box... That's second grade stuff. I just sit here in my jacket covering up my bruises and pretend like I'm paying attention. When it comes to my other classes I pay attention... Mostly. They just seem unnecessary to what I want when I'm older. I want to be amazing, a singer, and actress. Someone like Marilyn Monroe... Everyone loved her, they still do too. She was flawless and perfect. Something I'm not. Something I want though.

I felt a thump on the back of my head; I turned around and saw Lucy smirking. She turned to her best friend Rosa and giggled. I rolled my eyes, finding whatever paper she had thrown at my head and unfolded it.

'_I was going to write nothing on this paper. It would be just like you. A little thing in the world that is worth nothing'_

The word _nothing_ was scribbled and big. I looked back at her and shrugged. I didn't care about the dumb note. I'm used to this treatment, here, at home, and now apparently at work. I'd never thought it happen at work. I mean Mr. Cooper was always really nice to me… kind of... he didn't talk me at all. That's nice. But his brother- Mr. Chad is a dick. He was to nosey, and rude. He was too into my business, and assuming things that weren't true. I didn't get beat by my boyfriend or girlfriend. I don't even have one. It's my fucking drunken dad, and his friends. They beat me, and rape me.

Ugh. Whatever. I crumbled the paper in my hands and got up. Not caring about the teacher calling my name. I ignored her. I'll just detention. I threw the damn note in the trash, walking to the door. I could hear the whispers as I left. My throat tightened.

"_I bet she's going to buy her dad booze."_

"_She's going to go take care of her baby. Her dad's friend is the father"_

"_That's disgusting!"_

"_But it's true. She's probably going to go blow him right now. Aren't you Sonny!"_

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes as I opened the door and left. I was trying to tell myself that they're just scum. They don't know anything. Walking down the halls of my school, my sneakers squeaked on the linoleum as I walked faster and faster to the girls' bathroom. I ended up running, pushing past some girls who were in the middle of calling me a freak. I went into one of the stalls and sat on top of the dirty toilets. Putting my feet on the seat and I cried. Not caring that the girls outside could hear me.

I wasn't crying because of the note that Lucy threw at me. I wasn't crying because of the pain on my neck from John's fingers last night. Or because I thought of Chad. I wasn't crying because of those rumors. They were all so wrong and... I was crying because I didn't know what else to do. I have no friends, not family; aside from my dad. All I have is myself. And the only way I cope is to cry. It's the only thing I have control over. Even though I hate it... I shouldn't feel like this. Like I am dead inside.

After the bell rang for I heard Lucy's voice run through the restroom. "Did you see the look on her face when I threw that note at her? It's like her whole world crashed." She peered into the mirror and unfortunately, her eyes caught mine through the stall. "I guess that's what happens when you're mother doesn't want you and your father is an _embarrassment _to society. Is that mean?"

"No." Rosa said, "It just makes you like everyone else. Do you really think she had a baby with her dad and or his friends?" She made a grossed-out noise.

"Rosie." Lucy scoffed, "I doubt it. That's disgusting. She probably killed it."

"You think she'd kill a baby..." Rosa gasped, "I mean no matter how gross it would be. I don't think she'd _kill_ it."

"Well... I don't know. I heard that she is mental. Like she's bat shit crazy. Maybe she would kill a baby." I could practically hear her smile, "She's just a foul human. Nobody likes her. She's ugly."

"Well. Maybe her dad and his friends..." Rosa jokes before I heard them skip out the bathroom. I cried even more, wanting all these rumors to just end.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I sat at the front of my school waiting for Jose to pick me up. A couple girls saw me and giggled. I smirked at them. That was one of the things I loved about being me. I'm just really... amazing. I can't think of a better word. I'm just pure awesome. I can get any girl I want. Like those two girls that were just giggling about me? I've already decided who I like most. And next time there is a party or something. I will get into her pants. There isn't a doubt in my mind. She's slim, and has long gold hair. Her eyes are brown. Not as pretty as Sonny's though... Wait? Who's Sonny. I don't even remember. Something to do with... cleaning and Seth's office.

Oh yeah! She's that pretty Cinderella girl. The one who's bruised. I wonder who did that to her. Like I really want to know.

I know Seth told me it wasn't my problem. But I feel bad for the girl. It takes a lot to make me feel bad. I mean who would beat a girl like that? Like she is nothing? Whoever is doing it is probably really messed up. I think I'm going to stop by my brother's work again today.

But right now, one of those girls is coming over. But not the one I want. This one had blue eyes and black hair. It's not like she was ugly- because she wasn't. It's just... I don't want her like that. She walked to where I was, smiling at me. I smiled back politely.

"Hi... I'm Tish... You are?"

"Chad?" I said it as if she should know. Because she should.

"Dylan Cooper...?" she bit her lip trying to be sexy. She wasn't. But any other day, I'd already have my tongue down her throat and her hands in my pants. But it's just that other girl has my attention right know. I nodded.

"Yeah. Who's your friend?" I watched her face fall and her sigh.

"That's my cousin Emma. But... she doesn't matter right now. I wanted to ask you something."

"What." I said sharply

"You want to go out sometime?" She touched my arm.

"No." I saw Jose pull up in front of the school and waved my hand for him to wait. "But tell Emma I do." I grabbed Tish's hand and a pen from my book bag. Writing down my number in her palm. "Give that to her." I looked over her shoulder to Emma and winked making her blush.

I walked away from the confused girl and to Jose who was in the middle of opening my door. When he got to his side he turned to me with a fake smile.

"Home, Mr. Chad?"

"No, I'd like to go to Seth's office. There is someone there I'd very much like to talk to."

"Yes, Mr. Chad."

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I dusted Mr. Cooper's photos on his desk; looking at his family members with jealously. They were all very perfect. His mom, dad, him, and his little brother... Mr. Chad. I groaned. This is ridiculous. Why does looking at him make me so mad? It's not like he hurt me or anything. I don't think he would either. It's just... Him... He's so very annoying and cocky. It's like he thinks he's the king of the world.

I heard the door opened and I turned instantly. I bowed my head to the ground,

"Hello Mr. Cooper... I'm sorry. But I'm almost finished. I'll try not to ge-"

"Oh shut up." I heard. Looking up I saw Mr. Cooper's brother with his arms crossed looking at me. "I'm not Mr. Cooper. I'm not sure if Seth is even here today. He's probably screwing some chick" I nodded, trying to be polite.

"Then Mr. Chad, if you don't mind me asking; why are you here...?" I bowed my head back to the ground before he spoke to me.

"I wanted to see you." I heard his footsteps walk closer and closer until he was about four or five feet away. The way he said it made me shiver and he had a smirk on his face. "How are you, Sonny?" If I wasn't working, I'd say something rude. But instead, I was nice.

"I'm good. Thank you, Mr. Chad. How are you?" The air was silent for a moment.

"You're lying to me. Sonny, don't lie." I nodded, ignoring what he had said to me.

"Is that all you wanted Mr. Chad?"

"No." He said coldly

"Then what..?" I said sharply, "Because I have a job to do. I really need the money."

"Why?" He stepped closer, "I mean, why can't you ask your mother and father?" I stepped back from him, trying my best to ignore him. I went back to my work and started to dust again. I could still feel him in the room; his eyes on me. "Why are you ignoring me?" I closed my eyes. I can do this... it's just like ignoring dad at home... without the drunkenness.

I felt him walk around me and into the front of his brother's desk, sitting in the big chair. "You know you can't ignore me for that long? I pay you."

I cracked, "You do not... Your brother does." Cursing at myself I went back to my work. Humming as I went, trying to drown him out.

"Do you have an evil step mother or something?" I laughed at that quietly. He thinks I'm so movie character?

"What? Mr. Chad... I have no idea-"

"You remind me of Cinderella. All you fucking need is the mice. I mean, you're cleaning, and liking it. You're beautiful, and I'm guessing you're waiting for your fairy godmother..."

"D-Did you say I was beautiful... Well, I can tell you Mr. Chad-" He kept talking as if he never stopped or I didn't say anything. He's arrogant.

"Because I assume that the guy you're with is treating you like shit..." He ruined the moment. No one has ever called be beautiful except for those guys that force fuck me. And Aaron. But he just ruined it.

"Mr. Chad..." I finished dusting and went to the leather chair he was sitting in, "First, I don't have a boyfriend... next please move so I can clean Mr. Cooper's chair." To my surprise he got up, but sat on the desk I just cleaned. I rolled my eyes.

"No b.f, huh?" I tried not to laugh. "Well that's a shame. The only thing left to assume is that you're g.f. did it." I shook my head at the use of the acronyms.

"I am not a lesbian." I stated, spraying the chair with leather cleaner and bending over a little to clean it. It's not like my butt was in his face. I heard him clear his throat, "So... the girl could be like really crazy... like she forces you to be with her... or she'll kill you? Am I close?

"Not even; far from it,"

"I'm confused." He groaned, "I just want to know."

"Why?" I finished the seat of the chair and went on to the back, "What for…?" He just shrugged.

"I want to." He looked at me "Well, you shouldn't be hiding anything for them." He stated, I furrowed my brows and stood up.

"Did you come here to pry information from me?"

"Kind of. I mean, you have bruises an-"

"I have a house that causes me to be very accident prone," I lied easily, "I trip over everything and anything. I trip over my own feet. I trip over air."

"You really can't expect me to believe that." I stood up from cleaning the chair and looked at him "There's no fucking way in hell that you got a black eye from falling."

"If it's bothering you, don't look. I'm sure a guy like you has plenty of things to look at in your life," I turned around so I can get up and get the squeegee from the cart to clean the windows.

"A guy like me?" He grabbed my arm to stop me. I winced, waiting for a hit or any pain. I just felt his hand loosen around my arm and him slowly take his hand off me. "What kind of guy am I?"

"A rich, spoiled brat with the mentality of a pompous womanizer," I said firmly, backing away from him "If you'll excuse me... I have to finish." I waltzed over to the cart and picked up the Windex in my left hand with the squeegee in the other.

"I'm not a womanizer,"

"I just said you have the mentality of one, not that you were one. You just... classified yourself as a womanizer, Mr. Chad."

"You seem to have the mentality of a bitch but does that make you a bitch?"

"No" I spat out a little harshly. He laughed quietly, keeping his ocean eyes on me.

"How much does this job pay?"

"Why?"

"I just wanna know. I'm thinking about working," I just looked at him and narrowed my eyes "Okay, so I'm not. But how much does it pay?"

"I clean seventeen offices and each office I clean is twenty five dollars. All together my check is four hundred and twenty five dollars. Every other week"

"That doesn't make any sense. You only get paid for one week?"

"Yes,"

"You pay bills?"

"Mhm,"

"Electricity, water and gas?"

"Mhm."

"Your parents don't pay bills?" I looked out the window for a brief second. There's a sky writer putting an advertisement up for a car wash.

"My dad is looking for a job," I lied. My dad is currently employed on the couch, tasting booze.

"Mom?"

"She isn't... around."

"You pay for groceries too?" I nodded "Then how much do you have left over?" None. Any money I do find, my father buys beer with it. I used to have a piggy bank with at least one hundred dollars in quarters. My father took it, transferred the coins into paper and spent it on dozens of bottles. "Nothing, since you're not answering." He smirked and sat in Mr. Cooper's _clean_ chair. He took my hand and pulled me towards him gently. I got lost in his blue eyes and his hands were so soft yet manly. "You should let me pay your bills" His voice was deep and warm. "Someone as pretty as you shouldn't be on her knees unless…"

I yanked my hand from his in a disgusted manner. "You're a fucking asshole."

"Thank you," He looked at me with a cocky smile. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. So much for polite.

"Why did you just ask me all those questions, anyway?"

"You should come work for me." He simply stated.

"Excuse me?"

"You like cleaning. You can be my maid. What time do you get out of school?"

"W-Work for you?" I breathed out without answering his question. He quirked a brow "Two thirty,"

"You could work for six hours, six days a week. Each hour is sixty bucks..." I turned from the window and looked at him with a paper in front of him. He was scribbling numbers "Six times sixty is three hundred and sixty. You work six days out of the week and that's two thousand one hundred and sixty dollars a week." He turned the chair around and handed me the paper.

"As your maid?"

"Yes,"

"No. I won't clean for an arrogant brat like you," He grinned and stood up, towering a few inches over me. His blue eyes made my knees weak.

"You won't just be cleaning for me. You'll clean for my entire family."

"Oh, so for an arrogant family that is like you?"

"Yeah,"

"Hell no." I crumpled up the paper and shoved it in my pocket.

He shrugged and grabbed his items, heading towards the door. That's a lot of money and I could really use it. He closed the office door when he walked out. If I save it up, I could have over six thousand dollars. I could open a bank account and that fancy stuff. I chewed on my bottom lip, walking quickly and opening the office door. He was leaning on the wall next to the door with his arms folded. Arrogance fits him though.

"What school do you go to?"

"Fairway,"

"I'll pick you up from there tomorrow. I'll let your boss know you quit." He winked and turned away from me, walking towards the elevator. My stomach fluttered and my heart pounded. I went back into the office and smiled blushingly.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Can you two not make out on my couch?" I walked into my room and saw Penelope and Chloe with their tongue down each other's throats.

It smelled like weed in here and knowing Devon, he gave Penelope weed and she flipped her shit and let Chloe kiss her. I walked into my closet and pulled my blazer off. I changed my clothes into my usual jeans and v neck. When I walked back into my room, I had seen them move to my bed. Penelope's shirt was off and had her black lace bra straps hanging off her shoulders while she was straddling Chloe. If she wasn't high, she'd kill her.

"There are eleven bedrooms in the house and you're not gonna have sex in mine so get out." I demanded. Chloe laughed happily and sat up, moving from under Penelope and getting off the bed with dilated pupils.

"Chaddy's mad," Penelope giggled and kissed my neck. My phone beeped in my back pocket and made me turn away from Pen. I pulled it out and checked the screen.

'**Enjoy your present' – Dev. **

I smirked and shook my head. I really shouldn't because they're both high and I don't want to take advantage. Penelope's hands ran up my back and around my front. She dropped her hands to my jean button and undid it, pushing them down my hips.

"Penelope, you shouldn't do this," I heard Chloe laugh softly and her footsteps pad over to me. Chloe turned my around and pulled me towards my bed, getting her hands into my pants and cupping me outside of my boxers. Okay, well… it only hurts if you fight it. Plus, I _am _in college. Why not experience everything?

"Just be quiet and relax."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Dad, I'm going to the Laundromat." I pulled the big laundry bag out of my bedroom and through the living room. He was sitting on the couch with a cup in his hand and his eyes closed. He's passed out _again._ Well, Damien is here and he's eyeing me down like he wants something. I just pulled my bag quickly and heard him get up from the couch. His heavy footsteps headed near me and I panicked. I ran away, him behind me, forgetting the bag and went into my room.

"Where are you going?" He grabbed me by the waist and slammed me into the wall next to my door.

I fought him as hard as I could, biting and scratching, kicking and protesting. No one in this trailer park cares. I could hear his belt buckle jingling when he undid it but I couldn't let this happen three days in a row. I kneed him where it hurt the most and heard him groan loudly. He hunched over in a ball. I used that moment to run out into the living room and grabbed the laundry bag, yanking it out of the trailer and heaving it over my shoulder. I walked as quickly as I could; falling over at the entrance gate for cars. I stood up with the bag and sighed. I'd rather fall over then be taken by some drunken old guy. The sad part is… he'll still be there when I get back.

I plopped down in the Laundromat seat and looked at the clock. My father's clothes should be clean soon and everything of mine will be cleaned right after. The machines I paid for was going. My lower back hurt like a bitch and it hurt to turn my neck. There's a new hole in my jeans, it's right on my thigh. It didn't even bother me. I closed my eyes and waited, my clothes should be done washing in a half an hour and they'll take an hour in the drier.

"Mommy, is she homeless?" A little boy about three years old pointed to me about three seats away. His mother immediately grabbed his hand and shook her head at him.

"I'm sorry…" She stated.

"It's fine," I nodded, giving a small smile to the boy. He gave a bright smile back and it made my heart warm. It's a bit pathetic getting a large smile from a total stranger- a little kid- but he was too cute.

"Why you out by yourself?" He asked "Your mommy left you?"

"Tyler, stop…" His mother scolded him. I smiled and shook my head.

"Yeah, she did. She said I have to clean my clothes like a big girl. I didn't want to so she left. You have to fold your clothes like a big boy to show mommy you love her," He raised his brows and looked at his mother.

"You want me to _fold_?" He squeaked "B-But I don't know how."

"I'll teach you." She smiled and kissed the top of his head. She looked at me and smiled. I nodded and watched her walk off to one of the dryers and take the clothes out.

Chad's picking me up at school tomorrow. I don't know how this job thing is going to work out but the upside is… I'll have an amazing view of him and his brothers' looks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Did you like it? We hope you did and we hope you review and tell us what you thought. Review! We'd love to read your thoughts :) Chapter 4 coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hey Guys :) Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. We love and appreciate them. We are sorry for the long wait with this update. We hope this makes it up. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"I found a maid, mom," I leaned on the edge of my mother's bed as she put her sunglasses on her face and looked at me.

"A maid?"

"Yeah." I nodded and sighed.

"It's not one of your whorish little friends that need a job, is it?" She chuckled and picked up her black Hermes Birkin bag. She dropped her phone into her bag and walked over to the dresser.

"No, she works at the office. She cleans Seth's office"

"Oh? Why is she quitting and working here?" I walked out of her bedroom "I need to meet and trust her before I let her in my house,"

"Oh, the pay is shitty and it's dad's house. His name is on the bills,"

"Anyway, this friend that you're trying to get a job for... what is she doing for you?" She asked like I was getting some benefit of Sonny working her. I scoffed and shook my head.

"She's not my friend and I'm getting nothing from her." I answered, jogging down the steps to see Rita at the bottom with a bottle of water and my school blazer.

"Well then why is it so important that she gets this job? There are plenty of other well trained maids that I can hire," I put my arms into my blazer when Rita helped me and grabbed the water from her hand.

"Because… Rita needs a friend." I smiled at my mother and pulled the maid to my side "Don't you, Rita?"

"Uh… yes… Mr. Chad," She nodded and furrowed her brows. I let go of her and followed behind my mother.

"I swear that this girl has potential,"

"I bet she does but I don't know if I want a _janitor _in my house, Chad." My mother strutted into the kitchen and moved around Antonio.

"Your breakfast is ready, Madame" She waved him off and shook her head.

"A Bellini, Antonio, with strawberries." He nodded and moved around my mother to get her a drink.

"Two," I added. "Come on, Faith."

"Excuse me?"

"Mom…" I corrected myself and smiled "She goes to Fairway High School,,"

"She's young then _and _she's poverty stricken since she goes to a _public _school. You want someone like _her_ working in _this_ house?"

"You didn't even meet her. How do you know if she's poverty stricken? She might live in a regular house."

"I doubt it," My mother muttered. She's really being stubborn. "What's wrong with her? Why do you feel sorry for her that you offered her a job? She isn't homeless or something?" She's not getting paid enough.

"Nothing is wrong with her. She's sane," I hope. Antonio fired up the blender and turned to grab a bottle of champagne "She's also pretty."

"I don't care if she's pretty or not. It's not like I'm whoring her off." My mother shrugged "Is that why you want her to work in the house? She's pretty…"

"Just… pick me up from school with the driver and we'll both go over there so you can meet her." I told her. She flared her nostrils and heavily sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I'm missing my first three classes this morning sitting in the free women's clinic. I need to get myself checked out. I'm having a rapid result test. I'm feeling perfectly fine but it's just routine for me since… my dad's friends aren't the best kind of guys. I mean, they always wrap it up and there were never any incidents- I do it just in case. No one misses me and no one cares. As I waited for the nurse, I looked around the familiar room that I know like the back of my hand since I'm here every three weeks. I'm sure the lady at the counter thinks I'm a slut or a prostitute but I don't care. I remember when Beth and I came here when we were friends because we wanted to see what condoms look like. They gave us a free one without a question. We thought it was weird and because we were so immature, we filled it with water. And now… I love those things because they protect me from _everything._

The nurse came in the room and smiled at me. I had peed in a cup earlier like one of the others instructed me to and put a cap on it so they can test that also. She had brown and grey hair with frown lines next to her mouth. I sat up straight in the chair and rolled up my sleeves. I knew she would see the bruises but they have a "four wall policy" in this place. Whatever is seen or said in these four walls would stay in these four walls. Well, unless you say you were raped or something. Then they would have to contact the authorities. Her name tag said Gloria.

"Alright Ms. Monroe, I'm just going to take some blood and then your results should be ready within the next hour." The nurse told me as she sterilized her hands and dried them. She put on a pair of latex gloves and picked up the clean needle from the sealed package.

"You're only taking an ounce, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." She sterilized my arm with an alcohol pad. She smiled and looked at me as she tied the rubber band around my arm. "Nervous?"

"Nope." I popped the 'P'. I waited for her as she stuck the receiving end in the labeled test tube and fixed the rubber band on my arm.

"Alright..." The needle was prodded gently into my visible vein and the blood starting flowing through the tube. The blood looked normal compared to the times I watched it run down my arm from a cut that I would get if I fought to get away to hard. In the meantime, she swabbed my mouth so she can check for Syphilis. I'm getting a complete exam. It only took five minutes for the desired amount of blood to fill the tube. When it was finished, she took the tube out of my arm and placed a bandage and cotton ball over it.

"Okay, you can go and get something to eat in the meantime while we process your results. Like I said, it will only take about an hour,"

"Okay..." She untied the band and let me get up.

I walked out of the lab room and into the waiting room of the clinic. Out the front doors I went, picking Burger King to eat from. I ordered a chicken sandwich and some fries along with a bottle of water. I sat at one of the booths and ate happily, keeping my business to myself and minding my own thoughts. An hour and a half later, I was sitting in a smaller lab with the nurse looking at the papers in her hand. Even though I had a clear thought knowing I didn't have anything, it was still nerve-wracking.

"Okay, Ms. Monroe, you tested for aids and came up negative. You don't have any sexually transmitted diseases." She handed me the papers and smiled at me again "Do you have any questions?"

"No, thank you so much," I stood up from the seat and grabbed my school bag. She nodded and walked out the room. _Phew_, I'm clean. I sighed happily and left the clinic, shoving papers into my bag and finding a bus stop to stand at so I can go to school for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"You lucky son of a bitch," Nico came up to me in the hall with a bottle of water and a book in his hand. "You took two girls." He laughed loudly and patted my shoulder.

"I was forced," I snickered and shrugged my shoulders "How'd you find out?"

"Tawni told me."

"Oh,"

"Anyway, The Kasey's daughter is having a coming out party for their younger daughter. Did you get your invitation?"

"I sure did…"

"Hi, Chad…" Jessica V. the daughter of Jasmine V. the designer drawled out as she passed me in the hallway. I smirked and waved shortly. She's had a crush on me since the eighth grade and now it's through college. Time to let go…

"I'm sure that their daughter has grown into a fine young lady," Nico smirked and walked beside me as we went up the stairs "You'd think a sixteen year old would look her age and not like a video vixen."

"I've seen better. But on her account she's a very smart girl."

"Smart my ass. She's a stupid slut who spilled cranberry and vodka all over Audemars Piguet watch," Tawni inserted herself in the conversation when we got to the top of the stairs and leaned up to kiss Nico's lips. They kissed shortly and kept walking with me.

"Which one?" He asked.

"The gold and crème one." She whined softly, lacing her fingers with Nico's.

"Stop your whining; it's annoying." I groaned and looked at her "Anyway, I'm going and I will support her-"

"In hopes to get in her pants?" Tawni added with a smile. I flipped her off and chuckled, standing in front of my accounting class. "Honestly, Chad…?"

"Yes and _no _I don't want to get in her pants. She's too young for me." Nico scoffed and shook his head. "She's not legal,"

"It wouldn't be your first non-legal fuck, Chad." I grinned and shrugged my shoulders.

"Can't help that ladies love me," I ran my hand through my hair and walked into my class.

"I'm one that dislikes you!" Tawni yelled out.

"You weren't saying that when you were guzzling Dom" I laughed softly and sat in my seat.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I walked out of my school with a curious mind and a hood on my head. No one really said anything to me today nor did they taunt me. It was pretty good. I furrowed my brows at everyone outside though. There were girls giggling to themselves everywhere and guys with nasty looks on their faces. The odd part is- no one is looking at me so what are they going mad about. I looked at saw a black, stretch limo sitting with the engine running. In front of the door, was a blonde with a phone is his hand. He came to pick me up with a limo? Flashy, isn't it? I made my way down the steps and watched his face. He motioned for me to come closer with his finger and opened up the car door. Hesitantly, I shoved my hand in my hoodie pocket and walked a little faster with my head down.

"You have a fascination for cheap hoodies, don't you?" He commented curtly. I just looked at him and cleared my throat.

"I can't afford anything else." He didn't really look interested in my answer.

"Yeah well… I'm sure they make better looking hoodies than _that._ It makes you look frumpy," I folded my arms and glared at him.

"I don't live to please your eye." I spat out coldly. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders. I don't faze him at all.

"Come on..." He opened the car door and motioned for me to go in.

I slid it and my eyes grew. It smelled like fresh leather and it was all black. The tinted windows were one view only and there was a bottle of champagne- I think- sitting in an iced bucket. I snapped out of my gawking when the door slammed. There was a woman sitting across from me, looking at me closely like she was inspecting me. We pulled away from the curb slowly.

"This is my mother, your main boss." Chad stated

"¿Hablas español?" She asked in my second language.

"Sí" I nodded "¿Hablas español también?"

"Sí" She gave a small smile "What is your name?"

"Sonny. Sonny Alexandria Monroe," I answered.

"Take your hood down; I need to see your face." She demanded softly. I still had the black eye and the shadow from the hood was hiding it.

"Do you mind if I keep it up? I... have bad hair," I tried to lie.

"Well, if you're going to work for me, you need to put your hood down."

"O-Okay." I grumbled. I slowly pulled he hood off my head and sighed.

"Put it back up," Her face scrunched up, looking at my eye with little curiosity and care. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen but turning seventeen in a few months."

"You ever been convicted for any crime? Don't lie because I do a background checks."

"No, ma'am,"

"Kids?"

"No,"

"Hm." She looked at Chad "You found her at our office?"

"Yes, she cleaned Seth's room spotless," Chad said "She needs to be cleaned up and her hair needs to be trimmed. But she has potential." Well, I thought my hair looked fine since I washed it every night.

"Alright, Sonny... I'm your boss, Mrs. Cooper. You'll be working with Rita who'll explain everything to you. I'm not really fond of the help but Chad is going to take you to get cleaned up." She said. Clean me up? How do I get cleaned up?

Thirty minutes later, I was sitting in a nail salon with the smell of acetone suffocating me. I was only getting my hands done because I wasn't comfortable with someone touching my feet. She had washed them and scraped dead skin off my palm. She massaged them and everything.

"Ow!" I yelped when a Korean lady pulled a hangnail off my thumb. Chad sat in the chair against the wall behind her with his hands flying across the keyboard of his phone. I pulled my hand out of hers and looked at my thumb. "This... hurts,"

"Oh, suck it up and stop being a baby. You're a girl. You never had your nails done?" No. Chad spat without looking up. I gave my hand back to the lady and watched her closely. "You still have to get your hair done and... cover up the bruise on your face." He said lowly. The woman cut my nails evenly and buffed them... I think that's what it's called.

"If I'm the help, why do I have to get this done?"

"We deal with very classy and high end people. We can't have the help looking like they've been through hell and back." But I had been through hell and back. Every night.

"Huh," I huffed out, wincing when she pulled another hangnail off my finger.

"Is your mom _really_ okay with giving me this job?"

"Yeah, she's paying for you to get cleaned up."

"Are you okay with me having this job?"

"I felt sorry for you. So if I offered you the job then I'm okay with it." I kept reminding myself of that money I was going to get. He's an arrogant jerk. He's mean too.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

My eyes grew when Sonny came out to the front of the hair salon. She had her hair washed, blown out and trimmed. It looked so much better than the way she had it before. It was dull and flat and… kind of dirty. She stood in front of me with her hands on her hips and pulled her hood over her head to hide the bruise on her face. I still want to know what that is from.

"Don't you look a whole lot better?"

"Don't you still look arrogant? It's a shame they can't wash that off," My eyes narrowed into slits and I rose to my feet. "I didn't really mean that." She said softly.

"It doesn't bother me, Sonny." I shrugged and motioned to the door. "We're going to my house now."

"Okay..." She nodded and followed me to the car. She slid in the backseat before I did and leaned back in the leather. Jose closed the door behind me and walked around to the driver's seat.

"Why do you just stare out the window like that?"

"What?" Sonny turned her head to me and quirked a brow.

"You stare out the window like you're in a music video."

"Oh… um, I was trying to see if people can see me but they can't. Sorry…" She kept her eyes straight forward and fiddled with her fingers in her lap.

"You've never been in a limo before?"

"No…" She gave a small smile.

"Well, congratulations… your first time in a limo," I realized that sounded completely wrong when she smirked and turned her head "Can you pass me a napkin?" I asked, she reached over and pulled two tissues out of the box. I caught sight of her bruises and studying them shortly. She handed me to tissue and sat back. They were finger shaped patterns and some looked fairly new. "Are you going to tell me where your bruises are actually coming from?"

"I fell"

"They're shaped like fingers." Sonny pulled the sleeves over her fingers and looked out the window.

"My father helped me up; he was holding me too tight," She answered.

"Don't lie to your employer."

"You didn't employ me; your mother did so I don't really have to tell you anything."

"You wouldn't have this job if it wasn't for me,"

"I already gave you a thank you so what else do you want!" She whipped her head around and looked at me. I turned to her and cleared my throat.

"Listen, I can get you fired in less than a minute. Watch how you talk to me, Sonny," I said sternly and loudly. She winced at me almost yelling at her and moved herself away from me. It was almost like she had fear in her eyes like I was going to do something to her.

"S-Sorry…" She breathed out and looked away.

She's a very timid girl. I can tell she doesn't trust easy and I wouldn't blame her. Sonny's eyes lit up when she had seen the long driveway that led to my house. She turned her body completely to look out and smiled when we came upon the house that was massive if you've never been here before. She chuckled and shook her head.

"I can't believe you live here." She breathed out softly.

"Yep," Jose came to a stop in front of the house and parked the car. He got out and ran around to my side, opening the door. I got out of the car and Sonny slid out after me. She followed behind me as I walked up the steps and opened my front door.

"Holy shit…" I heard her mutter behind me.

I smirked and turned around to face Sonny. She just had this starry eyed look on her face. I waved my hand in front of her and snapped my fingers. She just kept looking and snapped her mouth shut, laughing shortly and shaking her head.

"You're so lucky," She said to me.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, Rita is going to show you everything and tell you schedules and shit." I said half heartedly "Rita!" I called for her.

"Rita had to go to the doctor; she accidentally cut herself picking up broken glass…" Seth came down the steps without a shirt and a plate in his hand. What is he doing home? "Aren't you the girl that cleans my office?"

"Uh…" Sonny just flicked her eyes up from Seth's torso and smiled weakly at him "Yeah, I clean your house instead now."

"Well, I hope they send someone to clean it like you do." She nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I have to show you around then," I grumbled and placed my hand on her lower back. Her body shifted uncomfortably and she swallowed. Sonny took my hand off of her hesitantly and nodded.

I gave her the grand tour of my house and told her how things work around her. She just followed silently without asking a question or anything. I showed her where the supply closet is and the maid quarters were. She isn't living here but just in case something happens and she needs to know. I searched through the maids quarters and found where Rita kept the uniform. It was hanging up in the corner of the supply closet. It's a plain black dress with a white collar and white cuffs on the sleeves. It had a white apron attached to it.

"I have to wear this?"

Yes," I responded.

"But-"

"No other options but this." She nodded and took it off the hanger, folding it up and holding it in her hands.

"On Saturday's can I start in the morning? At like… nine?"

"Yeah, you don't have anything to do on Saturdays?"

"No, not really."

"Nine is fine. I'll let my mother know. Oh and you have to wear your hair up. At least… keep it off your shoulders and no paint on your nails. Keep them clear… like they are."

"For someone who doesn't work, you sure know a lot about presentation." She giggled lightly and raised her eyebrows at me. She didn't get to hide her eye so she just kept her hood up.

"Yeah… I grew up learning how to present myself." She pursed her lips and rocked on her heels. Sonny was actually a very pretty girl. She's just bashful and a little snappy at times.

"You have the time?" I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone.

"Seven thirty" She gasped and pushed past me, running out of the maid quarters and down the hallway.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go home. My dad's gonna kill me." She yelled over her shoulder "I'll be here in the morning. Thank you so much!" She's gonna run down my driveway. That's a long ass run. See, she's like Cinderella. She has to be home in a certain time. I walked into the kitchen to see Seth snacking on a plate of cookies that Antonio had made.

"You did a good thing, I guess." He said with a mouthful of food. I took a cookie and bit into it, shaking my head

"Yup. Let's just hope she can stand the girls that come through this house."

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Dad!" I yelled out in pain when he punched me in my stomach, pinning my legs down with his knees. "I'm sorry… I was at work." I sobbed hard and tried pushing him off of me or at least pushing his hands away so he can stop hitting me.

"Who were you with! Who paid for you to get your hair done!" He screamed, grabbing the back of my hair and pulling roughly.

"No one. I wasn't with anyone…" I screamed out in pain and felt the tears start to burn my eyes. "Let go! You're hurting me!"

"You are lying!" He punched my stomach with his other hand. I groaned loudly and sobbed harder.

"Please stop…" I yelled. I was losing feeling in my legs and the stench from the alcohol was wafting through my nose. "Dad, please…"

"Who were you with, Sonny!" I felt something cold hit my neck. I tried to look down but I couldn't. I knew what it was though. My father had a gun. I didn't know what kind but it was the type the cops used. He pushed it into my neck, making me cough and inhale.

"Dad, please…" I pleaded with him. Honestly, I'd rather be dead than be here. "I was at work. We needed more money so I could… give you it to buy more drinks. I'm not lying." I sobbed and whimpered. My trembling hands reached into my pocket and pulled out forty dollars. "Please put the gun away. Please…"

"You cannot leave me, Sonny! You cannot leave me like your mother did! You are all I got!"

"I won't leave you, dad. Just… put the gun away," He removed the gun from my neck and got off me. I was trembling hard for my life and too shook up to even move. I exhaled was so much relief and closed my eyes. My father is drunk and mentally ill. Thank you, god!

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"You've hired a maid, Faith?"

"Yes, Jack... I have."

"Why don't I know the name of this girl?"

"Because mom met her today. Her name is Sonny and she used to clean Seth's office," I explained, getting annoyed with the conversation at dinner. I don't know why I was so tired but I just wanted to go to sleep. "You'll like her. She's nice and kind and she doesn't steal."

"She's quiet." Seth also put in "And timid,"

"I don't think a timid girl should work in this house,"

"Would you rather her be some chick that pops gum every three seconds?" I retorted. "Can I go up to my room and sleep?"

"No, you're eating dinner." My mother said to me.

"I'm full,"

"You barely ate."

"Well, I don't want to eat. I'm tired and I want to sleep. Plus, you're going to start talking about business and it's going to bore me to death," I pushed my chair back and stood up. "Good Night..." If Sonny is a teenager... why doesn't she have anything to do on Saturdays?

"Good night, prude." Seth called out as I went up the steps. I chuckled and closed my door, plopping on my bed and pulling a pillow under my head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So... did you like it? We hope you did :) It'll get better, I promise. Please give us your feedback. Review please and thank you. Chapter 5 coming soon...**

**Follow us on twitter: LoveMe1_FF and fire_lady101**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! We want to thank you for all the reviews and we are sorry for the wait. We both had a lot of things going on but we're working on future chapters so thanks for sticking around :)**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I woke up the next day with a smile on my face. Sonny is going to be working here. And with that I get to know more about her. And where she got her damn bruises. I swear to god, it's her boyfriend. And she's just covering up for him… Not like I'd do anything about it. I just need to know what's wrong with her… Why she has those marks on her body? I wonder if she had anymore hidden under her clothes… along with other things that are hidden under her clothes… things that I know I shouldn't think about…

I shook my head, erasing my thoughts when I heard a knock at my door, and watched it open. Sonny walked into the room in her uniform and smiled at me- it was a fake smile, I could tell by the way her eyes held irritation, and how it looked like it was way over practiced.

"Good Morning Mr. Chad, I'm glad to see that you're already up. You're mother and father wants you in the dining room for breakfast." She nodded at me before she rubbed her arm.

"Relax… you look like someone shove something up your ass." Her smile dropped and she scoffed, turning away to leave. "Wait," I said, "Do you have the time, Sonny?" I smirked, watching her shake her head no. "Well that's not very good. You're my maid. And I'd like to know the time."

"I'm sorry Mr. Chad." She said through her teeth, "But I don't own a watch. Do you have a clock or a phone you could look at perhaps?"

I smiled, and said, "Yeah, but I want you to say it. Come in here." I watched her walk into my room with as much grace as she could pull off, her hair bouncing lightly as she stepped. When she got closer to me I had finally noticed that she covered her black eye with make up or something, because you couldn't really tell anymore.

She smiled at me, still fake, and turned to look at my alarm clock on my side table. When she turned back I watched her head move, and her hair on her neck move swiftly, letting me see a fresh, small, bruise on her neck.

"It's 8:33 AM, Mr. Chad." She said, "Is that all?"

I shook my head, "No." More investigation time for me. "Is that a hickey? I knew you had a boyfriend."

Her hand went up to her neck and she cursed under her breath, "No. I don't have a boyfriend, Mr. Chad… Is there anything that you need?" She started to back away slowly from me.

"Yes." I rested my hands under my head and leaned back in my bed, looking at her, "I want you to tell me where you got that hickey. You must have a boyfriend. You said you weren't a lesbian, but I think you could be lying about that too… so what is it? Boyfriend or girlfriend…?"

"I fell…" She looked down at her feet.

"On your neck?" I raised my eye brow, "That's not even possible and… the hickey is round."

"I'm a klutz, Mr. Chad… we've been over this. Can you please get your ass out of bed?"

"You can't talk to be like that. I'm your boss for real now. And I will…. when you tell me where you got that bruise."

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

Chad is impossible. Nobody could possibly understand how bad I want to curb stomp him right now… Well… hurt him anyways… I can't stand him. I'm just doing this job for the money… and good money, at that. But why did he have to see the bruise that my dad left from his gun last night? Why was I so dumb to forget about it?

I stared at him blankly, crossing my arms and tapping my fingers together. He is incredibly cocky. Laying here in his bed with just his sheets… well he probably has boxers on… well I don't know… He thinks he's so hot with his shirtless self… well maybe he is… ugh… I need to get out of here, I don't like looking at him, and it's confusing my body and emotions.

I put my hands up, "You caught me; I have a boyfriend." I lied, I just need to get him out of here, so his parents don't get mad, and so I can get my mind off of his sexiness… I mean…

He laughed, "I knew it. What's his name?"

"Uh, why? You've never met him and you never will. Mr. Chad, I need you to get up and go to your parents."

"I know, but I think you're lying…" He shook his head, "You don't have a boyfriend, do you? You just told me that so I'd leave you alone."

"Okay… you don't believe me when I say I have a boyfriend… and then don't believe me when I say I do…? I'm confused. So, believe what you want."

"I want to know what happened to you. What caused you… these injuries…?"

"Why?" I glared at him, watching him get up and out of bed, thanking God that he had boxers on. He stepped closer to me, to a point where it was almost uncomfortable, but I know that if I moved back, he's just move too.

"Because… I'm worried." I searched his eyes for anything, and I found everything; guilt, unfaithful, amused.

I said, "No, you're not… you just want to know because… it would give you the satisfaction of having something over me. It might not be a fancy car, or the newest laptop, but its information that no one else knows."

He chuckled, "If you knew that… then why did you ask me why I wanted to know?"

I gasped, "Mr. Chad… I'm sorry… but if you don't need me, I must be on my way now." I uncrossed my arms and turned on my heel to leave, but felt a tug on my arm and gasped, pulling away from him. He grabbed me like my father's friends do. "Don't touch me."

"I'm not going to hurt you." He protested, lifting his hands defensively. "I promise."

I rolled my eyes, trying to steady my heart beat. "Can I please leave now?"

He nodded yes, "I guess so… but I don't even care anymore. Start my shower,"

I walked into his bathroom and turned on the water to warm. I made sure it was okay with my hand and moved to the side. He came into the bathroom and stepped in the shower with his boxers on. He then tossed them out so I wouldn't see him naked. I picked them up, balling them in my hand and walking out the bathroom. That arrogant asshole and his… good looks. The boxers were tossed into the hamper and I started making up his bed. His sheets smelled like him. I didn't know what he smelled like exactly but it was sort of like… sandalwood.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Is that your new maid?" Derek asked me when he saw Sonny walk into the backyard with a pitcher of lemonade. I nodded and saw Tawni come out of the kitchen with a bowl of strawberries. She sat on the opposite lawn chair and folded her legs underneath one. Sonny placed the lemonade on the table between us, ignoring our conversation. "She's cute."

"She's a maid," Tawni chuckled. Sonny had started in the direction of the house. "She's supposed to be adorable."

"She's far from adorable. Adorable is like… a bunny. She's not a bunny."

Laughing, I shook my head. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"What's her name?" Penelope reached over and took a strawberry from Tawni.

"Sonny,"

Penelope smirked. "Sonny, come here." Sonny sighed and made her way over to us, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"How old are you?" There's the irritation in her eyes again.

"Sixteen."

"You're kind of young to be working, aren't you?"

"I need the money. Is that all?" Sonny immediately said.

"No, it's not. Can you get me a pitcher of ice water?"

Her brows furrowed. Sonny's the first maid that actually talked back. "You just asked me for lemonade."

"I don't want that now. I want water with mint," Tawni spat out. "Hurry up." Sonny turned away and went up the steps to the house. I smirked and shook my head.

"She has an attitude." Penelope leaned back in her seat and scoffed. Sonny doesn't has an attitude she just doesn't like people like… me. I can tell. "Why'd you hire her?"

"She needed a job and she worked at Seth's office," I responded.

"Mr. Chad, Mr. Vincent is here…" Rita announced from inside the house.

We all groaned and rolled our eyes. Vincent isn't really our friend. We tolerate him because he has money and our families are involved with him. Society made us have to deal with him. He's kind of annoying and _really _self centered. He gets jealous easily and tends to show his ass when something doesn't go his way. He came into the backyard, walking down the stairs and heading towards us. Penelope lit a cigarette as he sat down and sighed.

"My parents are having dinner tonight with your parents," He motioned to me. Inside, I was annoyed. On the outside, I was acting fine.

"At your house?"

"No," He answered.

"Great."

"Aw, are you guys going to share dessert and feed each other?" Derek taunted. I flipped him off and chuckled. "You should escort my sister to her party." He looked at Vince.

"No, thanks… your sister isn't legal and I'd get in trouble,"

"I'm saying escort her, not screw her, you asshole." He spat out "Say yes."

"No,"

"Here's your water." Sonny said softly, placing the pitcher on the table. She took a few steps back and clasped her hands behind her back. Her hair was up in a knotted bun.

"What happened to your other maid?" Vince asked lowly.

"She got fired,"

"Why?"

"Stealing."

"Hm…" He fixed his eyes on Sonny for a few moments before picking up a glass from the table and pouring himself some water. "How old is she?"

"Sixteen. Sonny," I motioned her over to me. She sighed and walked around to my chair, quirking a brow at me. "You're gonna have to stay late tonight. We need you to serve dinner,"

"D-Dinner. What time is that over? I do-"

"Why the questions? You have to stay."

"B-But I can't." She blurted out. I stood up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to the side. "I can't stay late,"

"You have to. Maids serve dinner in this house."

"Yeah but _I_ can't. I have to be home b-"

"I'll drive you home and I'll explain it to your parents then." Her eyes grew and her head shook.

"No, um… I'll stay and I'll take the bus home,"

"I'm not going to let you take the bus at night… alone."

"And why would you care about me?" She folded her arms and jutted a hip. "I'm just a maid, remember?" I took her arms apart and placed them at her sides.

"I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." I lied. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'll take the bus and I'll be fine. Is that all, _sir_?" She mumbled with a smirk.

"Your attitude sucks today."

"I'm sorry… I'm not happy like you are." Sonny turned around and walked away from me. She took her spot back a few yards away from her and clasped her hands in front of her once more.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I was running around the house preparing for this dinner tonight. I really don't want to do it. I can't do it. My dad is going to kill me when I come home early. And I don't want Chad taking me home. I don't want him talking to my dad either. I don't really want to lose my job so fast. Because I have a feeling that if my dad saw Chad and I, the first thing he would think in his dumb mind is probably something on the lines of, "That guy is going to take away Sonny! And then I'm going to be all alone."

And then he'll beat Chad. And I don't want that to happen… It's not like I care for the man. It's just that this job is wonderful—well in cash value anyhow. The teenagers in this house right now are ridicules. They're rude and demanding. Especially the girls. They think they're so funny. They might even be worse than Mr. Chad…

But his friend Nico seems respectable and cute… whoa. I don't think he's cute… I mean I do. But it's not like he'd have interest in me. He's going out with that blonde snot. And he's not cute like Chad. Because Chad… well to be honest he is hot… but it's not like I'm that attracted to him. I'm just stating the obvious. He even knows he's got something going on.

His friend Vincent… or Vince is odd… He just sits there. He doesn't seem to ask for anything from me. In fact I think he is the only one here who hasn't asked me for something. He's just there… like to be seen or something. They moved into the house because the California heat became too hot.

Vince- I felt his eyes on me for half a second as I was leaning over the table to place a center piece. When I looked at him, his eyes shifted quickly to the ceiling. I questioned it but shrugged it off and stepped over to Mrs. Cooper.

"I finished the table, ma'am. Is there anything else you'd like to be done?" I smiled clasping my hands in front of me.

She smiled before shaking her head, "No. That is all. Thank you. See if Chad needs anything. If not, you may go home. You've done an amazing job."

"Thank you." I bowed before I stepped to where her son was and smiled, his friends looked at me oddly, like I was a disease or something. I shook it off, ignoring them.

"Mr. Chad?" I asked sweetly making sure he's look at me. When he did his smile faded. I don't know why, but it kind of bothered me… am I that gross? It's hard for me to ignore, but I tried my best. "Is there anything you need?"

He looked around his group of friends, they all shook their heads, and I nodded and smiled, "Okay. I'll be heading home now."

He looked shocked, "What do you mean? You can't go home. I told you that you can't."

I giggled, "You're mother said I could if you didn't need anything."

"Oh… well… then Son-" He got cut off by Vince, who seemed to look amused.

"Actually Sonny. I need something." He smiled. Everyone in the room was silent, waiting for him to continue, "Could you stay here and serve? You see it's my parents that are eating here. And you seemed very good at your work. I love impressing them."

I tried not to move my eyebrow in question, so I just nodded. That was bullshit. Complete bullshit. He loves impressing his parents with someone else's maid…? I'm really confused. Oh well. I looked at Chad's face and saw confusion there, too.

"Well, if you need anything I'll be… outside." I nodded and walked away, to go sit outside. I want to go home and that dumb shit ruined my plan.

I stood a few paces away from Rita while they high class people ate. They were having filet mignon with garlic mashed potatoes and steamed snow peas. For their first course, they had pan seared scallops on top of iceberg lettuce. It was all fancy and it smelled really good. I saw what Antonio was making for dessert and my stomach rumbled dramatically. It was called passion fruit crème brulee. It sort of looked like pudding. Antonio had a torch in his hand also so I guess that goes with it. I held a pitcher of water in one hand while Rita held a bottle of red wine.

"I'm sure that black Dior goes with everything." Vincent's mother laughed. They all had those fake, movie laughs that seemed cocky. It was like they'd laugh and a smile before sipping their wine; like it was scripted.

"Are you traveling this year, Connie?"

"Yes, I'm planning my trip to Australia next Tuesday. We're going for our second honeymoon…" Vince eyed me down and held up his empty glass. I sighed and made my way over to him. I took his glass in my fingers lightly and stepped away so the condensation won't drip near him. I could feel his eyes on my backside as I set his glass on the table and took a few steps back.

"I can't wait until one of the boys gets married." Chad picked up his glass of wine uncomfortably. "Maybe they'll finally mature and stop having threesomes," Mrs. Cooper stated. All I saw was Chad smirk and Rita refill his glass.

"You can't blame me for living my life, mom."

"You're making wrong decisions with these fast-tail girls."

"It's my life," He shrugged, biting a piece of steak off his fork. _God_, I'm hungry. I walked around to Vincent's father and leaned over a bit to grab his empty glass. Once again, Vince's eyes wandered- right down to the little bit of cleavage that showed when I bent over. "I think Vince would agree that marriage would be out of the question for a couple of years."

He moved his eyes away when I looked at him. "Yup,"

"Anyway, I'm only nineteen and I'm trying to experience things before I get tied down to the company." Chad stated.

"Is your maid new?" Mrs. Vince- I don't know her last name- motioned to me. "I know Rita but I don't recognize her."

"Her name is Sonny." Mr. Cooper answered. "Chad found out how qualified she was. She used to work at our offices as a janitor,"

"She's very well trained." Like a dog, you mean? "She has manners… and she's pretty," Mrs. Vince replied. Vince snorted a laugh and shook his head.

"You're complementing the help, mom." He snapped. "Maybe you've had one too many,"

"Hush, Vince." She lifted her wine glass Rita filled seconds ago and took a long sip.

And she did have one too many over the course of the night. Antonio helped serve dessert since it was flamed on top because of burning sugar. Rita and I then served dessert wine. It was a white wine but it was sweet. At least… it smelled sweet. They ate and laughed their scripted lines, leaving the table with their drinks. As I cleared the table with a stack of plates in my hand, I felt a touch on my lower back. I turned my head and almost dropped the plates when I saw Chad and his top few buttons on his shirt undone. He looked tired.

He cocked his head. "Come with me…"

"I have to clear the table first, Mr. Chad. I'll be with you in fi-"

"_Now_, Sonny," He cut me off. I looked at Rita who nodded. I put the plates on the table and followed behind him. We walked up the steps and into his bedroom. I had to get home. _Right away._ He stepped into his closet and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt.

"U-Um… Mr. Chad,"

"Send my clothes out to dry cleaning." _That's _what he wanted. Lazy bastard. "I took his shirt and folded it neatly over my arm. I watched his black muscles flex when he grabbed a t shirt from the shelf. They flexed when he put it over his head also. "Oh and make sure they don't use a lot of starch." He said, turning around. I almost drooled at the sight of his abs.

"O-Okay…"

How the hell do I call in dry cleaning?

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Sonny headed towards the front door with her things in her bag. She had changed her clothes into the dingy ones she owned and her run down sneakers. She pulled her hood over her head and opened my front door, closing it behind her. I furrowed my brows. Did she not hear me when I said that I'll take her home? I held my keys in one hand and reached out for the door with another. I closed my door behind me and saw her walking down the dimly light, almost a half a mile long driveway. I got in my car and circled around the fountain, pulling up beside her and rolling the passenger window down. She looked briefly before scoffing and minding her on business.

"I said that I would drop you home,"

"And I said I'll take the bus." She retaliated. "I'm a big girl, I can handle myself,"

"You're my maid. Do as I say and get in the car." I said to her firmly.

"I'm your maid between day hours. To my observation, the suns down and my shift is over." I drove at a slow speed next to her, keeping one hand on the wheel.

"Sonny, you're not walking home this late." I was growing angry and my patience is wearing thin.

"I'll be fine,"

"Get in the car or you're fired." She slowed to a stop and took a deep breath. She opened the passenger door and slid in, slamming it shut with a pissed look on her face. She put her seatbelt on and folded her arms over her chest. "So… why didn't want me to drop you off?"

"Because I don't want you to know where I live." She muttered. I smirked and stopped at the gate. It drew open slowly and hid behind the bushes until I passed. "Is this to get you a good service award? Paying a good deed to the help?"

"No," I pulled onto the main road and stopped at a stoplight.

"Then why do you care if I get home safe or not?"

"I care because I don't want a dirty conscience if I see your face on the morning paper explaining why you were dead." I told her. She just shook her head. Why is she so resisting to everything? I don't get it. "Which way am I going?"

"You're going to make a left and take the avenue all the way down until you hit Cove." She replied. I followed her instructions and turned onto the avenue.

"You live with both your parents?"

"No, I live with my dad. My parents aren't together,"

"Why not? They're divorced?"

"Legally separated. She ran off… with a professor," So, it's just her… and her father. I passed two green lights.

"Why'd she leave?"

"She fell in love with the guy and… the guy loved her."

"Oh, do you stay with her on the weekends or something?" Sonny chuckled and shook her head.

"Nope,"

"Why not?"

"Why do you have so many questions?" She giggled and looked out the window. "My life is completely irrelevant to yours," I looked at her shortly, slowing at another stop light. She sighed and shrugged. "The guy she fell in love with; he didn't like me. He felt like… I was a burden. So he gave her a choice; him… or me. And she chose."

"Him…" She nodded. There was an awkward silence. "You're lucky…"

"How am I lucky?" I snorted a laugh and stepped on the gas when the light turned green.

"You have both parents that love you. You have friends. Make a right on the Cove and take that up to the fourth light. Then make a left." I nodded.

"My life… is pretty great. I guess but you're a girl. Things must be easy for you? You have a lot of people at your school so you must have a lot of friends," I assumed. She unfolded her arms and twiddled her thumbs. "You're pretty quiet though."

"Yeah, my role in life is to be _seen_ not _heard_. At least that's what all my jobs consisted of,"

"This isn't the thirties. You can talk." I laughed softly and made a right. The street lights were dimmer on this side of town. You can see the change from the way I live to middle class.

"Talking is useless. It doesn't get me anywhere." She snickered and shrugged her shoulders. "Guys don't listen to me."

"I'm listening. I can tune you out if I wanted to but this is actually an interesting conversation when you're not being a bitch to me."

"When you make a left, you're going to go down about seven blocks before making a right turn," I nodded again. "And I wouldn't be a bitch to you if you weren't so stuck up."

"I'm not stuck up. I'm dropping you home," I grinned.

"Yeah, you're a _real_ saint, Chad…" She breathed out lightly and sarcastically. This part of town I've never been it. There's a lot of graffiti and most of the street lights were out. There were corner stores with guys standing outside of them and boarded up windows on some. Sonny lives over here?

"You sure you live over here?"

"Yeah," She shoved her maid uniform in her bag and slung it on her shoulder. "You can drop me off here."

"_No_, I'm dropping you _home_." I stated, eyeing the guys standing in front of the corner store. "Not on some random street corner," I said, making a right turn. I came upon an entrance of a _'Hillside View Trailer Park'_. The small iron fence was practically run down and dented; there were bikes, toys, chairs all over the dirt road. She lives in a trailer park? "You sure you live in here?" I asked when I pulled inside and very slowly passed some trailers.

"Yeah, I'm um… the fourth trailer on the left." She said meekly. I counted the trailers until I reached hers. She had milk crates for steps and there were guys sitting in chairs outside of her house; smoking and drinking. Sonny took in a deep breath and clicked her tongue. I narrowed my eyes and looked at her. She looked a little scared.

"Is that Sonny?" One of them slurred really loud. They were drunk. "Sonny!" She muttered "fuck" and peered over to me.

"Don't get out of your car. Just leave."

"Wh-?"

"Do as _I _say. Thanks for the… ride…" She gave me a small smile before opening the car door and closing it shut.

"Who the fuck is that?" One of them laughed and motioned to my car. She turned and gestured for me to leave. I reversed slowly, turning to face front and leaving. I watched out of my rearview mirror as she went into her house. What the hell? She can't live here? This is like… a dump. It's dirty and disgusting.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

My dad was passed out on the couch and his friends were sitting outside. I was embarrassed, mad, exploited and vulnerable. I didn't want him to see that- to see that I was trash in his big world. I hated myself right now and I hated my life. I don't even know why I wake up in the morning anymore. I strode past my inebriated father and opened the door to my room. I pulled the lap tassel and jumped when I saw Samson sitting on my bed with a bottle in his hand.

"Where've you been?"

"G-Get out." I said horrified.

"Who dropped you off?" He took another swig of his liquor and glared at me. "Hm?" My heart sank in my chest. "Who is he?"

"Get out!" I yelled.

"I had a hard day, Sonny. I'm not in the mood for your shit." He stood up and put the bottle of Tequila on my dresser. "I need you bad…" I turned around and was about to sprint for the door but he grabbed my waist and started yanking me back into my room.

"No!" I screamed, hanging onto the frame of my door by my hands. He pulled and pulled to get me loose. "Stop!" I screamed in a sob when my hands came loose and he slammed the door with his foot. He threw me on the bed and wrapped his fingers around my neck without a second thought.

"You are going to shut up!" He yelled in my face, the alcohol smell came off his tongue and burned my eyes. "And you're going to be a good little girl for Samson," He said calmly. I took in as much air as I could and spit in his face. "Bitch!" He growled angrily and punched me in my mouth. I cried out from pain and thrashed under him, trying to get away. He pulled off his belt and grabbed at my pushing at his face. "You wanna spit in my fucking face?" He tied them together with the belt tightly and unzipped my sweater.

"Stop it!" I screamed and cried, hoping that someone would hear me but no one would respond. "No!" I still thrashed my body. I heard a loud rip and felt the breeze on my abdomen. His hands held my chin and his mouth came down onto mine. I moaned out of disgust and bit down on his bottom lip harshly. He groaned from pain and hit me in my stomach. _Hard_. He then pressed down on my knee with his hand, making me scream from pure agony.

"You really don't listen, do you?" The tearing of my clothes were quick, there was my jeans torn on the floor and my sweater and shirt in pieces. "Fucking bitch," He stood up and pulled a condom out of his jeans pocket.

My underwear was a walk in the park for him and my bra was like ripping paper. He pushed his pants and underwear off and exposed himself to me. I cried harder and tried rolling over so I can get on my feet but he grabbed my leg and pinned it down. I cried ragged when he climbed over me and put his rough hand on my breast. He put all his weight- his entire body- on me. I was suffocating and _nasty_. I clamped my legs together but his free calloused hand pried them apart using his uneven finger nails.

"No! Stop! Please stop!" I pleaded but he put his hand over my mouth and thrusted into me.

I screamed into his hand and felt the tears start to burn my eyes. He just strangled a grunt and made the headboard bang against the wall it was up against with every move. My fists beat on his back weakly, sobbing as he just had his way. I'm dirty and I'm worthless. I'm nothing in this world. He said my name… and then he said that he loved me. It just made me cry and let out scream harder. No matter how hard I fight or… how hard I try to stay out of their holds, they're too strong and I'm tired of it. If this is how my life is going to be when for two years then I'm done. I'm officially tired of living. I can't find one reason to go on living the way I do.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Rita!" I yelled as I walked into my house and dropped my keys on the table. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed.

"Yes, Mr. Chad…" Rita came from the kitchen right away and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Sonny is going to be staying here starting tomorrow night. Make sure her area is clean and the bed is made,"

"Yes, Mr. Chad." She gave me a nod and walked off to do what I instructed her. I went into the living room and dropped onto my couch. I've never been so afraid of a neighborhood so bad in my life. I was afraid they were going to kill me in that trailer park.

"What is this about the maid coming to stay with us?" My mother walked up to me with a glass of wine. "She's sixteen."

"So?"

"She's not legal enough to live on her own,"

"Think of it as… helping an oppressed woman." I gave her a smile and raised my brows. "She doesn't steal and she's not a bad kid."

"She has parents?"

"Mhm,"

"Do they approve of this?"

"Probably not but when have I ever done something that people approved of mom? It's not in my veins." My mother rolled her eyes and shook her head subtly.

"She's not my responsibility if her parents come looking."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Did you like it? We hope you did. We worked hard on this. Um, so please review and we'll write as fast as we can. Thanks so much :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! We are **_**so **_**sorry for the long wait but we were busy. Between school and other things so we appreciate you sticking with us, reviewing and waiting for our update :)**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I limped up to the Coopers door Sunday morning and rang the doorbell. I tried to straighten out my back and stand up erect but I hurt too much. I just have to fake it until I make it. I didn't sleep at all last night. Samson snored so loud and wouldn't let me leave. Every time I tried to get out of my bed, he grabbed my arm and forced me down. He slept with a possessive hand on my inner thigh and his head near the side of my face. It was uncomfortable, disgusting… and dirty. I snuck out when he was in a deep sleep and found clothes and underwear to put in my bag. I have to take a shower here because I'm too afraid to undress myself at my house. Rita opened the door and her eyes grew when she saw me.

"Sonny…" Her very faint Hispanic accent dripped off her tongue. "What happened to your face and your neck?"

"I had an accident,"

"Who put hands on you?" She helped me inside as I limped and closed the door behind me. "You can't work today,"

"It's fine, Rita."

"No, I tell Mrs. Cooper that you're no good,"

"Rita…" I chuckled and held her arm lightly. "It's fine. Just help me get to the quarters so I can shower."

"Okay, come on." She helped me cautiously to the maids' quarters and turned on the shower for me.

I undressed myself when she left and stepped into the hot water. I scrubbed my skin raw, red, painfully to get his hands off me. It barely worked. I didn't look in the mirror because I'll be afraid at what I see. I have seen the bruises around my wrists because of him tying them together. They were dark and purple. I washed my hair thoroughly and just let the water run over me completely. It was very relaxing and it felt _so _good. My body still hurt but now that my muscles are relaxed, I'm sure that I'll be perfectly fine today. I got out of the shower and gargled Listerine four times since I didn't have a tooth brush. Amazingly, Rita laid out my uniform and underwear for me on one of the beds. I made sure the door was closed before dropping my towel and pulling on my panties; I snapped on my bra and sighed. It hurts to lift my arms. As I was about to walk back to the bathroom to see if there were any pain killers, I caught sight of myself.

My eyes had dark circles underneath them. I looked _horrible_. It looked like I had walked through hell and back while getting tackled by beefy football players. I had a large bruise over my abdomen. It was purple and dark blue. It scared me a little. He hit me _that_ hard to form a bruise. I had a bruise right on my thigh also the shape of his hand and a small busted lip. If you add that to my eye and all the other blemishes on my body, I'm a walking purple monster. I could put Barney to shame. My body doesn't even look like my own. I don't recognize it. The marks were made by someone else. Samson and Johns damaged toys. They probably don't even really see what they're doing. My body… my face… everything on me just looked horrific. I lifted my hand to my abdomen and ran my finger over the purple mark. I pressed it a little before wincing from the pain and seeing it change colors.

"How'd you get that one?" I heard a husky, deep voice behind me and reached out for my uniform. I covered the front half of my body with it and turned around to see Chad leaning on the wall with his arms folded, looking gorgeous and flawless in a wife beater and sweatpants.

"I slipped in the tub." I lied fluently.

"Hm," He shook his head.

"You mind leaving so I c-can get changed?" I said to him. He pushed himself off the wall and took a few steps towards me. I clutched the uniform tighter to my body and started to shake. "Ch-Chad…"

"Let me see." He held out his hand for the dress.

"But I-I'm not dressed," I said to him. "And this counts as s-sexual harassment."

"_Relax_; I'm not going to touch you." He said smugly, taking hold of the uniform and gently pulling it towards him.

I shook my head. "It wouldn't matter. Being h-half dressed in front of you is the l-last thing I want." I stuttered insecurely.

"Sonny, let go of the uniform." He demanded. If I weigh this out, Rita hears everything so if I scream I'll be safe. I grimaced and let go of the uniform. His eyes made me feel worthless also. But he's innocent and it's my fucked up head that made me feel this way. "If it isn't your boyfriend… and it's not a girlfriend… it's those guys that sit outside your house or your father."

He made me feel insecure. "I fell."

"Bullshit," He spat out. I could feel my eyes tearing up. "No one can fall and have hand shaped marks on their thighs, a busted lip, a black eye, a bruised torso and a limp in their walk."

"I'm a klutz." I assured him, reaching out for my uniform but he rejected me from it. A tear dropped from my eye and slid down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly. "Can I have my uniform please…?"

"Why are you crying?" He muttered.

"You're making me uncomfortable,"

"I want you to live here."

"I can't." I reached out for my uniform but he grabbed my hand, lifting my wrist to my eye level. I can't really explain that one. "My bracelets… are too tight," I tried.

"I should've gone inside with you." I narrowed my eyes. "You're not living there," He said deeply.

"You can't decide where I live. You're _not_ my guardian."

His jaw clenched. "Okay… so I'll call child services since you're sixteen. Your father will be arrested along with the assholes in front of your house. Your mother isn't claiming you so who do you have to turn to? My mother can adopt you and you can become my baby sister. _Or _you can live here and avoid anyone that hurts you." He said smoothly. "Take your pick."

I took a long pause, swallowing hard and slowly taking my uniform out of his hand. "You can just take the rent out of my paycheck."

"Your stay is free," He said and took a few steps away from me. "How long have they been hurting you?"

"It doesn't matter." I slid the dress over my head and put my arms through the sleeves painfully. It dropped to my knee and hid all my bruises perfectly. I liked hiding. I buttoned up the black buttons to finish it off.

"Answer the question. That's an order,"

"Two years…"

"They… touch you?" I went into Rita's drawer like I did last time and found her makeup and hair pins. I sat in front of the mirror and twisted my damp hair into a bun. I stuck pins in it to hold it up perfectly before I opened the concealer top on the makeup. "Sonny?" I squeezed the concealer on my hand and started on my eyes. "Answer me." He demanded. I cringed a little and kept putting the makeup on my face. Soon, I didn't look like myself despite already looking like shit. I looked perfect. I put some more concealer on my hands and put it on my neck also. Why did he care? It's not like he's gonna get brownie points for helping me.

"What does it matter if they do or not? I'm the_ help_." I snapped at him quietly.

"Yes…" He got up and crouched down to me. He took my chin in his hands and glared at me. My heartbeat raced and my stomach growled from hunger. I haven't eaten anything in a long time. "Or no?"

"It _doesn't_ matter."

"I'll take it as a yes." He said and let go of my chin. "You have to serve breakfast so hurry up," I watched him leave the maid's quarters. I sighed heavily and continued hiding my blemishes. Once I was done, I slipped on my converses and put everything away. I stood up in front of the mirror and put on a smile.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Sonny was poised while serving breakfast, doing everything she was asked without a question. She was limping a little bit but hid it well when she had to walk. She had this _huge _bruise on her stomach, thigh and neck. There were bruises on her wrists also. I felt _so_ bad about leaving her there when I dropped her off. Maybe that's why she had to be home at a certain time; to avoid getting in trouble. It was those guys sitting in front of the house. I'm not sure if one of them was her father but she was hurt bad. Sonny kept her eyes off of mine though. Her eyes that looked like she hadn't slept in ages. She would put her hand to her stomach when it would rumble and by the way she kept her eyes off the food, I knew she was hungry.

"Antonio,"

"Yes, Mr. Chad…?" He stirred a pot on a stove and turned his head to me.

"I need you to make me something to eat."

"You already ate, sir, and you know how your mother feels about extra fo-"

"It's not for me." I cut him off. "Can you make me something hearty that will fill me up for a while?"

"_Oh_, I have that right now…" He stopped stirring the pot and reached over on the counter for oven mitts. "This was for dinner but I have extra pan," I watched him take out a small bread pan of something that had dough over it. It was golden brown on top.

"What is that?"

"Chicken pot pie," He said. He put the pan on the stove top and then closed the over with his foot. "You want a bowl or plate?"

"You can put it in a bowl."

After he spooned the hot food in the bowl, I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took the food. I headed to the laundry room since that's where I saw Sonny go. I pushed open the swinging door and saw her leaning on top of the washer with her head on her hands. She had her legs crossed in front of her and her eyes closed. I quietly put the bowl down and cleared my throat. She opened her eyes and shot up straight when she saw me, smoothing out her dress. I laughed lightly and leaned on the dryer.

"I um… what do you need?"

"Hungry?" I asked, pushing the bowl over to her. She looked at me and then at the food. She swallowed before shaking her head.

"I'm not hungry, _sir_."

"That's a lie. Your stomach growls like a lions. Eat." I told her. Sonny looked at me with curious eyes but chewed her bottom lip softly. She took the spoon and lifted up a chunk of chicken. She put it in her mouth and ate silently before breathing out heavily and pulling the bowl in front of her completely.

"Mm…" She hummed and started eating it quickly without thinking about it. Even though it was burning hot, she was fine. I watched as she ate heartily, furrowing my brows when she tapped her fingers on the wash. "Thank you." She said lowly.

"You don't eat at home?" She just stayed silent.

"You barely know me. Why do you want to know so much?" Sonny took the cap off the water bottle and took a few sips.

"I don't know."

"I mean, why do you care? What is so… fascinating about me to _you_?"

"You think you're fascinating?" I snorted a laugh. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, putting more food in her mouth. "Because I never knew anyone that's been abused," I answered. She stepped back from me and scoffed.

"So you wanna know so you can have a story to tell when you get older o-or when you get with your friends?" She assumed, heading towards the door. I caught the end of her dress and pulled her back.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant, when you read stories about people being abused… you assume that they're distraught and they're dysfunctional but you walk around like it doesn't bother you," She tilted her head. "You're different than stories explain."

"I walk around because no one is going to feel bad for me. You think my life is like a story? My life is nothing compared to yours. I'm dirt on the bottom of you expensive leather shoe,"

I clenched my jaw. "You're not dirt, Sonny."

"Remember when you said I was like Cinderella waiting for some prince?"

"Yeah bu-"

"There aren't really happy endings for people like me." She explained lowly. "There are no such things… as happy endings. It's all lies children are told to make them go to sleep." Sonny grabbed the bowl and the water, leaving the laundry room with me standing there. Why does she get so sensitive?

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I know I was a bitch to Chad but he wanted me to tell him about my life like it would've become a show. I don't care. My life has nothing to do with his and its extremely private. He wouldn't last a day in my life.

Ugh…

I can't believe I have to stand here in the heat and watch Chad and his… girlfriend mess around in the pool. I think it's his girlfriend. Her name was… Hanna, I think. I'm not really sure but it was annoying. I mean, I'm under an awning but it's hot outside. She squealed a laugh and pushed his head under the water. He doesn't… leave the house? It's like he stays in the house the whole day and his friends come to see him. When he came up for air he kissed her and pressed her back up the pool wall.

"If you really care about me, why don't you take me on dates?" He just wants to fuck you.

"Because I'm not a date kind of guy. You know that."

"But you can make the effort, Chad," I wiped my arm. "I make an effort to at least see you."

"Yes but your life is much more open than mine, sweetheart. My parents don't like me sleeping around." He kissed her again and rested his hands on both sides of her waist. Don't tell me she's falling into that lie?

"But we always sleep around. Wouldn't it be fun to…" She trailed off when he kissed her collarbone and wrapped her legs around his waist. "…go out officially?"

"Let's not talk about that right now. Let's enjoy the time we have." He said. She kissed him passionately before pulling back and slumping her shoulders.

"Your maid is right there," She said, turning her head to see me.

"She doesn't care." I heard him say, looking at me shortly with his blue eyes.

I scoffed on the inside and snapped my jaw shut. Then they kissed again and my stomach got sick. They kissed for a long time and I felt awkward standing here. I'm happy for her, though. She has someone that she could kiss happily without a care. She's not forced to do anything she doesn't want to do. I shifted my weight to my other leg and scratched behind my neck. I just have to keep my eyes on something else. Like the hedges. It didn't work because I could see them out of my peripheral. My stomach just kept sinking further and further into my ass. A moan came out from her mouth when Chad moved down to her neck. What else is in this huge backyard? Oh, look… there's a tennis court. But I don't even know how to play. I maintained my cool when they got out of the pool and she dragged him towards the cabana.

"Don't bother us for anything." The girl said to me sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," I nodded and moved aside when chlorine soaked Chad was pulled past me. I turned around and pulled the cabana curtain closed. I walked around to the other side and closed that one. They had dropped onto the couch and started making out. When I got to the last curtain, I had seen her bottoms drop to the floor and his hand disappear. I pulled it shut.

_Flashback_

"_You're moms not home, Aaron."_

"_I know my mother isn't home. Why do you think we came to my place?" He cupped my face and kissed me softly. "It's up to you…"_

"_I want to."_

"_Are you okay from the first time?" I nodded and kissed him again. I pulled him up the stairs behind me and jumped onto his bed. He closed his room door as I pulled my shirt over my head and he did the same for his. "I like that color." He laughed._

"_I bet you do." He grabbed my waist and kissed me playfully. He moved down to my neck and unbuttoned my shorts. "You have a condom?"_

"_Mhm." He slipped his hand into my panties and kissed me again. I moaned on his mouth and smiled when he smiled at me._

_End Flashback_

"Rita, can you put Chad's clothes away for me, please?" I asked.

"I can't. I'm cleaning parents room, sorry." I stared at his clean basket of clothes and headed up the stairs.

I don't know where he was because I left the backyard once I closed all the curtains. I wasn't going to stand there and listen to them have sex. I opened his room door and placed the basket on his bed. I started with his shirts that I folded, placing them in his dresser and on the closet shelves. I stared at all the colognes he had. Maybe that's why he smelled so good. Curiously, I picked up one that had "YSL" on it and took the cap off. I sniffed it and put it back. It didn't smell that good. I guess to some other people it smells good. I made sure all the labels were showing before closing his dresser drawers. I walked back to the basket and picked up his pants. Those, I know guy in the closet. As I hung them up, something fell out of one of the pockets. I reached onto the floor and picked it up. It was a ring. A gold band that was made for men. It was shiny and… pretty.

"What are you doing?" The ring fell out of my hand and rolled around the room. I instantly got down on my knees to go find it.

"The ring fell out of your pocket." I responded, finding it next to one of the chairs. I picked it up and turned around, keeping my eyes off Chad's. I saw the girl drying her hair with a towel near the bed. "Do you need anything?" I handed him the ring carefully.

"Can I have ginger ale with ice please…?" The girl smiled at me. I nodded and brushed past Chad to get the laundry basket. "You're like… fourteen. Why are you working?"

"I'm sixteen." I corrected her and left the room. I never brought her a drink. I got Rita to do it and I straightened up Seth's room to avoid Chad. I don't want to talk, see, or be in the same room as him even though this is his house and it's him that got me this job. Maybe I'm just being ungrateful.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Your maid is young... and pretty..." Hanna murmured when Sonny walked past with a bin full of chlorine, dirty sheets. I knew she was making my bed and straightening up my room like she was supposed to be doing. "Should I be intimidated?"

"She's the maid, Hanna,"

"She's a pretty maid. I'll be pissed if she ends up in bed with you since you can't keep it in your pants."

"A lot of girls end up in bed with me. You being one of them," She scoffed and slapped my chest.

"You're a jerk."

"So? You're not going to do anything about it," I placed a kiss on her shoulder and looked up at her "Sorry for calling you a jerk, Chad,"

"No, I'm not apologizing to you, asshole."

"Fine." I laughed. "I won't please you anymore."

"I was kidding," She blurted out and grinned. "You know I was."

She's too easy. I smiled and shook my head. She's not even my girlfriend. She's just some girl I bang when I get bored and tired of the others. "I bet you were,"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

The door bell rang while Rita and I were setting the table for dinner. She asked me if I could get it, so I did. I walked to the big door with my limp, ignoring Chad and Hanna shoving their tongues down each other's throats. They've been all over each other all day. Opening the door, I saw Vince standing with his arms crossed. He was smoking a cigarette; his ear-length hair looked greasy, and like it needed to be washed. I tried not to cringe, and stepped aside so he could get by.

"Mr. Chad is just in the living room, Sir. But please finish your cigarette before you come in. Mrs. Copper doesn't enjoy the scent." I stated. When she isn't home, his friends lit up the place.

"Anything for a pretty girl like you." he smiled, dropping it on the porch and stomping it out.

I smiled lightly, nodding my head. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, I couldn't think of any words to come out of my mouth. What was I supposed to say to him? It was when we heard a commotion and both looked to where Chad and Hanna were. She was running out of the living room towards us. Chad moving slowly behind. She looked a little annoyed, and I couldn't tell the look on his face. Happy? Sad? Frustrated.

"Hanna... I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?"

"No Chad." She said with a fake smile, "I'll talk to you later." She saw Vince and nodded, scooting past him. Chad watched her leave and then looked at Vince.

"What are you doing here?" He asked him, his jaw clenching.

"There is a party tonight..." He smirked, "Lost of girls. And booze. I was wondering if you'd be my wing man tonight?" Vince smirked at him, hoping to get a yes. Chad nodded and looked at me, nodding. I knew this meant that I could step away. I did what I was told, but still listened to them as I left. Such an eavesdropper.

"Was that Hanna?" I heard Vince.

"Yeah..."

"What are you doing with… Hanna?"

"She's a good lay." Chad laughed. There was a moment of silence. It's like these guys never talk. They just... hang out... I'd never want a friend like that. Well I don't even have any friends... so...

"Why'd she leave? She looked pissed." The conversation picked up again.

"Something about her mom being in the hospital. Her father called her and said for her to go. I told her not to go, and she can just see her tomorrow. She got mad." Chad laughed, "I don't know why... but she seems to be attached to that women."

I shook my head, wanting to yell at him. Of course she's attached to her mother... I'm still attached to mine and I don't remember the last time I really talked to her. I went back into the maid's quarters for a moment to take a breath by myself. I was pacing back and forth in this bedroom... the one that Chad had Rita set up for me. I didn't know what to call it. It wasn't mine... It can't be. None of my crap is in it. I haven't slept in it... It doesn't feel right. I feel like I am taking advantage of this situation. I feel bad. I highly doubt that Mr. and Mrs. Cooper like me living here. I still don't understand why Chad even said anything. I'm a maid. I'm their... help. Plus… I'm sixteen.

And what about school? How am I going to finish that...? I don't think I can stay here... but I don't think I can go home either. If I can even call that hell hole... home anymore. I thought about doing this for a long time, and I think this is the right time... But I just have to remember the number... and find a phone. Was I really going to do this...? I mean call her? My choices were that, or go back to my dad and get hurt... or stay here and be a maid twenty-four seven. Maybe... I can always just try.

I found myself wondering to Chad's room. I don't feel comfortable asking anyone else in the house to borrow their phone. I knocked lightly looking down at my feet waiting for him to answer. I actually didn't know if he was in here... And my shifts not over I can just say I was putting his laundry away or something. I opened the door quietly, popping my head in to check. No. He wasn't here. He probably already left with Vince. I walked inside the room, closing the door behind me. I limped slightly to his bed, finding the land line sitting next to it. I think I remember her number, let's just hope that she still has it... I dialed it and waited as it rang. About four rings later, it stopped and I expect the sound of the sound of the operator telling me that the number I had dialed is no longer in service.

"Hello?" I almost started to cry at the sound of her voice... I couldn't respond I was in shock. "Hello? Anyone there? I'm going to hang up."

"No!" I almost yelled, fixing my voice I tried again, "Sorry, please don't hang up..."

The line was silent for a couple of seconds before she responded, "Sonny... is that you?"

I started to cry, and I didn't care, "M-mommy?" I whimpered, into the phone. My whole body seemed to hurt even more now.

"Sonny, are you hurt?" Yes, I am hurt by you and everyone else in my fucking life.

"Why did you l-leave me mom?" Tears kept pouring out my eyes, "What did I do to you?"

"Oh, Sonny... You didn't do anything..." She cooed in a soft voice.

"Please come and get me. I miss you and I want to live with you," I pleaded. "Please…"

"Sonny-"

"I swear I won't get in y-your way. I just want to be around you." I tried to control my sobs but they were coming out relentlessly. "Mom… please,"

"Sweetheart…" I cringed as I heard a male voice ask who was on the other line. That... motherfucker.

"No one…" She answered to the guy she ran off with.

"Mom! Don't hang up!" I cried, "I need help!"

"I'll talk to you later, Sonny." The line went dead and I started to cry, even harder than before. I knew that I wasn't going to talk to her again. She doesn't have my number. I curled up on the floor next to Chad's bed. I didn't want to move. But knew I had to soon... Why does my mother hate me? I didn't do anything to her! I mean is the sex that good that she would leave her own daughter? I hope to never have kids. And if I do, I'll always put them first. Not men or sex. That's disgusting.

I heard a cough, making me look up quickly. I saw Chad hovering over me with his arms crossed. "Want to tell me what you're doing in here, missy?" There was a smirk on his face that I wanted to slap off so bad.

I got up, slowly, with his help and wiped my face of huge tears, "I'm s-sorry Ch-Chad" I started to move around him, but he caught me by the arm. I looked at him clock and sighed. I get to leave. "Please let go. My shift is over and..." I can't stay here... I need to go home. He didn't let go of my arm.

"Who was that on the phone?" I shook my head. I tried pulling out of his grip but he wouldn't let go.

"Please let go." I said with a little more panic and force.

"Answer the question,"

"Get off of me." I pushed him harshly by his chest and yanked my arm from his hold. I turned on my heel and headed out of his room. I trotted down the steps, ignoring his calls after me and heading towards the maids quarters to grab my things.

"Sonny!" He yelled in a deep voice. It startled me and it was a bit intimidating. My heart slammed against my ribs but I just pulled the sweater over my shoulders and zipped it up. "Sonny, stop!" I trembled a little. There's so much bass in his voice. "You are not going home." He said, walking around to the opposite side of the bed and snatched my bag out of my hand. "You're staying here because you have bruises and now that I know where they're from, you're not going back to that." He snapped at me.

"I can do what I want! You're not my guardian!" I reached out for my bag but he rejected me.

"No."

"Yes."

"No, Sonny!"

"God, Chad! Why do you care? I'm the fucking maid for fucks sake." I groaned and walked around the bed to him. He was annoying me. I tried grabbing my bag again but it didn't work.

"Because you're a girl who's been hit by a _man_. That doesn't fly well with me."

"I don't really care,"

"Well, I do. I'm going to a party and when I get back you better be here and if you're not… I will drag you out of that nasty trailer and lock your ass in this room."

"You can't do that." I sneered.

"Try me, Sonny," He narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to me. I glared at him without looking away. He never breaks eye contact and sadly it's a habit for me. I looked down at my shoes and stood awkwardly. He tossed my bag on the bed and exhaled. "I'm so fucking serious, Sonny."

"Yeah, I got it." I seethed.

"Good,"

"Good."

"Fine!" He yelled, throwing his hands up on the way out.

"Fine!" I retaliated. He slammed the door shut behind him. I picked up my bag and threw it towards the door, making a loud thud on impact. I huffed, plopping down on the bed and folding my arms. This is stupid.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"I'm so hungry," Mary giggled and held my hand on the way up the steps. She's bombed. She's high as hell and I won't lie… I'm high too... I'm just not as high as her. That party was so fun and having two girls on my arm just makes my day.

"Shut up, Mary… my mother is going to hear you." I snickered and unlocked the front door to my house. Jasmine chuckled and ran her hand down the front of my pants when I got the door open.

"I'm hungry too," She gave me a seductive look and licked her lips. I smirked, removing her hands from my pants.

"Unless you're willing to blow me in the doorway of my house, I suggest you stop."

"Come on, hurry up guys." Mary was already halfway up the stairs and she had her heels in her hand.

It's only three o clock in the morning. I knew Seth was up because he never sleeps and my parents were knocked out in bed. It was the dim light that came from the kitchen that made me curious. I pried Jasmine off me and told her to go upstairs with the other one. Slowly, I made my way towards the light and turned the corner into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at the loud giggle that one of the girls let out upstairs and quirked a brow when I saw Sonny sitting on the floor in front of the cabinet across from the fridge. She had a bowl in her hand but I didn't know what was in it.

She looked up at me before putting the spoon into her mouth. "Hey,"

"Hi." I said. "What are you doing?"

"Eating. I couldn't sleep," She mumbled softly. She had on the sweater from earlier and a pair of ripped up jeans. Her feet were bare and her hair was in a messy ponytail. She looked really natural and pretty… despite the bruises.

"Oh." I slid down on the floor across from her and tilted my head. "It's three in the morning and you're eating… fruity pebbles,"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I like fruity pebbles. I always have." She shrugged. "Why are you here talking to me? Didn't you come in with two girls?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they started without me," I snorted a laugh and ran my fingers through my hair.

Her nose turned up a little. "You're gonna have sex with two girls?"

"Mhm," She just stayed quiet and put more cereal into her mouth. "You have school tomorrow?" She nodded. "I'll drop you off then,"

"I can walk."

"You could but you're not. End of discussion," I changed and rubbed my stubbly jaw. I don't really want to shave but I'm going to have to soon. "Is your mother coming to get you?"

"Hm?"

"I overheard you on the phone when you were… crying." I replied. She swallowed and shook her head.

"No, she's not." I held out my hand for the bowl and watched as she gave it to me. It kinda sucked that her mother isn't there and even when her kid is pleading over the phone, it doesn't make a difference. I moved the spoon around the bowl and lifted it to my mouth, eating a small spoonful. I laughed immediately when I tasted the chocolate milk instead of the white milk you're supposed to eat it with.

"You're eating chocolaty fruity pebbles,"

"Don't judge."

I chuckled and looked at her. "I'm not. It's just different." She gazed at me for a while with a questionable face and chewed on her bottom lip. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She shook her head and dropped her eyes, looking at her fingernails. "You have really blue eyes. They're _so _blue…" She stated shyly. I smirked and put the bowl on the floor next to her leg.

"You have pretty brown eyes. They're like chocolate," I said back and rose to my feet. "Goodnight." I left the kitchen and went up the steps, opening the bedroom door to my mostly soundproof room and seeing the two girls… underneath my covers in their bra and panties. I rolled my eyes once more when their heads lifted to see me.

"It's about time," Jasmine scolded.

"Shush." I said. "Just stay quiet and be patient,"

"Or you can hurry up…" She snapped and got out of bed. She grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me to the bed. I laughed when she threw me down with as much strength as she had and straddled me. "You're so annoying, Chad."

"Yet, you're dry humping me," She narrowed her eyes before smirking, kissing my lips and curling her fingers in my hair.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

Yeah, I'm pretty battered and bruised. That's pretty. There's no way possible that he meant that. I look like shit and I'm stupid for even looking at my bosses eyes like that. God, I'm stupid. I dropped my head on the pillows and exhaled. This bed is actually comfortable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Did you like it? Review please :) We hope you liked it and we hope you tell us what you like :) Thanks for reading...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Thanks for the reviews so much! We loved them. Sorry for the long wait for the update! This chapter was put off for a long time and again... we're sorry! We hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I walked down to the maids' quarters after being fully dressed and ready for my fantastic day at College. I really didn't want to wake up this morning. Mary and Jasmine left a few minutes after I woke up. They had to do the walk of shame. I have two years of school… and that's it. Sonny on the other hand has one more and since its high school, it should be easy. Her ass is going either way. I knocked on the door of her room and waited for a response. When I didn't get one, I opened the door and walked into the room and scoffed when I saw her balled up underneath the covers and her hair spreading over every pillow. She looked like a wild sleeper. Plus, she slept fully clothed since she was eating in that earlier this morning. I kicked the corner of the bed and saw her stir but she didn't wake. She turned her back to me. Sonny has a small bruise on the back of her neck. Those guys really hurt her and looking at the bruises is pissing me off.

Curiously, I sat down on the bed and carefully pushed the hair off her neck. She doesn't complain about pain and I never seen her take pain killers. I ran my thumb over it, moving the loose sweater off her shoulder and saw the finger shaped marks on her. Holy shit. I dropped my hand and shook my head. I was still curious so I pushed the covers off her gently and lifted her sweater from the bottom. It's really sad how purple she is under her clothes. I ran my hand over the fading bruises until I felt her pull away from me abruptly. She got out of the bed quickly and shook her head.

"Don't. touch me," She snapped and pushed her hair out of her face. "Don't _ever _touch me."

"Sonny-"

"You… or anyone else c-can't touch me,"

I chuckled. "I wasn't going to hurt you. I was just looking." I held my hands up in defense and rose to my feet.

"Why? So you can see what you can touch o-or have?" She said loudly in a raspy voice. "You were lifting up my clothes."

"Sonny, I was-"

"I don't care!" She blurted out when she cut me off. "Do _not _touch me or lift my clothing; especially when I'm sleeping…"

"I was _just _looking," I exclaimed. Oh! She thought… "No. I wasn't going to do anything." She narrowed her eyes at me before grabbing her bag and heading in the direction of the bathroom. "What are you doing? The door is this way,"

"I'd like to wash my mouth. Is that okay with you, _sir_?" She stated from the bathroom.

"I'm really sick of your attitude,"

"That sounds like a problem. Would you like to leave it in a suggestion box?" I rolled my eyes, listening to her gargle some liquid before spitting it out.

"What is with you this morning?"

"Well, I don't know. I woke up… being touched. It was uncomfortable," She flipped the light off in the bathroom after walking out and coming face to face with me. "Is that a good enough answer?"

"What makes you think you can talk to me this way, Sonny?" I stepped closer to her.

"It's morning and I don't work for you in the mornings. Right now, you're just some guy."

"You're in my house,"

"Not by choice."

"For safety and you should be grateful. You could go back and get punched in the face if you're going to keep acting like a bitch," I spat. She folded her arms, closing her jaw tightly. "So, what's it going to be?"

"I'm going to school." She scoffed and pushed around me. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "I'm _going_,"

"Don't. Talk to me like that again." I warned her. It's like she shrunk smaller than she was and just nodded. I didn't mean to scare her but it's not my fault that she's so timid.

She kept her eyes off me the whole ride to her school. I just looked at the road and ran my fingers through my hair. She's so stubborn. She's as stubborn as a mule as my father would say. I tapped the wheel with my thumb when I slowed down to a stop light, looking at the rips in her jeans. All her jeans have rips in it, I just noticed that. I've never seen her in a pair of solid, blue jeans. Plus, she slept in that and now she's going to school in it.

"You slept in that last night," She looked at her sweater and then to me.

"Was that a question or… a statement?"

"Statement."

"Yeah, I did…"

"You don't have pajamas?"

"No, I wasn't planning on spending the night," She murmured, pulling her sleeves past her thumbs.

"Did you sleep okay?" Sonny nodded and looked out the window. "Are all your jeans ripped up like that?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Did you buy them like that?" She shook her head. "So… how do they get so ripped up?"

"You have a lot of questions." I heard her giggled. "I'm sure I didn't sign up for an interview. Did you buy all your clothes with… fancy labels on them?"

"Yeah,"

"Why don't you sleep in pajamas instead of boxers?"

"It's easier," I replied. "Do you need clothes?"

"I'll just get some when I go ho-"

I cleared my throat. "You're not going home. That's the last thing you'll do,"

"My clothes are there."

"Fine then you won't go without me," I simply stated with a shrugged. She moaned uncomfortably and put her eyes on me.

"I kinda don't want you in my house."

"I don't want to be in your house but you need clothes. I don't want you to be in _your_ house alone so… I'm going,"

"Chad,"

"Sonny."

"Bu-"

"Have a good day at school." I smiled, slowing to a stop at the sidewalk in front of her school and unlocking the doors. She scoffed out of annoyance and opened my car door. I know she wanted to curse me out and flip me off but I could care less.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I slammed my locker closed, locking it and leaning my forehead on it. Why would Chad touch me? Who does he think he is? He may be my boss but that doesn't give him the right to touch me whenever he fucking feels like it. Especially when I'm sleeping. That's almost like taking advantage of me. I don't care if he's curious or not. He should keep his hands to himself. Then he wants to drop me off to get clothes. I can get it myself! He doesn't have to be so involved. I pushed myself up off the locker and turned around to walk to the library. The crowded halls of Fairway was the worst. I was like the schools personal circus. They waited for me to do something freaky. The girls waited for me to breakdown and the guys... I don't even know what they wanted from me. I was a freak in this school. Opening the doors to the library, I searched for a table. They were all taken by two people or more. I could ask if I can sit with one but they'll just say no with disgust. I'm _really_ considering dropping out and going for my GED.

I saw Aaron sitting at a table by himself. I sucked it up and made my way over to him. "Can I sit here?" He looked up and furrowed his brows. "I won't bother you."

He hesitated a bit, "Yeah," He responded. I sat in the far side of the table and took my math textbook out of my bag along with my spiral notebook and a pencil. I flipped to my homework page and looked at the first question. Easy. I started scribbling down numbers, leaning my cheek on my hand. It wasn't until a folded piece of paper landed on my textbook. I unfolded it and read it.

'_Are you okay?'_

'_Yes.'_ I wrote and slid it back. It landed near me a few seconds later.

'_How've you been?'_

'_Fine. Everything's the same. What about you?'_

'_I'm good'_

'_That's good :)'_

'_I'm sorry'_

'_Don't worry about it'_

'_I feel bad. Like a jerk and an asshole.'_ I picked up my pen but before I could write something back, a science textbook dropped on top of the note with a loud thud and a girl cleared her throat.

"You're in my seat." She said cockily.

"But you weren't sitting here before," I looked up to her and quirked a brow.

"Yeah, well I'm here now and since I want to sit next to my boyfriend, you can get up." She smiled. When did Aaron get a new girlfriend? She was a tall blonde with big blue eyes. Kind of like she was all American. She was skinny. She maybe weighed ten pounds more than a model.

"She can sit here, babe. Don't be rude." Aaron defended. I wanted to smile but my face refused to form one.

"Why can't I be rude? Her father and his jackass friends are rude to everyone," She quipped, shooting daggers at me. "Get up." Sighing, I gathered my books and got up. I slung my bag over my shoulder. I walked out of the library, wanting to cry. I'm definitely dropping out at the end of the semester. Two weeks. Two weeks until the semester ends. I sat in an empty stairway, putting my books on my tap and writing out answers. I still have history and English homework to do.

"Come on, Rosa, don't be a bitch." I heard a males voice come through the stairway. I listened in since there was nothing better to do.

"No, Zack. You cheated on me,"

"It didn't mean anything to me. She was just some girl." He tried.

"You said you'd wait," She whined to him. I'm guessing Rosa is a virgin. I would've thought the opposite. "You're a pig."

"Rosa, it was nothing. There was no emotion attached to it."

"Just get away from me, Zack. I'm done..." She said forcefully. He sucked his teeth in a hiss.

"Don't break up with me. I'll make it up to you," No, he's gonna do it again.

"It's over. Officially. Take your stupid necklace," There was a loud clang that I assumed was from her throwing it at the enclosed fire hydrant.

"Ro-"

"No, Zack!" She exclaimed. Then it was quiet for a few seconds. Footsteps headed in my direction and I wondered: should I move or no? I looked over my shoulder and saw Rosa sit down six steps away from me. She was sobbing softly, upset from her break up. Well... life goes on. I pulled my bag towards me, closing my books and putting them in my bag. I searched through the front pockets and pulled out a pack of tissues.

"Were you listening the whole time?" I heard her ask when I walked up the steps.

"I... yeah, I heard. Are you okay?"

"He's such an asshole," She chuckled sadly while trying to stop her bottom lip from quivering. For a split second… she seemed like she was being kind of nice. Maybe because she _wasn't _following Rachel.

I offered her tissues. "Here..."

She scrunched up her nose at me. "I don't want your diseased tissues. It'll probably give me an STD." Nope, she's a bitch.

"Rosa, I'm just trying to be nice."

She took them out of my hand, putting them beside her. I was waiting for a thank you but instead, she sneered:

"Bye."

I narrowed my eyes. "That's why your boyfriend cheated on you, bitch." I spat out at her.

"And that's why your father's a drunk bastard!" She seethed back as I opened up the stairwell door. My father is a drunk bastard. I can't even get mad at the truth.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Mary is a freak when she's stoned." I'm done with my classes and I'm just waiting half an hour for Sonny to get out of school so I can drive over to get her. If she isn't there, I'm going to be pissed. That is all I'm saying on that subject.

"Mary's a freak period," Penelope blew out smoke from her cigarette and sighed. "Have you had any problems with the new maid yet?"

"No, she's doing fine. She's actually... doing a pretty good job." I stated, sitting on the courtyard bench and leaning back. Nico walked up with Tawni beside him and patted the top of my head.

"You know... you've had two threesomes in two weeks." He teased.

"And? Don't be jealous,"

"Why would I be jealous? I don't like having sex with two people at once. It's weird."

"Nico, you are a man, right?"

He snickered and nodded. "The last time Tawni checked, yeah, I am." His girlfriend slapped his chest with the back of his hand when he only grinned.

"And you wouldn't want to have two girls giving you a blow job at once?" I squinted my eyes at the sun as he stayed silent. "Yes... no?"

"So, I found out that my parents are throwing a fundraiser for dolphins." I laughed loudly because he didn't answer the question. He changed the subject completely. I'm surprised Tawni didn't say anything.

"Dolphins?"

"Mhm, don't let me suffer by myself. It's Friday night."

"I have plans." Penelope blurted out. "Jason is in town and we're going to his family's beach house." She said excitedly, throwing her cigarette on the ground and stepping on it.

I snorted a chuckle. "Don't get pregnant,"

"Oh please... I'm on the pill. I have been since I was fourteen. _You_ out of all people should know,"

"Yeah, you cheated on him with me repeatedly. I probably should know." I rolled my eyes. I don't regret anything though. I'm pretty sure Jason is cheating on her with New York models anyway. They both cheat. They should just call it an open relationship.

"So wait... The rest of you guys are coming Friday night?"

"Yeah, whatever..." We waved it off and smirked. "Why dolphins?"

"I think someone caught one and killed it last week and posted it on YouTube. My parents want to do something about it," He grumbled.

I lifted my wrist and looked at my watch. "I'm gonna go." I announced and rose to my feet.

"Where you going?"

I groaned. "I gotta go pick Sonny up from school."

"Aw, you're on babysitting duty," Tawni taunted and gave a smile. I flipped her off and pushed my hands in my pockets.

I turned around and started walking away. "Later."

"Make sure you buy her a happy meal." She called out behind me. I chortled to myself and shook my head.

"Fuck you." I said back.

* * *

><p>I saw Sonny coming down the steps with her hood over her head. She didn't come out talking to friends or anything like I thought she would. She looked like she hated this school. She stopped short when she saw my car and pursed her lips. She always thinks I'm joking when I tell her I'm going to do something. I put the car in drive when she got in and closed the door. I sped off at a speed that was over the limit and looked at her. She just stared out the window and chewed on her bottom lip.<p>

"Why do you look so sad?"

Her head turned to me. "Hm?"

"Why do you look sad?"

"Nah, I'm just tired. Not everyone can go to private school like you," She said lowly and shrugged her shoulders.

"You could go to private school if you have the grades."

"I doubt it. They don't take people like me," I made a left at a green light and was instantly on Cove.

"Why do you put yourself down like that? I'm pretty sure you're smart." She folded her arms and sat back in my chair. "Is that your way of telling me you aren't smart?"

"I'm smart… but not smart enough. School isn't for me." She stated.

"What do you mean?" I slowed at a stop light and turned my head to her fully.

"I'm dropping out. I can't do it anymore,"

"What do you mean 'you can't do it anymore'? The school work is too much or…"

"It's just all of it. The work, the teachers, the… students. I don't want to go. I have to work." I knitted my brows together, shaking my head. "I'll get my GED and that'll be it,"

"Sonny, you're a _maid_. You can balance work and school. You're doing it now. School is… essential."

"Not really." I stepped on the gas when the light turned green, going the same way she told me to get to her home the last time. I wonder if her dad would be home.

"Sonny, you have to get an education."

"No, I don't,"

"I will convince you and trust me; I can be very convincing," I breathed out and used one hand to drive while the other hand cranked up the air conditioning.

"Chad, this is not your decision."

"It can't happen anyway," I suddenly grinned and shot my eyes at her for a moment.

"Why the hell not?"

"You're only sixteen. You need parental consent to drop out of high school,"

"My father's a drunk, my mother's gone, and my grandparents are dead. I have no family with real signatures. I can sign the paper myself. Something we… lower class people do. It's called _forging_. Plus, I've done my research. You can drop out of school in California at sixteen without parental consent. You're not my parent so I don't need your consent." What the hell? Who does Sonny have in her life? It's like she's all alone with her alcoholic father and his abusive friends.

"Sonny, my life is like yours in some way. I wa-"

She laughed crudely. "Your life is _nothing _like mine."

"I'm saying; I've forged signatures, cut school… I've done things most average teenagers do. I've taken my father's Maybach for a joyride and totaled it." Her jaw dropped at least four feet.

"That's not _average_. You don't total a _Maybach._ That car is _so _expensive. I'd murder you if you were my son and you did that," She laughed softly. I smirked and shrugged again.

"He bought another one."

"That's not that point. One day, you should really cherish what you have because there are people in the world that don't have everything. Even me… I cherish that I have a bed and money to keep food in my mouth because there are people out there that have _absolutely nothing_." She explained. "There's always someone that has it worse."

"You're like a humanitarian,"

"Chad…" She tilted her head and peered over at me. "You can be really ungrateful sometimes."

"You barely know me,"

"I know enough." She pointed out.

"Well…" I swallowed and turned down another block. "It doesn't matter," I pulled into the trailer lot and stopped in front of hers. She just sat still for a few seconds while I un-clicked my seatbelt. "Come on,"

"Y-You're getting out too?"

"Yes."

"No." She immediately said. "Y-You can't."

"But I am." I opened my car door and slammed it shut. She got out of the car and ran over to my side, placing both hands on my chest.

"Don't go inside. Please?"

"I'm a big boy. I can handle myself," I winked and watched her face turn red. Her lips pursed and she turned, walking up to the milk crates and pushing the door open. Preparing myself for the worst, I went in behind her and suffocated. It smelt like pure alcohol in here. It was like a distillery. There were four pairs of eyes on me, burning through my body. I just stood strong and followed behind Sonny. "Which one's your dad?"

"He's the one sleeping in the chair."

"Oh…" I nodded. She pushed open her room door, inhaling deeply. This is the cleanest smelling room. It was okay looking for a trailer. Her bed was small and it wasn't a lot of space but it was… livable. I guess it was a twin size bed. I sat on her bed when she closed the door and put a chair up underneath it. She just locked me in here. "Why'd you-?"

"Sonny, where the fuck have you been?" One of the men slurred. She shook her head went over to her closet. She pulled out a duffle bag, putting it on the bed and then moving to her dresser. She opened up the drawer and pulled clothes out of it.

"Are they always like this?"

"Kind of." She grumbled. There were about six pairs of ripped jeans in her bag. She moved onto shirts and put at least seven of them. She had a lot of hoodies, though. She needs new clothes. Desperately. I don't know if I should take her shopping or not because... she probably wouldn't let me and I don't feel like forcing her to buy clothes. She's sixteen. She can get her shit herself.

"This is what you come home to?" Sonny nodded. That sucks. She can't have a private night without getting harassed. I feel bad. She's getting a day off tomorrow. I'll call it her... mental health day.

"I'm almost finished." She said, pulling bras and panties out and shoving them in the bag. A pair got loose from her hand and fell at my feet. I picked it up and turned them around.

"This has a four leaf clover on the ass part." I chuckled. She grabbed it from my hand, blooming red and putting it in the bag. "Are you Irish?"

"Irish, Mexican and Sicilian…" She's _mixed_.

"Wow," I deadpanned. "I'm part Irish also,"

"Isn't that wonderful?" She gave me a small smile, walking over to the other side of the bed and bending over. I just caught myself… looking at Sonny's ass. And Sonny... had a round ass. It must be the Hispanic part of her.

"It's not really a big deal in my family, though. Heritage isn't really big,"

"I'm more Mexican if anything. I'll show you some things." Sonny cleared her throat and stopped to think for a second, walking over to one of her drawers and digging through the bottom. She pulled out about five books by different people and put them in her bag. "I have to hurr-"

"Sonny!" There was a loud yell. She froze and let her eyes grow wide.

Her hands fumbled to zip the bag and throw it over her shoulder. Why is there a rush all of a sudden? "My dad's awake. We have to go."

"You need shoes…"

"I only own one pair, come on." She grabbed my hand to pull me up. "Don't stop walking." I feel like I'm in an action movie. She moved the chair out the way and opened the door. Dragging me out of the room, I couldn't keep up with her steps.

"Hey!" One of the guys grabbed me by my shirt and yanked me back. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Who the fuck are _you _to put your hands on me?" I pushed him off and balled up my fists. "Don't touch me."

"Where have you been, Sonny?" The guy I guessed was her dad scratched his jaw and walked up to her.

"Work." She answered in a scared tone. My jaw clenched when his eyes met mine for a brief moment.

"Fucking liar!" He roared.

"Dad, I'm not lying," She already started crying. She's really afraid of this man. "See look…" Sonny reached in her pocket and pulled out twenty dollars. "This is all I got but… I'll go to the back later." She gives him her last bit of money?

"Who's this guy? You're trying to replace me!" He lifted his hand and it came back on her face.

She hit the ground in a ball, slowly pushing herself up. Did he really just hit her? In front of me? I lost it. My fist went flying into his jaw, putting him on the ground. I just went crazy on everyone, dodging as many hits as I could while putting all drunk, staggering men on their ass. It's like I wanted to kill all of them for putting their hands on her and doing things to her that she never wanted. I took it personal. The only reason I stopped was because Sonny grabbed my hand, yanking me out the door before her father can get up and pushed me towards the car. I quickly got in and started it up, reversing as fast as I could.

"He's gonna kill me." She said with a tone of fear.

"You're leaving and he doesn't know where I live..."

"That doesn't mean he won't use his gun," She spat out. I turned around swiftly and drove out of the lot.

"He doesn't know where I live, we'll be fine..." She was damn near freaking out in my passenger seat.

"I should just go back... and save you all this trouble of getting hurt." She blurted out.

"You can have the day off tomorrow to calm your nerves because you're really fucked up right now," I chuckled and shook my head. "Seriously."

She ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine. You don't have to work tomorrow if you don't want to and you can stay home from school,"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She inquired and turned her body to me. "All I've seemed to do was cause you trouble and I feel horrible about that."

"You don't cause me trouble. You make it sound like you're a burden to me and you're not,"

She chewed on her bottom lip and looked at me, turning around to look out her own window.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

To see Chad fight over me was revolutionary. No one has ever fought over me, to keep me safe from harm. I didn't know how to respond to it and I kept wanting to say thank you but it looked like he didn't want me to bring it up. I wish he didn't do what he did though. If my father ever finds out where I am; I'm pretty sure he would kill Chad and kill me. I don't know what it is about my father and his friends. They're very possessive and mean. They don't like me leaving the house. They're all lonely, depressed old men. It's like I'm the only female they have and if they lose me, they'll lose everything. I truly want to thank Chad for doing that because no one has ever done that for me.

I hesitantly walked into the study where he was sitting at the computer with his fingers typing away at the laptop in front of him. I've never seen him do homework but he was focused. Should I really bother him? His eyes left the screen and looked at me when I moved towards the black desk. He lowered the screen on the laptop and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, I um... I kind of wanted to talk to you." I said.

"About what? I have a headache and I have to write a paper," My eyes blinked twice.

"Then... I'll come back,"

He stopped me before I could leave. "No, no... what's wrong?"

"I wanted to say thank you..." I walked up to the desk and played with my hands. "Thank you for... doing what you did back at my place. Fighting my dad and the... guys," My statement came out shakily. "No one has... done that for me."

"Is that all...?"

"Y-Yeah," I nodded. "Can I do something for you... anything really?" I waited and then opened my mouth to correct myself. "Not really anything because... but I mean if there is anything t-that I..." He smirked and shook his head.

"I know what you mean and right now... no."

"Do you want anything for your headache?" I walked around behind his chair and slowly lifted my hands to his temple.

He snickered as I applied pressure to his temple and rubbed in small circles. "What _are _you doing?"

"You never had your temples rubbed? It allows the veins to pump more blood into your head because when you get a headache your veins constrict. So rubbing them helps," I just rambled. I'm such an idiot.

"I really don't care what it does just keep doing it." He breathed out and leaned back in his chair. He still had his prep school uniform on. "How do you know how to do this?" I used to rub Aaron's temples when he had headaches. It's just something I do to help.

"I don't know. I just do," I moved down to his shoulders and got my hand underneath his collared shirt. I could feel his tight muscles of his shoulder underneath my hand. I could also feel how warm he was. I massaged his shoulders gently, running my thumb on his shoulder blade. He hummed softly and ran his hands down his face. It sounded like he was enjoying himself. I didn't mind giving him a massage. I feel like I'm in debt to him for the most part. I squeezed his muscles again with my thumbs, listening to him let out a soft moan. It made my insides flutter. It sounded deep and husky.

"I _really_ have to right this paper."

"What are you writing about if you don't mind me asking?"

"Macbeth."

I ran my tongue over my teeth. "I've never read it. I should leave you to write so... you don't fail a class." I removed my hands and fixed my dress to smooth out. He turned around in the chair and sighed tiredly. "Thanks..."

Chad gave me a small smile. "It wasn't a problem." He patted my dress covered thigh. I backed up a little and nodded.

* * *

><p>I stood in the kitchen after dinner was finished with Rita and dried plates, stacking them in piles so that I can put them away. She was stirring something in the pot on the stove. I'm guessing it was our dinner. It smelled kind of good but I was so hungry, I could eat a horse.<p>

"Rita, what are you doing?" Seth came into the kitchen with Chad behind him. They were both sweaty and shirtless. What the hell were they doing and where are their shirts! They're gorgeously fit and its' not natural for two brothers to both be _that _good looking and toned and God! How can I work with these distractions running around the house?

"Making dinner for Sonny and me," She answered. I picked up a stack of plates and walked over to the cabinet they belonged in. I put the plates in a high cabinet, tippy toeing to reach.

"What are you making? It smells good."

"It's just spaghetti and meatball." I always laugh at her accent.

"Can I have some?" Seth asked and dipped his finger into the pot of marinara, putting it in his mouth. "Please?"

Rita looked at him with a apologetic face. "There's only enough for two," I must keep my eyes away from Chad's chest.

"You... you can have mine. I'll eat a bowl of cereal or something." I shrugged. It wasn't a big deal to me. As long as I eat, I'm good.

Seth smirked. "Are you sure? Chad told me about how you weren't eating."

"I'm positive and I was eating. I just made sure my father was fed before I fed myself," I closed the cabinet and turned around to get more plates. I stopped short when Chad was leaning on the counter behind me with an apple, biting into it. Six abs. He had a six pack. I forced my eyes up and looked at the smirk on his face. I wanted to slap it off. He was too smug.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I walked into my bedroom after finishing my six page paper around twelve in the morning. I had taken a break to mess around in the gym with Seth. Kickboxing to release my… "creative writing process". That's a load of bullshit. The best part of my break was watching Sonny try to keep her eyes above my neckline. I opened my bedroom door and saw Sonny pacing back and forth in a pair of sweatpants and a camisole. I guess that's what she slept in. I furrowed my brows and put the paper on my dresser, closing my door behind me and folding my arms.

I smirked. "What are you doing? I gave you today off and look at you..." She looked at the clock on my dresser that read '12:17' and let out a nervous chuckle.

"I'm sorry but it's not my fault." She smiled and took a small step towards me. "Well… it kind of is… but I'm freaking out."

"About?"

"My dad," She sighed.

"What about him?" I curved a brow up and folded my arms. She wouldn't directly look at me. Why? I'm still shirtless. "Sonny, if you're worried that he's going to find out or…" She just nodded and peered down to her feet. I walked over to her and patted her shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about while you're here."

She plopped down on my bed and put her face in her hands. "But like… what if he does find me or he tracks me down? And he… b-brings his gun and oh my g-" I clamped my hand over her mouth and shook my head, pushing her down gently and hovering over her, kind of.

"Sonny." I said lowly. "Shut the fuck up because that's not going to happen. I promise." She just looked at me with her pretty brown eyes and nodded. I removed my hand and saw her open up her mouth.

"But what if… he could come to my school… or," I clamped my hand over her mouth once more and shook my head. "When I'm walking somewhere." She said with a muffle.

"Sonny, please…" I scoffed. "You won't be walking around." Her eyes narrowed but she let out a soft laugh on my hand before I removed it.

"Thanks… for everything."

"Stop thanking me."

"But I can't. You… fought for me. You put your life in danger," She said dramatically. I snorted a laugh and closed my eyes. "I'm pretty sure he'll find me eventually but seriously… thank you."

"Sonny." I said her name sternly. "Nothing will happen to you. I will not let anything hurt you as long as you are in my life." She just stayed quiet, searching my eyes for any sign of a lie. I wasn't lying. I wasn't going to let anything hurt her.

She nodded and swallowed. "O-Okay," I don't know why I wanted to keep her safe but I couldn't let her go back to her dads. Her brown eyes are too pretty to be bruised and her body is too… beautiful to be broken. There was this sort of gravitational pull towards her. She chewed on her bottom lip gently when I tilted my head and snapped out of it.

"You should um… you should probably go to bed." She snapped out of it also and cleared her throat.

"You're probably right," I got up and pulled her up after me. She rose to her feet and headed towards my door slowly. Why do I feel awkward? "Goodnight…"

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Did you guys like it? Please leave a review of what you thought about it :) We are honestly going to try and update faster if we can get our ideas out faster. Thanks for reading.**

**Follow us on twitter: LoveMe1_FF and Fire_Lady101**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Sorry for the long wait guys! Firelady101 and I are on two different coasts so it's hard to write fast because of the time differences and stuff! Thanks so much for the reviews. We hope you ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Chad?" My mother said to me while we waited for Rita to bring our food to us. I was hiding red knuckles because of hitting her dad yesterday. She'd flip if she saw them. "Where is Sonny...?"

"Oh... I think she's sleeping, yesterday was kind of rough." I sighed.

"Well... That doesn't matter." My mom scoffed, "She's still our maid. She should be helping Rita."

"Oh... I didn't tell you?" I laughed nervously, "I gave her the day off..."

"Chad..." My dad's voice came into the dining room, "Did I just hear you say that you gave Sonny the day off?" he walked at the head of the table and pulled out his chair. "That's not your decision to make." I could see Seth Laughing out of the corner of my eye. What a dick.

"Yeah... But, I already told her." I wouldn't want to have to tell her to work. I know she'd do it, but I just want her to relax.

"Fine." He said, "But she's living in our house, and we're taking care of her. She needs to work either way."

"No more days off." my mom said as Rita came out of the kitchen.

"Breakfast ready!" She said in her thick accent. She brought out plates of eggs, bacon and pancakes. It smelt so good. Rita handed us each a plate, and poured us drinks. She sat at the side with her head down while we served ourselves. I took a bite of the pancakes and I almost died. These are so good. Sonny should have some.

"Rita?" I asked, she turned to me, "Yes Mr. Chad..?"

"Do you have extra pancakes...?" I said with my mouth full.

"Chad, you're still eating... God your eyes are always bigger than your stomach." My mother complained.

I rolled my eyes, "It's not for me, mom..."

Rita nodded slowly, "Yes, but they are for me and Sonny."

I smiled, "Great. Can you make Sonny's plate? I'll go bring it to her." She nodded and walked back into the kitchen. While my parents were having their own discussion, Seth turned to me grinning like a mad man.

"What?" I asked stuffing food into my mouth. So good.

"Whats the deal with the maid? Why are feeding and taking care of her?" He fake gasped, "Oh... Chad. You knocked her up, didn't you?"

I almost spat out my food, "What?" I felt my face heat up, "No! I haven't even touched her!"

"But you want to...?" Seth scooped up eggs into his mouth."No!" Not really anyways... She can't help that she has such gorgeous eyes, and her pretty long hair... And her smile. But I don't want to touch her... That much.

"Then why are you even bothering? I mean. I'm only nice to my female employees when I want to get some." he pointed out.

"Seth... I'm not like you. I'm a nice guy."

He snorted, "Chad! You? Nice?" he seemed to think that was the funniest thing in the world. "You totally want to screw her."

When Rita came out with Sonny's food, I took it thanking her. I turned to my brother, "No I don't Seth... Stop it."

"Why are you being so defensive? Are you hiding something...? Wait, is she really pregnant?" he turned serious.

"No. I told you. I haven't touched her." I got up, patting him on the back, "I'll be right back."

As I turned to leave the room, I heard Rita call after me. "Mr. Chad?"

"Yes..?"

"Mr. Vince just called. He wants me to tell you, he will be over tonight..." I nodded and mentally groaned. I walked away from Rita, I have nothing against him. He's just annoying...

I walked out of the kitchen the down the hall to the secluded hall to the Maid's Quarters. I opened the door slightly and saw Sonny tangled the sheets. She was making soft noises, her hair in a tight bun. Cute. I walked inside, shutting the door behind me. I set the food on the side table and sat on her bed, not knowing what to do. She's sleeping.. And she looks so relaxed and peaceful.  
>I looked at the time, its 10:32. Wow we had a late breakfast... I think Sonny would want to be woken up now. It's getting late; she probably has homework or something. I shook her shoulder lightly, whispering her name. She stirred slightly.<p>

"Go away."

I laughed. "No, I brought you food. Wake up."

She turned so she was on her back; her eyes were still closed as she shook her head no. "I want to sleep."

"It's 10:34... Don't you have something to do today?" I poked her side, making her hiss.

"Don't!" Her eyes opened, and she tried to move my hand away.

"Don't what?" I did it again to both of her sides; she squealed again and kicked out her feet.

"Don't tickle me!" She laughed uncontrollably. "I hate it!"

"If you get up!" I started to tickle her stomach, "I'll stop."

Her face turned into to pain, "Okay! I'll get up! Just please!"

I let go of her and backed away, "Now eat."

She inhaled, "You hurt me."

I smirked, "You're such a baby." I sat at the edge of her bed, reaching over to grab the food. "Eat."

She nodded slightly, "Thank you... But you still hurt me."

"How can't tickling hurt–" I cut myself off. I didn't hurt her. But, I remembered her body. Her black and blue bruised body. "Oh... I'm sorry."

She shrugged, "There's isn't anything you can do... You've already done more than enough."

"I want to do more... I don't want you to have another bruise." I looked into her eyes.

"And I won't... As long as I'm here and you don't..." She just shook her head and nibbled on a piece of bacon.

"I'd never... They touched you really hard." I remembered when I saw the finger shaped bruises on her back. "Does it still hurt?"

"Yes... No." She shrugged, "It's more... Like, it hurts when I move. Or when I touch it."

"Are they all over the place..?" I watched her eat.

"No... Most of them are fading. But," She set the plate on the side table, turning back to me and lifting up her shirt a little. "Right here it hurts the most; that's why I said you hurt me." I looked over her stomach; it had bruises from her belly button up to her lower left rib. And it went down disappearing into her pants. Even though they were small, I could tell that they hurt due to the coloring.

I grimaced, telling her to put her shirt back down. I feel so bad for her. I wanted to take them away, make her feel better. "I'm sorry."

She picked up the food again, eating a pancake slowly. "You didn't do it. And oh my God these pancakes are so good..."

I smiled. "Yes. They are..." I stood up, stretching, her face turning slightly pink as my shirt came up. "Are you checking me out, Monroe?"

She tore her eyes away and to her lap. "Don't be so conceited." She muttered. I bit down on my bottom lip.

"I'm going to go work on some school stuff... I suggest you do the same.

"I'm dropping out."

"No, you're not..."

"Yes, I am." She chuckled and quirked a brow at me. "You have no say in my education,"

"Yes, I do. As your employer, you must stay in school,"

"But I'm dropping out so it doesn't matter, Chad."

"But you're not," I shrugged and smirked. "Do your homework."

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

Chad swears that he's my guardian and he's not. I work for his family and that is it. There is no reason he should be telling me whether or not I should drop out of school. That shouldn't concern him. But... on the bright side... he cares and that's kind of nice. No one has cared about me in a long time. I didn't even have homework. That's how much he knows! Midterms are coming up but I don't like studying so I refuse to study.

I sat poolside, letting my feet wade in the cool water. It was so hot outside and I didn't want to suffer inside even though there is air conditioning. Chad gave me the day off and... I didn't mind it. I was actually kind of happy but some part of me knew that it was out of pity. I didn't truly earn this break. I should work to pay him back for what he has done. Though, he protested against me working. I wasn't going to turn it down repeatedly because it looked like it was annoying him. I let the sun soak on my bare arms. This was relaxation. It wasn't that bad. Sitting here in the quiet with the little bit of wind blowing was great. Until it got interrupted by the drip of cold water on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Chad offering me a glass of water. My brows furrowed. So much for silence.

"What?"

"Wouldn't want you to get dehydrated." He smirked. "Take it." I took it from his hands, taking a small sip and sighing.

"Thanks,"

"Mhm." He sat down next to me and put his feet in the water. "Am I bothering you?"

"Nope." I shook my head. "I'm just sitting..."

"It's hot out here,"

"I don't mind the heat." I chuckled, "You can get in if you want. I'll get out of your way," I began to pull my legs out of the water but he stopped me.

"Nah, you can stay. I'm good but you are allowed in the pool, you know?"

"I'm not much of a pool person."

"You don't know how to swim?" He quirked a brow and brought the glass to his lips. I watched as a little bit of the water stayed on his upper lip. He used his tongue to get it off. I shouldn't be looking at him like this. I moved my eyes back to the water and gently kicked my feet.

"I can swim," I answered. "My mother taught me how to swim."

"So, why don't you?"

"I don't have a bathing suit and even then, I don't need the world seeing my body."

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? You don't have a bad body, Sonny."

"It's awkward."

"Ah, you're insecure..." I just chewed on my bottom lip and took a gulp of my water. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him get up and his shirt drop to the floor. "If I get in, you have to get in." He said, jumping in with a loud splash. A little bit of water wet me but it wasn't a big deal. It cooled me off. Chad didn't even take his cargo shorts off. I didn't really want to get in. When Chad came up for air, he pushed his hair out of his face. His abs... his perfectly sculpted abs were wet with water and... God, I swear he's doing this to torture me. I shivered a little. "Come on, Sonshine." He held out his arms with a million watt smile. That wasn't my name.

"Sonshine?"

"Yes."

"Why'd you call me Sonshine?"

"Because you're very bright." I snorted a small laugh and shook my head. "Like the sun." He waded his way to me. I turned a little red and fought back a smile. He knew he had an effect on me. "I know that was cheesy but I'm just trying to get you in the pool."

"No, thanks..."

"Get in the pool," He demanded with a laugh. I shook my head once more with a giggle. "Sonny, get in the pool!" He laughed loudly, putting his hands on my jean covered thigh. I had rolled them up to my knee.

"Nah, I'll watch." He tugged lightly, making me inch towards the water. "Stop,"

"Get in."

"I don't want to..." I giggled softly. He only pulled harder. "Don't." I poured a little of the cold water on his head and watched him tense up. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me up. I clung to him for two reasons: the water was seriously cold. It didn't feel this cold when it was just my legs. Two: he was in the deep part and I don't like really deep water. Even though I know how to swim, I'd rather my feet be able to touch the ground. I mean, at least my toes.

"Wow, you're in the water." He chuckled.

"Yeah, are you happy? Because I'm cold."

"I'm ecstatic," His deep chuckle made my insides flutter. "But you're holding me like... you're scared."

"My feet can't touch the ground."

"But you know how to swim,"

"That doesn't mean I like deep water," I quipped, narrowing my eyes.

"Well, just tread water..." He said simply and loosened his arm to me. I only curled my arm around him tighter. "Your clothes are all wet,"

"I told you I didn't want to get in the pool. I was enjoying my time sitting on the side."

"And you must like holding me because... you're not letting go." He stated with a cocky confidence.

"I didn't want to get in the pool, Chad. Unless you take me out, I'm not letting go."

"That's no fun. You're such a prude, Sonny," I scoffed and touched the top of his head, pushing him under. He pulled me under by my waist. Great. Now I have to blow out my hair. I kicked to the surface, moving my arms so I wouldn't drown. Why am I in the pool with Chad? Playing around like we were friends? He came up and whipped the water out of his hair.

"Jerk."

"But you're treading water,"

"You're still an ass." I exclaimed in a laugh, splashing water in his face.

"So... what about past boyfriends? What happened with him?" My stomach tightened. I might as well...

"Aaron."

"So what happened with Aaron?"

"I um..." I closed my eyes. "I gave him everything... and when my family started having problems, he told me he would stay to help but... he left," I opened my eyes and saw Chad's intrigued blue ones boring into mine.

"You gave him everything? Meaning... everything?" I nodded, knowing that he implied my innocence. "And he left? He sounds like a little boy or... lack of a better word- dick."

I smirked. "He's not. I guess he just... didn't want to deal with all the ridicule of dating the daughter of the town's drunken idiot."

"How come I never heard of your dad?" He cocked his head and circled around me. I moved around him also and smoothed my hair back.

"You're not that interested in that side of town." I stated softly "I'm like... the girl on the other side of the tracks."

"Mm..." He hummed. "Did you love Aaron?"

"Do you love Hanna?"

He snorted lightly and shook his head. "No."

"Then why do you have sex with her. Making love is about being in love. If you aren't in love with her... why do you do it?" I splashed the water when I dropped my hands. Is it bad that I'm talking to him in a comfortable way?

"I don't make love to Hanna. I have sex with her. That's a big difference,"

"How so?"

"I don't really have any emotion when I have sex with her. It's not... a big deal to me. It's quick pleasure and that's it." He explained. He's so open with his life. It's like he doesn't have a care about girls he sleeps with. "What about you?" What?

"What about me?"

"You had sex with Aaron, didn't you? You said you gave him everything."

"This conversation is finished." I giggled and turned away from him.

"Wait, wait," He swam around to my front. "You can't stop a conversation like that? You had sex with Aaron, correct?"

"Incorrect."

"So you guys... made love?" I nodded. "All the time?"

"We've only done it about three times."

Chad squinted from the sun and absentmindedly licked his lips. "Why?"

"Our relationship wasn't about sex. We liked being around each other. We liked the company," I watched his face turn into an amused one.

"You're old school. You actually believe in waiting and being with the right person."

I smiled. "Yeah, I mean, my dad always taught me that when I was younger. It's better to wait until you know you're ready."

"But he let all those guys hurt you." Chad mumbled. I looked down into the water for a moment. It was silence and the only sound was the very warm, gentle breeze sweep the trees. His hand brushed my cheek and I winced away a little. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

I inhaled shakily. "It's a habit," I then breathed out.

"You don't realize how beautiful you are..." Chad said softly. My eyebrows flinched. He just called me beautiful. That was the second time he ever called me that. How do I respond to that?

"I..." I didn't realize how close he was until I looked up and his face was inches away from mine.

My stomach balled up completely. I barely got the word I wanted to say out when his lips formed over mine. They were firmer but still so soft. Truthfully, I hadn't kissed anyone in a long time. I've been forced but that didn't count. I didn't remember how it felt to kiss a boy. Well, I guess Chad is a man. One of his hands cupped the side of my face while the other rested on the curve of my waist. My insides erupted and my brain melted. My hands rose to his shoulders. It was short, sweet, closed mouth with no tongue. Then I had actually paid attention to what I was doing. I was kissing my boss! I was kissing Chad Dylan Cooper. Part of me was like: Yes! Hell yes! The other part was like: What have I done? It was me that broke the kiss, afraid to look at him in the eyes. He's probably regretting it.

"I... I'm s-sorry..." I backed away from him and swam towards the steps.

"Sonny." He called out behind me. My clothes were heavy when I got out of the pool and I dripped water everywhere. I started running towards the house with him behind me. "Sonny, wait..." I purposely ignored Chad's calls behind me. I shouldn't have kissed him. Or... I shouldn't have kissed back.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

What the hell just happened? I just kissed Sonny. And... I liked it. Her lips were warmer and softer than I expected. And she just let me kiss her. I kissed my maid. What the fuck? The worst part is, she ran away from me and... I'm following after her. I don't know why but I wanted to stop her from running. I wanted to talk to get about what just happened.

"Sonny," She and I dripped water across the house and down the hall into the maids quarters. "Sonny, wait..." She stepped through the doorway and started to close the door. I stopped it with my foot and sighed. "I... we..."

"I'm sorry. I sh-shouldn't have kissed you." She immediately said to me. She's apologizing for something I did. "It was inappropriate and... _wrong."_

"It wasn't wrong."

"You're my employer, it was wrong and I'll understand if you f-"

"You're not getting fired because no one is going to know, alright? I kissed you and... I wanted to."

She nervously took a step back. "Y-You wanted to kiss me?"

"Yeah,"

"But... Why?"

"Because..." Because you're just so beautiful.

"I'm the maid, Chad. Why do I have to keep reminding you that?" She said lightly.

I shrugged. "I don't care about your status,"

"Your family does. And you know... it was just a kiss so... I'd like to go back to my break now,"

"I don't give a fuck what my family thinks..."

"Goodbye," She pushed my chest gently and took the door in her hand. She closed it until the lock clicked. That wasn't even what I was trying to say. I exhaled heavily and shook my head. Damnit.

* * *

><p>My mother caught Sonny as she was heading towards the front door. "Sonny,"<p>

"Yes?"

"I need you to serve dinner tonight..."

"But I have the d-day..." She stopped herself and nodded. "Okay."

"And another thing, if you get in the pool and come in the house. Clean up the water that you leave on the floor."

"Yes, ma'am." Sonny nodded again. I can see that she was a little disappointed. I don't know where she was going but she just turned around and headed back to the maids quarters. She was avoiding me the rest of the day. She didn't even try to make eye contact.

I don't know why Vincent is here. He's annoying and isn't even saying a word to me. I think he's here for Sonny. I have no doubt that he wants her. He watched her pour him a glass of water, discreetly looking at her backside. I scoffed internally. He's definitely here for Sonny. She put the glass down and backed away from the table. I waited to see if she would look up but she looks at everything but me. When the house phone rang, Rita went to answer it and brought the phone to my father since it was for him. Vince is shady and weird.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I poured Vince yet _another_ glass of water and tensed a little when I felt his hand on the back of my thigh, underneath my uniform. What is he doing? I just continued until I felt his hand inch up a little closer to a place he had no business touching. I backed up quickly without putting his water down and kept pouring it. I knew he was a creep! To put the water down, I reached over him so that my body was nowhere near him. And I knew Chad was trying to get me to look at him but I refuse. I can't make contact with him because of what happened earlier. When dinner was over and Rita took her dirty dishes into the kitchen, I started on mine and collected glasses. I heard footsteps come towards me but ignored them.

"So Sonny, I have a question." I closed my eyes when it was Vince and mentally groaned.

"Yes, Mr. Vince?"

"How would you like to go on a date with me? It'll be fun and a different experience for you." He put his hand on my lower back and smirked. "I'll make it worth your while."

"I'm sorry?"

"You're very pretty and well poised for a maid despite the attitudes here and then." He trailed off. You have got to be kidding me. His hand lowered to my ass like I didn't notice what he was implying. "We can have fun." Oh… I removed his hand from my backside and put it to his side.

"No, thank you." I tried to step away but he grabbed my arm.

"Are you saying no?"

"Yes, I don't want to go out with you or... have a different experience. If you'll excuse me, I'll be off to my job now," I shrugged him off me roughly.

"You can't say no to me. I'm Vince Valentino."

"And I don't care who you are. I don't want to go out with you." I headed into the kitchen. He's a fucking pervert.

A few hours later, I was sitting in the kitchen eating chicken wings that Rita made but I didn't have time to eat because of cleaning. They were so good and they were spicy. I just finished my sixth one and couldn't stop myself. I was super hungry. But I wasn't alone. Chad walked into the kitchen with an empty cup and a tired look on his face. He opened up the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice.

"What's wrong?" I asked him when he turned around.

"Wow, you're talking to me now?" He looked astonished. "What ever did I do to deserve your communication?"

"Chad… are you okay?"

"You haven't said a word to me all night," He said before I can finish my sentence. Why does he care if I talk to him or not?

"Don't you sleep with girls and not talk to them after? Why does it matter if I talk to you or not?"

"Because you're not just some girl." He grumbled. I just stayed quiet and used the napkins to wipe my mouth. "And no, I don't feel good."

"Your stomach hurts?" He looked at me for a brief second.

"No, I just have another headache," I watched him open up a cabinet and take out an Aleve bottle, dropping two blue pills in his hand before putting it back. "You must be hungry."

"Why do you say that?"

"You cleaned chicken off the bone." He chuckled and gestured to the plate that had bones on it.

"Yeah… um…" I shook my head with a grin. "I guess I am hungry."

"Mm…" He hummed. "You have school tomorrow so hurry up and get to bed."

"Why do you talk to me like you're my parent?"

He looked bored when he talked to me now. "Because you're a teenager who won't do something unless you're told." He threw the pills in his mouth and drank some juice from his cup.

"I'm not a baby and you're probably only like... seventeen."

"I'm nineteen, Sonny. I have three years on you." He doesn't look nineteen. He's a very good looking nineteen year old. There's no acne or blemishes on his face. Then again, he's in college so I should've figured.

I played it off. "It's only three years," I jumped off the stool and picked up the plates, clearing them in the trash and moving over to the sink and turning it on to wash my plates.

"If you didn't want me to kiss you, why didn't you stop me?" I picked up the sponge and put soap on it, ignoring his question. Chad leaned on the counter across from the sink behind me. "You're not going to answer my question?"

"I don't have an answer for you."

I heard him swallow from the cup. "Hm." Both his hands braced the counter on both sides of me. A part of me froze. A huge part. His warm chest was very lightly touching my back. I didn't know what to do but... he smelled good. "Is it because... you wanted me to kiss you?"

"No."

"You sure?" He chuckled deeply. My bottom lip caught between my teeth. His voice sounded amazing. That feeling I had in the pool from earlier came back in my stomach. "That could be a valid question, couldn't it?"

"N-No." My hands tightened around the plate when his mouth came over to my ear. Or is it... because I wanted to kiss Chad too?

"Don't worry, you'll feel the same way in due time, Sonny." He pushed himself away from me and grabbed his cup. When he left the kitchen, I exhaled heavily and stepped away from the sink. Wait a minute…

Did Chad just admit that he liked me?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So guys! Did you like it? We hoped you liked it and we are very sorry for the long wait once again. Please review and tell us what you think so far :) We'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Hey! Thank you so much for your reviews! We both loved them! Due to health reasons, Love. Me1 won't be on FF for a month starting next week. She isn't feeling very well. She's sorry but she told me that she'll keep writing... Anyway... We hope you like this chapter :) !**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

The sun broke through the small window in the room I stayed in, shining over my face and making me stir. Why can't it just rain so I can stay in bed? Like clockwork, the maids' quarter's door opened and the blonde whose lips touched mine once walked through it. I've been here for two months. I loved it here. Despite his nasty friends and the bitchy girls, I can sleep knowing that no one will try to touch me. My bruises are completely healed and gone. The last time I seen my body bruise free was a long time ago. When I see myself now, it's amazing to see. Though, I still feel like shit because of what happened at my head. He sat down on the edge of the bed and slapped my leg over the cover.

"Get up..."

"I'm not going."

"Yes, you are. We have this conversation every morning. Get up."

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. "I hate my school."

"So, just go for your friends..."

"What friends?" I scoffed. "I don't have friends. Everyone in that school hates me."

"I doubt anyone could hate you..." He murmured and laid back. I knew his head was near mine but I was under the covers so I can smile all I want without him seeing.

"No one likes me."

"I like you."

"You're my employer; you liked me enough to hire me." I stated.

"And kiss you..." I bit my lower lip and smirked.

"It's hopeless, Chad." I pushed the covers off me and turned my head to him.

"School is... not for me."

He grinned. "It isn't for me either but I put up with it."

"You have parents that actually care."

"And you don't? If your mother was around, she'd want you to finish high school."

"If my mother was around, I wouldn't be in this situation." I explained and quirked a brow. He turned his head to me and lifted his hand, pushing hair out of my face softly. There are times I want Chad to kiss me but for someone that likes me, he's slept with seven girls over the course of two months. I watched them all come and go. I've also watched his mother bitch about him sleeping around. I don't know if Chad would hurt me. He doesn't seem like it but a tiny part of me won't trust him. I looked at his lips for a brief second before switching to his blue eyes. "But I'm very grateful."

His lips met mine lightly, pecking them softly and pulled back slightly to wait for a reaction. I didn't have one so I connected our lips again. Hesitantly, I moved my hand up his arm and over his wrist. He dropped his hand to my waist and brought me closer to him, wrapping his arm around my waist. Chad's body was so warm and his chest was strong. He didn't care about his shirt getting wrinkled. His entire body can engulf mine but he was soft. He was strong but... soft. Chad lowered his hand a little bit more, over my hip. I didn't want to go too far so I backed a bit by putting my hand on his chest and pausing in the kiss. I didn't want to lead him on either.

"Still don't trust me?" He muttered into the small gap between us.

"No, I... I do."

"Then why don't you push me. All the time."

I shrugged. We're going to be late to leave. "Because... I can't."

"That's not a good answer..."

"It's not comfortable."

"How is it not comfortable?"

"I just... I can't." I can see in his eyes fade to show hurt. I didn't want to hurt him but I just can't see myself with a guy... in that way. I don't want to get hurt. "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not..." I breathed out.

"Sonny, it's fine. I get it." I don't want him to think I don't like him. I kind of do like him. Kind of... a little. "What can I do... to make you more comfortable?"

"Time. You can give me time..." I inched away from him and stood up, digging through the pile of clean clothes in the corner and finding a different shirt.

"Why didn't you put your clothes away?"

"I never got around to it." I chuckled and went down to find a pair of jeans.

"A maid is slacking on keeping her quarters clean?"

"Ha ha," I walked over to the bathroom and started getting changed. "I'm going to be late."

"That wasn't my problem. I told you to get up and it took you longer than it should have." But... he... kissed me and... okay.

"Today's my last day at school." I looked in the mirror and said to myself. I can get through it. "I can do this..."

"Let's go!" Chad called out. I pulled the shirt over my head and ran my fingers through my hair.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"I don't like your fucking maid." Vince came up to me between classes and lit a cigarette. "She's a bitch."

"Rita?"

"Sonny." My brows furrowed. She's not a bitch. She can be bitchy but she's not a bitch. "Her ass can get it, though."

"Is that all you came to tell me? That you want to have sex with one of my maids?"

"No, I want to fuck your maid. Not have sex with her." I grimaced and looked at him as he blew out a mouthful of smoke.

I shook my head. "She's not interested."

"Mm." He scoffed. "And she's only sixteen?"

"Why does her age matter?"

"It doesn't. I guess, I'll have more reasons to stop by yo-" A girl with jet black hair pushed past Vince and brought her hand up to my neck. She stood on her toes and pecked my lips before stepping back and folding her arms.

"You never called." Who the fuck is this?

"Um..."

"Chad, why didn't you call?"

"I don't remember your name..." I simply said.

"You don't remember my name? After I..." She trailed off and jutted a hip out. "I gave you everything... and you don't remember?"

"We had sex?"

"My name is Riley..." I blinked obliviously and chewed on my jaw. I slept with her? "I went down on you... twice... in the boys locker room."

"What?" Nico exclaimed as he walked up behind me. I chuckled deeply and gestured to Riley.

"We've done things in the locker room?"

"Yes, three weeks ago." I pursed my lips before coming to realization.

"Oh!" I blurted out in a laugh. "I'm a busy man. I don't call a lot of people. Don't take offense to it,"

"But you promised."

"I promise people a lot of things also." I chuckled.

"You're such an ass..." I've been called worse. "Seriously, I thought you were different."

"Mm... you thought wrong but I'll make it up to you if you want..." I sized her up shortly and grinned.

"No, thanks. Fucking asshole." She grumbled, shoving past me and clicking away in her heels. Well then… I snorted a small laugh and gave Nico a bro hug.

"Where's Tawni?"

"Sick. Her stomach hurts."

"Oh, you didn't get her pregnant, did you?"

"No. I didn't. She's been sick since yesterday."

"Oh..." Nico looked at Vince at gave him the nod. "What are you doing here, Vince?"

"I was having a conversation with Cooper. But... it was interrupted. I'll talk to you later." He patted my shoulder and flicked his cigarette on the ground as he walked away. God, I hate Vincent.

"What was he talking about?"

"He has a thing for Sonny."

"Your maid?"

"Mhm." We started walking together.

"She is attractive." He pointed out "But she looks like she has some issues."

"Issues? Like mental issues. No, she's sane."

"No, like emotional issues." What does a person with emotional issues look like? I chuckled.

"I don't know. She's perfectly normal around my family. But she doesn't like Vince."

"No one likes Vince. He's annoying. Anyway, we should stop by your house later and win some cash..."

"Poker for the guys..."

"Strip poker if the girls stop by."

"Sounds good to me. We'll use the pool house since my mother doesn't like when you guys smoke."

"Fine..."

"Alright, see you later." He turned off in a different direction of the campus and left me alone. I have a English class. This fucking blows.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

My last class of the day... I hate health. It's the most invaluable class ever. All we talk about is drugs and sex and alcohol. Half the kids are only here for the free condoms. I can probably tell you that they're the cheap kind. The kind that pops or has tiny holes in it. I sat in the back of the class and stared out the window. School is probably easy for Chad. He's good looking and he has money. He can control a room at the snap of his fingers. Lucky him. When I get famous, I'm gonna control rooms just by walking in. Everyone is gonna change around me. They're gonna love me. There was a tap on my desk with a pencil by the teacher. She snapped me out of my thoughts and folded her arms.

"Daydreaming?" Ms. Patrick stated.

"Um..." I stammered. "Sorry,"

"Sonny doesn't need to be in this class. She's experienced enough..." Megan... God, I hate Megan. She's a friend of Lucy's and does anything for attention. No one but me knows that she's a virgin but she pretends that she isn't. How do I know? We used to be friends and she's saving herself until marriage. Most of the class snickered and my face burned red.

"Megan, that was inappropriate. Apologize..." The teacher went over to her desk and looked at her.

"I'm not going to apologize."

"But I didn't do anything to you. I've never done anything to any of you."

"Aw... Sonny's gonna cry." I looked at Ms. Patrick for anything but she didn't know what to say.

All she said was. "Settle down, guys."

"Poor baby's gonna go home and sleep around to make herself feel better," The hits just kept coming and coming. I was slowly on the edge of bursting. Why does this happen when I don't bother anyone! I mind my business all the time!

"Shut up!"

"Oh... she grew a pair."

"Andrew, stop it." A tear slid down my face. I can't take this anymore.

"Do you want Daddy to take care of you? Such a joke..."

"Shut up! Shut up!" I screamed. The class slowly went silent before they busted out in laughter. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, walking up to Megan's desk. "I hate you."

"I don't care." My fist balled up tightly and landed dead in her mouth. She cried instantly and clutched her lip.

"Sonny, go to the principal's office." Whatever. I'm not going to the principal's office. I'm going to the guidance counselor. I'm dropping out.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I waited for Sonny at the end of the day like I usually did. There were students staring at my car because it was a very expensive car. An Audi with no backseat. If I remembered the model, I would tell you. When I saw her walk out the school doors, she was practically sprinting towards the car. She had her hood up and her arms folded with a slip of paper in her hand. She got in the car and slammed the door closed, leaning back and sighing.

"Hey..."

"Hi."

I tried looking at the paper. "How was school?" She dropped the paper in my lap and closed her eyes. She... she dropped out. "You dropped out."

"Yes."

"Why? I told you not to."

"Yeah, well... you're not my father." She snapped. I pulled her hood off of her head and furrowed my brows. Her eyes were puffy and red.

"Why were you crying?"

"I hate this school and I just want to go home."

"Home?"

"Your house..."

"Sonny, you need an educati-"

"Right there, dad." A girl with an ice pack to her lip pointed to the passenger window of my car. Sonny groaned and locked the car door when an angry looking man stalked towards the window and tapped it. Sonny just gave him the finger and shook her head. He pulled on the door handle roughly, shaking the car. If he breaks the handle, I'm gonna be pissed.

"Sonny, what happened at school today?"

"I punched her."

"Why?"

"I got tired of her voice." _What_?

"You c-can't go around punching people." I blurted out unbelievably. He yanked on the handle harder. This motherfucker is going to break my car.

"Just drive, Chad." I put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb. I can hear the guy shouting but I wasn't going to stop. Sonny just put her head back on the headrest and exhaled. "You're mad at me?"

"Yeah, just a little. You dropped out of school because you let people get to you. You're stronger than that."

"You don't know what I am."

"I know you're smart... I've seen you do your homework. You finish in twenty minutes compared to kids that take two hours." I explained. "You let kids get in the way of your education. So what they talk about you? They're jealous..."

"They're not jealous of a girl that has a wasted, fucked up father and a mother who doesn't care."

I scoffed. "You let them get to you. So you know what... you're going to school. You'll get home schooled."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No... I'm not getting home schooled." She's not going to win this argument. Especially if my mother finds out she's not in school anymore.

"Yes, you are." I spat out sternly.

She just sunk into her seat and snapped her jaw shut. "Such an asshole."

We drove home in silence and when we got to the front door, Seth pulled up at the same time... getting out of the car with a girl on his arms. She's new. Sonny just walked into the house and went straight towards the maids quarters.

"Sonny..." I called out.

"Leave me alone."

"No, I'm not going to leave you alone. You ha-"

She whipped around. "I don't have to do anything but come to work and serve you. That's it." She's cute when she's mad. Her nose scrunches up when she's angry. It's cute… stupid cute.

"Why does she look so hostile?" Seth taunted and slapped my back when he walked up behind me.

"No reason." Sonny automatically stated.

"She dropped out of school..."

"You dropped out of school?" He deadpanned. "Are you crazy?" Yes. "My mother is going to kill you."

"Your mother isn't going to find out."

"She isn't?" I chuckled out. "I'm pretty sure she is."

"If she does, then she'll find out how you've been bringing Hanna here every other day to screw her brains out." Sneaky little... I grew irritated quickly.

"I like having Sonny here. It's exciting." Seth laughed loudly and leaned on the staircase. "Why don't you want an education?"

"Yeah, Sonny... give him the bullshit reason you dropped out of school." I quirked a brow. She chewed on her bottom lip and shook her head. She turned on her heel, storming towards her room. I heard the door slam a few seconds later. She shouldn't have dropped out.

Dinner was weird. She didn't seem like she was mad but I knew she was. Whenever she put my plate down, it was quick and uncaring. She could've broke it if she put it down hard enough. I ate slowly so I was the last one to finish at the end. Rita cleared the plates and Sonny washed them. Like every night, Sonny ate when Rita went to bed. That's when I decided to talk to her, calmly. I strode into the kitchen and saw her putting salad into her mouth. I sat in the chair next to hers and rested my chin on both my hands.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No..."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No... I don't understand why you practically let kids your age push you out of school."

"I just... I couldn't take the teasing and... sitting in class, listening to them talk about me. The teacher doesn't even do anything." She swallowed her food and pushed her fork into the salmon.

"Ignore them."

"It's harder than you think. It gets in your head. It messes with you. Especially when you know the truth and they spit rumors in your face."

I inhaled. "I know how high school works." Well... private school but I get the drift.

"I couldn't take it anymore. Then Megan... she just... she used to be my friend and she knew what had been going on. She just said that stuff and... I lost it." I just stayed quiet. "I'll do the home schooling thing. But I'll pay for it. I know you were probably gonna offer but... I'll pay for it."

"It's five hundred dollars a session." She hissed and let out a small laugh. "I'll split it in half. I'll pay two fifty and you pay two fifty."

"Why are you willing to pay for my education?" She turned her head to me and quirked a brow. "Why is it such a big deal?"

"Because educated girls make more money in life. They get further than non educated girls."

She smirked. "You like smart girls, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." I chortled and sat up. She inched off the seat with her plate and scraped the small bits into the trash before putting the plate in the sink. "What do you like?"

"Sleep." I shot her a look. "Any guy that isn't like any of the guys I know... or Vince."

"You don't like Vince?"

"He's a creep. He asked me out twice. He's very touchy feely also." My eyes narrowed. "He likes to cop a feel." I swear to God, I hate Vince.

"He asked you out?"

"Mhm."

"And you said no?"

"Yes." She turned on the water to wash her plate. Why would Vince ask Sonny out? That bitch. I'm glad Sonny said no. I don't want her to date anyone.

"Vince just likes sex."

"Yeah, that was implied in him asking me out." She muttered.

"Want me to talk to him?"

She smiled. She has a pretty smile. "No."

"Positive?"

"Yes..." She put the plate on the dish rack and turned the water off. She flicked her hands in my face, splashing water in my face. "Goodnight..." I couldn't help but watch her ass as she walked away. My excuse is that I'm a guy and it's what I do.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I looked at the alarm clock next to my bed. It read 12:45 AM. It's not that late... And even though I felt tired... I just couldn't fall asleep. I wonder if Chad was up? But... So what if he was? It's Friday night, he was probably out with friends, or banging some bimbo slut. I heard my stomach grumble and decided that I was hungry. Maybe there is some good food in the kitchen. I can get food anytime though. I wanna see what Chad's doing or who he's doing. I don't know why. I crept up the stairs and the only sound that was heard was the soft pats of my feet on the marble steps. When I got to the top, I noticed that Chad's door was open. I peeked my head in and saw that he was lying on his back, only in his pajama pants. He was wide awake with the TV as the light. His chest was looking toned. It's hard to keep it above the neckline.

I knocked on the door frame before stepping in, he looked at me and gave me a nod, "Hey… Sonny."

"Hey, Chad..." I walked over to his bed slowly. "What are you doing?"

"Bored." He chuckled, "How about you?" He gestured for me to sit next to him on the bed.

"I'm not tired..." I looked at him, "Why don't you go out or something? Like you usually do?"

"I was. My friends are all over in the pool house. We were playing poker..."

I laughed. "You lost, didn't you?"

"No." He deadpanned, "I just felt like I should let everyone else have a chance at winning for once." He's lying. "Only to be fair, you know?"

"Really...?" I hummed softly "How much money did you make then?" I poked his cheek.

"I gave it all back." He groaned, "It was too much."

"Too much money?" I laughed. "Since when has there ever been such a thing as that?"

Chad shrugged, "I was being nice I guess... My friends are all still out there though..."

"Oh, Chad..." I felt my tummy growl again, but I ignored it. "I bet I could bet you."

"You?" He laughed. "Beat me?" He shook his head.

"Why... are you scared of me, Chad..?" I scooted off his bed, and stood in front of him. "Scared I might beat you?"

"Oh no, Sonshine..." He folded his arms; glaring at me. "It should be you… who is afraid of me..."

I shook my head, "I doubt it. Get dressed and show me then." I bounced out of his room and down the stairs into the kitchen. I searched though the pantries, looking for food.

Two bowls of cereal later, Chad came down stairs with a white t-shirt on, with slippers. "Sonny."

"Chad." I nodded at him, and looked at the door, "Are you ready?"

"You really think you're going to beat me, Sonshine?" He rested elbows on the counter, setting his chin in his hands.

"I know I can beat you." I giggled. "I'll prove it, too." I put my bowl in the sink and decided I could clean it tomorrow before everyone else wakes up. I turned back to him and smiled. "Ready...?"

He nodded, walking over to the sliding glass door, opening it quickly, "Let's go." I padded over to him, and slipped out the door. I could hear laughter coming from the pool room from here. Chad probably lost, got bitter and left. I'm so going to beat him. Hopefully.

I could hear Chad trailing behind me, trying to keep up with me, "Why are you so eager?"

I shrugged. The grass was kind of wet on my feet. "I want to win."

"Did you bring something to bet?" I stopped dead in my tracks, turning to him and smirking. "No." He said, "No, no, no." He drawled out.

"Please? I'll pay you back. Ten bucks... Unless you lost it all?"

Chad grumbled, digging into his pajama pocket, getting out a crumbled up ten dollar bill. I smiled, thanking him before I turned back and started walking. I opened the pool house and saw all of Chad's friends. But no girls. Which kind of made me happy. But… Vince was here.

"Chad! My man! You came back!" Nico yelled, who obviously winning. "You want to lose some more?"

I looked at Chad and gave him a look, which he returned with a glare. "I knew you lost." I walked over to the table and smiled. "Mind if I join?"

The blonde one. Grady… he snorted a laugh. "You want to play poker… with the guys?" I know how to play. I know the basics and… the rules. I'm not that good but when my life used to be good, my parents and I would play for candy and cookies. I'd lose everything and my mom would give me all of my father's cookies just cause.

"Yeah, is there some rule saying I can't?"

"But… you're the maid. The help _never _bets with us."

I shrugged. "I'm not the maid. It's after hours."

"Bu-" I laughed softly.

"I only have a ten to start so yes or no?" I stated. Nico chuckled deeply and looked at Chad.

About a half hour later my ten dollars turned into one hundred and sixty. I smiled at Chad. He folded a while ago. He's such a sore loser. He isn't bad at poker, maybe it's just a bad night. I handed him the 10 back. "I told you I'd pay you back."

He took it, annoyed, and told his friends to hurry the game. I folded, walking over to the couch, finally getting tired. Chad noticed me, getting up and got up also to sit next to me. "Good game."

"Thank you?"

"I shouldn't have doubted you. And my friends got a kick out of you. You're never like this. What's gotten in to you?"

"What do you mean?" I quirked a brow.

"I mean." He cleared his throat. "You seem happier."

"I do?"

"Yeah..."

"Maybe it's because I just won one hundred and fifty bucks..."

"No." He looked at me. "It was before that... It's not a bad thing. Don't think it is."

"I don't?" I looked at him funny. "Maybe it's the fact that I don't have to deal with stupid ass people anymore."

Chad laughed lightly. "You really did let those people get to you."

"I don't care." I scoffed, "Why don't you try going to a public school where everyone knows your dad to be a drunk? Not going to a private school where everyone... Just knows your dad."

"Huh?"

I shook my head. "Never mind." I stretched my arms, and yawned. "I want to go to bed now..."

"You don't have to ask me, Sonny..." He chuckled.

"I know... but it seems like I have to have your permission for everything else." I rolled my eyes and stood up. I started towards the door before I got stopped.

"Sonny, wait." Chad walked up behind me. "I'll walk you to your room..."

"It's okay... I can handle myself. And I'm walking about two hundred feet..."

"I don't care... It's almost two thirty in the morning. I'm going bed anyways."

"What about your friends?" I gestured to the yelling group, surrounding the table I was just at.

"I already ditched them before." He reminded me. "They can either see their selves out, or crash here."

"Okay..." I nodded waiting for him. "Why do you get so mad when you lose?" I asked as we walked over to the door.

"I don't get mad. I don't like losing."

"Obviously." I muttered.

"You must like winning." He snickered. "One hundred and fifty dollars? You're a big spender."

"Why, thank you…" I laughed and heard the door close behind me. "So… which one is your best friend?"

"Huh?"

"Which guy?"

"I'd have to say Nico…"

"Nico is your best friend?" I walked ahead of him a little and ran my fingers through my hair. When I didn't get a response, I turned my head and saw his eyes snap up. Chad was looking at my butt. I suddenly had the urge to walk behind him.

"Yeah, he's cool. Grady and Derek are cool too." I nodded and patted my hands on my thighs. The walk there was actually awkward after that. I'm not quite sure why... But it was. It was quiet, and Chad shuffled next to me. He opened the door to, letting me in first. I smiled politely, and stepped inside. We walked up the stairs and down the hall to my room. I quietly walked to my bed, laying down face first. It's so soft. "Aren't you going to get under the covers?" I heard him chuckle. I smirked into my pillow.

"Too. Lazy." I said into my pillow. "Why? Are you going to tuck me in and kiss me goodnight?"

"I will if you want me to." I looked over and saw him with his hands in his pockets. He walked over to me and spread a blanket over my body.

"Good night, Sonny... I'll show you the school things tomorrow."

"Ugh!" I whined. "Don't remind me..."

"Hm..." He paused with a short laugh. "Good night." he turned off the light and shut the door. I heard him walk down the hall and into his room.

Chad is way too nice to me. I really can't understand why. I got up, and went into the bathroom. After peeing, I looked into the mirror. My bruises are mostly all gone. Expect the really bad ones... But they aren't as bad. And don't hurt. With me looking like this, I honestly don't know why Chad likes me. I have so many problems. And... It just doesn't add up in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Did you like it? We hope you did. We worked hard. Please review and tell us what you thought about it. Chapter 10 will be up soon. Review Guys :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thank you for sticking around while we had some personal health issues she had to deal with. FireLady and I are sorry for the long wait but we want to thank you so much for the reviews. We appreciate them to no extent. We hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I woke up to the sound of Sonny's voice, making my senses slowly come to life and my ears perk if they could. It sounded so soft and so light that it made me wonder if she was in the bed _with _me. I know that wasn't true. It was just her shaking my shoulder softly and trying to get me to wake up. Good thing something else on me didn't wake up. I wouldn't be embarrassed, though. I'd feel like she should be more flattered if anything if she caused it. I pulled a pillow over my head and ignored her. I didn't feel like getting up and if I didn't feel like it, I wasn't going to.

"Chad, please get up so your mother doesn't get mad at me." I heard her say.

"My mother will get over it."

"She really wants you at breakfast."

"I'm sick." I faked a cough and heard her chuckle. "I don't want to eat breakfast and talk about shit with my mother."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Sonny yanked the pillow off my face and smiled at me nicely. It was a genuine smile rather than the one she used to have when she first worked her. "Wake up."

"I'm up."

"Now, rise to your feet." I let out a groan, throwing the covers off me and swinging my legs over the bed. Sonny looked at my bare chest for a moment before looking down bashfully.

"Does me being shirtless bother you?"

"Not at all."

"You like me with my shirt off, then?"

She quirked a brow. "Don't flatter yourself."

"I'm just saying…" I stood up and fixed the waist pants of my boxers. "It's okay if you like me shirtless."

"I'm gonna go start your shower. You can have a personal moment with the love for your body." She teased and dropped the pillow onto the bed.

I liked messing with Sonny about the small things that make her blush. It was innocent and cute, just like her. Now I know she's been touched by… multiple guys and been taken advantage of but that's not what's underneath the surface. Granted, at first I thought that she was dirty, and disgusting and… used but I realized that she wasn't that at all. The guys that did that to her were. She's a _nice_ person and sweet as ever if you get to know her. I feel bad every day that she had to go through that and there's a tiny sense of fear that she has whenever I touch her. I wish she didn't fear anything about me. I wish Sonny didn't shy away from me or push me away after a simple kiss that lasts more than fifteen seconds. But I'll take it as I can get since it's more than she could give. I padded into the bathroom after hearing the shower turn on and saw her folding up clean towels, putting them on the counter. I walked up behind her and put my hands on the counter on both sides.

"Making my towels warm?"

"I'm folding them."

"I was teasing." I smirked and knew that she tensed _just_ a bit when I first got behind her. "Are you afraid of me or something?"

"No, I'm not afraid of you." She looked at me in the mirror and shook her head. "You have to take a shower."

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to do." I pointed out, reaching up and pushing the hair off her neck.

"Obviously. Is that your motto?"

I shrugged. "Might be. You should be nice to me. I might decide to take you on a date sometime. Well… that's if you're willing to admit that… you like me back. Mmkay, Sonshine?"

"No, not okay."

"Not okay?" She put the towel down on the counter, making sure it was stacked neatly on top of the other and gave me a playful look in the mirror. I grinned and took my hands off the granite placing them on her curved waist. "Why not okay?" I murmured into the back of her hair. She chuckled lightly and turned around.

"Because you have girls waiting to ride you." She placed her hand on my chest and pushed me back. "And I never implied that I liked you… you're getting way to ahead of yourself." She smiled, walking out of the bathroom without looking back. I shook my head unbelievably with a smug grin and stripped my boxers.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I sat here staring at my handsome man of a tutor like an idiot. He had dark, neat brown hair with blue eyes that didn't really have anything on Chad's but _damn _he's cute. His name is Will. I tried to hide my drooling by doing the work on the textbook page he assigned but I couldn't focus. He was kind of like… Chase Crawford mixed in with… Chris Hemsworth. Chad wasn't here. He had an interview with his brother for some magazine that his entire family is going to be in. Forbes. I think that's the name of it. The magazine for rich people. Well, they've been gone for about three and a half hours now and I didn't expect Chad to leave me alone with my tutor. I thought that he was going to just be around the house. I don't even think he knows my tutor is a guy! A good looking guy at that! Rita's here though so I'm at ease. I have half an hour left since home schooling is four hours.

"So, did you do the last few questions?"

"I'm doing them now." I snapped out of it and tapped my pencil on the Chemistry work book. I hated this in actual school and I hate it now.

"Do you find them challenging?"

"No, I find it stupid." I muttered. He snickered and pushed his glass up on his face a little bit. "I don't want to do this."

"Because you don't understand?"

"Because it's stupid." I replied. "I'm never going to use this in life."

"How about we move onto English, then? Taking a break from… this stupidity might help you." He mocked me.

"I doubt it."

"I could assign some for homework." I just clenched my jaw and exhaled. "We're gonna read 'Like Water for Chocolate' and that'll be your base for this curriculum."

"I read that book. I didn't like it. I didn't like the movie either." I deadpanned. He just gave me a look as to say that he's the teacher and what he says goes so I shut up. "Fine, I'll read it again."

"You should write a great essay on it since it'll be the second time."

"Mm…" He reached into his big bag of fun and pulled out one of his copies of the book. "Do you home school in houses like this a lot?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…"

"I tutor at least… ten kids around here but… I've never tutored the maid."

"Yeah, um I didn't want to be homeschooled but my bosses son insisted that I be educated."

"Your parents don't mind?"

"My parents don't care." I corrected.

"About your school life?"

"About anything I do. I live near The Cove… in a trailer park." He narrowed his eyes as if he was trying to see if he could figure out where that was.

"Oh… that's kind of a dangerous area." He grumbled. "That must suck."

"Yeah well… it's not a big deal." I took the book from his hand and flipped open the first page. "Where are you from?" I asked without looking up from the book.

"This area. Maybe a mile away from here."

"Mm."

"Yeah."

I had gotten to know my tutor on a tutor level. He's a nice guy, I guess. I hope. He knows his stuff though because he's _insanely _smart for no reason. That's a good thing. The faster he teaches me, the quicker the school work is over. Chad and Seth had gotten back a little over half an hour. They had food in their hand they aren't allowed to eat like burgers from In-n-Out burger. Chad's face was priceless when he saw that my tutor was a guy. He looked a little jealous to me.

"And… who's this?" He sat at the dining room table and clasped his hands in front of him.

"Will, this is my bosses son Chad and this is tutor Will." I motioned between them and sighed.

"Hello." Will held out his hand but Chad just narrowed his eyes.

"You're a guy." Chad chuckled, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, I am..." Will said, knowing that Chad was really okay with my tutor being a male.

I dropped my head on the table and shook my head. "What happened to Sabrina, the tutor that used to be here when I needed it?" He asked Will.

"Um… I was just told the address."

"Hm…" He smirked, turning his head to me. "Did you learn a lot today?"

"I did. I hated it but I learned."

"That's great." He deadpanned deeply. "Don't let me interrupt. I just wanna see this whole learning process."

"We're actually finished for today." Will started packing up his stuff, sliding me the books that I should keep. He used a post it note to write some worksheet pages and question numbers down before getting up with a polite smile. "I'll see you… tomorrow."

"Never." Chad grumbled.

"Okay." I assured him and rose to my feet to show him to the door. "Don't mind him… he's just… being himself." I opened the front door and moved to the side so he can go through it.

Will shrugged with a smile. "Right well, I'll be back tomorrow around the same time. Get that homework done."

"Bye." I waved and closed the door behind him. I still think he's cute but he's got nothing on Chad. I walked back into the dining room and saw both brothers sitting at the table, chewing on their food like they've never eaten in their life. "You're obnoxious, you know that?" I can basically talk to Chad anyway I like since he doesn't care. Or he does, he just shrugs it off. I don't know.

"I'm not obnoxious. You're all wide eyed going _"Okay"_ when he said he'd be back." He snorted a small laugh and looked up at me. "You were swooning..." My smirk dropped and my face turned red.

"I'm a girl. I'm allowed to… be wide eyed." I retorted. Seth looked at Chad and then looked at me before snickering. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"I'm going to get back to work now…" I grabbed all my books and took them to the maids quarters quickly.

Stupid Chad! Making me feel all weird. I hate him so much. I did a load of laundry, folding his and Seth's clothes but feeling a little awkward when I had to fold their Calvin's. Seth should just become a Calvin Klein model. He'd make a lot of women happy since… he's walking porn. Did I just think that? I put all the clean clothes in the basket and headed up with stairs when I was finished. I also had to make Chad's bed. I put their clothes away first and then made the younger ones huge mattress. I don't know how he finds the edge to get up every morning but I have to make it up and it's a lot of energy.

"Slacking, Monroe. You're just now finished making my bed."

"Why are you stalking me?"

"I can't stalk you in my own house."

"Touché." I narrowed my eyes and fixed his pillows at the top. "I'm finished anyway."

"Oh, damn. You looked good making up my bed." I heard him mumble something else but couldn't make it out.

"You… have a problem with my teacher."

"Nah, I was just kidding. I'd rather _him_ be a _she_ but… I can't control that."

"Why would it matter if he was a guy?"

"Because…" He rocked back and forth on his heels and clicked his tongue. "I don't like it."

"Hm. Can it be because you're jealous?"

I turned around and waited for a response. He placed his hands on my waist and frowned. "No."

"Big baby."

"Shut up."

Chad kissed me slowly, sliding his hands down to my hips and pulling me closer to him. His mouth with still foreign to mine but I wouldn't complain. He kisses me like I mean something to him and maybe I do. I'm not really sure. He kisses me like he won't hurt me. I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely and kissed him back. If his mother saw this, she'd fire me and kill him. The kiss picked up in speed and in force. My hand curled in the hair on the nape of his neck and he lifted me, wrapping my legs around his waist. He put me back on his bed so I was lying underneath him. Only his upper body was touching mine. I was okay with that. He was warm.

Chad placed small kisses along my cheek, moving down to my neck and working on placing them there also. Every place his lips touched lit on fire and burned deeply, leaving goosebumps down my spine. This feels really good. His hands caught the back of my knee and hitched it around his waist. There was a feeling I haven't had in a long time. A feeling of want... maybe _lust_? His hand ran up my uniform a little. His body was completely on top of mine, hips and all. I bit back a small moan. I opened my eyes a bit and looked at the ceiling. There was Samson's face, lip between his teeth and unshaven beard and all. I trembled, feeling him put his hands on my waist and put his mouth on my neck. I froze and snapped my eyes shut, reopening them to still see his face. His hand ran along my thigh tightly and I trembled harder.

"Stop, stop, stop!" I panicked and sat up abruptly. But it wasn't Samson. It was Chad and he looked utterly confused. Oh God. I'm paranoid.

His brows raised. "Are you okay?"

"I-I can't." I swallowed hard and stood up. "I'm sorry but I can't," I made my way to his door and opened it up.

"Sonny, are you okay?" He asked me.

"I j-just..." I veered off and left the room. I know he's going to get tired of me walking away but all I could see was Samson and his gritty face and calloused hands. I'm fucking crazy.

"Sonny, will you stop running?" I ran in the direction of the maids quarters and heard his footsteps behind me. "Sonny, stop..." I ran into the room and slammed the door as quick as I could. He put his hand on the knob and tried to unlock it but I refused to open it. "Can you tell me what I did wrong?"

"It's not you, it's me." I leaned my forehead on he door and breathed out. "Just please leave me alone..."

"Sonny-"

"Please, Chad." I practically whispered.

There was a short silence until I heard his feet pat away from the door. I slid down the wall next to it and put my head between my knees. Why the hell did I see Samson? Am I losing my mind? It was Chad who was kissing me but... I couldn't get Samson's face out of my head. What. The. Hell?

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I dropped back on the living room couch, running my fingers through my hair angrily. What the hell did I do that made her run away like that? Sonny looked scared like she had seen a ghost. I wasn't going to do anything that she didn't want. It was just weird. She ran so fast and slammed the door in my face. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I never get doors slammed in my face. I don't know what's wrong and I want to. It's driving me crazy because... I liked kissing Sonny. She had soft lips and a warm body. The skin of her neck was so soft. My focus was on that because I didn't want to leave it. What the fuck did I do that made her run? The house phone rang and I didn't feel like getting up to answer it. I saw Sonny run out from the hallway and into the kitchen to get the phone.

"Mr. Chad... Mr. Grady is on the phone," I got up, making my way over there and watching her hand me the phone.

"Hello?" She started to walk away but I grabbed her hand because I wanted to talk to her.

"Hey, man. What are you doing around... Seven thirty?"

"Um... nothing,"

"Take a trip with me to San Francisco."

"I'm sorry, that's a six hour drive."

"I'm taking my father's plane,"

"What do you need that's in San Fran?" I scoffed. Sonny wouldn't look me in the eye while she tried to unwrap my hand from hers.

"I'm supposed to be doing some interview but they never told me that it was in San Fran," He sighed. "Yes or no because I have to get ready,"

"Nah, I don't think I'm gonna make it."

"You sure?" Sonny got away but I wove my arm around her waist and pulled her to me. She gasped lightly and put her hands on my chest, trying to push me away.

"Yeah, I got some things to tend to here." I looked down at her with soft eyes.

"Sorry..."

"It's cool. I'll see you later."

"Alright." I hung up and looked at Sonny who still wouldn't look at me. "What did I do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You ran out of my room like you saw a ghost or some shit."

"Oh... Chad I..." She exhaled heavily. "It really isn't you. Its me. I don't- can't... I don't know. I keep seeing other guys faces."

I chuckled. "Other guys?" Then it really clicked and I felt like an idiot. "I'm not gonna do what they did to you. I wouldn't... force you to do anything."

"It just- I'm not used to... being kissed like that."

"Look at me," I cupped her chin and tilted her head up. She just stared my chest and fiddled her thumbs. "Eyes up here." Her pretty brown eyes met mine. "I'm not those guys at your house. I would never do that to you. No means no and stop means stop." In some cases. She nodded hesitantly and pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You might have PTSD."

"I don't have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Chad. I just... I'm not used to this."

"We can get you tested for it."

"No, I'm perfectly fine. I swear." She held up her hands and nodded. "It won't happen again,"

I smirked while leaning down to kiss her again. "Mhm."

Sonny let my lips touch hers and slung her arms around my neck. I draped my arms around her waist and made sure she was close to me. She kissed me back so gentle and light that I just couldn't seem to stop. Someone as soft as her shouldn't have gone through what she did. I moved around her a little so she was against the wall, my hand feeling the curve of her waist. Her lips were sweet, like peaches I wanted to bite into. She's just so soft and... beautiful.

"So... this is what goes on in the house?" I stopped the kiss and turned my head to see Seth leaning across the counter with a glass over water between his lips. Sonny pushed me away quickly and wiped underneath her lip.

"What are you doing, Seth?"

He smirked and looked at me. "I'm leaving now... just wanted to let you know."

"Do you need anything before you go?" Sonny asked softly. He just shook his head and laughed.

"No, I'm good, Sonny. Are you okay? You look a little _flustered._" Seth taunted.

"Seth..."

"You know that she's a maid and mom would never approve, right?" I nodded and folded my arms. I didn't care.

"She wouldn't have a choice." I spat out.

"I knew this was going to happen. That's the whole reason you wanted to hire her. You liked her the whole time." He laughed loudly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever, have fun. I don't care." Seth walked away with a grin on his face his hands in his pockets. I turned and saw that Sonny just turned a bright red and covered her face.

"I'm going to get fired."

"No, you're not." She chuckled and nodded.

"I am. It was fun while it lasted, I guess," She dropped her hands and sighed.

"Oh no, we're just getting started." I gave her a wink and walked away.

Seth isn't going to stop me from wanting who I like and neither is my mom if she finds out. I like who I like. I was having a conversation on the phone with Nico and he's coming over to chill tonight. If he's showing up that means Tawni's coming and if Tawni's coming, everyone and their friends are coming. The pool house is going to be occupied again. I didn't have a problem with it because it gives me a chance to win some more money. It just sucks that Grady's not going to be there because he's the best dealer we have.

"Sonny!" I called out for my maid. She came into my room around nine thirty at night in her pajama's. "I need you to serve drinks."

"Serve drinks?" She blurted out. "It's nine o clock at night. I'm off right now."

"Yeah and I'll pay you extra."

"But I'm tired."

"You can sleep in tomorrow."

"Your mother won't let me."

"You're making excuses." I stated honestly. "I'll tell my mother that you were working late and she'll be okay with it, alright?"

"Is… Vince coming?" Unfortunately. "Can I just work in jeans instead of the uniform? I don't like wearing that dress when he's around."

"Just deal with it for tonight. If something happens, I'll take care of it." She sighed, slumping out of my room with her hands in her hair. "You can leave your hair down, though. It looks pretty."

"What's with you complementing me?" She looked over her shoulder. I smirked and pushed my phone in my pocket.

"You don't like being complemented?"

"Not if you expect something in return." I shook my head. "You have nice eyes, Chad. I told you that before."

"And I said thank you, okay?" I mocked.

"Okay."

I grinned. "Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

She spat back and left my room. "Good."

Around eleven thirty, we were all in the pool house, laughing over cards and a few smoking. I was winning a great deal of money tonight so I was excited. So far, I got seven thousand dollars and counting. Whenever Sonny would come in with a new tray of drinks, I'd catch Vince eyeing her uniform and Sonny pulling it down when'd she get the chance. I'd send her a look of apology whenever we'd catch eyes and she'd lower hers in response. Vince is a creep. I hate him as a person but as a person to play cards with, I love getting his money. He blew out a breath of smoke and sipped the drink Sonny had put in front of him.

"Cooper, if you take my money one more time, I think I might cry."

"That'd make my day."

"That'd make everyone's day." Tawni giggled and picked at her nails when Nico was shuffling the cards. "So, I heard you and Seth took pictures for Forbes."

"Yeah, we did."

"Are they sexy pictures?"

"No, we're in black and white tuxes. Perfectly coiffed and poised." I corrected her. "I hate photographers."

_"Boohoo,_ the _famous_ Chad Dylan Cooper hates having his picture taken." Nico taunted and glanced over at me. "You've seen the recent tabs?"

"No."

"They got a picture of you leaving the trailer parks with your maid."

"And?"

"What were you doing over _there?_ You know that's not for places like people like _us."_

I snorted an annoyed laugh and folded my arms. "And what kind of people are we?"

"Upper class. You don't go to the _boonies."_ Vince cracked.

"It's not the boonies. It's twenty minutes away from here and it's just a trailer park."

"You could probably contract something by walking in there."

"It's perfectly fine and nothing happened. You shouldn't be afraid to see other parts of this town."

"If it risks me getting shot at, I'm not going." Penelope cut in and took a huge gulp out of her wine glass. "Besides, no _maid_ is worth getting mugged or your life taken." That irritated me a little bit.

"Some are. It depends on the person." I said proudly. Nico looked at me briefly and shrugged off any thought he had about it. Vince inhaled from his cigarette again and scratched his greasy hair.

"Only if I got a taste out of it." Devon sighed.

"You'd sleep with your maid?"

"Yeah, why not?" Tawni rolled her eyes and ran her manicured fingers through her hair.

"Gross. Why put in the effort if you're not gonna get some ass?"

"Because not everything's about getting some." I stated.

"Are you okay?" Devon narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips.

Penelope laughed. _"Obviously,_ he's ill."

"I'm not ill. It's just… you can do good things and not have a reason to." Sonny hid a smile by looking down at the ground and shaking her head.

"When's the last time you've gotten laid? Do I need to call Hanna so she can situate things for you?" Tawni patted my shoulder. There's no getting through to them.

Vince cleared his throat and looked at my maid. "Sonny, can you get me another drink?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I hated sitting here and listening to the mindless, _stupid _babble these people talk about. I hated Chad's friends. They were insensitive assholes that don't think about anyone but themselves. And Vince… he can crawl into the darkest, deepest landfill and inhale the toxins until he passes out. I made a completely new tray of drinks, opening a new bottle of wine with a wine knife since I couldn't find the corkscrew. I poured the glasses of scotch, red wine and hard liquor. They're all under the drinking age and they drink like it's nothing. I hope none of them drive drunk. It was getting late and I wanted to sleep. I yawned shortly before picking up the tray off the counter.

"Change your mind yet?" I almost dropped the tray of drinks when Vince walked up behind me and placed his hands on my waist. He made my skin crawl and I hated it. He scared me. I put the drinks down and swallowed, I really despise Vince.

"Um… please keep your distance." I stuttered, turning around and putting my hands on his to try to get them off.

"Did you change your mind yet?"

"A-About what?" He's too close. _Way_ to close. The smoke on his breath made my nose turn up.

"Going on a date with me…"

"I um… no. I didn't." He stepped forward a little which made me step back but I went right into the counter. There was nowhere for me to go. "Excuse me…"

"Wait, wait, wait…" Vince chuckled and shook his head. I could feel my body starting to shake. I wanted to leave. I pushed at his chest but he barely budged. "I think I deserve a reason."

"But you don't. I don't want to date you." His hands slid down to my hips and pulled my lower body into him. "Stop it." I pushed at his chest again and tried to get his hands off of me.

"Don't be so stubborn. Go out with me." He's desperate.

"No, thanks."

He snickered and grabbed my ass, lifting my skirt to his advantage. "But you're so pretty. I'd love to get to know you…" I panicked and my breathing picked up. The tears started blocking my eyes. He touched my panties, tugging them hard until a tear presented itself in my ear. No… not again.

"G-Get off..." I breathed out and pushed against him.

"Relax." I was bare under my uniform. He had torn my underwear and dropped them to the floor. It was all happening to fast. I squirmed to get away from him but he held me tighter and tighter with every push and or shove.

"Get off me…" I said louder but his hand left my butt and flew over my mouth. His nails are sharp; I can feel them in my cheek.

"Shh…" He coaxed with a smile. "Wouldn't want people getting wrong idea, would we?" The scream, it was building up in my chest. I was going to scream. I reached behind me, blindly looking for anything. I felt a glass and picked it up. I didn't know what was in it but I threw it in his face. He groaned loudly and put his hands over his eyes. It smelled like Tequila. That's what it was. Still pissed, I kneed him in the balls, watching him hunch over and grunt from pain.

"Asshole." I spat out.

"Vince, what are you doing?" A girl's voice called out. It sounded like Tawni.

"Ah fuck…" He exclaimed and grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Let go!" I screamed with the tears blinding me. I reached again for anything I can get my hands on. I wanted something sharp, something that would make him stop.

"Stupid bitch!" His eyes were red from the alcohol and the front of his hair was damp.

And his hand… his hand tightened on the back of my neck. I whimpered. Ow! What did I just prick my hand on? I tried to look at the counter and saw what I had… knife. A wine knife. I used it to open up that bottle. I brought it to his neck, pushing him back with my other arm and slamming him against the small island. Two chairs fell to the ground with a loud clang. I had him. He wasn't going to hurt me. I breathed unevenly and watched him eye the knife that was on his neck.

"Vince, what the fuck are yo- Chad!" It was Nico, he yelled for Chad.

Then I heard his voice. "What the fuck?" I wanted to kill Vince. "Sonny…" His voice got lower as he got closer. "Drop the knife…" Vince swallowed and put his hands out beside him. I glared at him. He's a fucking pervert. "Sonny… drop. The knife." I loosened my hand around the silver and dropped it to the floor, backing up and taking my eyes on Vince's.

"What the hell happened? She was going to kill him." Penelope spat out.

"Come with me…" Chad grabbed my arm and pulled me into a different room that was… faraway from everyone else. He closed the door behind him and shaking his head. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Chad's eyes, they pierced through mine, searching for an answer. "Sonny, what the fuck is wrong with you?" I just looked at him and walked into his chest, letting the tears out that I tried to hold back. I can tell he was hesitant but his arms slowly came around me, running up the curve of my back. It was a few silent minutes and the only thing that was making noise was me. I was sobbing and I ruined his shirt with tears. "What happened?" He muttered.

"He tried… Not again…"

"What do you mean he tried?"

"He ripped my p-panties and t-t-tried to touc-"

He tensed. "Stop." I heard him breathe out. "Stay in here… relax… watch TV, alright?" I nodded and backed up. Without another word, he left the room and closed the door on his way out. They must think I'm crazy…

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Vince tried to touch her. That's why she had a knife to his neck. I have to say that… I'm a little proud of her. Getting to a point where she was going to kill a guy if he even tried but the actual side of me was pissed. At Vince. He really should keep his hands to himself. He's a fucking creep and it wouldn't be the first time a girl tried to get away from him. I went back into the kitchen where everyone was standing and faced Vince. He looked shaken up. He was never on the verge of getting his throat slit. Sonny's good because I would've cut his neck just to see him freak the hell out. I discreetly pushed Sonny's torn panties to the side so no one would see them and clenched my jaw.

"What the hell happened?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying." I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm not… I came in here to ask her a question and she freaked out."

"So… you didn't try to touch her?" I could see his posture change subtly but he tried to play it off.

"No…"

"Can we talk… in private?" I motioned to everyone else so they can leave the room. Once they left, I shoved my hands in my pockets and stared at him while trying to hide my anger. "Why?"

"She's just a maid, Chad. Why are you getting all worked up?" He smirked and fixed his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair.

"She may just be a maid but she is a female and I'm pretty sure that when a girl says no. _It means no_." He snorted a laugh. He's laughing? The fucker is laughing. "Why is that funny to you?"

"Because you sound weird. No means no." He imitated me and shrugged his shoulders. "Relax, man…"

I can't with this asshole. "Listen to me because I'm only gonna say this once. You… are _not_ to touch her. Ever. If you so much as graze her the wrong way, mess with her, make her cry or do something that makes her uncomfortable… _I _will be holding a knife to your neck and I _will_ kill you without a care or a second thought." I stated calmly. "We both know my anger, Vincent. Let's not mess with it. Got it?"

"She's just a ma-"

"Got. It?" He just nodded and clenched his jaw.

"I got it."

"Good."

When it was all over that night, I had forgotten Sonny was in the room by herself. She was absolutely silent and prevented herself from facing everyone while they were still here. When I had opened the door, she was sitting on the bed without shoes with a pillow on her lap and had the TV on. She was watching a movie quietly, quirking her brow when she saw me. I sat on the bed beside her and looked at the screen.

She opened her mouth. "I didn't mean too..."

"It's fine..."

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." She then said softly, folding her hands on the pillow. I shook my head honestly and looked at her. She was so pretty. I don't get how she can be so innocently beautiful.

"You didn't."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Did you like it? We hope you liked it and we hope you continue reading. Leave your thoughts, comments, questions and or concerns in a review. Review :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Hi! :) We want to thank you guys so much for your reviews! We read all of them and love them all. FireLady101 and I are sorry for the long wait and we really are trying to get better. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

When I woke up the next morning, I automatically grimaced. I had remembered what happened last night and why I'm in this room instead of the maids' quarters. Damn, Mrs. Coopers going to fire me. Then I fully woke up and felt that I was sleeping on someone. I lifted my head a little and damn near choked on my own spit when I saw it was Chad. Why was I curled up on his chest! Why is he in here! What the hell happened! Oh no... I didn't sleep with him. Or he didn't... Oh God, I was in bed with him without panties. Oh no. Oh no. How stupid can I be? I took a deep breath so I wouldn't freak him out with my behavior. Okay, just relax... But I just fell asleep with Chad. He was so soft and so serene looking. He's so cute.

"Good Morning." I heard him sleepily mumble.

"Hello." I said meekly, forcing my eyes away. "Um..."

"Don't freak out." His hand slowly cupped my face and tilted my chin up to look at him. "You feel asleep on me last night."

"Sorry?" I tried.

"I didn't realize mid-conversation that you knocked out."

Mid-conversation? "We talked?"

"And that was all... don't worry, I didn't try anything. You'd try to kill me." He chuckled and dropped his hand.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." I think I said this last night.

He sighed. "I wouldn't be embarrassed about anything you do. I'm not that kind of person." I sat up slowly and ran my fingers through my hair.

"W-What did we talk about last night?"

"Well, we talked about Aaron." Oh shit. "Then we talked about my girl situation. Then... we discovered that you want to travel to one of the places you're family is from."

"I told you about Sicily?"

"In detail..." He nodded. "We also talked about your parents."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I actually... was interested."

"No, you weren't. I was dumping pity on you."

"It wasn't pity. You told me good memories." He said. "Like how you used to have a puppy." And then he ran away when my parents separated. I should've ran away when my parents separated. I stared down at the sheets and swallowed.

"You think I'm crazy?"

"No. I think you've got some other things going on in your life I don't know how to help with."

"Oh." He thinks I'm crazy. That's just great. "Well, this is awkward."

"Nah, not really."

"We didn't do anything last night, did we?"

"Hm."

"Chad, I-"

"No, we didn't." He patted my back gently. "I stayed on my side, you're the one that decided to curl up on my chest."

"You could've pushed me off."

"You looked comfortable."

"Um, I should go..." I scrambled to get up so I do embarrass myself more than I already am. Chad laughed at my hasty attempt to get up but I felt so awkward because I didn't have my panties on. I had no idea where they were. What if he has them? "Do you have...?"

"No, Vince ripped them. I threw them away figuring you didn't want them." Oh, I felt a breeze.

"Ah." I nodded, watching him get up also. "What are you doing?"

"Going into the house." He furrowed his brows questionably. "I'm pretty sure my stuff is in there."

"Right but wouldn't it look wrong if we both walked in at the same time?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't care." He shrugged and headed towards the door.

I followed behind him, feeling the slight flare of red pop up on my cheeks whenever he looked back at me. This whole situation looks wrong. It looks like he and I did things when we didn't. I mean, he could be lying but I think I'd remember if I've done something intimately with Chad. My bosses son. God, does he think I'm crazy? I know he said we talked and I'm afraid that the conversation might've taken a weird turn and he knows all this stuff about me. I just have to relax, everything is fine. When we got into the house, Seth had his arms tangled around a red head girl in the kitchen while she was pouring herself a glass of juice. He looked up and automatically grinned when he saw Chad.

"Mm... good morning, lovers."

I need panties. No, shower first and then panties. "We're not lovers."

"Mhm..." He hummed. "You both look slept."

"Shut up, Seth." Chad snapped, scratching his hair and yawning. He went upstairs quickly without another word.

"Sonny!" Mrs. Coopers voice yelled out for me in a way that made me cringe. I heard her heels clicking towards the kitchen. "Sonny!" The closer she got, the faster my pulse. I had the urge to run for the hills. Then I saw her, the phone curled up in her hand and her visibly angry face.

Act normal. "Good Morning, Mrs. Cooper. Is there an-"

"What the hell happened in the pool house last night?" She came off the back with it. I looked at the floor for a moment.

"Um, the kids were playing cards and I was... serving drinks, ma'am."

"Really, was that all that happened?" She folded her arms and took a step towards me. I backed up. God, she's intimidating.

"Yes..."

"Vincent's mother had a very angry, detailed conversation with me over the phone." She sneered. "One about my maid holding a knife to his neck and threatening to kill him." She exclaimed.

"Mrs. Cooper, I had a good reas-"

"A good reason? You threatened one of the most prestigious families my family is involved with. Are you out of your mind?"

"I-"

She won't let me speak. "What were you thinking? You do not hold up..." She waved it off and breathed out her nose. "Get your things. Because you will no longer be working here anymore."

She fired me. Like that. Off of something I did to defend myself. Mrs. Cooper wouldn't even let me explain. I didn't want to go back to the trailer park. I didn't want to go back to my drunken, abusive father and his fucked up friends. The tears formed on the rim of my eyes. I liked living here. It was safer. Besides what happened last night, I actually slept and ate and it didn't reek from vodka. I just nodded and walked over to the maids quarters, handing my clothes to Rita after I put on underwear and a pair of my old jeans.

I stuffed everything I owned into the same bag I came here with, wiping my tears quickly and pulling the bag over my shoulder. I slid my feet into my sneakers and pulled a hoodie over my head. I look like old Sonny. I gave Rita a long hug, thanking her for everything. She teared up a little but told me that she loved me. It was weird hearing it but I loved her too. She was so nice to me. She was like... my guardian in some way. When I left, I realized that I didn't say goodbye to Chad. Well, it's not like he knew I was leaving.

Dark clouds came when I walked into my fathers trailer. It was just him there with a bottle in his hand. He looked surprised to see me but that quickly turned into drunken anger. I didn't miss this. Not one bit. I didn't miss the smell and I didn't miss his face. I hated his face more, actually. That dirty, belligerent bastard.

"Where've you been?"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

When I got out the shower and gotten dressed, I had expected to see Sonny in the kitchen, handing me my plate and juice but she wasn't there. Was she sleeping? More importantly, did she eat. I looked up at my mother with a mouthful of waffles and swallowed.

"Did Sonny get to sleep in?"

"Sonny's not here..." I furrowed my brows.

"What do you mean she's not here?" I looked over at Rita who had a grim look on her face. Where is Sonny? "Mom, where is she?"

"I fired her." What! "For what she did to Vincent. She went home."

"What do you mean she went home? She went back to her father? Are you insane? That was the dumbest reason for firing her..."

"She tried to kill him." She snapped.

"He tried to rape her!" I yelled in a fit of rage, pushing my chair back. My mother is the stupidest bitch I've ever met.

"What are you talking about?"

"He tried to touch her. He's a fucking creep. He ripped off her panties and she did the first thing she can think of out of self defense. Why would you let her go back home!" I knocked over my glass of orange juice standing up.

"She's just a maid, Chad."

"Her father is an abusive drunk with perverted friends, you bitch."

I stormed over to the wall that held my keys and grabbed them, leaving the house quickly. My car didn't obey the traffic laws. I did ninety on the backstreets without having police officers stop me. If they did, I would've been arrested for telling them off. No, actually I wouldn't. I would've taken them to Sonny's house with me. When I pulled into the trailer park and parked the car, preparing myself for a fight when I walked in. If she's hurt, I'm going to kill my mother. And I'm going to kill her father. I pushed open the trailer door as I heard the screaming from him.

"You were trying to leave me!" His back hand sent her flying to the floor.

"Dad, please…"

Sonny was pushing herself up but he had lifted his foot, kicking her right in her stomach. "Bitch!" She collapsed, sobbing on the carpet and trembling hard.

"Get away from her!" I yelled deeply, pushing him away and standing in a way that he couldn't touch her.

"You again, pretty boy." He drunkenly slurred and looked at me. "Mind your business." He shoved my chest. I balled up my fists and stalked towards him.

"Don't touch me."

"Fuck you..." He pushed my shoulder.

He caught a right hook to the jaw, stumbling backwards. I just kept hitting him until he fell unconscious. He was so drunk, that he couldn't fight back one bit. Mr. Monroe hit the floor hard, his head hitting the side of the coffee table in the living room. My knuckles were bloody but I didn't care. I grabbed Sonny's bag and put the strap on over my shoulder. I carefully lifted her bridal style, kicking open the door and putting her in my car easily. She had a bloody nose and a bloody eyebrow. There was a bruise forming on her cheekbone. I hated seeing her like this. I never wanted to see her like this. I got in on the drivers side and sped away. Sonny just turned her head to me in pain and reached up, wiping the bottom of my chin.

"Are you mad at me?"

"More at my mother..." I grumbled. "Do you need to go to the hospital?" She shook her head. "You should've come to me before you left when my mother fired you, Sonny..."

"I'm sorry." She croaked.

"It's fine." I helped her into the house but she told me she could walk on her own. We went upstairs to my room and into the bathroom. I closed the door and told her to sit on the counter. I found the kit that I use when Seth and I kick box. It's full of band aids and other first aid shit.

"I tried to explain it to her..." I pulled out two Aleve's and handed them to her. She swallowed them dry. I got a washcloth and soaked it in warm water, squeezing the excess out. "She wouldn't listen."

"I'll talk to her." It'll be more of an angry argument. She deserves to be yelled at. I carefully wiped underneath her nose, cleaning all the blood off. "I care too much to let her send you home."

"I can tell. You're cleaning the inside of my nose." I chuckled and nodded my head.

"Yeah, I just hope you don't have any snot."

"Haha... no..." She rolled her eyes with a smile. I folded the rag over and smoothed it over her eyebrow. The blood came off with a bright red. It was still bleeding. I put some pressure on it and checked it every few seconds. "I'm sorry..."

"It's not a big deal, Sonny..." I told her.

"I'm such a hassle on you." She took the rag off her head and moved over to the sink, rinsing it thoroughly and tossing it in the trash. She hopped off the counter and grabbed another one off the shelf. She wet it, squeezed it and climbed back onto the counter, taking my hands and wiping my knuckles free of blood.

"You're going to bruise."

"Yeah, I know..." She groaned and shook her head. "I hate him. I hope he dies a painful death." He needs to die. I contemplated calling the cops to go get him but he needs to let alcohol poisoning take over him. Sonny switched to my left hand. "It's a good thing he didn't hit me in my lip."

"I agree."

"You should put some Neosporin on your hands and I'll put some on my eyebrow." She stated.

I nodded, cupping her face and lightly pressing my lips to hers. "Whatever happens, promise me you will never go back to that trailer."

"I promise." She replied.

"Good."

I kissed her again but with a little more force. It was more of a I'm-Glad-You're-Okay-Please-Don't-Scare-Me-Again kiss. She wrapped her arms around my waist as I stood between her legs. I'm going to have to face my mother for calling her a bitch. I knew that she was going to be mad. Sonny pulled me closer by my shirt as I curled my fingers into a little bit of her hair. I dropped my other hand and rested it on the side of her thigh. The kiss picked up once more, my tongue winning dominance.

"Chad, I know you're in there..." My mother knocked on the door. Sonny pulled back and picked up the washcloth, taking my hands and wiping them once more. The bathroom door opened and she walked in near me. "I really don't appreciate you calling me a bitch. I'm your mother."

"I gave Sonny her job back." Sonny reached over to the first aid kit and found antiseptic. She took the top of and put some on my hand. "You had no right to fire her."

"I didn't know what Vince tried to do."

"You should've listened but you're too big headed to." I kept my cool because all I really wanted to do was yell. "She's going to have bruises on the morning." I winced when she rubbed it over a cut.

"Sorry..." Sonny murmured.

"Sonny."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Cooper. I should've-"

"It's my fault. I should've listened and I would've never expected that kind of behavior from Vincent." My mother sighed. "I'm sorry... I didn't know about your father."

"Its fine." Sonny said above a whisper. "Chad um... he helped me."

"That's good... you mind coming with me so we can talk in private?" Sonny nodded and hopped off the counter, giving me a gentle smile and walking off with my mother. I ran my hands through my hair. My mother is really bitch. I really don't want to see any bruises on Sonshine but I know it's inevitable.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

Chad came to my rescue again. I was sure my father was going to kill me before the day ended. He had beaten and kicked me. My abdomen hurts like hell. It hurts to bend and sit. I have a cut on my eyebrow and it just stopped bleeding. Chad's hands stopped bleeding also. His knuckles were bloody and red. I felt bad. I felt bad that he went out of his way just to get me. But Mrs. Cooper, she was just so angry and wouldn't hear what I had to say. I was scared.

"You should've told me. You never told me that your father was abusive…"

"It's not something I tell people, ma'am."

"That's something you tell _me_ because you're so young and you're living and working here. Those bruises from when I first met you…" She paced in front of her husband's desk and ran her fingers through her hair. "Are you hurt now?"

"Just a little but not the bad work…" I hinted that I wanted my job back.

"I'm sorry for firing you, it was uncalled for but you also should've come to me about Vincent instead of letting it get that far." She said loudly.

"I didn't want you to judge me…" I started. "I just wanted this job without pity."

"I wouldn't give you any pity. I would've gave you something to help you out."

"Like foster parents? I don't want to be a foster child; bouncing from house to house." I explained to her. "Once I was eighteen, I was leaving."

"If you even lived to be that old." She snapped at me. "Why haven't you ever called the cops on your father if he beat you to nothing?"

"Because they would've taken me to a foster home." Is she not listening? "With all due respect, I did what I had to do to survive. Whether that was… making his friends happy or staying out of his way. I had a plan in my head."

"It was a stupid plan. You should've told me what Vincent tried to do so I didn't look stupid for firing you."

I shrugged and ran my fingers through my hair. "You didn't give me a chance to speak. Can I please get back to work?"

"Take the day off and send Chad in here. I need to speak to him."

"Yes, Ma'am." I nodded and rose from my seat.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I glared at my mother from across the desk, quirking a brow when she tapped her pen.

"Are you going to say something?"

"Get rid of the condescending attitude and I will. Why did you want me to hire her so bad?"

"Huh?"

"She comes from an abusive family, she's battered and bruised and she's only sixteen."

"She's trying to make a living and she was trying to get out of that house. I did what I can to help her but you making that one little mistake of firing her, really killed me, mom. You fired her because you wouldn't listen to the explanation." I leaned forward and explained. "The second she went home, her father hit her…"

"I know, Chad."

"No, you don't know. I… I walked in her house and he backhanded her across the face. He kicked her in her stomach. He reeked of alcohol. Sonny's trailer is the only place that didn't smell like liquor. You sent her back to that."

"I didn't know at that point."

"You didn't see that something was wrong when you first met her and there were bruises on her face?" I asked loudly. "Are you really that dense that you don't realize anything anymore?"

"I knew something was wrong but I didn't think it was that bad." She defended. I scoffed and folded my arms over my chest.

"I'm done talking to you. Don't fire her again." I rose to my feet and shook my head. "If you do, it'll show just how much of a heartless bitch you can be." My feet moved me towards the door. I don't care if I call my mother a bitch or not. There was no reason to fire Sonny.

"Do not talk to me like that." She moved in front of me swiftly and placed her hand on my chest. "I'm your mother and you will not talk to me like that." I pursed my lips, pushing my hands in my pockets. "Why do you care so much, Chad? She's a maid."

"She deserves better than that. I'm gonna try my hardest to keep her away from that man and there is nothing you can do. Fire her and you'll never hear from me again." I opened the door and walked out, slamming it behind me and jogging down the steps to the maids quarters. I knocked on the door and opened it, seeing Sonny with wet hair and pulling on a shirt. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." She furrowed her brows. "What'd your mom say?"

"I told her about your father."

"Oh God, she thinks I'm psycho, doesn't she?" She groaned and chuckled at the same time.

"No. She feels bad which is exactly what I wanted."

"What you wanted?"

"She's not firing you ever. She wouldn't risk losing her son because of the maid."

"Losing her son? You gave her an ultimatum?"

"If she fires you, she's losing me." I wrapped my arms around her waist. Sonny burned a bright red and shook her head at me.

"You should choose your family. I can live somewhere else besides my dad's…"

"You know how I know you're lying, you don't know where your mom is, you have no friends and if the cops find you homeless, you'll become a foster child."

"That just made me feel like shit." She pushed me away and muttered.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm just repeating what you told me." I cleared my throat and sized up her jeans. "I'm really tired of seeing you in ripped clothes." I murmured.

"Well, I'll change into my uniform and then you won't see it."

"That's not what I meant…" I smiled and shook my head, pulling her back to me. "I'm taking you to get some clothes."

"I'm perfectly able to get my own clothes, _sir_, but thanks for your offer."

"Hm, I'm buying you clothes whether you like it or not." I hummed and kissed her forehead. "You're not going to win if you fight me on this."

"You already do enough."

"I want to do more." I said, trying to hug her body closer.

"You have saved me from my dad..." She paused, "I don't think I can ask for anything more than that..."

I chuckled, "Sonny it's just clothes."

"Yeah... but-"

I cut her off, "But nothing, I'm taking you shopping. And there isn't anything you can do about it."

"I have enough clothes."

I shook my head, "No, I think you have about one pairs of shoes, and a couple tops. And those were your only pants."

"Well... _sorry-_" She stuck her tongue out, "I don't have a billion pairs of everything like you do, Chad."

I glared, "I don't have a billion pairs of everything."

"I've put your clothes away... You have a lot. You probably don't even wear them all... Why don't you donate?"

I gasped, was she serious? My clothes? "They're mine."

She rolled her eyes and pushed herself away from me, "Yeah... okay"

I shook it off, "I'm taking you out. I'll get you some food too."

She blushed. "That sounds like a date."

I smirked, "A date? Well only if you want it to be..." I walked over to her again.

"N-No..." she blushed even redder, trying to push me away. "I don't want... I don't want to date you."

I fought her hands and grazed my lips onto hers, "That sounds like a lie." I said on her lips, fighting the urge to press mine to them. "Can you say it again?"

She closed her eyes, "I don't want to...date you." She lifted her chin so our mouths would connect, but I forced myself to pull away and grin at her.

"Fine." I stepped away, "Just a couple of friends hanging out at the mall."

She grumbled, opening her eyes. "I don't want to go shopping."

"We're going." I pulled her out of the door.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

Chad forced me to the mall with him. I didn't mind going, I selectively wanted to. But he shouldn't waste his money on his maid. I have enough money to buy clothes, but I know he won't let me. And one of the main reasons I didn't want to go is because... I didn't want to see kids I know from my old school. The mall is where people with friends go to shop or make fun of other people. When Chad pulled up to the building, I didn't want to get out of the seat. I wanted to hot glue myself to it. But Chad wasn't having that. He opened my door and reached out for my hand. I took it, but didn't pull myself up. He had to tug me out of the seat.

"Damn Sonshine." He slammed the passenger door shut, "It's just shopping."

I rolled my eyes and ignored him, looking at the mall. It hasn't changed since I've last been here aside from some newer restraints and it looked kinda cleaner. I haven't been here since I was twelve. I was with my mom, and we were going shopping for her sister's birthday. That's the last time I've been here and also the last time I've been out shopping with my mother. I saw Chad waving his hand in front of my face and I blinked, looking at him. I totally spaced out.

"You okay?" He asked, as he started walking gesturing for me to follow.

"Yeah." I flipped. I smiled at him, but didn't say anything else until we walked inside the entrance. This place wasn't as big as I remember... then again, I was little. I looked around and noted that we were in the food court; it smelled like fried food, coffee, and fish all at the same time. Yuck. Not a good combo.

"Well..." I heard Chad Say causing me to look at him, "Where do you want to go first? Anywhere, it's your choice."

"Um..." I furrowed my brows at what I was going to say. Chad looked like he was growing impatient. "I've always wanted a Victoria's Secret bra..." I looked down, "But forget it... I can get something from Target."

He chuckled deeply. "Don't be embarrassed." He pulled my arm toward the shop. Once we were inside I felt awkward and I bet he did too. There were about thirty women in here, and a million bras and panties. I felt my face get red and then flush completely. Chad rested his hand on my lower back. "Pick out whatever you want and make sure it's your size." He whispered into my ear. It made me shiver. "I'll pay when you're done." And then pushed me further into the store.

After about thirty minutes in the lingerie shop I picked out six bras, one white, one black, a tan one, one blue with polka dots, a red one and one that was a lacy pink and yellow. I got matching panties, and a couple more pairs extra pairs since they had a five for twenty five special. I also got a pair of green sweat pants that say, 'Love Pink' on the back. Chad paid and we were off to the next store that he dragged me into. It was called... Hollister I think. It smelt awful in here and it was loud. It gave me a head ache. I couldn't think straight. So Chad picked out some jeans and shirts for me while I sat in a chair outside.

When he came out he had a lot more bags than I had hoped. I glared at him. "What the hell did you get; the whole goddamn store?"

"No..." He spat. "I got you jeans, shorts, shirts, and a bathing suit."

"I don't need a bathing suit." I told him.

"Yes... I have a pool." He pulled out the swim wear which was a hot pink string bikini, with little white flying birds on it. It was cute, I have to say.

"Thank you but… I don't think... I'd wear that with you around." I smiled, watching him put it back in the bag.

"And why not?"

"It makes me uncomfortable."

"Well, we can get in the pool fully clothed again and see how that works out." He quipped in a condescending tone.

"Can we go now? I don't think I need anything else..."

"What about dresses? And Shoes?"

"Dresses? No... I'm okay..." I giggled, "But honestly, shoes would be nice..."

"Okay... let's go to Journey's..."

I have him a confused look. "Journey's? What abou-" He cut me off.

"No, we're not going to Payless. Journey's is crappy... but better than Payless."

"If you're so rich, why do you know about all these low budget stores? How do you know about Payless?"

"You're standing in front of the mall directory and Journeys is labeled under shoes." He muttered. "And Payless commercials are inevitable to escape." I shifted my weight to my other foot.

"Where do you get your shoes, then?"

"Online..." He pointed out. "And I don't shop in malls."

"You shop on Rodeo." He smiled. I reached out to hold and bag but he slapped my hand away. I tried again but he just shook his head. "Then why did we come here now?" I folded my arms, walking beside him. "And would you give me something to hold?"

"Because I wanted to get you clothes now. Online would take too long." He said right when we walked inside of the store. "And no. I can hold bags, Sonny."

I squealed inwardly, shoes... I have always loved shoes. I have three new pairs of sneakers and four pairs of sandals. And I think I just fell in love with a couple pairs just right now. He willingly paid for everything even when I begged him to take me home so I can get my wallet. I felt bad. Shit, he even paid for the food. Chad and I were sitting in the food court, eating Panda Express. I think I have fallen in love today... with this Orange chicken. It was delicious; I probably looked like I haven't eaten in days. He chuckled at me, and kicked my new shoes that were now on my feet. They were black and white Vans. I had two more pairs of shoes in a bag. A pair of black Chucks Taylors and some flip flops. My old beat up ones where in the trash.

"Thank you for today, Chad." I smiled, popping another bite into my mouth.

"No problem." As he was saying this, I saw Aaron out of the corner of my eye. I almost choked. He was with a group of people, who went to my old school. I looked down to hide my face.

But they saw me anyways. "Is that Sonny Monroe?" I heard someone yell.

"I thought she got pregnant." Some girl said.

"I heard that she was in a gang."

"I got told that she killed her dad and was sent to prison."

"Someone told me she had died."

The rumors where pouring out of their mouths, and I'm pretty sure they were yelling so I _could_ hear. I looked up at Chad with a pleading slash frowning look on my face. "Can we go home please?"

"Ignore it." Chad said, standing up as two girls walked over to us and dragged Aaron with them. And of course those two girls where Lucy and Rosa while his girlfriend stood back with the rest of the crowd.

"Oh My God!" Rosa said with a bitch smile. "It _is_ Sonny."

Aaron groaned, but smiled. "Hey."

I looked at Chad. "Can we please go?" But he was ignoring me, as Lucy started pulling on his shirt.

"Are you with _her_?" She sized me up. I rolled my eyes and got up, moving next to Chad.

Chad shrugged her off and tried to usher me away from them. Aaron glared at him, making Chad glare back. "What?" He snapped. Aaron didn't answer, but Rosa smiled at me.

"Is this your pimp, Sonny? Is that rumor true?"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Shut up." They were following us to the door. It's like they were mean stalkers or something.

"Everyone knew you'd always become a whore." Lucy said, "You already have sex with your own dad, and suck off his friends, you ar-"

Before she could finish Chad covered her mouth with his hand. "You don't know how lucky you are to be a girl." He breathed out his nose. "Because I really want to knock you out. You shouldn't talk like that." He dropped his hand from her mouth.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" She squealed loudly. She's very annoying. "I don't think you know who I am. I'm-"

Chad snickered. "You are a _bitch_. And I _don't_ _care_ who you are. Do you honestly think I would?" He closed his eyes, as if trying to keep is anger under control. "You've bothered her for too long. Leave her the hell alone."

"She's a tramp." Rosa backed her friend up.

Aaron looked in between them before saying, "You know, I think he's right... you guys should stop hurting, Sonny."

"Oh it's not like you care, Aaron." Lucy said. "You had sex with her and left her." That hurt. A lot.

I saw a smug smirk grow on Chad's face, "Oh, _you're_ Aaron?"

"Yes... wh-" Before he could finish Chad grabbed his shirt and pushed him against a wall, holding him there with a hand on his chest. "Get the hell off me."

"Now you want to stick up for her? You're pathetic. A weak, pathetic boy."

"I'm a man."

"Why the fuck did you leave her if you're such a _man,_ Aaron?" I heard Chad say in the deepest, sexiest voice he could ever speak in. "If you're such a man, why didn't you fight her father? Why didn't you stay? Why'd you say you loved her if you weren't going to fight to be with her? A man sticks up for his woman, right?" He shut Aaron up quick. Aaron just looked at me, trying to keep the anger and fear from showing in his eyes. "Don't look at her, look at me. We're talking." Chad got his attention again. "You're not a man. You never were. You're a _pathetic _excuse of a boy."

My heart fluttered at the thought of everything Chad has done for me. That and… my panties grew wet and I don't know why. He backed away from Aaron silently. He scooped up the bags and started to the door, with a smirk on his face with no explanation on why he did that. I turned away from Lucy and Rosa before I sprinted to Chad. He was already at the car, putting the bags into the trunk. Damn, he walks fast.

I tapped his shoulder, and looked at him with a questionable look. "What was that?"

"I've wanted to do that since you told me about him." He cupped my cheeks and kissed me. "You shouldn't have had to deal with those type of people in school. They're jealous." He kissed me again and smiled.

"Thanks but… there's nothing to be jealous of."

"There's your smile… and you're eyes." He said lowly and brushed a loose hair behind my ear. I burned a deep red and shook my head. "You'll see it someday." I doubt it. "Get in the car." He dropped his hands and walked to the driver's side as I got in, a black van pulled up and about seven different people got out.

"Chad!" They all instantly said. He looked and muttered an obscenity as I put my seatbelt on and closed the door. Then came the bright flashes and the shuddering of the cameras. Paparazzi?

"Why?" He groaned. He closed his door and put his seatbelt on, starting up the car and honking the horn so the two people standing in front of his car would move.

"They follow you around?"

"No, some random girl tweets that she sees me in a mall, they find out and show up." He answered in a frustrated tone. "Move!" He yelled out the window and put the car in drive. They just kept snapping pictures. Even of me which was very frustrating because I felt like I was being blinded. He stepped on the gas and then stopped to scare them. "Get out of the way!" He pushed the horn for a long time before they moved. He sped out of the parking lot and onto the freeway, checking the rear-view mirror frequently.

"Is your family famous?"

"In a way…" I nodded slowly.

"Is it bad if we're seen in public together?"

"If they saw me kissing you, yes. My mother would be livid and you would forever be known as the maid that sleeps with their bosses' kid even though we've never slept together." He explained. "It's not the kind of attention you would want."

"So-"

"Don't apologize." He chuckled. It's not a big deal.

"Thanks for the clothes… I'll pay you back." He shook his head. "Can I give you something for it?"

"Nope. It was a generous gift."

"Fine."

"Fine." He mocked. We pulled up to his house and unloaded the bags from the trunk. I just shoved them in my closet while he put some on the bed. I collapsed on the edge of my bed and sighed. "I'll see you later." I was curious as to where he was going but I didn't want to ask.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I needed to get laid. As bad as it sounds, I needed it bad. Hanna was home, _alone_, so I definitely took advantage of that. When I finally left her house, it was around three in the morning when I got back into my house. There were no hickeys or any marks on me that would piss my mother off because she'd know who I was with and who gave them to me. I locked the door behind me and started towards the stairs. But I stopped when I saw Sonny walk across the living room and into the kitchen. Why is she always up? It's like she never sleeps. I was partially interested in what she was doing but then… I saw her again and noticed that she bought new pajamas. Huh… I wanna see. I strode over to the kitchen and saw her looking in the fridge with her head cocked to the side.

"Don't sneak up on me." She muttered.

"How'd you know?"

"I saw you walk in." Her pajamas were soft looking loose cotton shorts and a tank top that hugged every one of her curves. I never noticed how tiny her waist was and how round her ass was. Damn…

"Why don't you ever sleep, Sonny? You're _always _awake."

"I have sleeping issues. I have nightmares. To avoid them…"

"You don't sleep." I finished. She nodded and rocked back and forth on her heels. "Maybe you should take some sleeping pills."

"Those don't work for me. They haven't worked for three years."

"You just got a whole lot of issues, don't you?"

She glared at me. "Haha." She closed the fridge empty handed and stepped back. I wrapped my arms around her waist but she turned her head when I almost kissed her lips. "You've been kissing Hanna so I'm not going to kiss you."

"And how do you know I was over there?"

"Your hair's messed up. You're eyes are dilated… her lip stick on your cheek." She said with a smirk.

"But how do you know it was _Hanna_?"

"She wears that shade of lipstick. I've scrubbed it out your clothes before." She unwrapped my arms from around her waist and walked around me. "Was it fun?"

"What's wrong, Sonshine?"

"Nothing." She sang out and patted my shoulder. "Goodnight."

I watched her ass as she walked away and then say the back of her head. I narrowed my eyes before it actually came to me. She was jealous.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Did you guys like it? We worked hard on this. We love your opinions. Leave reviews and tell us what you thought about it. Thanks :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**Thank you so much for your reviews. We love them all and we're glad that you like the story so far :) We hope you like this chapter also. Thanks again and we hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

When I woke up in the morning there was only one thing on my mind: Hanna. And the fact that Chad went over to her house last night and banged her, after we spent the whole day together. And after he said those things to Aaron, Lucy and Rosa. After he kissed me. I'm not saying I'm jealous, because I'm not. I'm just annoyed... Okay, maybe I am a _little _jealous. Just because I think I'm starting to care about him more than I should. I mean, I'm his maid... _not_ his girlfriend. I never will be his girlfriend. I can't be, even if he wanted me too. His family his famous. He even explained to me yesterday that if people say us kissing, it would be a major dent in his reputation. Because I'm just the maid. People would think he's lower standards to date people beneath him.

"Blah." I said out loud, stretching. I need to get up and get ready. I have school today. Well, not school... But I have home school. Will is coming over, and I didn't want to look like death when he did show up. So I got out of bed and went to the bathroom, starting the shower and stripping out of my clothes. The warm water felt good on my shoulders, and scalp. I just wanted to stay here forever. But I know I couldn't. So, after I washed my hair, body and lazily shaved, I got out and dried off. I looked at myself in the mirror and shivered. I don't understand why Chad ever called me pretty... I'm not. But then again, I think that he's just leading me on. Trying to pull on my strings for some stupid reason I don't know.

But I don't want to think about that right now. So, I left the bathroom and went to the clothes that were still in bags from yesterday. I pulled on the black bra and some baby blue panties. Oh my gosh. This is the best bra in the world. It's so comfortable. My old ones had always poked me under the arms with their wires. I slipped on some jeans that fit perfectly and a plain white tank top. I found some socks, putting them on a long with my Chuck Taylor's. I didn't feel like a poor, worthless girl. I liked the clothes I was wearing for once. I felt good in them. I stepped out of my room and went down the stairs seeing Chad on the phone in his school uniform. He was eating something that looked like a Eggo. He looked up and smiled at me. I looked over at the time on the clock above his head. It's 'twelve forty' Will should be here soon. But why is Chad here if he has school?

I sat next to him, and smiled, watching him hang up the phone. "Good morning, Sonshine."

"Morning, Chad." I grinned. "Who was that? Hanna?" Please don't say Hanna…

"No." He spat. "It was Grady."

"Yeah." I nodded like I didn't care. "Okay... Where is your family? And why aren't you at school?"

He finished up his box waffles, and put his plate aside. "My mother and father are at one of the new Hotels a few hours away from here. My brother tagged along. They'll be back later on today." He took a sip of juice. "And I decided to ditch."

"Can't you get in trouble for that?" I asked.

"Yeah... But I don't care. I'm in college. I did all the work I had to... And I wanted to make sure the right tutor showed up today."

"What do you mean?"

"I fired Will."

I gasped. "What, why?" He just shrugged, looking me up and down with a look on his face that read that he liked me in my new clothes.

"You look good in those jeans."

"Don't change the subject. Why'd you fire my teacher?"

"I didn't like the way you looked at him..."

"The way I _looked at him_?" I hissed. "What do you mean by that, Chad?"

"I don't know..." He rolled his eyes, "You looked at him like you were going to pounce on him."

I couldn't help what came out of my mouth next, "At least I didn't _fuck _him like you did with Hanna last night."

He didn't say anything, just stared at me. His blue eyes were huge. "Why do you care so much?"

"Why do you care if I think my teacher is cute?" I folded arms, watching him get up and walk away, leaving his dishes for me to pick up later. "A _man _never walks away."

"What did you say?" He turned back around and narrowed his eyes.

"A man never walks away."

"Don't talk to me about real man shit, Sonny. You don't know anything about real men."

"I know they don't walk away from fights."

"They walk away from stupid fights and this isn't a fight." He sneered out. "It's you acting like a bitch because you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

He scoffed and chuckled angrily. "Then why do you care if I fucked Hanna or not?"

"I don't care."

"Right…" He deadpanned. "You care because you like me just as much as I like you."

"I don't." I dropped my arms to my side and rolled my eyes. "Why do you care if I think my teacher is cute? Why'd you care if Aaron looked at me?" I furrowed my brows and stepped towards him. "You were jealous. You were jealous when I first met my teacher. You pulled a bitch move and fired him."

"I did what I thought was best."

"Yeah, right. _Real _men don't fire other men when they feel threatened."

"Real men don't take a girls virginity and then leave like your bitch of an ex boyfriend." He threw at me. "After all I fucking did for you and you're acting this way. I would've left you too. You're emotional as fuck." It was like a pang to my heart and a blow to my self esteem that's already low as shit. I just shrugged it off.

"Fine. I don't give a fuck!"

"Yes, you do… I didn't mean that." He said, reaching out to touch me but I moved away from him. "Sonny…"

He touched my waist. "Don't…" I shook my head. "Don't touch me." I picked up his dirty dishes and walked over to the kitchen.

"Fine. I'll call him back. I'm going back to school." I rolled my eyes as he opened and closed the door. I dropped everything in the sink. Chad is a dick sometimes. Sometimes, he'll act like he owns me. Other times he acts like he doesn't care about me at all. Whatever.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Sonny's acting like a bitch and I refuse to talk to her because she was making me upset. She shouldn't let her jealously get the best of her like that. I mean, I should be one to talk since I did fire her teacher out of spite but I got off the phone with him a few minutes ago. If she wants him so bad, she can fucking have him. Why does she care who I sleep with or not? It's really not that big of a deal. Well, to me it isn't. She's never cared before so why is she all of a sudden becoming so pissy? I slammed my car door in one of the many parking lots of my school and dragged a hand down my face. _Just_ _breathe…_ _don't get all worked up over nothing_. It's easier said than done.

"Yo…" Nico walked up to me and gave me a bro hug. "Party a few days from now."

"What kind of party?"

"High Society shit for Penelope's family. But it's not like we're gonna pay attention. Devon managed to get some weed."

"I'm up for drinking not for smoking. You know that."

"Why do you look like something crawled up your ass?" I flared my nostrils. Sonny and her stupid jealously.

"I'm just frustrated." Her stupid cute!

"With…?"

"I don't even know." I mumbled. He just shrugged his shoulders and started walking with me. I knew his class was on the other side of the campus but I didn't know why he was walking with me. God, she's making me crazy. "Where are you going?"

"Tawni has a class over here. She wanted me to come get her."

"Why?"

"If I knew, I probably wouldn't have come." He sighed and patted the top of his head. I wonder how long it's gonna take until those pictures of Sonny and I in the parking lot get out into the tabs. Just thinking about her makes me frustrated. If she's acting the same way when I get home, I'm gonna blow up. I may like her but she's still my maid and there's still a code of conduct. She frustrates me to know fucking end. That's probably why I like her so much.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

Chad did what he said. He did call Will. Around two o'clock he came over very confused. Chad had told him I didn't like him and thought he was rude. I explained to Will that Chad was being a douche and he should just ignore him. At all possible costs. Because that's what I do. But he went over everything just fine for an hour and a half. Well... he talked a lot and I pretended like I was listening. All I thought about was Chad and me behaving like a little baby. God, I feel stupid for doing that. After he left, I put on my uniform and joined Rita in the laundry room. She had some pretty good Spanish music on that made me want to move my hips. I smiled and twirled in a circle, as Rita laughed at me.

"Why are you laughing?" I giggled, moving in another circle.

"Nothing, Sonny." She said in her accent, smiling at me.

"Do you not like to dance?" I smiled.

"I am not good." She told me, but gestured me to keep going.

"Rita, dance with me." I grabbed her hands and moved them to the beat of the music along with my hips. She laughed softly and shook her head.

"I don't dance."

"What? You can't tell me that…" I giggled. "You're Puerto Rican. It's in your blood."

"You're Mexican. You dance…" She laughed and watched me. I did the salsa across the laundry room while she watched me, turning the music up on the radio. I heard the phone ring across the house so I stopped and jogged out of the room, down the hall and grabbed a phone that was in the kitchen. I pressed it up to my ear.

"Cooper Residence."

"Is Seth there?"

"Yes, he'll be with you in a moment." I said in my "professional" voice. I sprinted back over to the laundry room and stuck my head through the door, pressing the phone to my chest. "Rita, where's Seth?"

"REC room." REC room? I've never been there. Where is that? I nodded and went on a search quietly. I held the phone in my hand as I went to find Seth. Rita told me that they were in the REC room which I have never been in since I worked here. It was like in a secluded part of the house. I pushed open the heavy wooden door and saw Seth pick up Chad and slam him on the mat. What the hell are they doing? I dropped the phone and ran over to both the shirtless men.

"Why are you fighting?" I exclaimed and tried to pull Seth's heavy body off of Chad. "Stop it!" I heard Seth laughing and saw him shaking his head.

"We're not fighting. Chad just got his ass beat in kickboxing." He helped his brother up who had sweat running down his chest.

"I didn't get my ass beat." Chad denied and ruffled his hair. "He's bigger than I am."

"Excuses, excuses." Seth blurted out. Both of their bodies are toned as everything on earth. It shouldn't be possible for two men to look this good. It should be illegal. "You came in here all paranoid." Seth patted my shoulder gently. "Don't worry; I wouldn't hurt your precious boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." I narrowed my eyes and grumbled.

"What'd you come in here for?" Shit! I ran over to the phone in the doorway and picked it up, pressing it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I'm still here." The woman said. I skipped over to Seth and handed it to him. He greeted the woman in his professional voice and held a finger up to Chad, jogging out the REC room. I gave Chad a small smile, turning on my heel and heading out. But he pulled me back by my wrist and chuckled.

"Worried about me, Sonshine?"

"Not even the slightest bit." I scoffed in a lie. He smirked and folded his arms. "You looked like you were getting hurt."

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"The fact that you care makes you adorable." I reached up and pinched Sonny's cheek. She swatted my hands away and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did this morning."

"I kinda figured you were pms-ing but then I figured… you could've been stressed out. But then I stopped making excuses and concluded that you were a bitch."

"Thanks." She muttered sarcastically.

"I already apologized so I'm not apologizing again." I smirked at her and grabbed her chin, kissing her lips. "You should know that I can't stay mad at you."

"I can get away with anything, then."

"No, not really." She chuckled and let me kiss her again. She went silent for a moment before speaking.

"Were you with Hanna today?"

"No. I was not. You're so adorable when you're jealous. You're like a little Chihuahua. All bark and no bite." She snorted a laugh.

"Maybe _I _should kick your ass."

"I can take you." I smirked and dropped my hand from her face. I was thinking of a better apology for this morning. "I'm gonna need a massage."

"Why are you telling me this?" My brow quirked at her. "No. No, that's not in my job description."

"I'm telling you as a demand not as a choice."

"But I don't want to."

"That's too bad." She huffed out a breath of air and shook her head. "Aw, don't act like you don't want to put your hands on my body." I stepped towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You're so arrogant... and sweaty. Ew, Chad." I snickered and let go of her.

"So what? I still catch you staring." Her cheeks bloomed red.

_"Anyway,_ I don't want to massage you. It's inappropriate."

"Kissing my maid is inappropriate." I replied. Her cheeks flared up red again. She was blushing.

"It is. Maybe you should stop."

I shrugged and backed away from her with a smile. "Only if she tells me too."

"What is it you two were doing, anyway? Why do you kick box?"

"It's fun. It's easy. It keeps you in shape. And it's self defense..." That made me think. She really should learn this. "Which is why you should learn how to do it."

"No, thanks."

"You're going to. I will not be able to sleep at night knowing that my maid doesn't know how to defend herself."

"I do pretty well for someone without training." She mentioned.

"Spitting, biting, throwing alcohol. Those are pussy moves, Sonny. All bark and no bite. I give you credit for holding the knife up to Vince's neck, though."

She narrowed her eyes and chewed on her bottom lip. "So, you're going to hire some guy to come in here and teach me how to fight?"

"No, I'm going to teach you. That would give the guy some advantage to feel on you and I'm sure you wouldn't want that."

"Because you want to feel on me." She spat out in a laugh.

"It can be pleasurable for the both of us but that's not happening anytime soon so..." I shrugged. "I'll keep it strictly professional."

"Yeah, that's what you said until you kissed me." She muttered. I glared at her and sighed.

"You're such a smart ass."

"Thank you."

"It's not cool."

"Neither is the arrogance but we both can't get rid of personality traits."

She's really irking me with these smart comments. "You're defiant today." Extra pretty today too. "Is there a reason?"

"Nope. You need to go shower. You know dinner is going to be ready in a few hours."

"I'm well aware. I'll take my massage in the guest house in the pool house in about an hour... so, I'll meet you there."

"I'm not giving you a massage."

"Fine. How about I give you one, then?"

"No." I laughed softly and ran my fingers through my hair. "See you later." She turned on her heels and shook her head all while walking out.

I smirked to myself and picked up a towel to pat my neck dry. I took a thorough shower after sparring with Seth for a few more minutes. He was going to miss dinner because he had a business party to go to. I towel dried my hair and put on a pair of basketball shorts. I threw on a fitted wife beater and found Sonny in the maids' quarters. She had text books in front of her and headphones in her ears. I'm guessing this was her break for today. When she saw me, she pulled the headphones out and smiled.

"I'm studying. You said when I'm studying, I can't be bothered."

"You can be when you're spitefully studying so you have to ignore your duties."

"It's not my duty to massage you, Chad."

"It is to keep me happy, though. And for me to be happy, I want a massage." I grinned, rocking back and forth on my toes. "Come on, Sonshine." She got up angrily and pushed past me. I was amused that she's mad but it should be one hell of a massage if she has all that anger towards me. When we got to the pool house, she opened up the bedroom door and motioned for me to lie down. "So feisty." I kissed the back of her head when I walked past her.

"Let's just get this over with." She said. I pulled off my shirt and climbed on the bed that we once slept in together. I laid on my stomach and pulled a pillow under my head. She climbed on the bed after me. "I don't know if I should..."

"You're not going to hurt me." I laughed.

"No, I mean... never mind." She hesitantly climbed over me and sat on my butt.

She sighed and placed her hands in the middle of my back and smoothed then up to my shoulder blades. I exhaled and closed my eyes as she went to work. Her warm hands took their time applying pressure to all the main spots she thought would be tense. Every time she went up to my shoulder blades, I would have to hide a moan because it felt so good. She massaged my sides also; kneading away the tension and making me relax. I should've hired her as a masseuse instead of a maid because she's good at this. I groaned a little when she slid off my butt and massaged the muscles right above it. This was all part of me trying to get her to trust me. I have another way of getting her to trust me but she's going to hate me for it. Oh well. After a few minutes, she got off me and stayed on her knees on the bed.

"Finished." I sat up and stretched. Everything felt so loose. It was amazing. "Can I go now?" I looked at her and saw that some of the hair came out her bun. I shook my head, laying on my back and putting my hands behind my head.

"You want me to massage the front too?"

"Yes."

"No." She said slowly. "No..."

"Come on. I don't bite." She paused and tucked the loose lock of hair behind her ear. "Unless you want me too."

"You're perverted."

"I'm joking, Sonny." I said. "The faster you do it, the quicker it's over."

I could feel her moving over me carefully do that none of her private area touched mine. She placed her hands on my chest and then groaned from frustration. "Don't look at me. You'll make this more awkward than it is."

I smirked. "It's only awkward if you make it awkward."

"Just close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because..." She whined. I closed my eyes and hummed.

She pressed her hands directly in the middle of my stomach and used her thumbs to caress slash massage my abdominals. After a while, my plan started to work and I felt her timid body relax on mine. She didn't even notice that she was on top of me. I peeked at her with one eye and saw the soft concentration on her face. I also saw a little bit of her cleavage but I won't acknowledge that. I wouldn't want to get worked up with her on top of me. I closed my eyes again and let her finish her job. Her hands slid past my chest and over my shoulders. I could feel her chest on top of mine, breathing evenly. And then I felt her lips brush over my jaw line before she actually placed a kiss below it... on my neck. My eyes opened a little and looked into hers.

She smiled faintly as I lifted my hand and tucked the hair behind her ears once more. I brought her to me and kissed her lightly. I cupped her cheek while she rested her hands on my chest. I don't truly know if this meant she was really comfortable but it made her comfortable enough to be on top of me. I used my other hand to trace her curves all the way down to her hip. I sat up with her on me and held her by her lower back. My hand left her face and went around to her hair, finding the pin that held it up and taking it out. Her hair dropped around her shoulders gracefully.

It was hard trying to keep my control over my manhood when we were kissing like this. I knew we weren't going to go far but then again I wish we were going far. My mouth met her neck and my teeth nipped in certain spots. One of them left a mark. My mark. That's when Sonny did something I thought she'd never do. She moaned quietly next to my ear. Sonny moaned because I made her. I was a little shocked at first but I wanted to hear her again. It was sexy. And I wanted to make her moan it even more. I wanted my name leaving her lips by the time I was done. She curled her hair in my hair and found my lips once more. Her uniform bunched up around her hips and showed her light blue panties. I dropped my hand to her thigh and caressed it until my hand reached her ass. There was the boundary. Sonny reached down, taking my hand off her backside and moved it to her thigh. Being playful, I moved my hand back.

I guess she let it go. I rolled us over so she was under me and continued kissing her. I hitched her leg around my waist and immediately fought the urge to push myself on her. She rested her hands on my shoulder and let me do whatever I wanted. I liked how warm Sonny's neck was. I loved how soft it was and how she always smelled like a light scent of vanilla. I kissed her neck harder and pulled her closer to me if it was possible. My pelvis pressed down on hers accidentally.

She moaned lightly. "Chad…"

That sounded even better than I thought it would. She didn't tell me to stop so I just kept going. I didn't press myself to her again but I kissed her like she meant the world to me. She moved her hands down to my chest and trailed her fingers across all six. I shuddered a little and went for a bold move. I went for the buttons that were done on the top of the dress, opening them easily. She still didn't tell me to stop. I dropped my hand again and pushed her uniform up… we paused to separate.

A glimpse in Sonny's eyes made me see that she was completely smothered in lust. That's why she hasn't told me to stop. Her uniform went over her head and to the floor. The bruise… that her father gave her. It was there. It was a dark purple that took up her left side. I didn't want to hurt her but I hated seeing that on her. Such a beautiful body that gets marked up by abusive men. She put her hand over it so I couldn't see but some of it still showed. I focused on keeping more control of myself instead of her bruise. The lace of her panties rubbed on my lower abdomen as we kissed. Damn, I wanted her.

My body dropped on hers again and she moaned a little louder. My heart pounded against my chest but I didn't want to get too worked up without truly knowing I was going to get some. She winced a little bit and I immediately backed off, being even more careful of her bruise. How can I do this? I hovered over her so that we touched but my weight wasn't on her. She reached between us, unbuckling my jeans and pushing them off my hips a little. I was shocked that she did that but I will not get worked up. She can change her mind at any moment. I gently massaged her good side, making sure her leg was around my waist. She's so warm to me. My hands found her shoulder and bra strap, pulling it off a little. But I could feel that she was tensing up, as hard as she tried to keep going… she couldn't do it. It sucks that I'm probably not gonna sleep with her anytime soon but I knew she was trying.

Sonny pulled back and bit down on her lip for a moment. "I um… I really don't want to tease you." She said above a whisper.

"So don't." I couldn't help but kiss her again just to see if that thought of her having to stop would go away. Taking her lip in between my teeth, she giggled softly and pecked my lips.

"T-Then we'd have to stop..." I sighed and dropped my head in the crook of her neck, sighing heavily. Damnit! Fuck! Shit! I didn't want to admit how bad I wanted her because I wanted her... bad. I sat back on my heels and dragged a hand down my face. Fuck… "I'm sorry." She stated, sitting up.

"It's fine."

"Maybe we shouldn't... do this if you're going to come up with the short end of it."

"Well, I don't know what we're actually doing, Sonshine."

"Neither do I. I thought you did."

"If I asked, would you say yes?"

She giggled. "I guess it would be something I'd consider..."

"Would you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"I don't know. It'd have to consider it."

Hold on… _consider_?"What is there to consider? It's a yes or no question."

"I don't necessarily know… if you and I dating would work out."

"But considering? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. No one considers anything when I ask them."

She looked a little taken back. "You have people searching for you with cameras. If we get photo'd together, your reputation would be hurt."

"We wouldn't be photo'd together."

"Then that's like saying… you'd do whatever you want outside of here but when you do get home, you're with me."

"Yeah."

"No." She shook her head and got up, picking her uniform up off the floor. "It doesn't work like that."

"Considering doesn't work like that with me. It's yes or no. Considering to me… is like saying no. And girls don't say no me." I gestured to my face and my body with a smug smile. "Don't be stubborn…" I coaxed and kissed her shoulder when I stood.

"I didn't say no." She put the dress over her head and her arms through the sleeves, pulling it down around her waist and hips. "I said I would consider."

"There's nothing to consider. It's _me_."

"Why are you getting so upset?"

"Because either you want to be with me or you don't. If you have to think about it, that's means it's a no."

"No, it doesn't, Chad." She looked at me in an unbelievable way and folded her arms. "It means: there are a lot of factors we both have to consider in this relationship. You're family, the media… your friends. I don't know if you truly want to put up with that." I narrowed my eyes.

"You know what, forget it. Never mind. Talk to me… _only _when you make up your mind." I grabbed my shirt and walked out. That's bullshit. Why does she need to think about it? It's _me_. The greatest person of all time. I put my shirt on as I walked out the door of the pool house. There should be nothing to think about.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Did you like it? We hope you did because we worked hard. So leave a review and tell us what you thought about it. Thanks :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**Thanks so much for the reviews :) Of course we loved them. We love all your opinions and we are glad you like the story. Here's another chapter. Enjoy, guys…**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I haven't talked to Chad in almost two weeks. I just clean his house and make him food. He doesn't want me to talk to him until I make my mind up about dating him or not which I honestly have no idea about. I mean, I like him and he's really sweet to me... Sometimes. But other times, like lately he's been a jerk. Everything is about him. Even if I said no, he'd throw a hissy fit because he didn't get what he wanted. But why would he want _me_! I mean... We couldn't even go public. Not even to his family. He'd just come home, and we'd have to sneak around to be with each other. I don't want that. Right now, Chad wasn't home. Thank god because I had to wash his clothes. That meant I had to go in his room. I didn't like going in his room especially when he's home. It made me think of things I shouldn't think about. Like Chad's bed... Chad in his bed... Chad and I in his bed... Chad and I in his bed… naked...

Ugh! I don't even know how I can think so dirty. I've never really been with a guy besides Aaron. And I don't count my dad's friends. They just used me. But Chad... I have a feeling he would be gentle with me... just because he seems like he would care. I could be wrong but I guess I won't ever know. I'm so confused. I don't know if I want him or not. I'm lying. My body wants him. Bad. I shook the thought out of my head and cleared my throat.

I entered his room, and put a way his clean clothes. Noting that has too many outfits for a boy. Maybe he's secretly a girl. I giggled to myself and went around the picking up clothes. He's a very messy boy. He just leaves his clothes where he takes them off. I rolled my eyes, and went to go get his sheets off his bed, shaking them out and the folding them. When I was at the bottom sheet I saw a pair of pink lace panties. What the hell? I picked them up like I was disgusted and frowned. I thought he wanted me... I got so mad. All I saw was red. I dropped them into the laundry basket. At that moment Chad walked through the door. He stopped when he saw me and then smirked.

"Hey, Sonshine." I looked away from him, not saying anything at all. I wasn't going to say anything to this bastard. No chance. "Finally made up your mind?" He closed the door and walked closer to me. "I hope its yes." I shook my head and started to put new sheets on his bed. Why am I so jealous? He shouldn't be worth anything to me. He's nothing but a man whore. "Sonny..." He pressed me. "You're still not talking to me?"

"You told me not too." I gasped and covered my mouth. I didn't mean to speak.

"Unless you made up your mind on wanting to be with me."

"I don't know, Chad." I groaned in a frustrated way. "Leave me alone."

"I need to know."

"I don't think you _need _to know. I just think you _want_ to know because you're not used to anyone making you wait." I retorted, smoothing out a wrinkle on the bed before getting another clean sheet.

"Okay then… I demand answer." He walked over to the closet, loosening his shirt from his pants. I bit down on my tongue, making up the bed in a deathly silence. He can't _demand_ anything from me. "Sonny, I'm talking to you." I just stayed quiet. "Don't ignore me." He moved to the doorway of his closet, shirtless… without pants. Only in boxer briefs. _God_, I want to be in this bed with him. He shook his head and went back into the closet. I heard some clothes shuffle around before he came back out in a pair of cargo shorts and no shirt. "Say something."

"I'm doing what I'm supposed to do, Chad."

"You're supposed to speak when you're spoken to."

"I have nothing to say. I don't _want_ to say anything." I spat out, glaring at him across the bed. He glared back but like usual, I looked away first. It was intimidation that always got the best of me.

"It's a yes or no question, Sonny. It's not that hard."

"Nothing is that hard _for you_. For me it is."

"What's so hard about it?" He moved around the bed and shrugged his shoulders.

"You said you wanted me to be with you… yet you sleep around with different girls. You brought a different girl home every day last week."

"To make you jealous."

What? "You did that to make me jealous? Why?"

"Because you're cute when you're jealous. And I like sex. I might as well get the most out of it because I lock myself in a relationship with you because we both know that you're not gonna give it up anytime soon."

"That's still not a valid reason! And if you'd really want to be with me, it'd be more for _me _than for sex!" I exclaimed and pushed his chest. "We can't be seen together. Where's the fun in that? We can't… go out and... hold hands just because of your stupid reputation!"

"I didn't ask for a reputation, I was born with it! I was born into this life of cameras and tabloids and… girls!"

"But you still care what people think about you! If you're _Chad Dylan Cooper_, you wouldn't give a damn about what people thought!"

"I don't! I asked you to be my girlfriend because I don't care what my mother or anyone thinks of it! I don't want to be with you just for sex! You think I would go through all this trouble if I got girls throwing themselves at me! I want you to be my girlfriend because _I like you for you_!" Maybe it was because I was used so many times that I couldn't see the truth coming from him.

"Liar!" I pushed his chest again. He growled, curling his fingers in his hair for a moment before dropping it.

He grabbed my wrists and pushed me back into the wall, pinning my hands above my head and slamming his lips to mine. It was rough. It gave me flashbacks of things I didn't want to see but I had to shake it out my head and keep telling myself that this was Chad. He's not going to hurt me. I fought to get my hands free while he put a hand on my hip and made sure I couldn't move. My heart beat erratically but I still knew it was Chad. I kissed back, allowing his tongue to slide into my mouth and massage mine. I was slowly melting into him, feeling my head grow fuzzy like a Georgia peach. He trailed his hand up to the nape of my neck and laced his fingers in the hair there, keeping my lips to his. I'm being blinded by lust and I can't fight against it anymore. Chad's bare chest pushed on mine; I can feel the heat through my uniform. I can feel his heart too.

"Say… yes…" He mumbled on my lips and looked at me. I nodded but my mouth couldn't actually form yes.

"I… I don't know."

He pulled back and wiped underneath his lip like nothing happened. "You never know what you want." I was panting when he backed up, trying to take in as much air as possible. He shook his head at me when his eyes met mine. "Fine." And then he walked out.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Since I'm figuring out that Sonny is lusting for me at times, I know how to use it against her. But this is the one thing that I'm not getting my way with. She just won't give into me. Sonny is like a Stallion. She's beautiful and strong but it's hard to get her to break down. I don't want her to be submissive or anything, I just want her to myself without the possibility of her starting to like someone else that comes around. I smirked to myself when she walked past the door with a basket full of clean clothes that belonged in Seth's room. She's not speaking to me now but she will by the end of today. I just want an answer. That's all I want. "I don't know" isn't a true answer to me. I should focus anyway, I have a paper to write and I'm only on the fourth pages. It has to be eight pages. It's not due yet but I just want to get it done before I forget.

"Rita?"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about Jane Eyre?"

"Who is that?" Right, sometimes I forget that she hasn't read those type of novels. I can't even go online and look it up because my teacher knows every website known to man. I slumped back in my chair and sighed. "It's for school?"

"Mhm."

"Google." She simply said. "My kid does all the time."

"I know but I can't. It's called plagiarism." I chuckled and stared at the screen. I'm bored.

"You like Miss Sonny?"

"Very much so." I mumbled and flicked my eyes up to Rita who was now pouring me a glass of water.

"Is that why you care for her?" I nodded. "Oh."

"Oh?"

"Oh, she likes you too. Very much. She's very thankful." She nodded with a smile. "Sweet girl."

"Why are you telling me this, Rita?" I raised a questionable hand.

"I don't know. I'm trying to make… conversation."

"Oh. Well, when's the last time you saw your kids?"

"Last week…"

"Why don't you take the weekend off so you can go see them?" I looked at her sincerely.

"Really?" She put the pitcher of ice water down and furrowed her brows. "Mrs. Cooper wo-"

"_Trust_ _me_, she won't mind." I assured her and nodded my head. "I'll let her know. Go be with your kids." It'll give Sonny and me a chance to fully be alone since it's just me and her right now. Antonio is cooking dinner.

"Thank you." She said gratefully and hastily left the room. I rolled my eyes when she started speaking Spanish loudly. I knew she was talking to Sonny. Five seconds later, Sonny came into the study with her hands at her sides.

"How do you expect one maid to serve dinner to at least twenty people tonight?"

"Twenty?"

"Your father has co workers coming to dinner." She stated and walked a little closer to the desk. "You're on the computer, with your shirt off… in a dimly lit room. What _are_ you doing?"

I smirked. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Porn."

"No, you have a dirty mind. I'm writing a paper."

"About?"

"Jane Eyre."

"Hm…" She chewed on her bottom lip and looked down. "I like that book."

"You read a lot?"

"I used to when I was back at… the Cove but not anymore." She shrugged. "What do you have to write about?"

"Her role."

"What'd you put?" She strode around the desk and looked at the computer screen. As she looked, I touched a piece of her hair that feel loose near her neck. "You should've put… she had high self worth and dignity. She also… had a trust in God and was very passionate about what she did and what she thought of. But certain cases… her integrity… was tested but she eventually found out how to balance happiness and aspects of herself." Sonny said softly and stepped away from the computer. I furrowed my brows when she looked at me and blushed.

"What did you copy that out of?"

"Nothing." I'm shocked.

"You must _really _like that book."

"I just like reading." She said meekly. "Dinners at seven so… make sure you're "dressed in your best" That's what your mother said over the phone."

"Okay."

I finished my paper, using what she said and explaining a few more things in detail. I saved it to my laptop and then went back in my room, dropping the computer on my bed and stepping into my closet. I dressed in a pair of black slacks with a plain white button down shirt. I wasn't putting on a tie. I didn't feel like it. I ran my fingers through my blonde hair in the mirror, styling it so that it didn't look too messed up. Once I was good, I went downstairs and heard the eight men my brother, father and I were going to be having dinner with. My mother doesn't usually sit in on it if it's all men. She goes to one of her friends' house to gossip and get a buzz off wine. I walked beside my brother who looked tired as hell. I know he hates doing stuff like this even though it is part of his company too.

"Chad, this is Timothy. He's been working with us since you were little. You remember him, don't you?" My father insisted. I don't remember anyone from when I was little.

"Yeah." I lied. It's good to see you…"

"You grew up and look just like your brother. I hope you're getting ready to take over the company."

I quipped another lie. "Oh yeah… I can't wait."

"That's good…" He grinned and nodded. "How's college?"

"College is… just another school. It really doesn't mean anything to me."

"Oh, do you at least have a good time or do you not try?"

"I try on occasion but most of the time I just come home and then go out and do what I want to do."

"Scotch?" Sonny came up to us softly with a tray full of drinks. I took one off and gulped it down. I don't know why I needed the alcohol but I did. Don't worry; I'm never getting wasted around Sonny. I can't imagine seeing her sad face if I was fucked up. Tim took one and sipped it while Sonny walked away.

"She's pretty."

I suddenly got real defensive. "You're a bit… old to be saying that, aren't you?"

"I was looking. I'm allowed to look. You a big drinker, Chad?"

"Not really, no." I cleared my throat. "Excuse me for a moment." I stepped away from him and headed into the now closed off kitchen so no one can go in but the helpers… and of course me. Sonny putting dirty glasses in the dishwasher while one of Antonio's helpers was putting dark liquor filled ones on her tray. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out swiftly, turning into a quiet corner that had a huge window at the end of it.

"What are you doing?" She whispered and stopped when I stopped.

"Did you eat dinner yet?"

"I always eat after, why?"

"You didn't eat anything all day."

She nodded. "I had… a piece of bread. I didn't have time to eat anything."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Nothing right now…" Sonny folded her arms and cocked her head. "Why do you suddenly care?"

"I was just asking. You looked famished."

"Right." She drawled out sarcastically with a laugh. "You just wanted to pull me to the side to see if I changed my choice."

"No, actually I didn't."

"Then, what do you want? I'm the only server here and I'm not trying to piss off your father. Talk to me after…" She walked away. I ran my fingers through my hair and shook my head. Why can't I get her to give into me?

She served dinner silently and as quick as she could, carrying four plates at a time. She was very careful with it even though I can see the annoyance grow on her the longer dinner had gone. By the time she served dessert, little strands of her hair was falling out of her pins and her body just looked tired.

"I think we need to talk about a few things in private." My father eyed Sonny so she could leave the room. Sonny nodded and went into the kitchen. "Chad, you're excused." I don't own the business so I'm not a part of this conversation. I went into the kitchen to see her clearing plates into the trash and loading the dishwasher. Antonio and his workers were gone by now.

"You still didn't eat, did you?"

"I'll make something when everyone leaves." She told me. "Why are you in here?"

"I'm not a part of that situation."

"Oh. Business secrets?"

"Yup."

She stood up from the dishwasher and poured soap into the compartment before pressing start and closing it. "Hm… so… why don't you go hang out with your _friends_?"

"I am… later. Why the emphasis on the word?"

"Because some of them seem like they only use you for publicity. They get their picture taken with you and they pretend to truly care."

"How do you figure that?"

"Nico, Penelope, Grady and Tawni are the only one that really care but the others that call every once in a while don't seem to truly be friends with you. You never noticed that?" I shook my head. "Hanna… is probably plotting to have your kids along with every other girl you sleep with and Vince… no one likes him."

"You figure this all by hanging around me?" She nodded. "Why are you analyzing my friends?"

"I don't always plan on doing it. I never do, actually. It just happens."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Who am I?"

"You're Chad Dylan Cooper. That's all there is to it." She stated softly. "You're not like most guys. You're willing to fight for what you want but can't stand it when you can't actually have it."

"I feel like you're holding back on me, Monroe."

"You're very simple to figure out. There's not much _mystery _to you."

But there is to her. They're a lot I haven't figured out about her but I'm trying my hardest to.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

Chad went out after dinner and Mr. Cooper went to pick up his wife and told me that he'll probably be home later because they're going to be socializing. Seth went out also like he usually does too. I was alone for a while. I was free to do whatever I wanted so, I put on a pair of shorts that Chad had bought along with a camisole and went outside into the backyard. I walked around to the deep part of the pool and sat at the edge, putting my feet and taking the pins out of my hair. It was around one in the morning and I wish I had something to do. A friend's house to hang out in but I don't. Not anymore. Working here sometimes feels like I'm cut off from all civilization but even when I wasn't, I didn't socialize. I kicked my legs so the water made some type of sound but it was nothing but crickets and the lights from the motion sensors. I was bored.

My feet got pruny. That's how long I was in the water. When I went back into the house, I fell asleep on my bed instantly and fully clothed. I was half asleep when I started having nightmares. I saw Samson's face and my father pounding on me. I woke up shockingly like there was someone in here but I knew there wasn't. I looked at the red numbers on the clock '4:38' I couldn't fall back asleep. I tried to but I couldn't. My legs swung over the bed and took me upstairs. It's like I couldn't even protest to where my body was taking me. My hands opened the door to his room and closed it silently. His floor was colder than mine was. I squeezed my eyes shut when I tapped his shoulder, peeked through one eye. He moaned and moved an arm behind his head.

"What?"

"I can't sleep."

Chad sighed. "You're sixteen." He grumbled softly and yawned, opening his eyes a little bit to see me. I gave him a shy smile. He instantly gave in. Moving over from where he was laying, he threw the cover back so I can get in. I can't believe I did that. I can't believe he let me sleep with him. But it worked because I slept like a baby.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Did you guys like it? We hope you did. Tell us what you thought about it in a review :) Thanks. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**Thank you so much for the reviews :) We loved them like we normally do and we really do appreciate that you like this story. We hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Firelady101 has taken down Bad Romance because she was unable to finish it. She wanted to say that she was sorry even though some of you enjoyed it but she has personal things going on and the story was just another weight on her shoulder. Please respect her choices :)**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I woke up to Sonny's hair on my chest. I remember her coming in here in the middle of the night. I yawned and glanced at the clock. '11:57' I got out of bed to use the bathroom and brush my teeth like I normally do. I didn't mind… waking up next to Sonny. It's actually kind of better than waking up to some girl that I bought home just because I want to get laid. I wasn't going to wake Sonny up. She looked so calm and peaceful. I pulled on a pair of sweatpants and jogged down the steps, into the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge, when I stopped in front of it.

'_Went on a business trip. We'll be back by tonight.' _

I don't know if that includes Seth or… whatever. I don't plan on going anywhere today. I was tired from hanging out last night and my body just wasn't up to doing anything. I opened the fridge and poured myself a glass of orange juice. Maybe I should wake Sonny up, just to mess with her since she interrupted my sleep last night. I went back up the stairs and closed my bedroom door behind me. Placing my juice on the dresser, I watched at her body move with every breath she took. I smirked and sat on the edge near her waist. I pulled the covers back and saw that she was in jean shorts and a tank top. Those shorts look good on her. _Really _good on her. They were perfectly fitting. Sonny has a great ass. I shook the middle of her back gently and waited. No response. I did it again and waited. No response. I pushed her hair out of her face and furrowed my brows.

"You're ignoring me."

"How'd you know I was awake?"

"Your eyes lids were fluttering." She giggled softly and pushed herself up on her elbows. "Glad to see you slept well."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's nice knowing I _comfort_ you." I murmured.

Sonny tucked her hair behind her ears and looked at me. "I don't want your mom to see me." She got up quickly and moved towards the door silently.

"She's not here… neither is my father. They went on a business trip."

"Oh. Well, I'll go make breakfast, then."

"You don't have to. I'll make a bowl of cereal." I smirked and watched her tug on her shirt. "Kickboxing or pool…?"

"Huh?"

"Which would you rather do today? Your first kickboxing lesson or getting in the pool with me?"

"Um…" She walked over to my window and whisked open the curtains. "It's raining."

"Kickboxing it is."

"Why do you try to make things so uncomfortable with me?"

"Because you become more comfortable in the process. You gave me that massage and I got you down to your bra and panties. It was all a part of the master plan." I leaned back on my bed and put my arms behind my head.

"Your plan of getting in my pants?" I shook my head. "Are you going out today?"

"Nope. I'm staying in."

"Hm… well… I'll bring you your-"

"Take a day off, Sonny. You don't have to work if my parents and Seth aren't here."

"Bu-"

"Nope. Do whatever you want."

I took a shower when she left my room and got dressed in something comfortable to lounge around the house in. I went down stairs and found her sitting at the kitchen counter with a cup of strawberry yogurt and damp hair. She had taken a shower also and changed into loose grey t shirt and a pair of shorts that I had picked out at Hollister. I knew those shorts were a good idea. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat in the chair next to her, eating in silence. She was abnormally quiet.

"So…" I said slowly.

"So…" She repeated. "Um… how was your… party?"

"It wasn't a party. I hung out with Nico and Grady…"

"Oh. Did you have fun?"

"I guess. It was just us guys… if that's what you're asking…" I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and saw her smile.

"That's not what I was asking."

"You stayed here by yourself last night?" She nodded. "You didn't want to go out?"

She chuckled and licked the back of the spoon. "And what friends would go out with me?"

"I'm sure you have a friend that secretly stuck by you."

"I was exiled once my father became a drunk." She shrugged with a laugh. I furrowed my brows and put another spoonful of cereal in my mouth. I chewed and then swallowed.

"As much as I dislike Aaron, he seemed to still have something for you deep down." That didn't seem to faze her.

"Aaron has a girlfriend."

"So, you can't be friends?"

"I wouldn't want to be friends with him anyway." She replied and pushed the empty yogurt container away. "He left… because his rep would be hurt. I don't think I could give that a second chance." I leaned back in my seat and folded my arms.

"I have a question." I said. "Is that why you won't date me? You went out with someone that left because of his reputation and you think that… I'd do the same if someone says something about mine?"

She stayed quiet for a moment, biting her bottom lip. "No. That's not why I won't date you and I never said I wouldn't date you. I said I'd consider."

"Okay… did you consider the fact that I'm willing to put my reputation on the line because I want you?" In so many ways.

"I-"

"Or did you consider that I'm nothing like Aaron?"

"I did. I thought about everything but did you consider what your mother would do?" Sonny turned in the chair and looked at me.

"She'd get over it."

"Or what… your friends would think?"

"Fuck them."

"Your family's name could be in jeopardy."

"This has nothing to do with my family, Sonny. It's _me_ and _you_. That's all who matters. If you're happy and I'm happy, why does everyone else matter?" I quirked a brow and asked her. She blew air from her nose and leaned her arm on the counter. I uncrossed my arms and ran my fingers through her natural drying hair that was becoming wavy.

"Ask me again…"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." She nodded. I chuckled shortly and smiled, kissing her cheek. "Are you going to tell your mother and father?"

"In a few weeks…"

"What about paparazzi?"

"They'll get new pictures." I simply stated and shrugged my shoulders. "It's about me and you… and no one else."

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

Nothing changed about me when I said I'll be his girlfriend. I'm just… Chad Dylan Coopers girlfriend. It's not like he and I got… magically closer or all doe-eyed for each other when it happened. It was the same feelings we had before. He was plotting in his head on how to get me to trust him more and me… I was just normal. A normal sixteen year old girl. I walked around the maids' quarters, picking up my dirty clothes and taking them towards the laundry room. I haven't done my laundry in a long time. All my bras and panties and socks needed to be cleaned. I loaded up the washer and put all the needed soaps in there except for bleach. I pressed start and backed away, only to hit a chest that felt like a wall when I turned around.

"Why do you choose to walk up on me?" I asked him and put my hands on my hips.

"It stopped raining."

"So? That means it's humid."

"Get in the pool with me."

"What?"

"Put your bathing suit on and get in the pool with me." He said again and looked down. I noticed he was already in his board shorts.

"I can't…" I said and pushed around him. I need some excuse as to why I can't.

"Why not?"

"I'm doing laundry."

"When we're finished, you can come and stick the clothes in the dryer." He stated and followed me into my room. "Get in the pool with me."

"No. My… my hair is going to get wet."

"Please get in the pool with me and you know I don't say please often." It's just me and him here. That's what makes me so nervous. I exhaled heavily and waltzed over to the dresser, pulling out the bikini that he bought from Hollister. I had washed it since… that's what my mother taught me. "I'll meet you outside." He smiled and walked out.

All I have to do is relax. I can do this. It's just like… being in my bra and panties with him. _And Chad won't hurt you_, the voice in my head said. I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. _I can do this_. Then, I looked at my legs. _I need to shave!_ I shaved in the quickest way I could, hitting all the main areas including my bikini line. I put the swimsuit on and fixed the straps. It… feels kind of skimp. My lack of clothes made me feel so open. Maybe I'm just over thinking this. Just in case, I grabbed a towel from the linen closet and wrapped it around myself. Walking outside was a little nerve racking in a way. He was already in the pool, his hair soaking wet and the water running down his chest. He looked sexier than ever, causing a familiar tingle between my legs. Shit, my body is betraying me.

"Sonny?" Fuck.

"Huh?" I blurted out dumbly and scratched the side of my head. It was hot as hell outside even though it just finished raining... and it was humid. "I don't… I..."

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous. I just think the water… is cold." I lied. He smugly grinned and shook his head. I watched him swim to the ledge in front of me and push himself up. I stared at the V he had leading down to his…

"See something you like?"

My cheeks bloomed red. "Uh… there's nothing to drink out here. I'm gonna go get some."

"No, no…" He touched my shoulder and then the hand that was holding the towel together. "Take it off…"

"I'm cold…"

"Really?" I'm slowly losing this fight. This really isn't working out. I can do this. I'm strong… "It's hot outside." He tugged on my hand very lightly and kept his eyes on mine. I can be confident. He tugged again and my hand dropped. His slowly opened up the towel but his eyes never dropped below my neckline. They stayed on mine. Tossing the towel to a lawn chair, he backed up with his hands by his head. "You look really good."

"Except for… the bruise." I muttered. I wanted to cover it. He just ignored my whispered comment.

"Are you going to get in?"

"After you…" I said shyly. He lowered himself in and waited, crossing his arms. I couldn't even run away because I have a feeling he'd throw me into the pool. I sat on the edge, putting my feet in first. I inched in right up to where my bikini top was on my torso and treaded around the water.

"Nice." He said. I gave him a smile and tippy toed since that's the only way I could walk. "Still feel uncomfortable?"

"Just a little bit."

"You'll get used to it." Chad stepped a little closer and my heart pounded. This pool was like a lap pool. So… I decided to do something that wouldn't involve us being that close to each other.

"I wanna swim." I went under the water and swam away from him towards the deeper end. I came up for air and pushed my hair back, looking for him. I expected him to come up behind me but I saw him swimming under the water, coming closer. He pushed his hair back when he came up. "Why didn't you want to go out today?"

"I'm tired."

"But you're in the pool… exerting energy." I chuckled and kicked my legs so I didn't go under. "I'm sure you're not that tired."

"Are you insinuating that you wanted to be alone?"

"No, I was just saying."

"I don't feel like leaving my house since that would require me to put actual clothes on."

"Oh, you're having a lazy day."

"Exactly. So, what did you do last night since you were alone?"

"I put my feet in the pool for a few hours and then went to bed."

"And then found your way into mine."

I bit down on my tongue and fought a blush. "Yeah, sorry…"

"You don't have to be sorry. I… just wanna know what you dreamt about… if you feel like answering."

"You're giving me a choice to answer? Wow, _you changed._" I teased and swam around him on my back. He smirked and waited. "I… dreamt about my father… and… his friends."

"Oh." He nodded and tilted his head. "You sure you don't have PTSD?"

"Yes, I'm positive." I blurted out in a laugh. "The dreams would have to be reoccurring and they're only occasional. Can we not talk about this?" I went underwater for a while and mentally slapped myself. Maybe I shouldn't have crawled in his bed last night. A pair of hands reached under my arms and pulled me up. I took a breath when I came up. "You're... from Ireland?" I switched the conversation immediately.

"No, I'm from LA."

"But you're Irish…"

"So are you." He smiled and floated on his back for a few. "How strong is your Irish heritage in your family?"

"I'm more Mexican than anything. I feel like I told you this before."

"You probably have but it's been months and I forgot."

"Of course."

"Not that I didn't care."

"I never said you didn't." I retorted and watched when he fixed himself straight again.

"You would've been sad if I didn't…"

"No, I wouldn't have. I couldn't care less."

"Right." He gave me a stupid look. I splashed the water in his face and laughed. He splashed back and chuckled. "Don't be mad because I'm right."

"You're not."

"I am. I'm always right."

"You're always arrogant. We should make a bet."

"A bet? You should never bet against me. I'm great at bets…." I shrugged my shoulder and smirked.

"A bet that you can't go two whole hours of not being conceited." That wasn't grammatically correct but he got the point. "If you lose… you have to donate some of your clothes to charity."

His jaw clenched but he huffed out a breath of air. "If I win, you have to... go on a date with me."

"What?" I blurted out. He nodded and plastered a shit eating grin on his face.

"You have to go on a date... with me."

"No. That's..."

"Amazing... I know." He smirked at me.

"But that's... Just winning me basically."

"Winning you?"

"Yes..." I narrowed my eyes. "Is this another one of your plans to get me comfortable with you?"

"Maybe… maybe not." He swam around me and chortled. My cheeks turned a dark red and my teeth gritted together. "But just because we go on one date wouldn't magically make your feelings stronger for me." He said like he knew my feelings _were _going to become stronger for him. Chad really is pompous.

"I won't go on a date, then."

"We'll see... It depends on if I win... which I will." He gave a million watt smile and moved closer to me. I backed up. "And if I lose, I'll donate the clothes I don't wear."

"So, half your closet?"

"Haha, very funny…" He held out his hand for me to shake. How bad can this be? I took his hand and shook it. "It's a bet."

I scoffed. "Great."

"Good…"

"Good."

"Fine." Chad smiled again and my stomach dropped into my butt.

"Fine." I said weakly. He swam over to the edge of the pool and pushed himself out, walking over to his iPhone that was on the lawn chair and pressing the screen.

"Two hours starting now."

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Shit, this is a stupid bet but I _will _win. No matter what Sonny says, I can not be conceited for two hours. I'm capable of doing that. I'm determined to win this because I really want to I really want to take her out. I really need to win my clothes are my clothes are my clothes. I don't want to lose them. They're mine and not... other people's. I was in the shallow end and watched Sonny splash around in the deep end of pool with a smile on her face. I knew she'd have a good time if she came swimming with me. She just never trusts me. And damn. She looks so good in the bikini I picked out for her. She has the most amazing curves, hair, and eyes. And her lips. And I guess everything about her is perfect. No matter what I will take her out.

She looked over at me and smiled, "Why are you just sitting there? Lazy."

"I am not lazy." I smirked.

"That sounds conceited." She raised her eye brow at me and challenged.

"No it doesn't."

"Yeah. Are you about to lose?" I just didn't say anything. I didn't want to get myself in trouble and say something on accident that will cause me to lose. "That's what I thought." She giggled, swimming close to me. "You've gone a whole 30 minutes without saying how awesome you are." It took a lot not to say anything to that. I need to win. "Or how... amazing and rich you are." She swam closer, standing up and placing her hands on my shoulders.

"You need to shut up, Sonny."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Oh... Because I'm making you remember how awesome you are? You just want to rub it in my face, don't you?" I need her to shut up. "You ju-" Before she got another word out, I pressed my lips to hers and held her close by her waist. I could feel her chest against mine. There was no space between us. Sonny's wrapped her arms around my neck. One of my hands traveled down to her ass and squeezed. She whimpered. I moved my lips with hers softly. She licked my lips asking for entrance but I pulled away smirking.

"I'm done swimming." I started to get out of the water, turning away from her. I heard her groan and the water move again. "I'll see you inside." I went inside and let out a huge breath. Oh my god. Sonny's going to make me hard. I want to kiss her more. And I will on our date.

Two hours later, Sonny is glaring at me while eating orange slices. We're in the living room. She was making sure I didn't say anything about myself at all. And I didn't. I was good about it even though she had been provoking me nonstop. I had to keep my mouth shut. Sonny even tried seducing me into saying something arrogant. Well, she didn't really seduce me but she didn't notice she was doing it. She'd boost my ego in that soft little voice of hers and I'd almost give in and agree but I would quickly remind myself that I couldn't lose and that I was Chad Dylan Cooper. I just couldn't say it out loud. But I had won already. Which is why she is glaring.

I turned to her. "So baby...where do you want to go?"

"Don't call me that." She spat. I chuckled.

"Okay. Sonny. Where do you want to go?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't."

"We made a bet." I looked at her, pulling her on my lap. "And I won."

"Chad..."

"I'll pick it out."

"No! Let's just see a movie? We should go see Magic Mike." She suggested. I snorted a laugh and shook my head. Hell no.

"I'm not going to see a movie about strippers. Male strippers."

"Why not? Are you afraid that the beautiful men in that movie will turn you?"

"No."

"Then, why can't we see it?"

"Because I don't want to see you drooling over any other guy but me."

"Wow, that sounds a little insecure."

"It's not insecure." I smiled and pulled my phone out of my pocket. "A movie and dinner?"

"You're not gonna do something completely like you and rent out a whole theater, are you?" Hm, that sounds like a good idea. "Don't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because it's not simple. Do something simple for once. Like... a diner and not a five star, black tie restaurant."

"That's out of the ordinary."

"Please?" She scoffed. "Diner burgers are great. There's this diner near your brothers office that makes good French fries. We're teenagers. Do something teenager-ish." She tried as I went through my phone for theater times.

"We'll see Ted."

"You want to see a movie about a teddy bear that comes to life?"

"Yes."

"Wow, you have some childhood issues." I held her closer to me on my waist and laughed shortly. "I'm kidding."

"What time do you think you'll be ready?"

"Um... anytime after eight."

"Movie starts at eight forty five."

"How do you hide us both coming in late from your mom?"

Shit. My first date with Sonny is going to be a lie. "I'll say... that I picked you up from a friends and I'll tell Nico to cover for me if she thinks I'm lying."

"You're gonna tell Nico about us if he asks what he's covering for?"

"He's gonna find out anyway and I doubt he'll tell anyone."

"Doubt?"

"Mhm."

"And if he does?"

"Then, that's that." I shrugged and squeezed her thigh gently.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I stared in the mirror at the outfit I chose and twisted my lips. I had on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and blue shirt that was from Forever 21. It showed more cleavage than I had wanted and was tighter than what I was used too but I could deal with it. Plus, the bra from Vicki's Secret made my boobs look amazing. I slipped on a pair of white sandals and buckled them around my ankles. Why do I care about my appearance so much? Ugh. I went into the bathroom and looked at my hair. I don't have a straightener. I took a brush and dried to brush some of the waves out but it wasn't working so I parted my hair down the middle and found that... it looked kinda good.

I was finished. I used some of Rita's make up and put a little eyeliner on along with some blush. I put some clear lip gloss on and smiled. Good enough. Wait... isn't it just going to get wiped off if we don't actually watch the movie? Oh my God! Is that why he chose a movie that you didn't really have to watch to understand? No, no, he didn't. I'm being irrational and I made out with him before so it shouldn't be a big deal. I don't have a phone or anything so I didn't really care a bag. I don't have one of those anyway. I took one last look in the mirror before walking out to the foyer where he was standing. He smiled when he saw me and then looked down before forcing his eyes back up.

"Hey..." I said awkwardly.

"You look... really good."

"Thank you." I motioned to him and snickered. "So do you." He had on a black V neck and a pair of jeans. This is as casual as I ever seen Chad go out in. He looks normal. His tone chest peeked through the collar... all toned.

"So, we should go."

"Yeah." I agreed and reached out to open the door but he moved my hand away. "Oh, you want to be a gentleman?"

"I can be one."

"Proceed." I smiled and walked through the door when he opened it.

He opened the passenger door of his car for me also. We drove to the movies in a comfortable silence and then parked the car. It was date night since it was a Friday. I remember coming here with Aaron but I don't want to think about that. As we walked through the parking lot, something happened. It was... a good thing. Chad's hands held mine, in public. I fought a blush when it happened because I didn't think he would do it. We waited on line hand in hand like normal people. His thumb moved over the back of my hand repeatedly.

"Two for... Ted." He told the cashier at the window. Chad paid and took the tickets, leading me into the theater. "You want popcorn or anything?"

"Just water." It's a little awkward with him but I can deal with it. It wasn't until we moved up an inch on the line when I noticed some people starting. The famous Chad Dylan Cooper taking a nobody to the movies for a date. This wasn't him. I looked up to see if he noticed but he was looking at one of the movie posters on the wall. I used my other hand to hold ours that was together so I can get his attention. "People are staring." I muttered. Hopefully no one will tweet about it.

"I know. That new Forbes magazine came out… and people magazine." He replied and looked down at me. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just weird… are people _always_ like this to you?"

"Sometimes." We moved up again. We were next on line. "Does it bother you? We can go somewhere else. Somewhere private if you want…"

"No, no… it's fine. It's just weird like I said."

We sat sort of in the back of the movie theater, to the side. I chose where to sit since the theater was kind of crowded. Halfway through this hilarious movie, I looked over at him. He was watching the movie screen. And laughing hard. It was cute. I never heard Chad laugh this much and I'm pretty sure I hadn't laughed this much in a long time. It felt really good. Chad was a gentleman too. Nothing like you see in those movies. Boys luring girls into movie making their move in the dark... Not watching the movie. He just held my hand during the movie. I felt like my hand was sweaty and moist. But he didn't seem to care because he held it in between our seats. It was fun, honestly. After the movie, we went to a restaurant that wasn't too expensive. Ruby Tuesdays. Yum! I haven't been here in forever. I ate more salad than I did anything else because it was so good.

"So, tell me about yourself, Mr. Cooper. Since we're on a _date_."

"Well, I'm nineteen."

"Mhm." I nodded like I was interested.

"And I live in an estate with my mother, father and brother."

"Really? I've seen you guys in magazines. Chip-N-Dales, maybe?"

"Good one. Funny… funny." He chuckled and leaned back in the booth. "What about you, Ms. Monroe. What's your situation?"

"Well, I'm sixteen. And… I work at the Cooper Estate as a maid. Recently… I've been in a magazine. People magazine… I think… with you in a mall parking lot." I smirked, taking a sip of my ice water.

"Oh, I remember." I can't believe he was playing along with me. "That blonde guy in the magazine. He's extremely good looking."

"Wow…" I giggled and shook my head. "I don't know. He's kind of arrogant, I heard. And conceited…"

"Really?"

"Yeah and a little bit odd at times."

"Again, funny…" He grinned. "What's your favorite color?"

"Gold."

"Seriously?"

"Not like jewelry gold but…" He nodded from understanding. "What about you?"

"Navy blue."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I've always like navy blue." I can tell by his closet and his eyes. They're not Navy blue. But they're blue... Blue looks good on him. The Navy blue bring out the crystal blue of his eyes... okay. I am spacing out in his eyes. And he knows! Damn! Say something Sonny!

"You and Seth are really close. Is it just because you're brothers or is there some deeper reason behind that?" He shrugged and tapped his fingers on the table. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Nah, it's just because he's my brother. We're always together."

"Yeah, I could tell by the way you would show up at his office when I used to work there."

"Yeah but then I started coming to see you."

"Aw, I'm flattered." It weird to think that... If Chad and I had never met then if probably be at home right now with my father… and his friends. But I honestly don't want to think about that right now. I'm with Chad. And I'm happy.

"After you called me a womanizer." He pulled me out of my thoughts.

"After you told me that I shouldn't be on my knees unless…" I veered off and saw him drag a hand down his face. "Forgot about that, didn't you?"

"I'm nice now…"

"Sometimes."

"I'm… less mean."

"Better." I chuckled and watched the waiter but down Chad's burger and my chicken sandwich. "I'm having fun."

"That's good… because I'm having fun too." He gave me a smile. "I don't remember the last time I went on an actual date."

"Because you just picked up girls. I don't think you treat them right." I told him.

"I'm treating you right."

"And… how do you know that?" I giggled.

"Really, Sonny? Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "Am I treating you right?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"I know." He said with a sexy confidence, making me laugh.

* * *

><p>Chad "walked me to my door". Which is known as my room door. How sweet of him. I rocked back and forth on my heels and put my hands in my back pockets. His family was home but they were nowhere to be seen so it didn't matter if we came in late or not. Well, I'm sure I'll get asked about it tomorrow by Mr. Cooper. But he's never home so I doubt he'll have a chance to stop me.<p>

"Are you waiting for me to lean in on the first date, Sonny? I'm not that type of guy."

"No, I'm waiting for one of those cliché I can't wait to see you again things… that they do in movies." He laughed softly and held his hand out.

"I can't wait to see you in the morning."

"Oh yeah, my uniform is very attractive." I snorted and smiled. Then we both leaned in and our lips met for a while. Chad's hand tilted my chin up so he didn't have to bend so much but I ended up standing on my toes. I broke this kiss first and gave a small smile when he licked his lips. "Goodnight." I opened up the room door and stepped inside.

"Night."

I closed the door behind me and let out a huge smile, running my fingers through my hair. That was a lot of fun… and now I feel like I like him even more than I should.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Did you like it? Firelady101 and I hope you did. Please leave a review and tell us what you thought. We love your opinions. Thanks :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**Thank you so much for reading and waiting patiently. We are sorry for taking so long but we're trying to get back on track. Thank you for all the reviews. We love them as usual and we are happy you like this story. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

Chad had woken up early when I had started setting the breakfast table. Rita is coming back tomorrow morning after spending time with her kids this weekend. Antonio hadn't started cooling breakfast yet because he's on his way. He should be here in about twenty minutes. Everyone was still sleeping and yet, Chad was awake. It isn't really like him to be up early but now he has a reason why. I pushed at Chad's biceps with a laugh when he kissed my neck gently.

"Chad…"

He breathed on my skin. "You smell good."

"I have to set the table."

"One more." He murmured and kissed my pulse point. His lips were warm.

"Why are you even up early? It's suspicious, enough."

"Because I'll have to act like you're not my girlfriend for the whole day."

"It's just a label."

"A very _significant_ label." He took my pin out of my hair and ran his fingers through it. _Great_, now I have to put it back up.

"You're messing up my uniform." I warned, biting down on my lip to refrain from making any noise when he left warm kisses over my skin. I pushed on his waist this time but he only pulled me closer to him. "Come on… let me finish."

"Let _me _finish." He said deeply and held my chin in two fingers, placing a barely felt kiss on my lips. I leaned in to kiss him more but he moved his head back and smiled with his mouth still grazing mine. I tried again and he did the same. I whined a little, wrapping my arms around his neck and closing my eyes when he finally gave in. He smiled in the middle of it and made me laugh, trailing my fingers in the short hair on his neck.

"How was your date last night?" We both jumped and broke away, exhaling relief when we saw it was just Seth opening up the fridge.

"You're a fucking creep, Seth." Chad insulted and pushed him away from us out of annoyance. "Why are you up?"

"I could ask you the same but I already got my answer." I pushed my hair back and grabbed the pin from Chad's hand. "Having fun?"

"Not anymore since you're making this awkward."

Seth pulled out a bottle of water. "You guys are dating now?"

"Yes, we are. Is there a problem?" Chad spat. My cheeks flushed, he just blatantly told his brother.

"No, not at all. Except the fact that mom and dad will disapprove. They knew you both weren't here last night." That means we'll have to lie.

"They'll disapprove of you fucking your assistant again." Doesn't Seth have a girlfriend? Unless his girlfriend is his assistant.

"I wasn't gonna tell. I was just going let this one come to the light on its own. You never heard of the saying 'What's done in the dark, comes to the light?', huh?"

"I don't know but I can _hear _what you do in the dark." Seth narrowed his eyes at Chad. "And Sonny's washed her panties plenty of times." He added.

Seth scowled. "What about you, Sonny? Where'd my asshole of a brother take you?"

"Dinner and a movie."

"Aw, how sweet, Chad." He teased and poked Chad's chin. "He didn't try to get in your pants?" I burned red. "Wow, you finally grew up."

I chuckled a little. "Goodbye, Seth." Chad rolled his eyes.

"Unless Sonny tried to get in yours. Is that why you're blushing?"

"No." I replied and began to put my hair back up.

"Mm... well, you have a hickey on your neck. You didn't put enough make up. Chad, you _dog_. Young lovers are so cute." He drawled at his brother and ruffled both our heads.

"We're not lovers." I responded. I put my hand over the spot and glared at him while Seth walked away. "You gave me a hickey."

"My brother's an asshole."

At breakfast, I stood like I normally do with a pitcher of orange juice. I can see Seth teasing Chad and I can see Mrs. Cooper looking at me like I was guilty. I just kept my cool and poured Mr. Cooper a glass of juice when he motioned for me to. Mrs. Cooper cleared her throat as if he was going to speak. Which she was. I hate when she talks to me. She's very intimidating and she scares me.

"Sonny, where'd you go last night?" I mentally froze.

"To the movies with a friend." I lied, hoping she would believe me. Seth smiled at Chad and put his fork down.

"And Chad?"

"I heard you went to some girl's house... or you went to dinner. At least… that's what I _heard_." Chad's going to smother Seth.

"Wh- I didn't." He growled at him and then shook his head in a threatening way. "I went to Nico's." He said without a second thought. It's so easy for him to lie to his mother. "I picked Sonny up on my way home."

"Oh." Was all she said. Does that mean I don't have to lie anymore? "How is Nico?"

"He's fine." Chad gave me a quick look that told me to relax. I loosened my shoulders and sighed. It's all good.

* * *

><p>Chad and I have been secretly dating for about 3 weeks now. It feels the same. But there are more kisses. A lot more kisses. And we've gone on more than one date. Just a couple. Nothing fancy. We still didn't want to be all over magazines, and having his parents finding out that way. He tells me that he will tell them... But I don't think he will. He won't even really look at me in the same room with his mom. He just smiles every once in a while. It makes me feel like he is ashamed of me. Because I am trailer park trash. And he's a rich boy.<p>

I'm still his maid too. Sometimes he'll order me to clean something up. I know it's my job. I know that. But I just thought since I'm his girlfriend he'd relax a little. And maybe stand up for me a little bit when his friends boss me around. I want him to tell them. I want to be able to hang out with him and his friends like normal boyfriends and girlfriends. I want to be able to kiss him in front of them instead of behind their backs or hidden in the laundry room.

I'm not complaining about his kisses. At all. His kisses are amazing and they never cease to amaze. They make me feel special and that I am worth something. Chad always makes me feels like I am special though; always bring a smile on my face and he's mine. Not Hanna's or some whore's. He is my boyfriend. Right now, I was cleaning up the dining room table with Rita; someone important was coming over at some point. Mr. Cooper wanted the table and area spotless. So Rita and I weren't going to be finished for a while.

I just finished scrubbing down a leather chair when Chad came in. He smiled at me, "Hey."

"Hey." I wanted to kiss him. But Rita was here and I knew he wouldn't like that.

Chad looked at Rita, "You can go on a break."

"You can just ask me to leave you alone." She rolled off her gloves and put them in the cleaning bucket abandoning her cleaning supplies on corner of the table before giving a smile. "I know you like Sonny."

A blush crept across my face and I turned to look over at Chad. His cheeks were slightly red, but he kept his facial features under control. Chad's always so collected. He watched Rita walk out before coming closer to me and hugging me from behind. "Hey." He smiled.

"I have cleaning stuff all over my hands." I told him, trying to take off the yellow gloves. "Why do I have to scrub down the place?"

"Because... my dad is weirdo and a clean freak. And he really wants to impress this guy that's coming over." He let go of me. "Do you think Rita knows?"

"Knows what?" I asked, turning to look at him. "About our secret relationship? Probably. She's not stupid."

"Oh..." He looked down at me.

"Why does that bother you?"

"No, no. It's just..." He paused. "I don't know. I don't want her to tell my mom."

"Do you think she would do that?" I asked. "Even if she did, would your mom believe her?"

"No. She'll only believe that we're together if I tell her."

"Oh..." I wrapped my arms around him, and looked up. "Are you going to tell her?"

"Yes. And she'll get over it. But I'll tell her. Not now."

"When?"

"Soon." He smiled, and leaned down to peck my lips. He always says soon which ends up not happening. I think he's ashamed of me but I'll keep it to myself. "Do you have to keep cleaning?"

"Yes." I giggled. "Go away."

"No." He backed away and sat in a chair that I had cleaned, grinning.

"Chad! I just cleaned that! Now your butt is going to get it dirty."

He shook his head. "My ass is clean. It won't get it dirty"

"Your _ass_ is dirty." I smiled. "Get off the chair."

"No." He wiggled back and forth in it to mock me and then laugh.

"Get off."

"Make me." He winked.

I tugged on his jacket. He folded his arms, not budging. He looked up giving me a sexy smirk. "I'm not moving. Unless it means you're coming with me."

"Where are you going to take me?"

"Let's go in my room." He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I have to clean..."

"You can have a break." He stood up, and grabbed me by the waist. "Because I really want you to myself right now." He started to go to the stair case, lifting me up slightly so my feet wouldn't touch the floor. I was just hanging there. How come he's so strong? It barely takes him anything to lift me. He started up the stairs and down the hall to his room. He set me down shutting the door behind him.

Mrs. Cooper's gonna be mad if I don't finish. Oh well! I'll finish later. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pecked his lips. He placed his hands on my hips as I chuckled on his lips, pulling away. He looked really serious. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing." He pushed me deeper into his room, taking the pin out of my hair. Chad obviously likes it when my hair is down… and when my neck is exposed to him.

His mouth went back to mine, kissing me hard and soft all at the same time. His lips moved with mine and pulled me closer. Chad slipped his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gave it to him, feeling his tongue slide into my mouth and attacking my own. I moaned bringing my hands to his blonde locks and tugging it softly. His hands slid up my torso, going to right under my breasts. Chad's finger tips rested on the underwire of my bra, grazing them back and forth. I pulled away from his lips and looked into his eyes. Lust was filled in them, asking for me but… I still can't. I felt my panties get wet. I pulled on his shirt, backing up until the back of my knees hit the bed. I fell back, taking him down with me. He grunted slightly, kissing down from under my jaw and down my neck. I felt his hands working on my uniform dress trying to get it off. Chad got tired of trying and just tugged it down my arms, showing off my black bra. He looked down into my eyes and kissed my lips.

I felt his hands slip under my back and unclasp the bra and then slowed his movements like he was in deep thought. "What's wrong?"

"Um…" Chad Dylan Cooper at lost for words? That's not common. He chuckled nervously. _And _he's nervous! "Are you… clean?"

I opened my eyes. "Am I what?"

"Clean. You don't have any… STD's?"

I sat up, pushing him off of me. "Are you serious?"

"Um... well since... I know all those guys at your dad's and yo-" I stopped him with my hand.

"They raped me. I know. But I don't have STDs. Where did that come from?"

"I was just asking."

"Not in a moment like _this_." I gestured to his and my chests that were rising for air. "I'm _clean_."

"You can't seriously be mad at me for asking if you had something or not? I don't want to catch anything."

"What're you gonna catch from me unless you were planning on having unprotected sex." I blurted out and scooted off the bed. "I don't have anything."

"Have you _ever _had anything? Like… Syp-"

"No!" I exclaimed. "I haven't. I never had an STD." Thank God I didn't. But I… was going to talk about this with him when we weren't in a heated moment. But damn him! "I could ask you the same with all those sluts you used to be inside of."

"Those sluts are clean."

"You think they were."

I stared fixing my dress. "I _know_ they were but you had sex with multiple men. I don't know if you contracted something." I _never _willingly had sex with them. I was molested. "I wouldn't really expect you to be the cleanest after what happened over there." _What_? My jaw dropped and I paused for a moment. What the hell. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Fuck you." I stormed towards his door but he flew over to me and put his hand over mine.

"I _really _didn't mean it like that."

"I'm clean, Chad…"

"Well… can I have proof?"

"Proof?"

"Proof." He repeated.

"You don't believe me?" I asked unbelievably. I scoffed when he stayed quiet. My eyes narrowed and my hand swung open the door. Running down the steps and into the maids quarters, I was fuming. How could he ask me that _while _we were doing that? If I had something, I would tell him on my own terms _before _we got together. Ugh! I opened up the closet door and pulled out the old bag I used when I first came from my dad's house. I pulled out an envelope full of papers and held them in my hand tightly.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

How can she really be mad at me for asking her that? It was a simple question. Granted, I should've done it when she and I were alone but I've been thinking about it for a while. Sonny was used by different men. How do I know she didn't get anything? I'm just trying to protect myself, like I was taught, by Seth and now she's mad at me. I really fucked up on that one. But it was just a question. I made sure my hair was perfect in the mirror before walking to the other wing of the house where my parents' room was. They had this whole private side to themselves and they need to. No one wants to hear them having sex in the middle of the night. I'd be scarred for life. I knocked on their door briefly before pushing it open.

"Dad, who is this guy that's coming to dinner?" I leaned in the doorway of my parent's bedroom and watched him fix the collar of his shirt.

"Richard McCane. He's a _very _influential professor at Princeton."

"And what does that have to do with us if we have a hotel business?" It's been hours, I wonder if Sonshine's still mad.

"He… has money. People of money talk to other people of money and it brings in investors."

"So… you invited him to get our name out there more than it already is?"

"Precisely." He gave me a grin and looked over at me.

"You're a little to planned out on this one, honey." My mother came from inside the closet with her shoes in her hand. "Relax."

"This is very important to me."

"Everyone knows it is." She replied and kissed his cheek. "Chad, can you make sure everything is ready with the maids, please?"

Yeah, whatever. I turned away and closed the door on my way out. I made it downstairs and walked through the kitchen where Antonio was prepping something that had pasta in it. I then walked out to the dining room and saw Sonny putting down glasses. I guess Rita was off doing something else. Well… no one's watching so let's see if Sonny is still mad at me. I strode over to her quietly but before I can get to her, she moved to the other side of the table and put down more glasses. I moved again and reached out to touch her arm, getting the feeling of rejection when she inched away from me.

"Sonny, don't be mad. It was just a question."

"A question that was uncalled for in a moment like that and I would've told you if I had something when I was ready. I'm not that kind of person that would purposely keep that secret if I was in a relationship with someone." She hastily quipped at me and moved around me to pick up a bunch of napkins she already folded. "And we aren't even having sex yet."

"We're getting close to it."

She sighed and reached down on the chair I sat in and picked up an envelope, shoving it in my chest. "There's all the _proof _you need."

I went off in private and looked through papers that dated back to since she was fourteen. It was obviously a free, confidential clinic that also gave her vaccinations and physical exams. She was clean… spotless actually. Sonny wasn't lying. Huh, Sonny really kept her health up. I put the papers back in my hand and hid them in my room. Before I found her again, I prepared my apology and went over it.

"I'm sorry… I… I should've waited until you were ready to say something." She folded her arms while I had hers wrapped around her waist. "Forgive me?"

"Let me bring stuff up like that since it's my body and my life." She requested. I nodded and kissed her forehead. Sonny was finished with the table and Rita had all the living room clean for after dinner when they sit down and truly talk about business.

Two hours later, Mr. McCane was sitting down at the dining room table with all of us and his girlfriend. He was a very… comical guy and had tons of stories to tell while we were waiting for the first course to be served. But he's very loud also and he has an obnoxious laugh that I'll be getting annoyed by in about fifteen minutes. Sonny went into the kitchen to get the plates while Rita filled everyone's wine glass with a Sauvignon Blanc. When Sonny came back out, she served the women first… like always… before serving the men. As soon as she set down the last plate which was across from Richard's girlfriend… she narrowed her eyes and slowly retracted her hand all while looking at the woman.

"Sonny, excuse yourself so he can eat." My mother scolded her quietly. Sonny moved to the side, waiting for one of us to ask for something. I watched silently as she looked at the woman like she was… upset or nervous. I couldn't really tell which.

"This first plate is… amazing." The woman gushed and cut her tuna into a piece she can fit in her mouth. Sonny shook her head slightly and looked at the ground.

"So, Richard… how's the students at Princeton."

"They give me hell." He laughed. "But they're great." He smiled and picked up his glass. Richard wasn't really a wine drinker, you can tell by his face.

The woman chuckled; Sonny tightened her hands in front of her lap. "He recently… published a book about the school."

"Yes, we've heard."

I found eye contact with her and subtly motioned to the living room. "If you'll excuse me…" I announced and pushed my seat back. "I have to make a phone call." I lied.

"It's dinner."

"It's important. Richard, you don't mind, do you?"

"By all means, go ahead." He waved it off. Sonny followed behind me unsuspectingly and covered her face when were out of sight.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh my God..." She groaned, dry sobbing a little. "I-I…"

"Sonny? You have two minutes before my father calls me back in there."

"Richard McCane. He's the professor. Connie Monroe, that's his girlfriend. She's my mother." Her eyes were watered when she dropped her hand. "I can't believe this." My eyes grew. That woman is her mother? This world must be really fucking small. Then I put a picture in my head. They have the same hair and the same eye shape… and freckles…

"She's your mom?"

"Yeah. Ask her what her name is…" Shit. She leaned on the wall and stared at my chin. "That's the man… she left me for."

"Sonny, you have to keep your cool about this. This is really important to my father."

"I know, I know… I just…" She frowned slightly before sighing. "She's here…" Hold the phone! Does that mean she's leaving? I… don't want Sonny to go.

"A-Are you staying… or leaving?"

"I haven't seen her in two years… I… my mom is in that room. She's not… I don't know what to do." Her mother is in that room. The woman that abandoned her for a man and left Sonny as a toy for perverts. My anger grew and radiated through my body. We have to go back in there normally. My girlfriend got herself together and retook her post. I sat at the table and stared at Connie, trying to hide the anger in my eyes.

"And… it's terrible because… both her daughters are gorgeous and beautiful young girls." Connie was saying.

"It's a shame." My mother agreed. "I don't understand."

"I don't understand some either. They have kids and then neglect them. They don't care for them."

"I agree." I spoke up, the entire table looking at me but I just locked eyes with Connie. "Mothers who don't care for their kids are vile and disgusting. Especially the ones with daughters. Mothers who don't care for their _daughters_ are vile. Frankly, they _don't_ deserve to be mothers." I said. Connie cleared her throat shortly and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"That's a very… harsh thought, Chad." Richard piped in.

"Yeah well… men who tear families apart aren't _real _men." I gave him a sadistic smile and saw him clench his jaw. They know I know. Seth tapped me discreetly and told me to shut up because I was making dad mad. "Don't you agree?" I really don't care if my father's mad or not. I looked up and saw Sonny wearing a faint smile.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

Connie Monroe. She's here. My mother is here and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The woman that gave birth to me and then left me with my father was in the same house as me. She's so pretty and she was decked out in a designer dress and shoes and jewelry. She looks like she hasn't aged at all. Part of me was angry with her. Angry with her for leaving me with my lowlife father and his disgusting friends but the other part of me was so incredibly grateful to see her. I honestly wanted to jump in her arms and cry like I was three years old but I had to be mature about this. I was sixteen, I was mature. There was no amount of joy I could hide from seeing her. But… I'm nervous. Like always.

"You've grown." She muttered to me with a smile, touching my face. "You're so beautiful."

"I can't believe you're here."

"Yeah, I can't believe you're here either." She chuckled and gave me a hug. I wanted to cry, her hugs are still warm and cozy. "How are you?"

"I'm okay… I'm fine. I just missed you… a lot."

"You're sixteen now. You're so formed." She motioned to my body and we both laughed. "How's-"

"So, since you're here and you know I'm okay, can I go with you guys?" It's like her happiness dropped two levels after I cut her off. "I won't get in your way, I swear. I just… I want to go where you go, mom. I don't want you to leave me again."

"Oh, honey… Richard… he's traveling a lot."

"That's okay." I quickly said. "I can travel and stay out of your way."

She swallowed. "No, you don't get it. We're traveling a lot since school is out and it's basically business."

"But… you're here? Why can't I just go with you? Do-"

"We don't need any distractions..." Connie cut me off. She moved a strand of hair out of my eyes and nodded. "It'd be best if… you'd just stay here. You seem happy." Again, my heart broke in half. She doesn't want me. It's the same thing she did when she first left, excuses. "Maybe, someday." Which meant never. She'd said she come back when she first left and never did.

"Yeah…" I nodded and tried swallowing the baseball in my throat. "We'll see each other again."

"Mhm." She kissed my cheek and sighed. "I love you, sweetheart." She doesn't want me. She doesn't want me! She doesn't love me. She waved goodbye to me. My mother doesn't want me. And then walked out of the room with her nose in the air. She's a _high class _person now. She doesn't want to be around someone like me. My tear ducts let loose. I turned around and picked up a left over wine glass on the table, taking it to the kitchen.

She doesn't want me! She never did! "Sonny, I'm so sorry…" I stopped short when I saw Chad and wiped my cheeks. Why does he over here everything?

"It's fine." I immediately said.

"No, it's not. It's not." I could see the pain in his eyes but I couldn't show mine.

"No, honestly… It's fine. She's… she said she's going to come back and stuff so I'll just wait." I said but even I knew it was a lie. I put the glass in the sink and shrugged. "She's just busy. They both are and… I'll just get in the way."

"Sonny…"

"It's fine, really." I smiled at him and shrugged again. "It's all good."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. It's okay…" I assured him and turned the faucet on to rinse the dishes so I can put them in the dishwasher. I knew Chad saw right through my lie but I was trying to be okay. I was trying to stop my eyes from leaking tears. My mother doesn't want me. After all the time I spent thinking that she'd take me with her if I ever saw her again. My life… sucks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Dramatic! Dun, dun, dun! We worked hard for you guys. Did you like it? Review, Guys. We'd love to hear your opinions on this chapter. Thank you for reading. We hope you liked.**

**FireLady's new story "Stay Still" is up. Read it and review it because it's awesome!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**

**We want to thank you so much for your reviews! We appreciate them dearly. Firelady101 says sorry for the long wait for the update. We hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Sonny hasn't been the same since she saw her mother. That much I can tell you. It's been days later and she hasn't been walking around like her peppy, joyful self. After I had heard what her mother had said to her, I felt extremely bad. Sonny doesn't deserve that. Yes, a part of me is happy she isn't leaving but an even bigger part of me is upset that she's not happy. I tried everything to cheer her up but she's been forcing a smile that I've been seeing through since the moment her mother put her down.

I was hosting a pool party today. One: I had no idea about since Penelope just invited a whole crew of people over. That's the price of having the best pool in the neighborhood. My parents didn't care and Seth was flying across the country for a weekend since he had a photo shoot for the cover of GQ magazine. Lucky him. I opened up my front door after taking care of some business with a bouquet of roses in my hand. I could hear the vacuum cleaner upstairs and followed the sound. It was coming from my room so of course it was Sonny cleaning the bath carpets in my bathroom.

The vacuum cut off when she saw me. "Hey." I said when I saw her and reached out my right hand for her waist. She only gave me a small smile and let me kiss her cheek. "Flowers…"

"For?"

"You." She chuckled and took them from me when I handed them to her. "Will they make you smile?"

Sonny chuckled and nodded. "Yes."

"Can I see one?"

"No." She smiled and shook her head.

"I have something to tell you."

"Is it bad?"

"No. I'm having a pool party…" Her smile dropped and she backed away from me.

"When?"

"Today. I know it's last minute and I know I promised you that… I'd take you somewhere but Penelope invited all these people over and I can't just leave them in my house. I'm sorry…"

"That means I have to stand out in the heat."

"You can wear shorts and a t shirt if you want."

"No, I'll be fine in my uniform." She muttered and looked at the flowers in her hand. "What time does it start?"

"Two o clock." I replied, trying to find her eyes. She lifted my wrist and peered at the watch on it before sighing. "I'll make it up to you."

"Yeah, it's fine." She breathed out and stepped out of my embrace, placing the flowers on the floor so she can retract the cord back into the vacuum. Once she did that, she picked up the vacuum with little struggle and then lifted the floors.

"You're mad at me."

"No, I'm not. I'm going to go clean the pool." If she wasn't mad, she was disappointed.

I looked at my watch and saw '1:23'. I'll make it up to her in some way. I changed into a pair of white and red board shorts and pulled on a black wife beater. I made sure all my jewelry was off and padded down the steps with my phone in my hand, watching Rita fill up a cooler with ice, soda and water. I looked out the huge window in the dining room and saw Sonny pulling back the curtains on the cabana. Instead of Rita hurting herself trying to take the cooler outside, I did it for her and broke a sweat just walking down the steps. Why the hell is it so hot outside today? I placed the cooler right under the doorway of the cabana and made sure the top of it was closed.

"The pools clean and… there are towels in there." She motioned to the couch that had a stack of at least twenty five towels. "You brought the cooler out. All you gotta do is turn on some music."

"Sonny, what's wrong?" I drawled out before pulling her over to one of the chairs and down onto my lap. "Tell me and I'll fix it."

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine."

"Are you sad about your mom?"

"No."

"Are you sad because I cancelled?"

"No, I'm not sad about anything. I'm just…" And then she shrugged half heartedly. "Everything is peachy."

"You're lying again."

"No, I-"

"When you lie, your voice raises octaves." I pointed out with a grin. "What's wrong? You're not being normal, Sonshine. You're all quiet…" She fixed herself so she was straddling me. I rested my hands on both her thighs and dropped my head back.

"When are you gonna tell people about us?"

Not this again. "Soon."

"What is soon, Chad?"

"Soon. I promise it'll be soon. I just have to… find a way." I know I'm holding out on her but I'm gonna tell people, eventually.

"_Find a way_? You can't just come out with it?"

"No, it can be a very delicate subject if I just blurt out that I'm dating my maid." I stated and gave her a pleading look. Again, she looked disappointed. I can take when she's mad at me but disappointed is a whole other thing. "Why do you ask?"

"Because all your… friends are coming over and I have to watch all these girls jump on you." She grumbled, picking a piece of lint off my shirt.

"Oh, you're going to be jealous."

"I'm not going to be jealous. I'm going to be mad." I cleared my throat. "Mad that I can't do that without receiving weird looks."

"Oh. Well… you're on me now." I tried but she just gave me a look saying it wasn't funny. "Soon, I promise. It'll be soon. Okay?" Sonny nodded. Something's wrong and I know it has to do with her mother. She's gonna explode if she keeps being so quiet. "Can I have a kiss?" She leaned down and pecked my lips leisurely. "You taste good."

Sonny giggled and quirked a brow. "I taste good?"

"Mhm."

"And what do I taste like?"

"Strawberries."

"I was eating them earlier." She said with a grin. "And maybe if you were around we can eat them together sometime." She kissed me again before getting up and smoothing down her dress.

"I'm around."

"Not as much as you think you are." I opened my mouth to speak again but she held her hand up. "Two o clock in the morning doesn't count." Then she walked off. I closed my eyes and sighed, dragging a hand down my face.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I thought we were going to the movies again but he has a pool party. It's all good. I can manage. I'm a little… disappointed he didn't tell his friends no but its okay. I'm still a little peeved about him not saying anything to anyone about us but it wouldn't be my place to blurt it out. It's _his_ family and _his_ friends. My mom… shit, my mom. I've been upset about her the past few days. The fact that she doesn't want me just rips through my heart every time I think about it. And when I stop thinking about it, something reminds me of her. I can't believe she left me like that again. After I thought she was happy to see me. She's extremely different now. She's more uppity. I can't let Chad know because then he'll be in my face about it and I don't feel like having him there. It's great that he cares but I can handle this one on my own.

I made Rita stay in the house since it was so hot outside and I don't need her catching a heat stroke. I stood in a small shaded part of the cabana while all the teens were in the pool. I would occasionally pick up empty cups and throw them out like I was supposed to but most of the time, I kept my eyes down because I couldn't _stand _to see all of his past sluts through themselves at him. Like when they first came, they were all hugging and trying to kiss him but he only let them catch his cheek. It kind of made me mad but I just kept it to myself and shoved it way down inside me. It was Hanna that got really touchy. She'd throw her arms around his neck and talk all close to his face while he'd try to pry her off of him. I just wanted to scream _"He doesn't want you!"_ but I couldn't. It'd be unprofessional.

"Do you have a lighter?" Vince came up to me with that nasty smile of his and raised a brow.

"No, I can go in the house and get one for you."

"That'd be best." I nodded and quickly walked towards the house. The cool air conditioning blasted me when I walked in and I exhaled from relief. I was sweating out there.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just need a lighter." Rita pulled one out of the kitchen drawer and tested it before handing it to me. "Thanks…"

"You sure you don't want me t-"

"No, it's hot outside and I don't want you to die." I said. She laughed shortly and took my answer. I went back out into the sweltering heat and walked up to Vincent. "Here's the lighter."

He put the cigarette between his lips and motioned for me to light it. He inhaled deeply when it was lit and then blew the smoke in my face. "Thank you." Vincent smirked and winked before walking away. _Gross_.

I stood for another hour, trying to keep myself busy by cleaning and not paying attention to Chad and his groupies in some way. They're lucky, though. They can do that and not be looked at funny. I guess I should've known this was going to happen. Him not really wanting to tell anyone about us. I mentally shrugged. I should stop complaining. My boyfriends _hot_. Yeah and like most girls that have a hot boyfriend, I want to keep him to myself but I can't. Not without killing his reputation.

Chad got out of the pool and grabbed a towel, drying his hair. I must keep my eyes away from his… strong… six pack. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You look hot." I knitted my brows. "As in… heat wise." He then came out with. Oh… "Drink some water so you don't get dehydrated."

"You drink some water. You've been swallowing chlorine." I retorted. His jaw clenched tightly and he grabbed my elbow, pulling me towards to cooler and taking out a bottle of Evian. I stumbled a little when he let go of me. Whoa… I'm dizzy. "I'm not thirsty."

"You need to drink some water. You're really pale and you're not even looking at me. You're dazed. Sonny, drink some water."

"I'm not thirsty."

"I swear to God, I'll throw you in the pool if you do not drink this water." He threatened, dropping the towel to prepare slinging me over his shoulder.

"Chaddy, get back in the pool." One of the girls said, taking his hand. She was in a red bikini. I broke eye contact and took the bottle from his hand, unscrewing the cap off. "Come on… you're missing the fun."

"Yeah, _Chaddy_, get back in the pool." I mocked lowly in a semi angry tone. He heard it and pursed his lips.

"In a minute." He spat at her and tugged his hand out of hers. "Go inside for a while."

"You're awfully demanding."

"Sonny, I'm serious." He said sternly before softening his face. "Do this for me." Why should I? "Because I care about you… a lot. Please go inside."

"Fine." I said lowly and forced my feet to move. I collapsed on the couch in the living room, putting my head on one of the pillows. The air conditioning feels so nice and… refreshing. Again, I'm mighty grateful that he cares... but I can handle things on my own. I ended up falling asleep on that couch. I didn't realize that the heat can make you so tired.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"You don't want Hanna anymore." Nico followed me into the house while I had a bottle of water in my hand. I went to go check on Sonny but he doesn't know that. It's Nico and I can tell him everything. He's never told a secret of mine.

"What makes you think that?"

"You pry her off you whenever she touches you."

"Oh, right. Yeah, I'm not really feeling her." I answered. "Too clingy." I saw Sonny in the living room, lying on the couch.

"But she puts out for you."

"She's too clingy. And I don't want her like that. She can be a friend but that's it. Sonny?" I patted her leg. I couldn't sit. My mother would kill me if I got the cushions wet. I patted her again and watched her stir.

"You came in here to check on your maid." He asked dryly.

"Mhm."

"Why? I'm sure she can handle herself."

"She's not just my maid, Nico." I said above a whisper and put the water down on the table

"What is she to you? Your magic… good luck charm?" He joked. I shot him a look. "Oh shit…" Nico blurted out randomly and dropped his arms. "You knocked her up."

"I didn't get her pregnant." I quipped, moving a little closer to him. "She's my girlfriend. She has been for months now."

He stayed silent for a while before plastering a huge smile on his face. "Oh…" Nico drawled out. "You're dating… your _maid_?"

"Yeah."

"Is that why you're so protective?"

"Yeah."

"Is that why you were seen in a trailer park? To get her out of there?" I nodded as my answer. "Is th-"

"Yes, every reason you could think of is because of her. I'm dating Sonny and that's that."

"Your mother is going to skin you alive."

"No, she won't."

"You're dating someone that's almost… a society rej-"

"She's _not_ a society reject and if you insult her, I will tell all your dirty secrets, Nico."

"Fine, fine." He held up his hands in defense. I crouched down near Sonny's face when she sat up with sleep in her eyes.

"Feel better?"

"You need something?" She yawned.

"No, I was just wondering how you were."

"I'm fine." Sonny stood up when I did. "You guys are still partying?" I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her waist but she tensed. "Nico is…"

"I know about you two. He told me." Nico smirked and stepped closer to her. "I won't tell…"

"Thanks…" Sonny said meekly and burned a light red.

"I'm going back outside. It's cold in here." He then said and walked away.

"You told Nico…"

"He's my best friend." I inhaled. "Are you feeling better?"

"Mhm."

"I'm sorry about cancelling last minute."

"Chad, it's fine. Go back to your party." She kissed my cheek and stepped back. "Have fun."

"You sure?"

"Mhm."

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I didn't want to sound like a needy girlfriend so I just shrugged all the suck ass things that happened so far off. After a twenty minute resting period, I went back outside and endured the screeching, slutty girls and perverted boys he was friends with.

"Sonny, can you get me a beer."

"Oh, yeah! Bring out some drinks…" I looked at Chad for approval to bring out his parents liquor but he was shaking his head.

"Mrs. Cooper wouldn't like that."

"Mrs. Cooper isn't here." Tawni condescendingly said, hanging onto Nico in the deep end of the pool. "Get. Us… some drinks."

"I can't."

"Sonny, don't be a prude." Portlyn stated. "Well, just crash in the pool house." The one I have to clean after all you guys finish fucking it up.

"I can't. She told me not too…"

Hanna opened her mouth to say something. "You-" Fuck this. I turned my back and walked away, hearing them complain about how rude the maid is. I don't care right now. I'm really ticked off. In the house, I sat on the steps, putting my between my knees. I hate everyone right now…

"Sonny..." Chad said to me. He's in here to scold me about being a bad maid. I looked up and smiled a little. "Are you happy I told Nico?"

"It's only one person, Chad." I rolled my eyes. "What about other people?"

"Like who?" He looked at me.

"Your family and friends..."

"Seth knows... he's my brother. And Nico knows. He's my best friend."

I shake my head. "That's not what I mean."

"Sonny, I will tell them soon..."

"You keep saying that..." I frowned, getting up and going into the kitchen to get myself something to drink. Chad really needs to man up. I like him a lot but, is it really fair to keep us a secret? No, no its not. I don't know what to do... I heard the door swing behind me, I turned and saw Chad. "What do you want, Chad? Go back to your party."

"Why are you so snappy? Is this about us or your mom? Are you PMS-ing?" Did he really just say that?

"What?" I looked at him. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

He bit his lip. "Okay, I shouldn't have said that..."

Before I could say anything there was a tap on the door. "Chaddy... we're missing you." It was Hanna. That… _slut_. "Okay, _I'm_ missing you..." She walked up to him and wrapped her tan little arms around his waist. The anger rose inside me. "I really want some private time. Do you mind, Sonny?"

I gasped. "No, I don't." I spat out. He couldn't even look at me. "You better go ahead, Chaddy. She misses you." I turned away and went through the other door.

Hopefully nobody needs anything... because I am taking the rest of the day off. I went into my room and crashed onto my bed. If Chad had said something to his friends about us, then maybe she wouldn't have said anything. Or maybe she would have. I have no idea. Everyone loves Chad Dylan Cooper. Maybe if I had sex with him... no, I'm not ready for that. I still need a little time. And I'm still mad at him for saying what he said about me having STD's. Why am I even with him if all I do is complain about him? He hides me; he's rude to me sometimes... I'm still his maid. He cares more about himself and his precious reputation.

I looked into the mirror and sigh, take out my hair pins. "Okay... maybe I shouldn't think things like that..." I say out loud.

He's done a lot for me... so much more than any other human being that I have ever met. But why is he a jerk sometimes? I ran my fingers through the waves in my hair. Maybe I am PMS-ing. I laughed out loud and slip out of my uniform and into shorts and a T shirt. I want to lay in his bed though... I want to make sure he doesn't go in there with Hanna. Oh my God… I sound crazy. I snuck into his bedroom and smiled. It smells like him in here. I walked over to his bed and crawled under the covers pulling them over my head. I curled up into a ball and sighed. Five minutes later, I heard footsteps and cringed. I'm pretty sure it was only Chad. I really sound like a crazy, paranoid girlfriend. Well, it's his fault for... I don't know...

Chad opened the door. "Sonshine?" He walked over to the bed standing over me. I peeked my head out, seeing him smile. "If you're so mad at me then why are you in here?" He raised his eyebrow. He still didn't have a shirt… and he still had on his wet swim trunks.

"Surprise?" I tried. "I wanted to make sure you didn't come up here with Hanna." I said quietly. "I can go into my room if you want."

He put his hand on my shoulder. "No, don't..." He smiled, "I'm sorry... and Hanna?"

I blushed. "Chad, I know I sound crazy..."

"Yes, maybe a little bit." He laughed, walking into his closet. I've seen Chad's bare butt before in the shower when I get his dirty clothes. I always blush when I see accidentally him naked. I've never see _him _though. I've only say his back. "I'm not gonna cheat on you."

"Oh, well I know..." I blinked when he came out of the closet with a pair of dry basketball shorts. He's commando under there. "But you and Hanna like each other."

He gave out a forced laugh. "That's where you are wrong... Hanna thinks she's in love with me. I only used her to get some ass." He kicked off his flip flops.

I didn't know what to say. I just looked at him, watching him crawl into the covers with me. "What about your party?" I nuzzled my head on his chest, tracing my hand on his side.

"Eh... Nico can handle it. I want to be with you. I don't want to share you right now…" He kissed my head.

I close my eyes, wrapping my arms tight around him. "Chad, you're so sweet and rude to me all at the same time." I giggled.

"I am not." He smirked. "I like you too much, you're the mean one."

I looked up at him and leaned up to kiss him. "I am not mean."

He kissed me hard on the lips but pulled back to say: "Yes... you are, Sonshine." He pressed his lips back to mine.

I kissed back, moving my hand to move around his bicep. His dropped underneath my thigh, pulling me on top of him. I hovered over him, my hair falling and draping over us. He smiled on my lips and pulled me closer to him, our chests touching. My fingers curled in his hair, pulling on his bottom lip with my teeth playfully. Chad snickered and made his way up to my shorts, slowly unbuttoning them. A moan left my lips and he got the hint to move his hands. Instead of the front, they were on the back; squeezing my backside. I opened my mouth as he licked my lips in a gasp. I felt his hand travel up the back of my t-shirt, causing me to shiver and kiss him harder. But… it all stopped when we heard a loud gasp, and a laugh.

I jumped off of him and turned to see a girl staring at us with wide eyes. "Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Penelope, get out." He fumbled to get out of the bed, standing tall and strong.

"Why so you can fuck your maid?" She stepped into the room deeper. I curled under the covers.

"Pen, plea-" She cut him off.

"I came up here looking for you. Hanna is crying." She snapped. "And you're messing around with your maid."

"I don't care about Hanna." He snapped back. "Get out now."

"Why? What about real girls, Chad?" She stated deviously. "Girls like Hanna? And me? And every other girl you've ever screwed. And that's just in L.A."

He was getting mad. I could see him turning red. "Get the fuck out."

"Okay, but you're breaking Hanna's heart." She mumbled. "I'm going to tell everyone"

"Penelo-" She cut him off again.

"Bye, Chad. Bye... _Sonshine._"

"Shit." He muttered and went back into his closet. I got out of his bed, fixing my shirt and slowly walking over to the closet. "This isn't good."

"So, she'll tell people. Then, everyone will know and get over it. It's not that big of a deal." I said softly.

"Yes, it is."

"It's n-not going to ruin you."

"Ruin me? Yeah, people are going to find out I'm dating my _maid_. That's not going to ruin me _at all_." He said sarcastically, pulling a shirt over his head.

"Maybe it was better for people to find out. Things wouldn't be so… uptight like they are now, you know?" I pursed my lips.

"You are my maid. How do you think people will take it if they find out I'm committed to someone in a _lower_ class than I am? Someone who works for me."

"Why is it about how other people think of us together?" I breathed out, the tears welling in my eyes. "You were never okay with people knowing..." His jaw clenched tightly. "Chad?" He was just silent. My head shook. "Fine. Deny it if you want. I don't care." My voice broke on my last word. I left his room, running down the steps as fast as I could and into the maids' quarters. I changed back into my uniform so I could face it like the big girl I am. I will not cry. I slipped my sneakers on before putting my hair in a ponytail and heading outside to my death. My mother denies me and now him. Great.

"It's true." Penelope folded her arms with a smug smile while Chad looked like he was ready to kill her. Then all eyes fell on me. I suddenly felt naked.

"But she's different." Portlyn blurted out. "And she's poor…"

"I told you that it isn't true." So he _is _going to deny it. "She's making it up and she's not different."

"You're screwing your maid." Vincent chuckled evilly. "No wonder she's such a prude about other guys." Fuck, I'm going to cry. This feels like high school right now.

"Stop bashing her." Nico said calmly. "She's still a normal person." I couldn't look up into anyone's face… and my heart just pounded loudly in my ears. I was sweaty also.

"She's a maid. That's not normal. That's sick. _Dating her_?" Hanna scoffed and walked over to me a stack of red cups in her hand. "She's a slut… and a wannabe." She dropped all the cups in front of me, letting them scatter on the ground. "Pick them up."

"Hanna, don't be a-"

"Shut up…" She quipped. "Pick. Them Up, Sonny and learn your place as a low class servant." I wiped a tear from my eye and bent down, collecting all ten of them one by one. They were dirty now. Wasted cups. "You're a maid and that's all you'll ever be." She stated when I stood back up.

I wiped my face on the back of my arm, shaking my head. "Will that be all?"

"No, it won't." I heard him say, taking the cups from my hand and grabbing the back of my hair.

His lips crashed down onto mine, staking his claim in front of everyone. Is this is way of telling people because the first half of it was pretty fucked up. His other hand dropped the items and pulled me closer to him by my face. It took me a while to kiss back but… I did. In front of everyone. _Finally_. But he still has to tell his family. He pulled back slightly our lips still touching and breathed out his nose.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine."

When he pulled back completely, jaws were dropped and it was silent. "She's my girlfriend of three weeks and a day. I don't care if she's the maid. I don't care what you think about her. And if you insult her, I will beat you to a pulp. If you were a _true _friend, you'd be happy that I was happy. If any of you have a problem with this, get out. Now." Everyone looked at each other, surprisingly no one moved. Well… except Hanna. She stepped in front of Chad and folded her arms.

"Seriously? She's the maid."

"Hann-"

"And she's different."

"Lis-"

"And she's _fat_."

Chad leaned down to her level. "I don't want you. I just wanted to fuck you and that was it. I want her more than I want you. I will _never_ want you like I want her, Hanna. I don't like you like that." He explained softly, taking my hand. "And she's _not _fat. She's... perfect." I'm perfect? She looked upset, broken… distraught.

"I hate you."

"I really… don't care." Her bottom lip quivered before she brought her hand up and slapped Chad across the face. His head turned towards me and his cheek automatically started turning red. Hanna whipped around and collected all of her things.

"Are you okay?" I murmured, running my thumb over where she hit him.

"I'm fine. The rest of the day is off. Do what you please. I'll clean up out here." He said, dropping my hand. "Party is over guys. I'll see you all… later." He announced.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I got slapped by Hanna today. It hurt more than I imagined it would. I just couldn't show it. After cleaning up the backyard, having dinner with my parents, taking a shower and waiting for Sonny to change her clothes, I needed alone time with my girlfriend. She had taken a shower, that's what took her so long. Her hair was damp when she came up to me in the kitchen. I had two bags of popcorn and two bottles of Voss. We're about to utilize the movie theater.

"What do you have planned?"

"Movie. With me." I wiggled my eyebrows. "It's not scary."

"Shame. I would've loved to see you piss your pants." She teased, taking a bottle out of my hand and kissing my dull red cheek. "Come on." She skipped off towards the basement, turning on the lights when she went down but I turned them off behind me. My movie theater has six tan, large, plush chairs in it. Cup holders and everything. The large projection screen was on an the opposite wall, waiting to show the film. I already put the movie in so all I had to do was press play on the remote. "What are we watching?"

"Project X."

"I liked that movie. Did you see it?"

"Yes. Then, we don't really have to watch it." I muttered. She shot me a look that made me give her an innocent smile.

Sonny took a seat and folded her legs, leaning back with her eyes closed. "I can sleep in here."

"The chairs go back." I said. She felt the side of the chair before pulling the lever and dropping back.

"Do they massage you too?"

"Unfortunately not." I sat next to her and sighed, switching the remote in the cup holder with my water and pressing play. "I'm _really _sorry about the way things happened today."

"It's fine, Chad."

"No, it's not. I should've just told the truth."

"But then our relationship wouldn't be exciting." She exclaimed while the previews started playing. I chuckled deeply. "You know it's exciting when we almost get caught."

"At times."

"At times? It makes your heart race." She leaned over to my ear on her knees. "It makes you all warm on the inside. Your skin starts to tingle because you know that it's wrong." She whispered. "Exciting." A pleasant shiver ran down my spine and into my groin. She's trying to seduce me. It's working. I pulled her over on my chair but kept her in my lap.

"Are you trying to start something you won't finish?"

"No… yes… maybe." She smiled, kissing my cheek. I pressed play on the movie menu and Sonny just stayed on me.

This chair fits two people but my lap only fits one. And it's her. Fifteen minutes into the movie, we weren't watching it. She was feeding me popcorn by the handful, shoving it into my mouth. I took a handful of my own and shoved it into hers. She laughed when it got stuck in my nose and took it out, throwing it to the carpeted floor. I shoved more into her mouth and growled when she bit my finger. Again, I felt it in my groin. I wanted her bad. As a distraction, more food went into her mouth.

"It's going down my shirt…" Sonny giggled and then pouted. "It's in my bra."

"Maybe you should just take your bra off."

"Or you should just get it for me." She suggested in a lustful tone.

I moved the popcorn to another chair and hesitantly stuck my hand up her shirt, moving underneath the underwire of her bra. Her small nipples responded to my touch, hardening when my fingers grazed over them. All of Sonny's body is soft. I want to touch more of her. All of her. I looked at her face... Fuck… she's really letting me do this. I silently inhaled, cupping her breast. Sonny's lip caught between her teeth and she softly peered me. I need sex... intensely_. __Control, Chad_.

"I um…" I cleared my throat. "I got it." I removed my hand and took a deep breath. I could feel the blood leaving my head and heading south.

"Good." She smiled. Damn…

"Fuck it."

I pushed all the food off me and grabbed her chin, kissing her roughly. She moaned in my mouth causing me to break away and kiss down her cheek, to her slender neck. She wove her arms around my neck as I nipped at her pulse point with my teeth. Her hands pulled at my wife beater, taking it over my head. I ran my hands down her hips and around to her backside, sliding my fingers under her soffee shorts. But I kept them outside of her panties. I pushed her on me a little harder, trying to control my hardening member but I was losing.

Sonny whimpered blissfully. "Chad..." She massaged my torso, making her way down to the start of my pants. Just a little bit lower and she'd have her soft hands right where I wanted them. God, they were so warm. Her thumbs slipped past my sweatpants and underneath the start of my boxers. But something in me couldn't continue. Not like this.

"Sonny…" Not here. "Sonshine..." I stopped and caught my breath on her collarbone, trying to calm myself down. "I can't…"

"Why not?" She breathed out.

"Not like this." I told her. "Not in my basement." I looked up at her face and shook my head. "It should be more… special than this." I know she's not a virgin but when I was thirteen, Seth told me that _"Ever first time is special" _I intend to finally believe that with Sonny. "Believe me... I want it- I want you _so _bad but... I want it to be better than this." I motioned to my basement. All she did was nod and inch off my lap, sitting in our normal positions.

"Soon…" She simply said. "It'll be soon."

I think... I just had permission.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Did you like it? Tell us what you thought in your reviews. If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, please leave them _nicely _in a review. Thanks for reading. Another chapter is coming soon...**

**Read Firelady101's new story: Stay Still**

**Read Love . Me1's new story: Who You Are**

**:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**Sorry for the long wait! Thank you so much for your reviews :) We are so grateful for them and we thank you for keeping up with this and waiting patiently :P We hope you enjoy this chapter we worked hard on...**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I set Mrs. Cooper's plate down as she took her seat. Seth was giving me weird looks from across the table as I served breakfast. I knew he knew that Chad and I were in the movie theater last night… all night. We fell asleep and woke up around four in the morning, retreating to our rooms. I yawned discreetly and stepped away so she can eat, heading back into the kitchen. I picked up Mr. Cooper's plate while Rita was filling up glasses of orange juice.

"Tired, Sonny?" Antonio chuckled, putting two extra pieces of toast on Mr. Cooper's plate.

"Just a little bit."

"She stay up all night." Rita teased. "She don't sleep until four in the morning."

They both laughed. I stuck my tongue out at them with a smile. "Don't judge me."

"She and Chad are very friendly now-a-days." Antonio teased.

"Ella es una locura para el Chad." Rita poked my side playfully. "Loca. Desmayo…"

"No…" I exclaimed in a giggle. "I'm not crazy for him… or swooning." I took Mr. Coopers plate to him and went back into the kitchen, rolling my eyes at Rita and Antonio.

"Tarde en la noche y los besos…" She continued. Antonio laughed loudly, making a kissing sound in the air.

"Shut up." I groaned, furrowing my brows when Rita cleared her throat and motioned with her head. Antonio turned around to his stove. I turned around and saw Chad leaning on the counter with a smirk on his face.

"Give me a minute…" He gestured to the two in the kitchen with me. They nodded gracefully and left out the opposite door. "Good Morning." He said when we were alone.

"Morning."

"I plan on telling my parents tonight… depending on my father's mood when he comes home from work." Why does Chad have on nice dress pants, a white shirt and a black tie in his hand?

"Where are you going?"

"I have a photo shoot… with Seth for Esquire Magazine." He muttered, wrapping the tie around my neck and pulling me closer to him. "I don't want to do it but… they're paying me."

"Oh, Chad Dylan Cooper in yet _another _magazine." I teased before he rolled his eyes and kissed my lips. "You'll look great… like you always do."

"Oh, I know." He said arrogantly. I smiled and shook my head at him. "I should be back later on this evening, hopefully. I have some other things to do it."

"You always talk about other things you have to do. You're nineteen. What could you possibly be doing?"

"Grown man business. Cooper men business that I'm not allowed to talk about until the day it happens." That's weird… "Don't worry about it, alright?"

"It's not something bad, is it? You're not… robbing banks?"

"No, it's not. And I'm too good looking to be in jail." I took the tie from around my neck and put it around his. "If it was bad, I would've been stressed out."

"True." I grumbled.

I started tying his tie into a Windsor knot. "I'll come back later and maybe you could eat strawberries with me." Grinning, I pulled it neatly so it would be perfect. I then smoothed down the collar of his shirt.

"That would involve you staying awake long enough for that. You're always falling asleep in the middle of us hanging out."

"I'm always tired."

"Drink some coffee or maybe I'm boring you."

"You never bore me, Sonshine." He smiled and curled his finger around a loose strand of hair from my bun.

"Good." I patted his chest. "My tutors coming over today."

"Is he?" Chad grimaced. "Great."

"No need to be mean about it. It'll be fine… like always. If anything happens-"

"You _better_ call me. Or I'll be pissed." He suddenly said in a harsh tone. "If you feel uncomfortable… _call me_."

"Yes, Chad… I know but I'll be fine." He looked down at his watch and sighed. Sometimes he talk to be like a child. It's funny. "Have fun." His lips connected with mine, gradually deepening the kiss but I pulled back before it could go any further. "Bye…"

"I'll see you later, Sonshine."

Then he left and Antonio and Rita came back in, teasing me once again.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Smile…" The camera shuttered. "Great boys…" The photographer complemented. "Let's take a quick break so you can change your clothes…" Seth and I both nodded, walking away from the white backdrop.

"What'd you do last night?"

"Hung out… with Sonny." I began stripping off my button down shirt. "We watched a movie."

"Did you really watch the movie or did the movie watch you?"

"A little bit of both."

"You fucked her in the movie theater?" He spat out disgustedly and shook his head. "That's a public area of the house."

"No, I didn't. I don't plan on doing anything with her… not yet. And I wouldn't just... _fuck_ her..."

"Chad Dylan Cooper? Waiting? And are you insinuating you'd _make love _to her?" Yes, I would. Several times in _several _different positions. "She's not a virgin so… w-"

"I don't need your shit about this, Seth." I rolled my eyes and put my shirt on a hanger. "I'm not like you. I haven't fucked most of L.A."

Seth snorted a laugh. "Haha. Very funny, asshole."

"I'm using what you said to me when I was younger "_Every first time is special_" Okay?"

"Oh, I didn't know you remembered that." The wardrobe people handed me a pair of jeans and a plain blue t shirt. I put the jeans on first. "When have you ever listened to me?"

"All the time." I stated, wondering how it was going with Sonny and her tutor. I hope he does try anything the one time that I'm _not _there. "It's hard not… getting noticed by paparazzi."

"That's not possible because you two don't go anywhere. You keep her locked up in the house."

"Because mom and dad don't know. If it was in magazines, they'd know something was up. I plan on telling them this evening."

"Tonight? At dinner?" I nodded. "Good luck."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're going to try to convince mom that dating the _maid_ is okay. Sonny isn't… like us. She's…"

"Not snobby?" I finished. "Mom will have to get over it. I'm her son. Her _youngest_. There _has _to be some special… rule that she has about my happiness."

"Yeah, okay." Seth got dressed and backed away. "She'll disapprove and Sonny… _might _just get fired." She won't fire Sonny. Not considering the kind of life that Sonny had.

"It'll be fine." He just smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Why do I feel like he knows something that I don't? "Is there something you're trying to tell me?"

"No, not really."

"Then, why do you look so suspicious? Why are you _acting _so suspicious?"

"I'm not." He laughed loudly. "So paranoid. Relax…"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I sat at the dining room table while Will went to go use the bathroom. I hate chemistry so much. It's too hard for no reason. I'm never going to use this stuff. Plus, it was boring. All it made me think about was the chemistry I had with people. Chad and I have chemistry. We have good chemistry at times until we get into slight arguments. That's normal boyfriend and girlfriend behavior, though. I tapped my pencil on the textbook, resting my head on my free hand. Chad has blue eyes, blue like the sky. Then they get slightly darker when he's upset... or aroused. _Oh my God_. I'm daydreaming about him. This can't be good. I snapped out of it when I heard Will pullback his chair to sit down.

"Did you get the oxidation levels?"

"No… can we work on history?"

"No, not until you finish this last question. We've been working on it for twenty minutes."

"And I'm not getting it. Let's work on history." I reached forward on the table to grab my history textbook but he pushed it back.

"Are you in a bad mood?"

"I'm aggravated. It has nothing to do with you."

"I'm good to talk too…" He tried. My brows furrowed, my head shaking. "Why are you aggravated?"

"Why are you so happy?" I retorted.

He rolled his eyes, "Sonny, what's wrong?"

"I never said anything was. All I said was that I was aggravated."

"Whatever... it's the same thing." He clicked his pen. "You can talk to me."

I bit my lip. I can trust him. I think I can. And he's the closest thing I have to friend besides Chad. This is sad... because he's my teacher. "Um..."

"Are you going to talk?" He said with a smile on his face.

"You actually want to?" I chuckled. "It's- I'm not that interesting."

"Oh. I sit here with you for what, three hours a day?" He asked. "You're funny, and I can tell you have a good heart. And even though you're not that much younger than I am, I am your teacher. And your only teacher."

I nodded. "So you care for me?"

He nodded. "I do… now tell me what's up."

I let out a loud sigh. "It's my… it's my boyfriend." I looked down twirling my thumbs. "We've been together for, well, for a while now. And he won't tell his parents about us."

"Ah, I see." He nodded and looked at me as if saying '_go on__'_

"Yeah… and it really- it gets on my nerves. I mean… he said he was telling them tonight but I don't believe him." Will leaned back in the chair. "He always says he's going to tell but only does it when it's absolutely necessary." Like when it's going to mess up his social life or reputation.

"I know this isn't any of my business really, but..." He clicked his pen on his cheek. "Is he just using you?"

"Using me... Like..." I blinked, feeling my skin heat up. "For... what I think you're implying?"

Will smirked. "Yeah."

"No, no, no, no, a million times no." I clarified. "We haven't..." I trailed off, chewing the inside of my lip.

"Oh, then maybe he's just nervous and likes you a lot." He suggested.

"No... it's because… I'm poor. And… he's _nowhere near it._" I looked down at my school work.

"Oh? So it's a social class thing? I'm sure if he likes you enough, he'll stop being a prissy girl and tell his parents. But if he doesn't, maybe he isn't really that interested in you if he doesn't want to… formally come out with your relationship to his parents." He smiled. "Is there anything else on your mind?"

I nod my head, yes. "But I don't want to get into it right now..." I smiled slightly. "Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime..." He pulled up his shirt sleeve slightly to see his watch. "Well, it looks like we're all out of time." He started to grab his things. "And it seems that we didn't have to do that problem." He smirked.

"Oh well..." I grin.

"Yeah, right. Sneaky but you'll do it as a warm up the next time I see you." He stands up, holding his things. "You know your homework, right?"

"Yes, Will..."

"Good girl." He ruffled my hair. "I hope everything works out with Chad."

"Tha-" I paused. "Hey…" My cheeks were bright red. "I never said it was Chad."

He laughed deeply. "You didn't have to. I can tell how much he cares about you. I mean, he fired me because he was mad that I was a guy." Will turned away, waving over his shoulder. "I'll see you later."

I stayed in my seat as I heard him walk out and leave me in a blushing red mess. "Bastard." I said under my breath.

* * *

><p>I finished the laundry, made all the beds, washed the dishes and cleaned all of the bathrooms. My job for today was done and I had nothing but energy to burn. I took a shower and washed my hair to get rid of the pine-sol smell and then dressed in a pair of shorts with a tank top that Chad picked out from Hollister. It was kind of fitting but it'll do for now. My hair air dried, becoming wavy and frizzier than normal. It must be humid. I padded upstairs, searching for my blonde haired boyfriend. I found him in the study.<p>

"Hey…"

"Hey." He said shortly, looking up at me with a sexy smirk. "I like your shirt."

"Thank you…" I walked around behind him, running my hands up and down his arms. "Let's do something. I'm tired of being in the house."

"You could always go out by yourself." He waved me off and moved the cursor on the screen.

"And do what? I'm not... familiar with this side of town. I want to go out with you. Let's go get something to eat. You've been working too hard and you need a break." I massaged his shoulders softly.

"I can't. I'm busy."

"Doing what...?" I looked at Chad's computer. It was TMZ, showing a picture of him and me... holding hands. When did that picture get taken? I narrowed my eyes at the screen and swallowed.

"I'm busy, Sonny. Leave me alone." He sounded mad at me. I hesitantly took my hands off of him and shook it off.

I wanted to see his face so I walked around the desk and looked at him. "Are you upset ab-"

"No, I'm not upset about anything."

"Then wh-"

"I'm not upset about anything. Shit, Sonny, I'm busy. You're just bothering me and you're in the fucking way can you just... leave!" He exclaimed.

Oh... "Okay." I grumbled, feeling a little hurt.

I tried to not let it get to me but it did. He sounded like my mother. And Richard. I opened the study door, carefully closing it. I ran down the steps and forced the lump in my throat to go down. I walked into the maids' quarters and stood in the laundry room, scratching my temple. Surely there's still something I could occupy my time with. Rita didn't finish Seth's laundry. I'll start it for her. I won't pressure him to tell anyone if it's really getting to him. It doesn't matter. Secrets are okay. Everyone has them. I put all the white clothes in the dryer and started it up. Then, I started filling the washer with dark clothes.

"I didn't mean it like that..." Two arms came around my waist, making me flinch. I immediately unwrapped his arms from around me.

"It's not a big deal. I'm used to it." The neglecting, the never having any time, being bored all the time. It's all known feelings that occurred more than once. I tear slid down my cheek; I quickly wiped it away and kept at my work.

"Why are you crying?" I put the soap and fabric softener in before starting the machine up.

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are." I went over to the ironing board with a shirt and sprayed a little starch before ironing. This all needs to get done. "You know you matter to me. It's just..."

"Hard being with me because you're always busy. Hard because I'm not what your life would accept..." I wanted to scream and yell at the top of my lung. "I'm the maid and family wouldn't be happy if they found out that Chad Dylan Cooper was slumming it. Don't worry; I won't ruin your reputation. I won't publicly get in your way. I just won't get in your way, period. It's not like I can anyway, we're never together. If you didn't want me you should've just said something rather than lying to my face…" The words came spilling out of my mouth like vomit and the tears blinded me.

"Sonny, that's not wh-"

"No, Chad. Just leave... like you always do. You're busy and get distracted. You already made your decision to do what you please. Do what you have to do. I don't want to be a nuisance... so leave. You and my mother seem to be so goddamn good at it." Then, I felt the painfully burn on my skin and heard the loud sting. I jerked my hand away from the iron. "Ow!" I exclaimed and looked at the red line on my hand.

"Let me see..." He took my hand. But I tore it out of his and pushed around him.

"No, I can handle it myself." I said rushing into my room and into the bathroom, slamming the door closed so I can lock it. I ran my hand under cold water and closed my tear soaked eyes. There was a knock on the door, my eyes rolled and I sniffled. God, I knew it was going to come out sometime. The feelings about my mother were pushed to Chad because the feelings of him yelling that I'm in the way and her not wanting me feel the same. I'm always in the way of something. "Leave me alone."

"I'm not going to leave you like your mother did. I wouldn't do that." I heard him say from the other side of the closed door. "I couldn't hurt you if I tried. I was just... frustrated. Please open the door."

A sob left my lips. "She doesn't want me. She never did. After... years of not seeing her, she still doesn't want me. She chose him over me." I slammed the handle on the faucet down, stopping the flow of water and barged to the door. "I hate myself for not being what her boyfriend wanted." I opened it. "For being left for a man that didn't want anything to do with me." I looked in the eyes of my blue eyed boyfriend.

"Do you know how shitty I feel? That feeling of not being wanted by your own mother. My father's a drunk, my mother doesn't want to claim me and I'm here. With no family whatsoever. I can't even feel happy; thought of her never coming back scares me. I'm her daughter that she doesn't care about. The one she left behind for _Richard McCane_. She stood there and told me she loved me when she didn't mean it. She lied to me. She doesn't want me. I'm not wanted by... anyone in my family. I'm thought of as a burden. She doesn't care about me..." The soft expression on his face turned to sorrow as I ranted to him. The tears cascading down my face. I hiccupped in a sob and shook my head. "W-Why doesn't she want me?" I croaked before Chad wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into his embrace. I cried, body quivering, on his shirt. He just held me the entire time without saying a word.

"I want you." He whispered softly in my ear, hugging me tight as I cried. "I won't hurt you like that. I won't leave you for someone else." My arms wrapped tighter around him. "You're not a burden to me."

I shook my head. "But... but I am..."

"No, you aren't Sonny." He pulled away slightly. "Why do you think that?"

I looked up into his blue eyes. "Because I'm living here. I'm taking up space... eating up food." He chuckled slightly.

"We have enough space and food." He informed me.

"But... you got so mad when you saw that picture." I looked around, avoiding eye contact now.

He let out a heavy sigh. "No, I'm not... mad."

"You looked it." I wiped my eyes.

He was quiet for a second. He pulled me into my room, and shut the door behind him. I stepped away from him and sat on my bed, running my hands through my frizzy hair. I looked up at him, still avoiding eye contact. Chad smiles softly, sitting down next to me.

"I'm not mad." He said for the second time. "I'm just confused." He took a deep breath. "I've never truly dated anyone. Well... I have... but..." He trailed on. "I haven't dated anyone, who I care about as much as I care about you..." My heart fluttered. "And I also have only dated girls... who are my parents' friends' children. People that they approve of."

I nodded slowly. "That doesn't explain why you got so mad..."

He cleared his throat. "I kind of just thrashed out."

I looked down, still feeling sad. He wasn't really explaining himself. Oh well...I wasn't going to pressure him for anything right now. I just bawled my eyes out in front of him. I'm sure he's sick and tired of seeing that. But there wasn't one thing that I needed to ask. "Chad?"

"Yeah?" He laid on my small bed.

"Why a-are you with me?" I twirled my thumbs around in circles.

He gave a hard laugh. "Seriously?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Um... I'm just the maid."

"Sonshine, I care so much about you. You're funny, you have a good head on your shoulders, and you're mature for your age." He's making me blush. "You're beautiful, _so_ beautiful... You're the only girl that has ever made me this happy."

I blushed and turned to look at him. "I'm sorry…"

"There's no need to be sorry."

"I'm always crying in front of you… and always making you feel bad."

"You don't make me feel bad, Sonny, you put things in realization for me. You've probably made me realize that I can't be in my own little world all the time."

"Yeah, okay…" I snorted a small laugh, wiping my face.

"I'm serious." He stated. There was a short silence that floated in the air. "Why are _you_… with me?"

"Because you're cute and rich..." I joked. Chad snickered, tugging me back by my elbow so I fell back, lying next to him. "You're insanely persistent and funny. You care about me so much. Besides making me the happiest girl _ever_… you're the only guy that's ever stuck up for me... fought for me."

"I hope you still feel that way after I tell my parents about us."

"I will…"

"You sure?"

"Mhm."

"Okay, then… come on." He pushed himself to his feet and held out his hand.

"Wait… now?"

"Yeah. You should let me do the talking, though. I know how to get through to my parents." Lord help me…

"I thought you said tonight."

"It is tonight."

Oh… boy…

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I knew that Sonny had to explode sometime; I was just waiting on the moment it happened. Without thinking, I was the one that set her off. At least she got it out. I didn't know that she felt _that _bad about her mother leaving her for another guy. The way she hid it was… sort of brilliant. But now was that time I told my parents for good… I was going to tell them that I was dating Sonny. They think she's just the maid but she's so much more than that and they don't even see it. I walked into the living room, my mother on her laptop and my father scrolling through emails on his phone. Sonny stood next to me, a nervous wreck at the moment. I, on the other hand, was calmer than usual. Especially since Seth wasn't here to amp things up.

I cleared my throat. "Mom…" She looked up quickly.

"Yes, honey?"

"I'm dating Sonny…" Sonny slapped my back gently because I just said it so bluntly. I shrugged at her. "I'd appreciate it if you respect my wanting to be with her."

"You're what?" My father put his phone beside me. "No, you're not."

"Yes, I am." I corrected. "It's been going on for a few weeks, now."

"You're dating the maid, Chad, you know that's unacceptable." I nodded.

"I know… but we make each other happy an-"

"You make each other happy? She brings you food and clean clothes and you pay her. Yeah, I'm sure you're happy." My father chuckled. "It's not funny to joke like that."

I shook my head. "I'm not joking."

"I'm not understanding this. Don't you know what other people will say? Everyone in this neighborhood will look down on you- on _us_."

"It's not about everyone in the neighborhood or you guys. It's about Sonny and me. I don't care… if people look down on me."

Dad inhaled sharply and rubbed his hands on his pants. "What is it that you want, Chad? Another car? I'll get you that- I'll get you _two. _Just stop this."

"No, because I'm telling the truth." I folded my arms, quirking a brow. "It's not about material items."

"You and her cannot happen." Faith spat out suddenly. "That's not the way things work."

"It's happening already… without your approval."

"No, it will not." She stood up, smoothing out her pencil skirt. "This isn't right. It's rebellious behavior."

"Mom… do you really think I'm rebellious? Seriously?" I deadpanned, dropping my hands to my sides. I could feel the tension growing. "It's not about me being rebellious; it's about me being happy. Why aren't you happy that I'm happy?"

"Honey, I want you to be happy with a girl, I do."

"I'm happy with Sonny."

"But…" She held up a finger. "That girl you should be happy with should come from higher standards and not such… low quality."

"Low quality?" Sonny asked quietly.

"She is _not_ low quality." I quipped. "Don't ever say that about her…"

"Chad, this isn't right. You know this isn't right." My mother flicked her eyes between us. "I'd rather you date _Hanna _than be with her and that's low for me."

"Sonny, is not low quality, mom. You know damn well she isn't so stop referring to her that way." She blinked slowly at my tone.

"Don't talk to your mother like that…" I heard my father sigh. "It is ridiculous to think that you can think of your maid this way."

"She's not just a maid. Once she takes off that uniform, sh-"

Faith shook her head. "She becomes a domestically abused girl that'll only end up being with you for your money."

I took a deep breath, squeezing my eyes shut. "She's not domestically abused, not anymore at least... I can't even believe you would say that."

"What? It's true." My father chimed in, rising to his feet next to my mother. "You know that she comes from an inappropriate lifestyle that doesn't fit into yours."

"She fits into mine perfectly. You're being prejudice." I laced my fingers through Sonny's, seeing my mother look at our hands. "Can you take the time to accept it? Sonny's such a nice person. You would know that if you actually tried getting to know the people you hire."

"Your reputation… _my _reputation... the _family _reputation. We are _Coopers'_. You're dating trailer park trash."

"Damnit, mom… this isn't about you. This is about me and her and she isn't trailer park trash. She never was trailer park trash." I exclaimed as I dragged a hand down my face. "I like her."

"Like her _less._" My father tried. I cleared my throat. "Let's just all take a deep breath and think about this. Their relationship isn't going to last that long."

"Oh no, it is. I plan on making it last for a while."

"So help me, Chad. If this does not end, I will fire her." I could feel Sonny's hand tighten around mine.

"And I promise you… if you fire her, I will go with her. Wherever she's going, I'm going."

My mother glared at the both of us, wanting to tear us away from each other and send Sonny back to her father but I knew she wouldn't do that. She doesn't have that many mean bones in her body. "Say something, Sonny." She sneered at her.

"I'm very grateful to be with your son, Mrs. Cooper. He's done so much for me." Sonny honestly stated. "I hope that you see that what I'm saying is true. I'm not with him for the reasons you think I am. Honestly, if he didn't care or if _I _didn't care… we wouldn't be in this situation right now…"

"Take it into consideration." I put in after. "She's not with me for the reasons you think she is."

Sonny pushed her hair back. "I know it'll take time for you to accept us being together but I would _never_do anything to hurt him."

With that, my mother scoffed with disgust and stormed out of the living room. My father just shoved his hands in his pockets, flickering his eyes in between us. Maybe he'll be more accepting than my mother. I exhaled heavily when they both retreated up the steps. Sonny lowered herself onto the couch and put her head in her hands.

"You're parents are going to hate me. They probably do." She groaned.

"No, they'll be fine. It's just going to be a little hard for them."

"If they do fire me, I'm going into foster care. I'm no-"

"They aren't going to fire you." I crouched down to her face and kissed her forehead. "And you're not going into foster care. We'd go to… Ireland and… visit our… roots."

She giggled, cupping my face. "Chad, you can't leave your family. I wouldn't want you to do that over me. Your family is much more important than I am. It's irrational for you to choose me over them."

"It's not irrational. It's what I want." Sonny played with my hand as I pursed my lips. "I wouldn't leave you and I won't let you leave me."

"I don't want to."

The corners of my mouth twitched before I leaned in to kiss her. Her lips met mine twice and her forehead rested on mine. I used my thumb brushing it across her cheek and then under her pretty brown eyes. "Good."

* * *

><p><strong>AN  
><strong>

**Did you like it? We'd love to hear your detailed opinions and criticism. Again, we are sorry for the long wait. We hope you liked it and we thank you for reading. Review and thanks once again :)**

**Follow us on Twitter:**

****Fire_Lady101 **and LoveMe1_FF**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**We want to thank you for all the wonderful reviews :) We really enjoyed writing this chapter and we love your faces so, so much lol. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Sonny sat on my lap, staring at the computer screen in front of me. I chuckled and moved the cursor across the screen. "You're looking at stocks?" Sonny asked.

"Yes."

"Why? Do you own shares in things?"

"I own three shares in Apple, one share in Microsoft, one in Ford, two in Google and one in Nike."

"If I knew anything about stocks… I would say that's good but I don't." She huffed.

"The green numbers mean they went up by that much." I pointed to the small green arrows that pointed up on the screen. "The red obviously means they went down." I said softly. "They _all_ went up today but not by a lot."

"Okay, so what happens if they all go down?"

I snorted a small laugh, patting her thigh. "I lose money. It's very simple once you get the hang of it."

"I'm not a stock type person so I don't really care. I guess you'll be rich for life, then."

"Yeah, pretty much…" I sighed, leaning my head on her shoulder. "It's not all the great, you know? Sometimes I wish I can walk outside with having someone tweet about me and paparazzi snapping my photo."

"Oh well… I'm the complete opposite. I want to be famous." She muttered. "The flashing lights, fans screaming your name… everyone adoring you."

"And what would be your fame?" I joked. "Acting like everyone else out there?"

"No, singing." She corrected me. I furrowed my brows, tilting my head to look at her face. Is she being serious? "I have to settle for something more realistic, though. A job I can get with a high school diploma."

"Oh… no. You're going to college."

"I'm not. I'm not going to let you put me in college. That's a decision I am allowed to make on my own."

"Well, Sonny… you've put me in a hard place here." I exhaled.

She wriggled on my lap, giggling quietly. "I don't feel it."

"That's not what I meant." I squeezed her sides and laughed. "So, I realized something?"

"What?"

"Your birthday is coming up."

Sonny shook her head, turning so her legs were hanging off the side of the chair and I was cradling her. "That's not something. That's nothing."

"It's not _nothing_. It's special. You're turning seventeen."

"Yay." She exclaimed sarcastically. "I'm not excited at all and don't make a big deal out of it."

"What'd you do for your sixteenth?"

"I um… I bought a cupcake and a candle." My lips formed a frown. "I didn't get to eat it."

"Why not?"

"Samson ate it." I can imagine what happened after that. I cringed.

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Which is why, if you get me a cupcake and a candle… I'll have the best birthday ever."

"Oh, _Sonshine_… my beautiful Sonshine…" I kissed the side of her head with a smile. "It's too late for that."

"Well, what are we doing for my birthday?"

"It's a surprise."

"Chad." I heard my mother's voice from outside the door. Sonny started to get up but I held her down by her waist. My mother opened the door, her hands on her hips and that devious look on her face. "I need you to get dressed in your _best_."

"Why?"

"We're having a party." She glared at Sonny before folding her arms. "The maids need to be getting ready. The coordinators are setting up the backyard now." Sonny pushed her hands off me and got up.

"Yes, ma'am. And Mrs. Cooper, I-"

"Get _away_ from me, Sonny." She breathed out, waving her away. I shook my head, logging off my laptop and closing it.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch to her?"

"You know I don't like you dating her."

"You're going to have to get over it." I rolled my eyes. "What party? Why are you just now telling me?"

"You're going to meet some new people. _Potential_ girlfriends at a Masquerade."

"I have a girlfriend. You're trying to set me up. _Why_?" I sneered. "I have a girlfriend that I am _happy_ with."

"Well, I'm not happy with her."

I stood up, shoving my hands in my pockets. "That's too damn bad."

"Listen, Chad. Get dressed, get your mask from Rita and put a smile on your face."

"Or what?"

"I'm cutting you off. I'm stopping all your debit and credit cards with a simple phone call." She threatened. I clenched my jaw, exhaling deeply.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." She spat out. "Get dressed, you have an hour."

She walked out, leaving the door open. I heard her go downstairs before grumbling obscenities and running my fingers though my hair. I walked out of the study and into my room, seeing Sonny lay out my black Armani suit on my bed with a pair of black shoes and a white Yves Saint Laurent button down. Sonny shrugged when she saw me, fixing a pin in her hair. I closed my bedroom door behind me and walked up to her.

"What's the party for?"

"It's a masquerade… for me… to meet a girl." I said lowly. Sonny's eyes lowered for a brief moment before she went back into my closet. "She's impossible to get around." I thought it would be easy to tell my parents but I guess not.

"I should've listened to you." She stated. "We should've kept it a secret."

"Well, it's not a secret anymore. And she needs to get over it." I leaned on the closet door.

"I'm sorry you have to do this." She found a black bow tie and handed it to me. "Because of me."

"It's not because of you." I caught her hand when she walked past me and pulled her to me. "My mom's just stubborn."

"I see where you get it from."

"I'm not the only one that's stubborn in this relationship." I muttered, wrapping my hand around her waist.

"True. But then again, I'm stubborn and you're… arrogant."

"I'm not arrogant, I'm confident." I leaned down and kissed her. "There's a difference." I grumbled on her lips.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me with a smile on her face. I hugged her tighter to me and brought my hand up to her hair, taking the pin that held it in place, out. It dropped down her back and my hand curling in her dark brown tresses. I darted my tongue across her bottom lip, hoping for entrance. When she gave it, my tongue fought hers for dominance. I trailed my hands down her waist and then down to her backside, palming her round ass and squeezing. Sonny giggled loudly, letting my hands stay where they were. I hoisted her up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I walked us into a wall and pressed her into it. She let out a soft moan in my mouth and running her fingers through my hair.

"Sonny!" My mother's voice screeched from in the hall.

"Shh…" I said quietly.

"Chad, where's Sonny?" My mother knocked on the door.

"I don't know. Did you check in the backyard?" I yelled back as Sonny kissed down my neck.

"Is she in there with you?"

"No…" I said shakily, almost dropping her when she bit down on the delicate skin underneath my ear. She's turning me on to a point where I'll rip off all her clothes.

"Open the door, Chad!"

"I'm naked." I replied. "I'm getting dressed, just go away." I waited five minutes, finding Sonny's lips again and kissing her more passionately. I blindly found the bed, dropping us onto it. A slight growl left my lips my hands found their way up her uniform. I bunched it up around her waist and ran my hands over her smooth legs. She tugged my shirt up, pulling it over my head and dropping it to the floor. Her body… _fuck_; I want to make her scream my name. I wanted to tear her uniform off and kiss every inch of her but I couldn't. I pulled back, shaking my head. "I don't want to get worked up for something that's not going to happen."

"Who said it wasn't going to happen? Why'd you stop?" She asked breathlessly.

"My mother's going to kill me if I don't get ready." I grumbled, getting off of her and taking off my undershirt.

"Is… something wrong?"

"No, I just want it to be special… better…"

"I'm not a virgin. Why do you have to make it special?" She chuckled, scooting to the edge of the bed and quirking a brow at me. "I didn't think you cared that much."

"I do. So much more than you think I do." I chewed on my bottom lip. "Not tonight."

She just nodded, standing up and kissing my cheek. "Find your temporary Cinderella."

"I did… but she's not temporary." I kissed her forehead and smiled.

* * *

><p>RITA POV<p>

Sonny looked so sad as we walked around getting things ready in the kitchen. I can understand why. Mrs. Cooper isn't nice to her. She should be nice to her though. Sonny is such a nice and good girl for Chad. I can tell she does not want to be doing this- helping Chad look for a new lady friend. I walked over to her and touched her back lightly.

She jumped at the touch a little bit, but smiled when she saw it was me. "Hey... qué tal?"

"Muy bien, y tu?" I smiled weakly at her.

"Así así..." She looked away and out the window, watching the men decorate it in pretty colors. She sighed deeply, looking away. "This isn't fair, Rita..."

"What isn't?" I grin, playing dumb.

"Mrs. Cooper is hating on my relationship with Chad..." She looked sideways at me giving me a sad smile and a shrug.

"Mrs. Cooper doesn't know how amazing you are..." I hug her. I look out the window and see Mr. Chad and Mrs. Cooper arguing. Most likely about Sonny. I think she saw the same thing because she pulled away from me and smiled.

"I have to use the restroom..." she pushed passed everyone and opened the door.

Mr. Nico walked in with a big grin on his face. Everyone yelled a big hello to him. Antonio walked over to him and grinned. "Nico!" he poked him in the chest. "You know you shouldn't be in here..."

Mr. Nico smiled. "I can't help it y'all love me." He let out a loud laugh. "Chad told me to come in here because I'm hungry... can I have something?"

Antonio looked at me. "Rita, my lovely Rita... find this young man some food..."

I smiled and nodded. "Come with me, Señor." I walked over to Mr. Nico and pulled him by the shirt over to the huge fridge.

"Thank you..." He rubbed his stomach.

I looked at him, thinking of something. "Mr. Nico, how do you feel about this party...?"

"Um... how do I put this nicely?" He closed his eyes. "It's bullshit."

"I think the same." I nodded, waving him closer. He leaned down to me. "I have plan." I whispered in his ear.

"You have a plan?"

"Si..."

He smiled big. "And what is that plan?"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

This isn't fair. This isn't fair one bit. The one time I'm actually happy in my life, someone tries to take that from me. I could tell he wasn't having a good time dancing with these girls his mother invited. They all looked nice, though. They were all dressed in beautiful ball gowns and shimmery masks that... hid their looks. I guess Mrs. Cooper is basing this off of personality. The guys were in suits to keep the waiting girls busy. Hell, some of the girls might fall for the other guys instead of my boyfriend.

I just want to be with him. I want to be able to dance with him. I want to be that girl that fit into things. He didn't look enthused about this so I guess that was a good thing. I held a silver tray of caviar and toasted bread slivers. I walked around to the wall flowers, offering them. I immediately recognized Hanna. I could tell by her shade of lip stick. What is she doing here? Oh, right. Mrs. Cooper likes her _better_ than me. I kept moving around for about an hour, brushing past Chad once. I liked that Armani suit on him. He looked handsome.

"Sonny, come with me. It's emergency." Rita came up to me like something was bad.

"What's wrong?"

"Come quick..." She waved me towards the house. I quickly followed behind her, putting the tray of food down on the dessert table on the way. I followed her into the maids' quarters and furrowing my brows.

"Rita, what's wrong?"

She motioned to my closet door with a smile on her face. Nico was standing in front of it, unzipping a dress bag with a box of shoes underneath his arm. "Take your uniform off." He said.

"What?"

"Take your uniform off. Do it in the bathroom and put this dress on."

"Nic-"

"Do what I say..." He hastily whispered, shoving the dress into my arms.

I went into the bathroom, undressing myself and then getting dressed. The top half of the gown was clingy and silver with little mirror pieces that reflected with my movement. But the bottom half was a light purple, pinkish sheer... or chiffon, maybe. It was gorgeous... and they set this up for me. All of this. This gown was so beautiful. I shuddered as I hesitantly left the bathroom, seeing Rita's eyes light up. She gave me a tiny smile and nodded. I didn't know what it meant but... I looked like... one of the girls Chad used to sleep with. I looked into the mirror and gasped. _Whoa! _This gown looked amazing. He'd like to see me like this... I know he would but I'm getting really antsy and nervous.

"I'm going out there, aren't I?" I asked as Nico opened the box of shoes.

"Yes."

"Why are you doing this for us, Nico?"

"Because I like seeing him happy." He muttered, handing me the shoes. I sat down on the bed and slipped them on while Rita did my makeup. I sat still for a while, waiting for her to finish. "He likes you more than you think and as his best friend..." Nico took the pins out of my hair and let the curls drop around my shoulders. I didn't even have to do my hair. The curls in my hair went with the dress. "I do whatever it takes to keep him happy."

"I'm nervous." My hands were shaking. I was getting sweaty.

"Don't be. Relax..." I opened my eyes when Rita was finished, taking a deep breath. "You look good."

"Thanks. I can't believe you and Rita did this for me."

"Not all rich kids are snobby." He stated. I stood up and lifted my hair so he can zip the back of my dress. "Avoid Mrs. Cooper. She'll ask you your name and I guarantee that she'll recognize you by your voice." He reached into the bottom of the dress bag and pulled out a purple mask with black lace on it. Nico placed it over my eyes and then tied it underneath my hair.

"What if she does?"

"Stay calm, just go with the flow. She won't make scene in front of people." He informed me when he was finished tying it. I fixed it over my eyes to comfort.

"Here, Sonny..." Rita opened her hand to reveal a pearl bracelet and matching earrings in a white leather case.

"Are... are those real?"

"Yes."

"Nico, did you buy those?"

"Yes..."

"I can't wear those. They must c-cost a fortune." I stammered. "That's too much."

"Stop complaining and put the earrings on." He chuckled. I put the earrings on one by one, securing them in place. I then snapped the bracelet around my wrist and nodded. "Ready?"

"I'm nervous..."

"You'll be fine. I promise." He gave me a confident smile, leaving the maids' quarters. I turned to Rita and smiled.

"Thank you, Rita. I love you..." I muttered, hugging her tight.

"You're welcome, Sonny. Come. Let's go get Mr. Chad a big smile."

Walking through the house in this big dress was nerve-wracking. I felt like I had money, I felt like I was someone important. I mimicked how the girls walked and held my head high. The backyard door opened and I inhaled shakily, everyone was starting to stare. They know, don't they? I haven't even made it to him but my cover was blown. I kept my cool like Nico said and strode over to where Chad was standing with a glass of champagne. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Not right now..." He grumbled.

He didn't recognize me. I took his hand, leading him towards the dancing crowd. "Trust me, right now is perfect."

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

This party is ridiculous. I'm not interested in anyone I talk to and all the girls are the same. They giggle at everything I say and they don't have any independence. They're all mindless and boring. The girl I'm dancing with now, she was insisting. A little pushy but I couldn't be rude in front of my father. He'd chop my head off. I rolled my eyes as I danced, keeping my hand high on her back and my eyes off her cleavage.

"Is there a reason you're not looking at me?"

"I'm not into this. Or you, no offense."

She smiled. "You have eyes for someone else?"

"Yes, I do." I nodded and peered down at her for a moment. "You sound like her..."

"Isn't that a coincidence?" She chuckled. "Are you not liking this party?"

"No, it's a waste of time." I shrugged.

"Why?"

"My parents don't like the girl I'm with. They arranged this for me to meet someone else. But I'm too wrapped up in the other girl." My cheeks burned a red.

"It sounds nice."

"It is... it's great with her." I paused, tilting my head. "I don't like all of this."

"I don't either. It's too extravagant."

"You're a girl. Girls are supposed to like extravagant."

"Some girls like it. Others like to just chill out in front of a TV and eat strawberries and chocolate."

I smirked. "You sound like my girlfriend."

"Do I?"

"Yes. She loves strawberries and chocolate. I wish I could just chill with her right now." Where was Sonny? Was she in the house?

"She wishes the same."

"Huh?"

"I said she wishes the same." I sighed. "Where is she now?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in a while." My mom looked happy.

"Maybe if you'd look at me, you'll see..."

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Cooper, I assure you that your maid and I are alike in so many ways."

I furrowed my brows, gazing down at her. Those brown eyes. I'd recognize those anywhere. That warm smile... "Sonny?"

"Yes, sir." She smiled largely, letting out a small laugh. "You look pleased."

"I am." I brought her closer to me, lowering my hand to the small of her back. "You look amazing." I murmured.

"Thank you."

"How?"

"Nico and Rita. They're my fairy godparents." She replied, following my leading in the dance. "They couldn't stand to see you down."

"Remind me to thank them. You should dress like this more often."

"In ball gowns?"

"Yes. You look amazing in them, Sonny." I shook my head with a smile. "You look amazing in anything."

"That's sweet."

"You're sweet. I'm happy now." She pulled back to look at me and smiled at the smile on my face. "How'd you get pass my mother?"

"I just... acted like any other girl that belonged here." She ran her fingers through the back of my hair. "Strawberries and chocolate, huh?"

"I could use some. Where'd you get the pearls?" I lifted a hand to her ear, looking at the earrings.

"Nico let me borrow them."

"Oh. The mystery of you... it's... sexy." I looked around; grinning at all the envious looks Sonny were receiving from other girls. "I can't wait to see this side of you in bed."

"I'll keep my shoes on." She joked. I twirled her, pulling her back into my arms. "So... what do you have planned on my birthday?"

"You ever been on a boat?"

"Like a cruise boat?"

"Like a yacht."

"No, I haven't." She shook her head. "Is your mother okay with that?"

"Who cares? All I care about right now is making you happy." Sonny's cheeks bloomed red.

"You always make me happy. What if I wanted to make you happy?"

"I'm always happy with you. That's not going to change."

"Not even when I don't make your bed?" I asked playfully. He snorted a laugh, holding her a little tighter.

"Not even, then." I muttered, twirling her again and making it so her back was towards me, my arms around her.

"Nice moves, Cooper. Where'd you learn how to dance?"

I smirked. "I used to watch my dad dance with my mom."

"Hm, you're father must be a good dancer."

"He is and you pick up steps well. You haven't stepped on my feet yet."

"I'm a good dancer." She stated. I spun her once more, bringing her back to me so we were face to face. "Smooth."

"You really do look beautiful, Sonny."

"Thank you." Her glossed lips smiled. "I like you... so much."

"I feel the same."

"Do you?" She quirked a brow.

"Yes..."

"Then, kiss me."

I used both my hands to cup her neck, my lips meeting hers gently. Her small hands wrapped around my wrists as our lips moved so fluently. I knew people were watching, the girls fuming with jealousy and the guys just watching. Those who were close to me might've figured out that it was Sonny that I was kissing. Others were oblivious. There was a silent moment. It was just me and her. No one else mattered but me and her. I had forgot that I was even at a party. I pulled back when a hand touched my shoulder and saw Nico with a smile.

"Happy for the _both_ of you. But your mothers coming and I'd love to steal a dance."

Sonny kissed my cheek. I knew the pink lipgloss would leave a print. "Come find me." She whispered before sliding over to Nico and letting him whisk her away in the wave of other dancers. My mother strode up next to me, tilting her head.

"Who was that?" My mother asked, folding her arms. I had to lie.

"I don't know..." I blinked; looking at Nico respectfully put his hand high on Sonny's back and making her laugh.

"You _kissed_ her... but you don't know?"

"She's different."

"Hm... her dress is gorgeous." I lowered my eyes for a while, kneeling down to pick up her bracelet. When did that fall off? "Maybe she can replace Sonny."

"Maybe." I muttered. Seeing her in that dress makes me want to give her all the finest clothing that's available for purchase. It's strange that I've been calling her _'Cinderella'_ since the day I met her. I never truly noticed. I ran the pearls between my fingers and sighed. "She's my Cinderella."

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Is there a certain time that I'm supposed to get back into my uniform, Nico?"

He put his hand high on my back. "No. Rita told your mother you ate something bad and you were stuck in the bathroom."

"Oh..." I laughed, shaking my head. "That's gross."

"Yeah well... you're free to be with him unnoticed for the rest of the night." He shrugged.

"Thank you... again. You hardly know me and you bought me a dr-"

"I did it for my best friend. I told you that before." He grinned. "I like doing good deeds... not that I consider you a charity case."

"Thanks?" I didn't know if that was a complement. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"She's around here somewhere." He sighed. "I told her I was helping my boy out and she let me do whatever."

"Oh." It was weird talking to him. He didn't treat me like a maid, he treated me like person.

"Are you having fun?" He asked.

"Oh... yes, I am. Are you?"

"Maybe." I held back a smile when I heard him laugh. "I like your style, Monroe. You're a humbler version of Chad."

"Yes, I am." I have figured that out.

"And... you're contributing to this 'Cinderella' theme nicely."

"Thank you... and... now it is time for me to run off farther into the backyard so I can find prince charming."

"You should tell him you love him." Whoa! Love Chad? That took a 180 turn quick. I haven't thought about me loving him. I can't see myself in love with someone. And... Frankly... I don't think it exists. All that Chad's done for me, it's overwhelming and could it be love? How I can't stop thinking about him? How he makes me angry and I don't care because I still want to be with him? He's seen me at my worse, can that mean he loves me?

"Nico... I..." I trailed off.

"I know he loves you. He hasn't told me but I can see it. The way you two look at each other. You put up with him, he puts up with you. He's so protective also. I've never seen that from him."

"That doesn't mean he loves me."

"He does. He just won't say it. Not until the time is right." I chewed on my bottom lip. Love? Love is a lie. Everyone that told me they loved me lied.

"Right well..." I cleared my throat. "I'm going to play my part. Thank you, Nico." I smiled at him and picked up the bottom of my dress.

I made my way past Chad dancing with yet another girl, making sure he saw me by a light touch on his waist. I walked into the backyard, past the basketball and tennis courts, past the overly large garden until I reached an open field. No one can see us back hear and it wasn't the dark. The moon shone bright tonight. I wonder how long it would take for him to find me. I waited maybe ten... which turned into fifteen... which then turned into twenty minutes before I felt a hand push my hair off my neck. A pair of lips touched the skin.

"What are you doing back here, Sonshine?"

"Waiting." I said, spinning around on my heels. My heart fluttered when I saw his crystal blue eyes. "For you..."

"Oh..." He breathed out, lowering himself down onto the grass. I furrowed my brows. "You're not going to sit with me?"

"I don't want to get grass stains on the dress." I meekly said. He took my hand, pulling me down onto his lap. I chuckled lightly, running my nails on his scalp gently and kissing his cheek. "If we weren't together, would any of those girls catch your interest?"

"Honestly, no."

"No?"

"They're all brats. I would've slept with them and then that'd be it." Oh... "If we weren't together, you wouldn't be here."

"My feet wouldn't be in pain." I grumbled. He snickered deeply, touching my ankle and pulling my shoes off one by one. He then ran his hands along my feet.

"You're so small... with a big heart."

"I kill with kindness." I flashed a smile. He shook his head and tickled the bottom of my feet. I laughed. "Stop..." I warned.

"I hate my mother for doing this."

"She's only doing this because she loves you."

"If she loved me, she would accept that I'm happy with you."

"She's not used to seeing this. A maid and her son."

"Still doesn't give her the authority to throw a match making party." I twisted my lips, watching his jaw clench over and over. "How long do you think it will take for people to find us?"

"An hour, tops." And then he stole a kiss. I laughed loudly and pushed him back by his chest. "Sneaky. Very sneaky."

"I like seeing you smile. It'll be bigger on your birthday, though."

"You keep dropping hints. Please just tell me everything."

"No!" He grabbed my face in both his hands. "It'll ruin the surprise. I just want to kiss you because you're so nosy." I pouted. He pouted to mock me, putting our lips together. I laughed while he kissed me. When he pulled back, I kissed him again. "I'm going to have lip gloss all over me."

"Boohoo, Cooper." I kissed him again. "Tell me about my birthday!" I demanded.

"No." I kissed him once more. "If I keep saying no do I get more kisses?"

"You get no kisses." I covered my face and shook my head. He gasped as I took my hands off my face, reaching into his pocket and pulling out what belonged on my wrist. I didn't even notice I dropped it.

"Did you lose something, m'lady?" That would've sucked to lose a pearl bracelet.

"M'lady?" I repeated in a giggle. "You're so silly, Chad." But I'll play along. "Yes, I did. I'm glad you found it, sir."

"Very well, then." He kissed my hand, sliding the bracelet into place. "Perfect." He said just above a whisper. I smiled brightly as a blush crept on my cheeks. Chad grinned, leaning backward quickly and narrowing his eyes. "Is that my mom?" I turned my head but as soon as I did, his mouth met mine again. He's so playful tonight. It's so cute. He should be like this more often. Another giggle left my lips when he wiggled his eyebrows. "Gotcha." Chad looked at me while I was laughing and smiled. "That dress looks so good on you..."

"That's what... The twelfth million time you've sad that to me?"

He shrugged. "I'm telling the truth, baby."

I narrowed my eyes though the mask, looking at him. "I thought I said not to call me baby."

He stuck out his tongue. "Do I look like I care?" He paused. "Because I don't." He looked away as I stuck my tongue out at him in response. He looked to where the music was coming from with a frown on his face. I touched his cheek, making him turn to me quickly. "Hi." He whispered.

"Hi..." I whispered back. "What's wrong?"

He sighed, scrunching up his nose. "I'm just thinking about my _crazy_ mother." Chad slumped his shoulders. "I want to be with _you_; not some bimbo. I want to be with someone that I lo- _care_ about..." He blushed. Oh my god. He almost said love! My heart dropped down to my stomach. Oh my... oh my... this, no. "And, she should just accept it..." He went on. "I like being happy… and I am happy with you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. I didn't know what to say. Did I love him? No... Yes... no... Maybe. I don't know. But I can't think anymore, because all I was focusing on was him, and the way his lips moved with mine, and how his arms circled my waist perfectly. He picked me up slightly off the ground so I was more at his height. I kissed deeper, licking his lips, feeling a fire burn inside of me. He opened his lips, letting me slip my tongue inside. I fought his trying to get dominance.

Our masks kept getting in the way, stopping us from getting full access. My hand slipped into his hair and pulled it off. I moved back to look at his eyes, seeing that they were deep blue and filled with lust. I pressed my lips back to his. Chad laced his hand into my hair, pulling on my masks ribbon and it fell off. I moaned into his mouth wanting to wrap my legs around his waist, but the dress confined me to this position. So, they stayed limp. He wrapped his arms under my butt and slightly on my thighs, letting me kiss him fully.

Chad chuckled in the middle of it, leaning back a little. His arms made me feel safe. Safer than I've ever been. He kept going back and forth; he never seemed to get tired of holding me. Good thing he was strong. I pulled on his hair slightly, moaning into his mouth. He pulled away, kissing down my jaw and to my neck. He kissed it softly and sucked, nibbled, bit. Why is he so good at this? I closed my eyes and whimpered biting my lip feeling the fire inside of me get hotter and hotter. My panties were probably soaking, because what he was doing to my neck was making me go crazy on the inside.

"Chad!?" We heard a gasp and he sat me down quickly. I looked around searching for my mask, not caring for my hair or dress. "Sonny?! Chad! Is that Sonny?!" Oh shit. It's his mother. We're caught.

* * *

><p>FAITH POV<p>

After all I have done for him! And he goes behind my back and kisses this... this... trash! He snuck off from the party I set up for him to be with her? Does he know where she came from? She came from a trailer park! Sonny is a no one. She has nothing to her name but the money I give her! And she... she snuck around the party just to be with him. How'd she get such a beautiful dress?

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" I yelled. "Why do you do this to me?" He kept quiet. The maid looked down, playing with her thumbs. "Chad! I am talking to you do you hear me?! I made this party just for you! So you–"

"Holy shit, shut up, mom! You made this party because you don't like who I'm with."

"She's not good enough for you." I crossed my arms. "What about Hanna?"

"What about her!" He yelled at me, face flushing. "What about her! I don't like her." Chad eased Sonny off his lap and stood up before helping her up. "I like Sonny. I'm nineteen years old. I can make my own choices."

"You can't do this." I am his mother and he will abide by my rules. "You cannot see each other."

"Mrs. Co-"

"Shut up, Sonny." I snapped. "You're just as in the wrong he is."

"Stop telling her to shut up. She's a person. She can speak just like you and I. She breathes and eats like we do. Stop being so damn inconsiderate." Chad raised his voice at me. Oh my... I've never seen him this angry before. I don't care. I held my ground and narrowed my eyes. This will not happen between them. "Don't you see how beautiful she looks in that dress?" Sonny blushed. "She looks like she belongs with me because she _does_ belong with me. Every other slut you invited is just here to get a chance to sleep with me because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."

"You will not sp-"

"And if you ever disrespect my girlfriend again, you will never see me again. It's a threat I'm willing to fulfill." Chad reached down holding, picking up Sonny's shoes and then the masks. He moved towards me and kissed the side of my head. "I love you, mom, but this isn't about you. It's about me. Please, I'm going to go wrap up this unnecessary party and spend the evening with my girlfriend."

"Chad, you can't do this. I forbid it."

"You can't forbid shit. It's my reputation on the line." He growled. "Not yours. Leave me alone." With that... he walked away with his arm around her loosely.

I watched in the dark as they made their way back to the party. This won't do. I will never be okay with this. I will do whatever it takes to get her gold-digging ass away from my son and set him up with a real keeper. This cannot and will not last long.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Sonny changed back into her uniform when we got into the house. I went to go tell everyone that the night was over and they needed to go home. Little by little, limo's arrived, girls tried to make their last impressions and some girls went home with different guys. I sat in an empty chair while the coordinators staff started picking up empty plates and putting them in bins. This wasn't Sonny and Rita's job. They were to just wash the plates when everything was over. The DJ was packing up his things too but I didn't want him to go yet. I got up and went over to his table.

"I'll give you one hundred dollars if you play a slow song for an hour."

"Um..." He shrugged and nodded. "Alright." I sighed, telling one of the cleaners to tell Sonny to come outside. She nodded and then went inside. I loosened my bow tie, standing in the middle of the dance floor with my hands in my pockets. The DJ played a song I never heard of but it sounded nice. Two minutes later, Sonny was walking towards me with her hands on her arms.

"You do know it's cold out here?" I took off my jacket and helped her into it, fixing the collar.

"I never got to finish that dance." I pulled her closer to me and held one of her hands in mine. "You ran off."

"I'm sorry." She giggled, leaning her head on my chest. "The clock had struck twelve. I turned back into a maid." I smirked, resting my chin on the top of her head. I'm falling hard for Sonny but damn... it's such a beautiful way down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Long chappy... Did you like it? We did a cute little Cinderella theme. And we did a more… playful Chad. We hope you like it and we'd love to read your opinions on it. Sorry for any mistakes. We tried our best to go over it as many times. Thank you for reading and review!**

**To see Sonny's dress and mask, go to our profile.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and waiting for us to update this story. We are sorry for the long wait but between school and the two different time zones, it's a little chaotic sometimes but we try :) We hope you like this chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I traced my fingers along Chad's shoulder, listening to him let out a breath of air. We were laying face to face, his arm around my waist and my leg wrapped around his hip. Chad slowly trialed his hand up and down my thigh, keeping his eyes closed. I could tell that he was tired but I wasn't.

"Sonny, go to sleep." He whispered. I chuckled, shaking my head.

"I'm not tired."

"It's three o'clock in the morning. You work all day. How are you _not _tired?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. How are you tired? You don't work…"

"I went to school and wrote a paper. And I dealt with my mother." He murmured before pulling me closer. "Close your eyes and go to sleep."

"I'm not tired." I told him.

"Go to sleep." I tried closing my eyes and falling asleep but my body wouldn't let me. I watched Chad's sleeping face, fighting a smile because of how peaceful and cute he looked. "Stop staring at me."

My hands ran over his bicep. "I'm not staring. I can't sleep."

"Well, you need to try because your boyfriend is very tired."

"Well then your girlfriend should go to her room so you can sleep."

"No, I haven't been this close to you in three days. I need this right now." He opened his tired blue eyes and kissed my forehead.

"I'm preventing you from sleeping." He snickered loudly and inched down in the bed, kissing the cleavage my camisole showed and then up to my collarbone. "You don't seem tired now…" I giggled, pushing him away but he held me closer.

"You're so soft." Chad said.

His lips found mine as he smoothed his hand up back, catching my bra clasp between his fingers. I'm starting to trust more. I'm getting closer and closer to him… _sexually_. I'm trying, he knows that I'm trying but there are some days that I just can't… be really close to him without feeling like shit. But I'm getting better. Chad kissed me passionately, curling his fingers into the clasp and instantly making it come apart. I wove my fingers in his hair, tugging on it gently. His pelvis was cradled against my hips and his bare chest radiated heat all over me. Chad hesitantly, carefully moved his hand from my back and cupped my breast, kneading it gently.

I softly moaned in his mouth, hoping that he would let us go further this time. My body responded to his touch immediately, soaking through my panties. I could feel him getting harder between my legs. I climbed on top of him as we kissed harder… and faster, straddling him. He rested his hands on my butt, pushing me onto him. Another moan left my lips. Biting down on my bottom lip, he groaned. I was aching for him, my body needed him but of course… he slowed down. Chad pulled back a little but I followed, putting my lips on his again.

"Sonny… baby… I can't." He panted. Oh my God.

"Why not?" I questioned, pushing my hair out of my face.

"Because… it's not… right. I want it to be private."

I knitted my brows. "We're in your room; the door is closed and locked." I murmured, putting my lips on his. Chad hummed a chuckled, pulling back again. He's _hard _and turning me down. Do you know how much self control that takes?!

"Yeah but my brother would be able to hear you."

"I'm not going to be making noise _that_ loud."

Chad gave me a smug smirk, "Yes, _you_ _are_. So, just wait…"

"I'm tired of waiting. I want it to happen already." My chest heaved up and down while I reached around to close my bra. "I'm surprised that it's _you_ who is making me wait."

"Yeah, well… I have ways of doing things. Ways… _you're _going to like. So please…" He placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "Patience..." He then lifted me off his lap easily and hid the tent in his boxers with his hands.

What if… he's making excuses? No, he's not. "Are you really going to take care of that while I'm here?" I motioned to his erection… that looked big.

"Yes."

"But I'm going to be able to hear you." My cheeks turned a bright red.

"Well…" He pondered for a moment. "I could watch you and you could watch me." My jaw dropped and my face completely flushed.

"No!" I exclaimed, laughing embarrassingly.

"Then, take it as… a _flattering_ thing. You turn me on." Chad winked, closing the bathroom door and turning on the light.

The shower turned on and I audibly chuckled before putting my face in my hands. I don't know if that is flattering that… he's… handling himself over thoughts of being with me. I flushed again and laid back in his bed, pulling the covers over me and burying my head in one of his silk pillows. When Chad came out of the bathroom, he had a towel wrapped around his waist from what I could see. I was half asleep, dozing in and out. The closet light turned on and he dropped his towel while facing away from me. Seconds later, it was dark in the room again and the bed dipped from his weight.

"Feel better?" I yawned.

"Mhm, are you actually tired? Maybe I should kiss you to sleep more often." He teased when I turned my head away from him.

"I like your kisses."

"Good. I like kissing you."

"I like your face."

"I like your butt." I snorted a laugh and wiggled closer to him when his arm came around my waist. "It's nice and round…"

"Shut up…" I kept laughing and shook my head. "I like you."

"Oh, I know. Everyone likes me."

"Go to sleep, Chad." I grumbled, smiling when he chortled. "You're so conceited."

"Confidence." He corrected.

"Arrogance."

"_Confidence_." He emphasized. "One day, you'll be arrogant but it won't be soon because you are as humble as ever. You'll be known as Chad Dylan Coopers humble girlfriend."

"I like being humble… and does that mean that you're going to go _public _with this relationship?"

"That's exactly what it means." My heart fluttered and my body warmed up. "Go to sleep."

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

My dad had called me into his office the next morning. Sonny was asleep on my bed still; it was her day off today. My mother went to wake me up this morning and was furious at what she saw. She woke me up and told me that this nonsense was not allowed in her house, then stormed out, slamming the door behind her. I had thought I locked the door but… I didn't. I have to be more careful next time.

I looked at my dad as he dropped too cubes of ice at the bottom of his cup, pouring scotch over it. "Dad? Why am I in here?" I sat down.

"Your mom wants me to talk to you." He took a sip.

"About?" I already knew what about. My girlfriend.

He sighed. "Now, Son... your mother says she saw you naked in bed with Sonny?"

I chuckled. "We weren't naked."

"Well, she was still in your bed, regardless." He sat at his desk.

"So? It's not like there hasn't been other girls in my bed. You know that. Moms caught me with them before. She didn't care, not this much anyway."

My father sighed, swallowing more booze. "Chad, your mom doesn't like Sonny... and she wants me to tell you that we'll give you anything to break up with her?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Anything?" I played along.

"Yeah. What is it? A new car? Another TV." he reached into his drawer and pulled out his check book and pen. "Just name it and it's yours."

I glared at him. "If you gave me the world-"

He laughed, cutting me off. "Chad, I know I'm rich. But I'm not that rich. Unless you mean to travel the world."

"You didn't let me finish." I snapped, "If you gave me the world, it still would be enough for me to break up with her for your continence."

He set down his check book, leaning back in his chair with a smirk on his face. Why is he smirking? "The sex is that good?"

I looked at him blankly. Did my father really just ask me this? "Dad, it has-"

"Because I know what it's like to be a nineteen year old and have beautiful women around me." He cut me off again. "You just want them all. But they're all gold diggers, Son. They just want your money."

I shook my head. "Dad, Sonny isn't like that. I swear. It has nothing to do with sex. I came on to her first. I pushed her into this relationship."

"For attention." He took another sip. Why is he drinking scotch in the morning?

I clenched my teeth. "Dad, I don't know how to prove it to you. I care for Sonny. A lot. And I mean a lot. You and mom are assuming things. Do you know what that means? It means you're going to make an ass out of your selves in the end."

There was a long pause, as he finished off his drink. He looked up at me, "You really are serious about her?" I nod. "It's not about money?"

"No."

"Hmm..." He thought. "Are you being honest when you say it has nothing to do with sex? Or are you saying that because I'm your father?"

I huffed. "We haven't even had sex, dad..."

"Really? Are you saying that because I'm your father?" he chuckled.

I looked up at him. "I'm dead serious. I genuinely care for her."

He thought for a moment. "Okay. As long as you're happy..." I almost fell out of my chair in surprise. Did he say that? Really?

"Oh. I am"

He gave me a smile, "I'll try to talk to Faith but... please just respect her feelings. She loves you and… cares deeply about _image..._" He grumbled.

I nodded standing up. "Thank you, dad."

"Shut the door on the way out." He turned back into serious mood. But I didn't care, my dad's kinda on my side. He believes me. He's going to talk to my mom. I need to find Sonny. I need to tell her. I walked out, shutting the door behind me. I sped walked up to my room to find her still asleep on my bed. I chuckled. She's so cute it's insane. I walked around my bed and sat on the edge, shaking her shoulder.

"What is it?" She mumbled.

"It's eleven in the morning. I'm pretty sure you don't want to sleep the day away."

"I'm pretty sure I do."

"Let's go get something to eat."

"No, I'm sleeping." She groaned, turning her head away from me. I pulled the covers off her and kissed the back of her shoulder. "Chad, stop…"

"Come on, get up."

"No, I'm really tired." She said into my pillow. I kissed the back of her shoulder again. "Stop…"

"But I have good news."

"Leave me alone…"

"Get up..." I urged again, running my fingers through my hair. She moaned out of frustration and yawned.

"Can we go to Ihop?"

"Ihop?" I questioned, scrunching up my nose. Sonny turned her head to me, raising her brows.

"You've never been to Ihop?"

"That's that place with all the pancakes, right?"

"Yes."

"I've never been."

"Oh my God." She chuckled loudly, pushing herself up on her hands. "I'll go get dressed, then."

I nodded, closing the door behind her and hoping in the shower again. I've never been to Ihop. I've heard about it but I always had breakfast made for me. After showering and drying off; I put on some lotion and then a pair of boxers, cargo shorts and a grey t shirt. I slipped my feet in a pair of sneakers and fixed my hair. Once I was done, I made sure I had my phone and car keys before walking downstairs. Sonny was leaning on the stair banister, brushing her still drying hair.

"Why is it that I'm a girl and I'm always finished before you?"

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."

"That's your answer for everything." She stuck out her tongue.

"And I'm ready before you are. You forgot your earrings..."

"The one pair of earrings I had, the post broke last night."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because... I can get it fixed. They're in my pocket so I can take them to a jeweler."

I stuck my hands in my pockets. "Why not just... get new earrings all together?" I asked. "Start fresh."

"I can get earrings on my own, you know?"

"Yeah but... I'm not going to let you. I don't like you spending your money."

"And I don't like you spending _your _money on me."

"But I like spending my money on you." I draped my arm around her shoulder and directed us towards the door. "It's like a… boyfriend privilege."

"Boyfriends buy flowers, chocolate… that type of stuff." I opened the door for her and closed it behind us. She walked to the passenger seat of my car. "What was this good news you had to tell me?"

"My father is somewhat okay with us being together. I spoke to him this morning."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I mean… he's not ecstatic about it but he'll put up with it. And he's going to take to my mother about us."

Sonny opened the car door with a smile on her face. "That's good, then." She slid into the car while I walked around to my side. I got in the car and put my key in the ignition. "You look… pleased."

"I am… which means… your birthday is going to be all the more better. I don't know where Ihop is so you're going to have to direct me."

After it took thirty minutes to get to the place Sonny wanted to eat breakfast, we pulled into the parking lot and then walked inside the building that had blue tiles as a roof. The hostess took our name and we were seated immediately in a semi round booth since it wasn't that crowded. I looked through the menu, tilting my head at the different options they had.

"What do you usually get?"

"Chocolate Chip pancakes with a scrambled egg."

"Oh…" I don't know what I'm getting.

"Can I start you off with any…? You're C-Chad…" The waitress trailed off, fixing her posture when she looked at me. Sonny snorted a small laugh. "Can I get you anything to drink, Mr. Cooper?" Oh, she knows me. Well… who doesn't know me?

"Um… I'll just have a glass of apple juice." She nodded at me with a suggestive look in her eye. I motioned to Sonny.

"I'll just have water."

"I'll be right back." She smiled at me again, sauntering away. Sonny laughed loudly and covered her face in her hands.

"You're attractive to everyone. Maybe I should keep you locked in your house."

I smirked. "That wouldn't be such a good idea. I'd go crazy."

"You sound like me. Seriously Chad, she almost started drooling."

"If she drools on my food, I'm going to be mad." I joked. Sonny picked up her menu again, twisting her lips. "I don't know what to get. There's too much to choose from."

"Why don't you get a sausage and cheese omelet? Omelets come with three pancakes." She frowned at the menu while the waitress put down our drinks.

She smiled at me. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah, I'll have a sausage and cheese omelet and she'll have the chocolate chip pancakes with a scrambled eggs." Sonny and I handed over the menus and then the waitress walked away again.

"I'm telling you. She's going to drool…" Sonny muttered. "Fascinated by Mr. Cooper."

I shrugged, unwrapping my straw and putting it in my glass. "You sound a little jealous."

"I'm not."

"Denial?"

"It's not denial. It's the truth." Sonny picked up her straw and took the wrapper off. "Can I have more details on my birthday?"

"No, you cannot."

"Please…" She whined. I smirked, sipping my juice through the straw and shaking my head.

"No."

After eating breakfast which was… _really_ good, I drove down Rodeo Drive and found a parking spot. As we walked down the strip hand in hand, heads turned. Those who recognized me narrowed their eyes at Sonny. She didn't really seem to notice it but I did and I got a little upset. I pulled her into Harry Winston despite her protest.

"I don't even feel right in this store." She grumbled.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, this is unexpected." Paul, the guy that sold me my mother's earrings for Christmas, came up to me with a large smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Paul. How are you?" I shook his hand firmly.

"Better now. Who's this? Your fiancée? Are you here for a ring?" He looked down at her and smiled.

"No…" She blushed. "Um…"

"No, I was wondering if you can fix a pair of earrings she has." I spoke up. Sonny reached into her pockets and pulled out a small plastic bag that she had them in. He took them from her hands and looked at them.

"Uh, I don't really know. These look somewhat dated."

"I know but they're…"

"Okay, I will see what I can do for you but I'm not really sure. I'm not going to make any promises."

"How long will it take?"

"A few days." He nodded at me, walking behind one of the counters and bending down to get something from under the counter.

"Can I wait outside…?" Sonny rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Why?"

"Because the jewels are making my eyes hurt." She said quietly and pointed to the door. I knew that was a lie. "I'll be in one of the stores…" Sonny let go of my hand and left out.

Paul stood up with a yellow envelope that he dropped the earrings in. "Pretty girl. I've seen you two in magazines."

"Yeah…"

"She's not famous, though." I like that she isn't famous. I strolled around the well polished store and peering down into the glass. I chewed on my bottom lip, tilting my head. _That_… was perfect. "See something that interest you?" Paul took a spot next to me.

"Yeah. Can I see that?"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

Chad has a yacht. Well, Chad's family has a yacht. It's white and tan on some places and has large glass windows. He said he wanted to take me on it and that's what we're doing this weekend. He made me pack for four days but I don't know why. How do you spend four days on a boat without docking anywhere? I stopped when he helped me on the first deck and looked around. The back of the first deck had one big tan leather couch on the back of it that circled around a Jacuzzi. Then, you had the front which had padded lawn chairs that you can use to tan on.

Chad grabbed my hand and pulled me inside because I was so stunned. This boat is huge. There was a kitchen and a lounging room with a TV. A nice sized bathroom that reminded me of his and a bedroom... with... one bed. I swallowed when I saw it and hesitantly put my bag down next to it. Now that we're alone, everything seems different. We're not at his house with people in it. We're _alone_. I feel more… nervous. With one bed, I'll either sleep with him in ways that are more intimate than most or I'll distance myself because I'm so nervous.

_Just_ _breathe_, I told myself. It'll all be okay. I can do this. I can handle this. "We're docking in Maui so we can fill up on the third day." He came in the room with a glass of water in his hand and handed it to me.

"Okay..." I said meekly. _Wow, Maui..._

"You okay?" I nodded. "You look nervous, Sonshine. You have been on a boat before, right?"

"That's not what I'm nervous about." I muttered. Chad's brows furrowed and then his face relaxed.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to. You know that." I know. I just feel like I need to. Don't get me wrong, I want Chad... in so many ways but... that now tiny part of me still is scared. It won't be my first time; it'll be my first willing time in a long time with someone I really like. Maybe we should've done it in his house first. But that's not my fault because he kept stopping us every time we were close to it!

"So... what do we do on this yacht?" I sipped the water and changed the subject.

"Absolutely nothing. Think of this as... your vacation."

"My four day vacation?"

"You're not allowed to cook, you're not allowed to clean. You're only allowed to relax."

"But then how will we eat?"

"I was raised by Rita and Antonio. I know how to cook."

"You cook?"

"I can cook a lot. You just never asked me too."

I smiled playfully. "We have cereal, right? Just in case you mess up."

"Haha..." He deadpanned and rolled his eyes. "I can cook."

"We'll see."

"Anyway..." He said loudly, making me laugh. "I'm gonna go see if they're ready to leave." I nodded and watched him walk off.

I put the glass down on the dresser underneath the TV that was in front of the bed and went to explore. I guess we had set sail because we were at least a mile away from the dock. I didn't even feel that the boat started moving. This boat was really big, it was cool also. I stood at the rail and watched the water create waves underneath us. Two arms came around me, resting on the rail and a chin rested on my head. I grinned and leaned my head back on his chest.

"You like being on boats?" I asked.

"I like the water."

"It's more private than anything."

"Not really..." He pointed to the left side of me to a small boat with photographers on it. I groaned and turned around into his chest. "It's annoying."

"Very. Can we go inside?"

"There gonna follow us for a few hours." Hours? Is he serious? "I told you this was going to happen."

"I'm not hating it. It's just annoying. I don't get what's so fascinating about us."

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm a hot commodity."

"Right." I laughed loudly and pushed him away. "I forgot. Mhm."

He kissed my cheek and smiled. "With a beautiful girlfriend."

"Nice save but I'm going inside." I kissed his lips shortly before walking around him.

"To change? Yeah, put the pretty pink bathing suit on."

"No, to get away from cameras. At least until they get tired of us."

I pushed my bag in the corner of the room and unzipped it, taking out sunblock and rummaging through the clothes to find my bathing suit. I'm not wearing the pink one. I'm wearing the black one. I took off my clothes and replaced it with the bathing suit. The sunblock went on the places that weren't covered. I tied my hair in a messy bun and looked in the mirror. I just have to be confident, that's all. Confidence is the key to everything. I stole Chad's Ray Bans out of the side of his bag and put them on my face before grabbing a towel and padding up to the deck with the chairs.

Passing Chad on the way up, I felt his eyes on my butt and I could practically see him smirking. I soaked up the sun for a while, turning on my stomach so it would be even. I knew my bikini lines wouldn't be even. That's the downfall. "You know, you should probably get a pair of your own sunglasses."

"They look better on me." I smirked and gave him a small smile. The rush of the waves we made was relaxing.

"A lot of things look good on you but that looks even better." He trailed his finger on the hook of the bikini before undoing it and removing the ties.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you out so you tan... evenly."

"Hm... what are you making for dinner?"

"You'll find out later. But um... I have wine and it would... probably go good with what I'm making. Are you okay with having a glass or two?"

"You're condoning underage drinking?" I mocked a gasp. "How illegal of you."

He chuckled deeply and shrugged. "I'm being serious. Are you okay with having a glass of wine?" I nodded. "Are you okay with me... having a glass of wine?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because it's just us and it's alcohol and... I know how you are with men drinking alcohol around you. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Aw! That's really sweet of him to ask that. It made my heart flutter because he cared so much to ask for my sake.

"I don't mind." I stated and pushed the shades to the top of my head. "It's really nice of you for asking."

"I'll go get started, then."

"You have a few hours before it's truly evening. You should lay out here with me."

"Why?"

"Because I want you too."

"My self control is being tested with that swimsuit. I'm gonna go start dinner and control myself." I watched him walk away. I looked out of the glass siding and saw that the paparazzi boat was still following us. I ignored it and put my head back down.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Sonny is too stunning for words. It could be the burst of confidence she gets or the cute little things she does. I really like her... and her loud laugh. It's very infectious and it makes me smile whenever I hear it. Hopefully this four day... vacation will get us a whole lot... closer. She and I need time alone since everywhere we go, there's someone giving her dirty looks and giving me disapproving glares. Its four days without that and its four days needed. Maui is our stop so the boat can fill up on gas. And it's also a little gift to Sonny so she can go island happy and do what she wants. It's for her birthday. That's what the gift is for. I would've taken her to Sicily if I didn't wait until the last minute to arrange things.

Pizza is not that hard to make but when you make it from scratch, it can take a while. I rolled out the dough and did everything Antonio would do. He used to make this after school for me all the time. I put chicken on it also. As that baked in the oven, I poured two chilled glass on Sauvignon Blanc.

While Sonny was still sunbathing, I set up the back of the boat where a table and leather couch was. I dimmed the lights and put two plates down on opposite sides of the table. I didn't want to put music on because the rush of the waves would be relaxing as is. You could feel the cool breeze from the water and see the sun barely peeking out over the horizon. It was satisfactory for me. When I went to go check on the pizza, Sonny was in the 's really walking on the fine line of my self control today with that bikini and her eyes and her… _everything_. I took napkins, the wine glasses and the bottle outside, setting them on the table. I held the napkins down with the bottle. Everything was good now. All she had to do was come outside and eat.

"Mm… that smells good." Sonny said to me as she walked in the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"You'll see when it's ready." I turned to her and saw her in a light green sundress with her hair blown out. I fought a smile. "You're hungry?"

"Starved."

"It's going to be ready in a few minutes. You should wait outside."

"Fine." She stuck her tongue out. "If you need any hel-"

"I won't need help." I retorted, pushing her out of the kitchen by her waist. "I got this."

"Okay…" She sang out, padding up the stairs to go to the deck. I took the pizza out of the oven and turned it off. I made sure most of the counter was clean before carrying the food outside and placing in the middle of the table.

"It's just pizza."

"That's good looking pizza." But it wasn't just pizza. It was homemade-perfect-looking-mouthwatering-good pizza. The sauce was evenly spread, cheese layered it. With herbs and garlic in the crust and on the pizza, chunks of chicken. It was art. "I can just take a piece?" I nodded, watching her cut a triangular piece and put it on her plate. "Hopefully, you will have lived up to the reputation." She teased.

"Haha." I deadpanned, watching her take a bite. I cut my own slice and bit into it. The sauce was so rich, and the cheese was so smooth. "Do you like it?"

She couldn't even say a word. She just nodded and ate in silence. I had five slices and two glasses of wine, she had three and one. I'm glad she was comfortable with drinking it- with me drinking around her. We ate quietly without filling the void of conversation. It was easy just being around her that we didn't need to talk about anything. Sonny leaned back on the leather couch, sighing deeply and wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"That was really good."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"And there's some left over. That means pizza for breakfast." She raised her brows, giving me a smile. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Why do you need to know? Everything on this trip is a surprise."

Sonny whined. "I don't like surprises… I like knowing whats going to happen."

"I'm very unpredictable, baby. '_Exciting_'... as you would say."

"That sounds a little arrogant to me, Mr. Cooper."

I motioned for her to come closer to me. She crawled on the couch, sitting next to me and draping her arm around my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her thigh and made her straddle me. "Some call it arrogance. I call it confidence."

"Whatever makes you feel better." She smiled.

"I'm serious."

"Mhm." Sonny leaned into kiss me.

"So serious."

She nodded once more, letting my lips meet hers. I moved my fingers up the back of her neck and into her hair. It started off slow; small kisses here and there. It gradually picked up and I flipped us so she was lying underneath me on the couch. I ran my hand down her side, kissing her tenderly. My hands felt all over her, up her dress and underneath her bra. I could feel Sonny soaking her panties through the outside. The flimsy lace that she got from Victoria's Secret. I could feel Sonny's heart pounding in her chest. She moaned in my mouth when I touched her, pulling back and sighing.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing... just... not here. Let's go inside." She suggested with a small smile. I nodded, letting her get up and following her inside.

Sonny's finally comfortable to have sex with me and she's trusting me enough to let me _lead_ her. The blood started rushing south just because of the thought of being with her after all this time together. I cupped her face when we got into the room and kissed her lovingly, lifting her onto the bed perfectly so her head was lying on a pillow. I pulled back a little bit, seeing her chew on her bottom lip and shake her head.

She whimpered. "Please don't pull away this time…" She stated above a whisper.

"Sonny, I want you..." I peered into her eyes. "You don't know how much..." I had to fight a moan when she pushed her hips into mine. "Do you know what you do to me?"

Sonny licked her bottom lip. "Then have me, Chad. All of me."

She grasped the end of my t shirt and pulled it over my head, dropping it to the floor. Her cheeks still burn when she sees me shirtless. I took my time at taking off her dress and placing it on the floor. Our lips met again and my hand wandered over her bra. I unhooked it and tossed it to the side, kissing down her neck and over her breasts. I kneaded one while tending to the other. She inhaled quietly and fixed herself on the bed under me. I nudged her legs apart and lowered my hand towards her core. I could feel the heat on my hand.

I began to slowly, gently rub her outside of her panties and feel her soak through them. She moaned on my mouth and placed a hand on my shoulder. Her little whimpers encouraged me to continue and I pushed her underwear aside, running my fingers along her wet folds. I watched her face for any sign of her wanting to stop but when I didn't get one, pushed my finger inside her. Her back arched off the bed a bit, pressing her naked chest into mine.

I pumped my finger inside of her, listening to the moans in my ear that I caused her to make. My member pushed against my pants uncomfortably, wanting to be free and near the action. I used my thumb to circle her bundle of nerves and gently added a second finger inside her. She let out a soft cry of pleasure and squeezed her pretty eyes shut. Sonny blindly pulled me down into a searing kiss. One that I had to cut short because of my lack of air and concentration of her being happy.

I moved my fingers faster, a little harder and curled them up, hitting her special spot over and over. She trembled and moaned on my jaw line, pulsing around my fingers. When she came off her high, I pulled my fingers out of her and sucked them clean. She kissed me again and tasted her sweet self on my mouth. I pulled her panties off, waiting for a self conscious version of her to pop up but it didn't. I paused to get out of bed and scramble through my bag to find the condoms I know I packed.

I crawled back on the bed once I had one in my hand and kissed her passionately. My pants and boxers found their way to the floor. I rolled the condom on perfectly and stroked myself to comfort before lining myself up with her sex. Sonny draped one arm around my shoulders and waited for me to continue.

I pushed into her, stretching her to my size. She and I both exhaled from anticipation and let our mouths graze over each others. I thrusted inside her easily, like fluid. Fuck, she was _tight_ and wet. It turned me on even more if that was possible. I dropped my head in her neck and groaned lightly, feeling the perspiration work up on both our bodies. I planted heavy, sloppy kisses on her skin, leaving unintentional marks on her neck. Her sounds grew louder and spilled out of her mouth easier than ever. I can make her body feel good in addition to making her emotionally happy.

She moaned loudly. "Ch-Chad..."

"Shit, Sonny." My name sounds amazing off her lips.

Her fingers curled in the hair on nape of my neck. I picked up my head and looked at her the same way she looked at me. It was full of lust and passion. Our breathing mixed in with each others and hers became more shallow than mine. I felt her muscles start to tense and flutter around me. Sonny reached her second climax from me tonight. The intensity of it made her nails rake down my arms and her hips raise off the bed and into mine. She panted unevenly and shook softly. I came shortly after her and shot white into the condom, slowing down and tensing up. A feeling of relaxation came over me and I can see it washing over her.

I pulled back, looking at Sonny softly as she just trembled underneath me. Both of our sweat covered limbs were tangled in each other. She breathed heavily, staring up at the ceiling and swallowing. "You're trembling…" I pointed out, chuckling slightly.

"Y-Yeah..." She nodded. I pushed the hair that stuck to her forehead back with my thumb, kissing her lips.

I know it wasn't her first time but maybe it was her first really good time because she can even form sentences. I carefully pulled out of her and rolled off of her. I padded off into the bathroom and cleaned myself up. Throwing the condom in a paper towel and rolling it up to throw it out, I exhaled from being calm. I walked out the bathroom cautiously and stark naked to find her facing where I was coming from. She burned red and turned around as she clasped the back of her bra.

"Um..." She stuttered out.

I quickly found a pair of boxers and put them on. I furrowed my brows and walked up to her, placing my hand on her lower back and kissing her neck. She smiled bashfully and watched me move over on the bed. Sonny got in after, pulling the covers over her body and lying her head on a pillow. I didn't know I can feel this way about my girlfriend. That feeling of never wanting to let go of her or leave her. Her eyes peered into mine. Her big, pretty brown eyes. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

Though, she seemed skeptical and a little cautious of me at first; I couldn't exactly understand why but she relaxed. I felt her calm breath on my chest. Sonny was so soft and so beautiful. She was sweet and very intelligent. I don't understand why anyone would want to hurt her. I traced her spine delicately and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. Could I be in love?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Did you like it? Tell us your detailed opinions in a detailed review. Thank you for reading and _again _thank you for waiting for the update. Thanks :) And Review... **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Again, sorry for the long wait. But it's here now so yeah. We hope you like…**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed but a faint smell of food that was being cooked. We were still sailing which was fine with me. Plus, I could feel the breeze coming in from outside. Before I even tried to take in the beauty of it, I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I scrunched my hair so it would become wavy and let it air dry. When I looked into the mirror, I saw two light bruises on my neck and then felt the ache for him form between my legs. I had sex with Chad last night and... I loved it. He had made me feel different than any guy made me feel. That guy being Aaron. Chad was better at it and now I see why my skin seemed to be much brighter than it was. I smiled in the mirror and burned a deep red just thinking about it. I made sure I moisturized and put on sun block after drying off.

I walked out and put on a matching tan bra set and a loose white tank top that showed the perfect amount of cleavage. I slid on a pair of navy blue shorts after. I quietly searched the boat for him, finding it completely empty except for the deck that we ate dinner on yesterday. The heat from the sun washed over my body. He had his back towards me with a glass of apple juice in his hand. I walked past him to get to my seat but he stopped me by my hand and pulled me in his lap.

"Morning..." I said first.

"Good Morning." He said back with a smile on his face while putting his glass down. I looked at the delicious food on the table when my stomach growled. "Hungry?"

Starved. "Just a little." I giggled, pushing a lock of my hair behind my ear. "About last night, I-"

"It was bad?" What? Why did he sound so insecure? "You regret it. I'm sorry... I should've ask-"

"No, I don't regret and it wasn't bad... it was amazing. I wanted to tell you I loved it actually."

"That's great."

"Mhm..." His lips grazed over my shoulder for a while. "We're still on the water." I said, leaning back into his chest.

"Whatever you want to do. This trip is yours." Hence the vacation.

"Mine?"

"Happy Birthday." He said warmly. I smiled and kissed him leisurely, cupping his face. I melted into him and chuckled when I pulled back.

"Thank you."

"Mhm."

"So much."

"No problem..." Chad's eyes looked like the waters. "What do you want to do?"

"Eat... there isn't much to do since we're not on the island yet."

"There's plenty to do." He replied. I closed my eyes and relished the feeling of his hands rubbing my thighs. "Some involve clothes. Some don't." I giggled. "But you need to eat first so you don't pass out. I'm gonna go clean the kitchen." He lifted me off his lap and kissed the top of my head.

I smiled again and took a seat in front of my plate. The food was still nice and hot. He did all this for me and granted I would've been okay if we were together watching a movie in his room while close together on his bed but... him going to the extra length for my birthday makes him even greater than he is. I ate in silence, happy... peacefully. He's so amazing. My heart skipped a beat when he came back with a phone pressed up to his ear.

"Yes, we're fine." He sat in the chair next to me. He has service in the middle of the ocean? "I'll call when we dock. Bye..."

"Who was that?"

"Seth... called to check up." He said above a whisper.

"You're quiet."

"No, I'm not."

"You're abnormally quiet." I mocked him and wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"I'm... content."

"You're relaxed."

"Yes. I have a gift for you."

I paused and cleared my throat. "What kind of gift?"

"A birthday gift."

"It's not something overly extravagant that's going to make me feel bad about not getting you anything for your birthday, is it?"

"No." He's lying. "When you're finished, come inside."

"I'm finished now." I started to pick up my plate but since he's insisting I don't lift a finger on this trip, he took it from me and we both went inside. I waited in the bedroom for when he came back. Chad went into his suitcase and pulled out a rectangular, black leather case that read Winston in gold letters. I knitted my brows together and took it when he handed it to me. "Too much."

"Open it first." I lifted the top and widen my eyes when I saw the tennis bracelet sitting there perfectly.

"D-Di..."

"Diamonds..." He got out for me and took the box. He took the bracelet out and picked up my left wrist, clasping it in place and looking at it. It was so cold on my wrist. And so... shiny. I just peered at it and let it reflect off the ceiling light.

"Chad, I..."

"Thank you, Chad." He embraced me, holding me close by my hips.

"Thank you." I replied softly and tippy toed to kiss him. I wrapped my arm around his neck and sighed. "Thanks... for everything."

"You deserve it, Sonshine." He kissed me shortly again, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear.

I smiled at him. "What makes you think that, Chad?"

"Because you do." He laced his fingers with mine. "You deserve the world, and I wish I could give it to you but… I'm going try my hardest…"

"Chad…" I cupped his cheek. "You're so sweet."

He kissed the inside of my palm, grinning at me. "You're sweet." Then it was like he savored my hand on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks." He smiled.

"What do you want to do?"

I shrugged, pulling my hands away from him and playing with the bracelet he got me with a huge smile. "Chad, I just can't believe this. You got me this, it's beautiful."

"For a beautiful girl." He gave me a cocky grin. "My beautiful girl."

A blush spread across my cheeks, I didn't know what to say, so I leaned over and kissed him again. He smiled on my lips, his hands resting on my hips pulling me closer to him. I rested my hands on his shoulders, moving my lips with him. He kissed me back softly, pressing his lips back and forth on mine. I opened my mouth, and flicked my tongue out, guiding it along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth, letting me slip my tongue against his smoothly, moaning into his mouth slightly. He groaned, sliding his hand down to my butt and squeezing lightly. I giggled, pulling at the hair at the nape of his neck. He whispered something on my lips, but I didn't understand. So ignored him and kept going with our kissing. He pulled away though, kissing from the corner of my mouth peppering them to my jaw. I moaned his name under my breath. I pushed him against the wall behind us, wanting nothing more than him to continue.

He said something again, but this time I heard it. I sure hope I heard wrong, because I'm pretty sure he said… "I love you, Sonny."

My heart jumped into my throat. He's lying. He doesn't love me... No, no. He can't love me. Love isn't real. Not for me anyways. I pulled away. "Chad..."

He looked down at me, his blue eyes turning sad. "Yes?" he grabbed on to my hands when I tried to pull away from him. "You heard me right?"

I nod. "Um..." How do I say this? How do I say that I think he's a liar? That love isn't real, and... "Chad, y-you don't mean that…"

He nods. "Yes of course I mean it, Sonshine. I love you. I really do..."

I shook my head, feeling my eyes water. I don't want to cry in front of him, I look down at our feet. "My mom... a-and dad... you… they don't… y-you…" I was incoherently speaking. He held my face and pulled me to look at him. Chad looked confused for a moment but then he gave me a sad smile.

"Baby, I'm not lying." He promised. "I'm not your ex boyfriend. I'm not your mom or your dad..."

I shook my head again. "That's impossible." I sort of sobbed. I'm not… lovable. "You c-can't…"

"Why can't I?" Chad sighed "I do love you. Honestly, I won't leave you like your mom. And hurt you like your dad." I looked up at him. I can't even say it back to him because I know he's lying. "Just… Just try to believe me. I swear that I'm not lying to you."

"Give me time…"

He shook his head, no. "I want you to know now. I love you, Sonny."

"Love isn't real." I snapped.

He gaped at me slightly. "I believe it is. I believe I love you."

I crossed my arms and stood my ground. "You think you love me, Chad. _Think_. Not believe."

He rolled his eyes. "You can't tell me what I believe. And what I think. Sonshine, I _know_ I love you. Can you get that through your head?"

I swallowed. "How does a rich boy like you love me? Chad Dylan Cooper _loves _a poor nobody. A girl with nothing." I bit down on my bottom lip briefly.

"Sonny, baby-"

"How do you touch me knowing what has happened to me?"

He frowned. "Sonny, those things don't matter. I love you for your cute cheesy jokes, and your giggle. And how you pout. And how independent you are, it's crazy. And your sexy body and how your laugh is loud and obnoxious and makes me laugh. And how strong you are because of how you went through with everything." He blinked. "I love your freckles and your big brown eyes."

My heart jumped into my throat, out of my mouth and into the ocean. I didn't know what to say. I blinked at him. Can someone love me? Is it possible? Even Chad Dylan Cooper. He's rich, and famous. Maybe his mom's right; he should be with someone else rich and famous. Unlike me, a girl from a trail park that happened to score a really god job and hooked up with her boss's son. I really like Chad. But I don't know about love. I don't even remember the last time I said those words to someone. Maybe when I was with Aaron. Or before my dad turned to drinking. But saying it now? I don't know. It would be hard. Really hard. I see myself with Chad, in the future, yes. Long term future? Yes. I really, really like him. I can't say love. God, I'm so _pathetic_.

Chad looked down at me. "Please, trust me." I do trust him. A lot… with my life. I hate my father for doing this to me. I hate him for lying to me so many times. I can't even tell my boyfriend I love him because all I keep thinking is that he's lying. I hate my father. I hate my mother.

"I um… I have to use the bathroom." My hands left his and my feet carried quickly to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and locked it. Sliding down the dark wood and onto the tile, I put my head in my hands and tried to wipe my tears but I couldn't stop them from silently falling. I feel so bad. I just left him standing there without an answer.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I'm so confused. She doesn't love me? Or… maybe she's scared to and doesn't want to say it? Or maybe she just doesn't at all. Shit, I shouldn't have said it. I dragged a hand down my face and sat on the edge of the bed. It's so hard getting compared to the men that _used _to be in Sonny's life. I'm not them. I will never be them and I hate getting compared to them. It's like she's been so messed up by them that she can't believe that what I'm saying to her is true beyond belief. It's definitely frustrating.

She locked herself in the bathroom because she couldn't handle what I was saying to her. Well, I don't really regret saying it. I just wish that she could just look at me and genuinely see her boyfriend. I shouldn't expect it to be that easy. I knew it wasn't going to be that easy when I kissed her the first time. No, when I asked her to be my maid. I knew that she was messed up and it was going to be hard to get around to her… loving side. But Chad Dylan Cooper loving someone? Yeah, it happened. It happened faster than I thought it would.

Not wanting to wait anymore, I got up and strode over to the bathroom. As I lifted my hand to knock, it swung open and Sonny was looking up at me. "Yes?"

I was suddenly at loss for words. "Come sit out on the deck with me."

"Okay…" She breathed out. I'm not going to make her say it. I'm going to wait until she's ready. But I'm going to do everything in my power to make me believe.

There are games on the boat. When my family used to sail when Seth and I were young, we used to have board and card games. They're still on here. I found cards and as boring as that sounds, cards could be very fun. Sonny sat where we ate dinner last night and folded her legs in the seat, furrowing her brows when I put the box down on the table.

"Cards."

"Poker."

Then she laughed loudly. "You're trying to get me naked."

"If I wanted to get you naked, I'd rip every piece of clothing off you, baby." She blushed profusely. "But if you insist on strip poker than why not. My, my… you have a dirty mind."

"No, I don't. I assumed but if we're not doing that… what're we playing."

"Poker."

"Oh…"

"What were you hoping to do?" I tilted my head.

"Lay in bed." She muttered the same time I sat down.

I motioned inside. "So, go lay in bed. It's your vacation."

"Yeah, but I don't want you to be bored."

"I would lay in bed with you. Watch a movie. I wouldn't be bored."

"You have movies?"

"I have… The Avengers."

"Seriously?" Her eyes lit up. "Can we watch it?"

I couldn't explain how fast Sonny got into the bed without her shorts but she left her shirt on. I rummaged through my bag to find the DVD then set up the Blu-Ray and turned on the TV so we can watch it. I took off my shirt, getting underneath the covers that Sonny messed up by getting into. I now know how she feels when I ruin a freshly made bed. The movie started playing and we were quiet for the first few minutes. Sonny got up when nothing was really happening and went somewhere on the boat and came back with a bowl full of strawberries.

Even though this was an action packed movie, we never truly paid attention to it. Well, I didn't pay attention to it. I watched Sonny eat strawberries for the first time. Her full, rosy lips formed around the fruit and after she'd bite it, she'd lick her lips. It was... getting me worked up in a way where if she keeps this up, we won't be getting off the boat for the rest of the trip. I tried to keep my eyes on the screen. But I couldn't help but see her out of the corner of my eye.

"Do you want some? Is that why you keep looking?" She chuckled obliviously.

"No, no..." My voice broke, making her smirk. "I'm good."

"There's enough for us to share."

"I'm good, Sonny." I assured her. She nodded and continued watching the movie with no problem. We laughed at a funny part and Sonny put the fruit on the dresser, jumping right back into the bed.

"You're so quiet today, Chad."

"I'm not quiet."

"Yes, you are..."

"So, in Maui you have a spa treatment."

"A spa treatment?" I could see that she was a bit skeptical.

"It'll be a girl massaging you. Not a guy. I already made it clear that a girl is supposed to be handling you."

"Where will you be?"

"Setting up dinner."

"But... I wanted to jet ski and sit on the beach with you."

"You will in the morning. But two hours before dinner is your spa treatment." Sonny twisted her lips for a moment before nodding slowly. "You look uncomfortable."

"No, I'm not…" She lied. Sonny is a bad liar. I gave her a look, making her giggle shortly. "Someone else rubbing on my body, I don't know…"

"It'll be fine I swear." I bent my head low and kissed her neck. "And if it makes you so uncomfortable when the time comes-"

"No, I'm going to try. I just never thought about it." I grinned, kissing her neck again and cupping the side of her face. "Are you trying to convince me?" She pushed at my shoulder gently.

"Is it working?"

"Maybe." Sonny folded her arms and drawled out a defeated moan. "Fine, fine. I'll put up with it."

"Good." I pulled back and kissed her temple. "It might actually relax you."

"Yeah, whatever." She placed a long kiss on my lips. I pulled her onto my lap, leaning her back while still kissing her. I made her laugh on my lips by tickling her torso. She kissed me harder to try to get me to stop but I didn't. "Okay…" She giggled on my mouth. "I surrender… Chad…" She laughed loudly. I kissed her once more before letting her up and chortling victoriously. "Laugh it up…"

She giggled, pushing my shoulder. "Chad, you know you're a dork, right?"

I smiled at her. "Do you know what that word means?"

She looked at me, her nose scrunching up, "Yes. I do. But I wasn't saying that. You're just a weirdo."

I rolled my eyes, "That's a nicer word than dork. I don't like being called a whale's penis." She giggled again… "But really."

"Oh Chad..." She fell back onto the bed. Her hair flowing out behind her. I lay next to her on my side, cupping one of her hands. I looked at her beautiful eyes, she looked to happy. I ran my hands through her hair slowly. "Have you ever dyed it a different tone than your natural hair color?"

She shrugged, "I've had an orange kind of color before. But other than that, I've always had it a brown, or red-ish brown."

I smile, "You should go blue. You'd look hot." I said sarcastically. "What about blonde?"

She shook her head. "So I can be like you?" I smirked. "Not yet…"

"When?"

She smirked herself. "When I'm famous." She blushed.

I laughed, "Oh, so Sonny Monroe? You're gonna be famous? Doing what exactly?"

She rolled on her stomach, "For singing, acting." Her eyes flashed to mine playfully. "Porn."

All the color drained from my face, "No. Not porn. Not for you." I shake my head. "You don't want those dirty people touching you. Those fat gross men..."

"Who said I'd be with men? And not all of them are gross and sweaty." She winked. "Lesbian porn is very big. I could get a lot of money doing that…"

I shook my head. "No, Sonny... don't do that. I don't care if it's girls or guys. Not. Going. To happen."

She laughed, sitting up, crossing her legs so she's sitting crisscross. "I'm just joking, Chad." She winked again. "I wouldn't do that." I started to breathe again, Thank God. "But..." She went on. "I do want to sing."

I smirked. "Good. Singing good. Porn bad."

She giggled, "Chad. Don't be a hypocrite. I bet you watch it."

My cheeks flushed. "So what if I do? I'm a guy. Do you watch it, Sonshine?"

She looked at me in shock. "No!" Liar. "I wouldn't do that"

"But you'd be a Porn star?"

She raised an eyebrow. "No, I was joking Chad. I don't want to do that. I want to sing, and be on the radio. And I want to be in magazines. I want to act; be in big movies. Even musicals, maybe. I want people to know the name Sonny Monroe."

"They already do." I flashed a smile. "You've been in dozens magazines with me."

She shook her head. "You don't get it, Chad. I want to be a family known name. Like Elvis, Madonna, Marilyn, Gaga. You know who I'm talking when I say those names."

I nodded. "Of course."

"Well, I want to be like that. When someone says "Sonny", I want them to see my face." She huffed, "I want everyone who says I'm worth nothing to know that I am worth something. I want to rub it in their face… that I can be better than them."

I smirk, that's another reason why I love her. She knows she's better than those people say she is. She's amazing. "I want to help you."

"Help me what?" She asks confused.

"Get famous."

She blushed. "Chad. You don't have to... no. It's okay. I'll–" I pressed my finger on her lips.

"Can you sing for me...?" I tried. "I want to hear how you sound."

"N-No..."

"So, you'll sing in front of the… world? But not in front of your boyfriend?" I chuckle. "Any song... The last song you remember hearing. Just a little bit."

He pushed her hair back out of her face, huffing. Her face a deep red. She bounced her knees up and down. "Okay... The last song I remember hearing is _American Honey_ by… _Lady Antebellum_." I know who that is. I just never heard the song. Well, I might've and never actually cared to pay attention to it. "Promise not to laugh…" I assured her. But she continued.

"_She grew up on the side of the road_"She started off slowly… "_Where the church bells ring, and strong love grows… she grew up good, she grew up slow_""_Like American honey_" Sonny glanced at me shortly, turning a deep shade of red."_Steady as a preacher_… _free as a weed. Couldn't wait to get going, but wasn't quite ready to leave_." My eyes grew slightly. "_So innocent, pure and sweet… American honey_" Sonny looked at me again, hesitating to go on. "_There's a wild, wild w-whisper_..." She trailed off, keeping her eyes from mine. She didn't continue but I really wanted her too. She covered her face, shaking her head. "God, Chad. This... I-I can't..." Her chuckle made me smile.

I laughed. "Sonny, that was amazing. Keep going." I urged. "Please."

"Chad... I can't look at you and sing." I pealed her hands off her face.

"You were amazing, Sonny and I was serious about helping you. I'll find you a good studio, a good producer… a way onto the "A" list. Help you get your name out there." I smiled. "After that, you can do it yourself. Sonny, I want to help."

Her jaw dropped a little. "That's too much, Chad…"

I looked at her. "Trust me. You're amazing. So amazing."

She smiles. "Thank you, baby." She bit down on her bottom lip soon after.

I gasped in shock, jokingly. "Did those words come out of your mouth...?" I pulled on her hand. "Did you call me baby?"

"I did. But I won't any more, if you want." She rolled her eyes.

"No, no." I pushed a lock of hair behind her hair. "I like it. And I like your singing."

"I don't want to sing anymore... not for you, yet…"

I laugh. "Whatever, jerk."

"That was childish." She stuck her tongue out.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I sung for Chad and he didn't laugh. He took me seriously but those blue eyes still made me feel a little insecure. I couldn't sing in front of him without choking up. He made my stomach do twists and turns and somersaults. I watched him turn off the movie that we didn't watch and put on regular cable. The way the muscles in his back moved and the way he did things seemed so… smooth. I didn't want to seem weird so I looked away but he could see me in the reflection of the mirror beside the TV. So he winked and I broke eye contact first, looking down at the sheets.

"You know, I live for the day you don't take your eyes away from mine first." I didn't know what to say back. "I don't know if it's intimidation or insecurity but I… can't wait until it doesn't happen."

"Hey um… we still have pizza left, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm gonna go heat some up." I crawled off the bed and padded through the narrow hallways of the yacht.

"You're not supposed to cook."

"It's going in the microwave, that's not cooking."

"Yes, it is." I heard him say. I rolled my eyes and walked into the tan and steel kitchen. I was about to open the fridge when Chad grabbed me by my waist and turned me around. "I'm supposed to cook for you."

"Technically, the woman cooks. The man enjoys."

"I can enjoy you."

A blush found its way to my face. "You could but I could enjoy that pizza right now."

"I don't think you really want pizza." Chad murmured, running the pad of his thumb over my lips. "I think you're eating to distract yourself from…"

"You."

"Me." He flashed a million dollar smile, dimples and all. My stomach dropped into my butt. "Do you truly want food, Sonshine?" His hand slowly inched down my waist.

"Yes, I w-want pizza."

"I don't believe you." He's starting to make me believe that I didn't want pizza either.

"That's fine. You don't have to b-believe me." He placed a kiss on my shoulder, then my collarbone, my neck. I exhaled shakily. "Are you seducing me…?"

"Of course not, Sonshine."

"Well… y-you know," I fought a moan. "I… really want food a-and you're making m-me starve." I started to push him away but he only pressed me harder into the fridge.

"I really want you and you're making me starve."

"That sounds like a personal problem, Mr. Cooper." I gasped when he lifted me easily and wrapped my legs around his waist. We were now eye level and his blue orbs made me… want him so bad. This isn't fair. He's so good at this and I'm not.

"Tell me you don't want me right now and I'll let you go."

There was a long silence and there's this ache between my legs that I know he can get rid of. I bit down on my bottom lip as his smirk into a full blown, sexy smile. I cupped his face, kissing him so passionately that he moved back from the fridge a little bit. He settled me on the kitchen counter pulling my shirt over my head and taking my bra off with one swift movement. I broke away from him for a moment, breathless and panting.

"You have a condom?"

"In the other room."

I motioned to the other room and saw him walk up… right until he came back shaking his head. "What? What's wrong?"

"Forgot something." He pointed out, lifting me bridal style and carrying out of the kitchen.

He acts like I can't walk. I think Chad just likes lifting me and if he could, he'd make it so I'd never have to walk again. I giggled loudly when he dropped me on the bed and crawled over me, curling his hands in my hair and kissing me… like he loved me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Did you like it? We hope you did! Sorry for the wait but thank you for reading. We hope you review and tell us what you truly thought. Thanks for reading :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait but... Thanks for the reviews! Here's another chapter. We made it long just to make up for it. We really hope you like it :) Happy Halloween! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Sonny stared up at me, dilated brown eyes and a thin layer of perspiration. She was still in that... post-coital bliss. I propped an elbow up on the pillow and pushed her hair out of her face with my other hand. I was surprised we weren't falling asleep. We've been up and... at each other for hours. We went... once, twice... five times before we both had separated completely and needed a rest. It was four in the morning. I knew we'd be docking in a few hours so we should get that sleep in now.

"I'm not tired."

"You're never tired." I snorted a laugh and rested my head on her chest. "After all that we just did, you're not tired."

"Nope."

"Damn. I'm exhausted, Sonshine."

"So sleep, I'm not going anywhere." She ran her fingers through my hair. "It's not like I could go anywhere." True. I snickered, moving so I could look at her better. "What?"

"Still don't believe in love?"

"Chad..."

"I was just asking. You don't have to answer..." I trailed off. "But you do believe that I won't ever hurt you."

"Yes."

"Good." I kissed her cheek and plopped back on my own pillow. "We just had sex... five times and you're not tired." I breathed out.

"Six times. It was six times, Chad."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Shit." I snorted a laugh. "I'm gonna run out of condoms."

"How many did you bring?"

"Nine."

"There's two left, then..."

"Yeah." Sonny giggled loudly and dropped her head in the crook of my neck. "I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me, Monroe."

"Uh, it's your fault, Cooper. I've got hickeys to prove it."

"I have scratch marks to prove it." I grumbled arrogantly. "Go to sleep..." I yawned.

"I'm trying. I'm trying." Sonny moved away from me and laid on her stomach, shoving her hands under the pillow.

Grabbing her waist, I pulled her to me. "I didn't mean over there."

"But I'm keeping you awake."

"Shh..." I coaxed. "Enjoy the silence." But she was restless. She'd trace the vein on my forearm with her finger and then make figure eights that was on the hand wrapped around her. Something was obviously on her mind. "What's keeping you up, Sonshine? What're you thinking about?"

"Nothing... nothing." She sighed. "Just going over things in my head."

"Things like?"

She paused for a moment. "My mom. Your mom. Our parents met and they don't even know it."

"That is weird. What do you think would happen of they met officially?"

"Your mom would scream at my mother most likely. Your mothers the most opinionated woman I know. Then she'd try to get me out of your house by getting her to take me."

"That sounds about right." I yawned once more. "Have you tried speaking to her?"

"No. I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because she's not going to come get me so it doesn't matter." Sonny stated in a sort of annoyed tone.

I dropped the subject since she seemed to get a little... aggravated talking about it. We slept longer than I intended us to sleep. No, I slept longer than I intended to sleep. When I woke up, I could hear pans clanging in the sink. Sonny was cooking. That wasn't supposed to happen. I got up, brushed my teeth and then made my way towards the kitchen. She was finished cooking; now she was just washing the dishes. I inched up behind her, making her jump when I grabbed her waist and then chuckled.

"You're not supposed to be doing that..."

"I know. You were sleeping. I got hungry and I didn't want to bother you."

"Sonny..."

"I got to make you breakfast, just enjoy." She sang out, bending her head back to look at me. "Let me at least finish the dishes." I bargained. But she hurried up and finished before I can even get a chance to move her out of the way.

"They're clean." She turned and smiled at me. "Let's eat."

I smirked, cupping her chin. "Good Morning." I said.

"Morning." Sonny tippy toed to kiss my lips and then backed away, pointing to the two plates with steaming hot food on it. I grabbed both and headed out the kitchen. "You know, I think I can carry my own things."

"You know the rules..."

"There's rules on my vacation? What kind of vacation is this?"

"A good one." I smiled over my shoulder as I walked up to the deck we always eat on. The sun was bright but luckily there was shade. I put her plate down before I did mine. She sat, picking up the fork.

"Maui looks so pretty already..." I listened to her awe and saw her looking at her surroundings. "It's so warm and... tropical. Foreign."

"It's not that foreign, we're still in the U.S."

"It's foreign to me." She drawled out. "Don't forget you have to call your brother."

"I know." A warm breeze washed over us. "Are you going to wear that pink bathing suit?"

"No, I'm going to go nude." She spat sarcastically. "I'll wear the pink one if it makes you happy."

"I'm excited."

"I bet you are."

She cut her pancake with the side of her fork and then stabbed it. "You look tired."

"I'm not..." She smirked. "I know you are. You were snoring."

"No, I wasn't."

"You were. It wasn't loud. It was light. It was cute."

"I wasn't snoring."

"Yeah, yeah you were." She smiled big and nodded her head. "You wouldn't know because you were sleep."

I sighed out of defeat and shook my head. "_Anyway_, there might be some papz on the island. We're still in the U.S. and they do a lot to get pictures."

"They'd really come all this way to get pictures of you in Maui?"

"Pictures of _you_. Not me. They want to see what's so great about this girl that I'm committed to."

"Why do they care so much?" Sonny groaned lightly and ran her fingers through her hair.

"That's how they get paid. It's how people get their entertainment."

"So, you want me to be careful and not do anything stupid?" She stuck her tongue at me. I chuckled, eating some more of my food and smiling.

"I don't care what you do. You know that I don't get embarrassed by you, Sonshine."

"I'm so excited. I wanna get off this boat. They need to hurry about and park it."

"_Dock it_." I corrected. She waved it off and shrugged. I could see the excitement on her face. It's so cute. She's swinging her legs and humming to herself like a little kid.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

When we docked I almost jumped off of the yacht. I am so exited. I've never been anywhere besides Los Angeles. And now I'm in Maui. I can't believe it. I had the pink bikini on, like I told Chad I would and a white cover up dress over it. I also had a big straw sun hat on. Chad got on the deck a few minutes after I did. He was making sure everything was locked up and the boat was secure enough even though he said that people were coming to clean it. When he joined me he handed me a bag.

"What's this?" I asked. I peeked in and saw two water bottles, his wallet, cell phone, sunscreen and towels. I looked up at him.

"It's a bag and girls hold bags. So, you're holding it." He nodded at me. "I'd look funny with it."

I laughed. "Oh… Chad. Guys walk around with bags too." I told him, "They're called man purses. And they're hot." I winked, joking with him.

Chad didn't find it that funny. He just looked at me, grabbing my hand. "Oh? Really. You find men who hold bags hot?"

"Yes." I giggled. "Extremely."

"So... You think gay guys are hot?" I slapped his arm. "What?" He defended quickly. "Guys who carry purses and bags are gay."

"That's _not_ true." I told him. "When you took me shopping you held my bags. Is that gay?"

He was silent. "No. I was helping you out. That's all."

"You were holding bags. Lots of them, pink ones. Oh. And the ones form Hollister. They have half naked men on them." I giggled. "That's not gay?"

Chad pulled me and we started to walk. "Shut up, Sonny."

I laughed, "Okay, dummy. You're just mad because I'm right." I bumped my hip into his. "What do you think they have to eat here?"

"Hm..." He shrugged. "I know that they have spam at McDonalds. You can get it I stead of fries."

I laughed. "That's weird. I don't really like Spam..." Actually I've never tried it. I heard it was gross. "Do you?"

"Yeah, I do." He said quietly. "It's an odd taste. But I'm not in the mood for McDonalds. We just ate breakfast." He got his phone out of his pocket. "Want me to look up close restaurants?" I nodded, listing to the clicks of his phone. He was quiet for a second. "Do you like fish?"

I scrunched up my nose. "No. Ew."

He chuckled. "That's basically all they have. There's a fish and burger joint... One mile away. If you're up for walking?"

I shrugged, "Sure. Or you could give me a piggy back ride." I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes, biting my lip. "Please?"

Chad smiled. "Oh, you're so cute... But no."

I stuck my tongue out. "Rude."

He rolled his eyes, and tugged me down a street. It smelled so amazing here. The air was clean, and fresh. And it was so warm. I could hear the water gently pulling and crashing onto the shore, and the many type of birds chirping and squealing. It was so beautiful here. I looked up at Chad, giving my hand a squeeze. "Thank you."

"For what?" he looked down at me.

"For giving me this." I waved my free hand around us. "It's amazing. So much prettier than LA. This place has clean air. And you can tell."

He chuckled, "It's not being polluted with chemicals and cars. There is like nothing here to make the dirty."

"No cars?" I pointed to one that was parked on the street.

"Well, yeah. But people walk and ride bikes." He smiled. "Sonshine, do you want to go to the beach after we eat?"

"That's why I have my bathing suit on." I reminded him. "Is the water warm here..?"

Chad nodded. "Very. It's relaxing."

I looked down. "Are there sharks?"

"There shouldn't be. But yes…"

"Oh. I see. I hate sharks." I shivered. "They are scary."

"I wouldn't let you go that far out into the water unless you were on a boat, baby. There's nothing to worry about." I still don't like sharks. "You wouldn't even go that far since you don't like when your feet can't touch the ground."

"That's true."

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Um… we have to go through port authority." I stopped short.

"Chad… I don't have a passport. Not on me… and I'm underage."

"You aren't out of the country, Sonny. They just check our bags to make sure we don't smuggle anything."

"Oh…" He laughed at my awkwardness and draped his arm around my shoulder.

"You're so paranoid, it's so cute." He muttered on my temple. "Relax, baby."

"I'm not paranoid." I pushed him away from me and scoffed. Chad pulled me back to him and cupped my face.

"You are…" He pecked my lips. "But it's okay." Once more he kissed me before pulling me along.

"You make everything sound so easy and carefree."

"It's a lifestyle."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, feeling the burst of air conditioning when we walked into a building with hundreds of other people that were waiting on line. I knew Chad was impatient so let's see how he handles this situation. "Mr. Cooper's not going to cut the line?"

"No…"

"Wow, I'm impressed."

We were on line for at least half an hour before Chad let me go through first. They checked the bag that Chad gave me and let me through. I was then told to leave the building. I waited outside for Chad, receiving a pink and purple Lei from a guy without a shirt. He had dark hair and dark brown eyes with a very nice and bright smile.

"Aloha…" He smiled.

"Aloha… that means "hello", right?"

"Yes, it does. Welcome to Maui."

"Thank you…" I smiled and lifted the flower petals to my nose. It smelled so fresh.

"My name is Milo…" He said in a friendly way. He has an accent.

I smiled back. "My name is Sonny."

"Na'au…" He then said. I tiled my head and furrowed my brows. "Sonny like the sun?" He chuckled deeply. Sure, I guess. Nodding, I snickered.

"No, Sonny like a bright smile." A strong arm wrapped around my waist. I dropped my eyes and shook my head. "Ready?" He asked me.

"Yeah… it was nice meeting you, Milo."

"It was nice to meet you too…" I waved shortly and walked away with Chad when he tugged me along. "You didn't get flowers." I gestured to his neck.

"Didn't your father teach you not to talk to strangers?"

"He was being a friendly native."

"That wasn't my question, Sonny."

"I think you should know the answer to that, Chad." I pushed his arm off my waist and turned to him. "Why do you get so jealous so easily?"

"I'm not jealous." He quipped. "Did you not see the way he was looking at you?"

"H-"

"He was looking at you like he wanted to fuck you senseless, not show you around the island and be friendly."

I folded my arms over my chest and blinked. "You're seeing what you want to see."

"I'm seeing what every other man sees. Just… stay where I can see you." He speaks to me like I'm an errant child.

"Fine." I spat, tucking the bag over my shoulder and walking quickly.

"Sonny…"

"I'm not that far from you, Chad. You can see me."

"There's no reason to be mad at me. I'm just saying…" His longer stride quickly caught him up to me.

"I'm not mad."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not."

"You have that little wrinkle on your nose like you always get when you're upset, Sonny." He stopped me by my elbow. "I just don't want anything to happen. I want this trip to be fun… _safe_." He explained. "I don't want some creep offering you surfing lessons or some shit just so he could feel you up when I'm not looking."

I bit down on my bottom lip. "You didn't even know if he was you _assumed_." He wasn't getting it. "Let's just go to the beach."

"Do you get what I'm saying to you?"

"Yes… and I want to go to the beach." I shrugged my shoulders.

He clenched his jaw a few times and took a deep breath. Chad took my hand and led me in the direction that he wanted to go. I don't know where we were going since I've never been here but I wouldn't do well on my own. We walked in silence along with other tourists and natives, minding our own business. I wonder if he's mad at me. Or maybe he's aggravated. I don't know. I could ask but he doesn't really look like he wants to answer the question. When I look up at his profile, I chew on my bottom lip and hesitate to say something.

"I'm not mad at you." He said out of nowhere. "That's what you were trying to ask."

"I wasn't." I denied quickly and looked away. "I wasn't going to ask that."

"Then, what were you going to ask?"

"I was going to ask…" Time for a lie. "How close we are to the beach?"

"Very close. It's more of a closed off resort…"

"Does your father own it?"

"Co-owner."

It's split in half with another person. "Who owns the other half?"

"Vincent's family."

Oh, Ew… "Oh…"

"You sound disappointed."

"No, no. I just didn't know your parents owned businesses with them."

"My family owns businesses and hotels with all my friends' parents."

"Speaking of… owning things… all the checks I get from your mother when she pays me, are piling up." There was a cobblestone pathway that we started to walk down. Trees and colorful flowers bordered both sides of it. "I don't have any place to put them… or a way to save them."

"Sonny, this sounds like you want to talk business and since I do that every day for three hours, I'd really appreciate it if you wait until we're back in L.A." His voice suddenly sounded real professional. He spoke like his father and Seth whenever business is brought up. "But if you don't think you can wait, there are a few things you can do."

"No, I can wait. It just came to me but it can definitely… wait." I breathed out as we came upon a view that sparkled in my eyes. The crystal blue water and white sand in front of me was so clean. The air was salty and fresh and… the cabana boys were… _cute_. A chuckle left my lips. I'm gonna have so much fun here. "Do we have a cabana?"

"Yes…"

Great. I slipped off my shoes so I could feel the warm sand between my toes. I love the beach. Chad did the same and carried his shoes in his hand. Just as I was about to walk forward, a woman with long, pin straight, dark brown hair and perfectly tanned skin. She had brown eyes and a great figure. I guess the uniform in this place were white bathing suits and white shorts because that's what the girls had on.

"Welcome back, Mr. Cooper." She smiled at him. "How was your sailing?"

"Fine, thank you." He said politely. The black name tag she had on said Kai. "Can you take my girlfriend and I to our cabana, please?"

"Yes, sir…" She nodded and gestured for us to follow her. Chad has a lot of girls calling him sir. I tried to tell myself that I wasn't intimidated by her but I was. I'm intimidated by a lot of people, sadly. I'm working on my confidence, though. Kai led us to a large, tan cabana that reminded me of the one in the backyard at home except, it was bigger. "Here you go, just… holler if you need anything."

"Can you close the curtains?" He asked after she finished. On her way out, she drew the curtains closed and made sure they would stay closed. It was extremely private in here.

"You have a lot of girls calling you sir, _sir_." I spat playfully.

He smirked when I put the bag down beside the couch that was in the middle of the cabana and took off my hat. "You have a lot of men looking at you."

"This is..." I dropped the hat and ran my fingers through my hair. "Going to be one jealous day..."

"No, it's not." He replied deeply. "Because you're the only girl I have eyes for." Then he smacked my butt, hard. It caused me to yelp and rub the spot he hit. "Okay?"

"That hurt." I laughed loudly and pushed him away.

He smiled and came towards me, placing his hand on my backside and rubbing it in circles. "I'll rub it if you want."

"No..." I snorted and swatted his hand away. "So aggressive."

"I'm not aggressive."

"Yes, you are. Hey, how come we just didn't stop in the middle of the ocean like other boats did?" I pointed out. "There are other yachts about two miles away from the shore."

"It had to be cleaned. The trash cans needed to be emptied."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. Well, come on then. You wanted to jet ski."

I'd have to take off my dress in front of people. If he could take off his shirt, I should be able to take off my dress. I watched him peel his shirt off and then motion to me. I carefully took the cover-up off and draped it over the couch. Chad locked our fingers together and guided us towards the water. The waves brushed put ankles and then shied away. I couldn't help but smile.

"You're smiling."

"I'm happy." At least he wasn't thinking about the whole 'I love you' thing. "I'm glad you took me here."

Chad grinned, quietly and looked down at me. He lifted our woven hands and kissed the back of mine.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Sonny on a jet ski was going to be funny. I honestly couldn't wait for her to fall off the first time since everyone does. But then again, I couldn't wait to hear her laugh out of excitement. The guy that ran the jet ski's has worked here since my father first built the place. He was kind of old and chubby but he had a big heart.

"Aloha..." He said to me. "Mr. Cooper and Mrs. Cooper?" He suggested.

"Ms. Monroe." Sonny corrected, shaking her head. "You can call me Sonny."

"You want me to set you up on two jet ski's?"

"Yeah, she's never ridden before." I pointed out.

"Okay, well she'll have to ride on the back of yours and then you two are going to have to switch." He told us. "There are life vests over there."

The jet ski was pushed out into the water as I made sure Sonny and my life vests were on properly. I got on the ski first and then tied the safety cord around my ankle. Sonny got on after and wrapped her slender arms around me. I made sure we were ready before gassing it and speeding out towards the deeper part of the ocean. I know not to go past the buoy, you're technically not allowed past there. As we went against the waves, we caught air a few times. It made her laugh loudly when we'd get hit in the face with the salty water but she'd tighten her hold on me so I didn't lose her. After about fifteen minutes, I slowed down in the water and turned my head to her.

"Do you want to drive?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed and shimmed back an inch. It was hard switching positions but we eventually got it together and managed to get the safety cord around Sonny's ankle. As she situated herself, I looked towards the shore and saw a group of people watching, some had cameras and some were… paparazzi. How'd they get here?! I rolled my eyes and focused back to Sonny. "Okay, Cooper, how do I do this?"

"Right handle is gas, left one is break. Don't make any sharp throttled turns because we'll both end up in the water. And don't pass that buoy…" I draped my arms around her tiny waist and made circles around her belly button.

"Stop…" She giggled and shook her head. She put her hands on the handles and squeezed the left. We shot forward faster than I ever went. It must've freaked her out because she laughed instantly.

"Holy shit, you're gonna kill us." I joked.

"I'm not!" Sonny laughed. "I didn't know it was that powerful."

"You didn't know a lot of things were powerful." I muttered, earning me a slap on my thigh and an over the shoulder glare. "Try again, don't squeeze it that hard. Ease into it."

She lifted her hands and squeezed the throttle again. We gradually gained speed, the wind washing both of our faces. It made her hair blow into mine. She was doing a good job for her first time riding one. The first time I rid one, I flew off because I was going too fast and tried to turn.

"I like this!" She yelled over the sound of the engine.

A small smile graced my face. She rode around for about twenty minutes until she got bored of it and carefully drove it towards the shore. She stopped at the right distance and got off at the same time I did. She helped me push it up onto the sand in its original position. "Did you have a good time?" The worker asked.

"Yeah, I did." She responded.

"That's great." We were taking off the life vests when a group of photographers crowded around us and snapped dozens of pictures. "Whoa! Back up, please… back up!"

They yelled out my name, trying to get pictures of me and Sonny. I grabbed her hand tightly and tried to move out of the huddle, holding out my hand to push people out of the way so she couldn't get hurt or shoved. I must've missed one because as one photographer tried to get a picture, he shoved Sonny to the ground and still tried to get his picture. I pushed him away harshly, helping her up and dusting the sand off of her. "Watch what the hell you're doing!" I growled.

There was no sympathy from these people. Sonny and I got free when security came down the beach and broke the group up, quickly leading us back to our cabana and taking posts a few feet away from it. I closed the curtain and lifted the bag from the floor, taking the towels I packed out and handing one to her. "I thought you said they wouldn't be here."

"No, I said they _might._ They're everywhere. They're parasites." She snickered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She dried her body and tried to shake the sand out of her hair. I dried off as much as I could also and threw the towel on the table. "I have sand everywhere."

"Me too…"

"I have sand in places that sand doesn't need to be." She grumbled and threw the towel on the wooden table also. I yanked her towards me gently and kissed her, removing speckles of sand off her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing…" I quietly retorted on her lips. "Remember when… we were in my pool when I asked about Aaron? You said that you only have sex with someone you love? That's why it's called making love…" She closed her eyes and moved her head back.

"Chad… don't ruin it. We're having fun."

"You still can't say it."

There was a short silence except for the noise outside of our private cove. "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine, Sonshine." I could see that she was sad because she couldn't say it back and then I could see that she still didn't believe me. There was still disappointment but I can't make her say it. "I'm gonna go get us something to drink from the bar. I'll be right back."

I had to walk away for a moment to maintain my sanity.

* * *

><p>We spent all day at the beach; we were in and out of the water and enjoying each other's company. This boyfriend and girlfriend stuff is getting to me. Meaning, I wasn't used to a lot of public displays of affection but the awkwardness wore away at the end. People on the beach watched us at some points. I didn't think that me being with Sonny in a different part of the United States would be such a big deal but it was. It came time to drop Sonny off at the Resort spa while I showered and got everything set up for dinner. I could tell she was a little weary about it when we walked into the serene area but I reassured her with a kiss on the top of her head.<p>

"So, I'll pick you up in a few hours."

"I don't have an extra change of clothes."

"I told you I had everything prepared, baby."

Sonny narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to be wearing something _you_ picked out?"

"Yup."

"Hm, is it sensible?"

"No, it makes you look like a stripper." I sarcastically quipped. "Yes, it's sensible. I wouldn't want other people seeing what I've touched."

Her cheeks burned a light red. "Fine."

"Call if there's any problems."

"Okay." I kissed her and went on my way.

I smiled on my way out, knowing that she would love what I had set up. It was on the beach and it was _very_ private and… romantic.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I waited in a little waiting room with two other women. Older, grumpy looking women. They had me change into a white robe, and take off my clothes. But I kept on my underwear and bra. It made me uncomfortable to be naked in front of strangers. Chad said that he made sure who ever I got a massage from was a women because he doesn't want man to see what's his. I rolled my eyes when he said that, but whatever. I watched the door open and a tall girl step out. She had on all white with a pink lily in her hair.

She smiled at me. "Sonny?" she asked. I nodded standing up holding my things, I went over to her. She led me inside and down a hall. "Aloha, Sonny. My names Mekiki." She shook my hand… "I'll be your masseuse and after this you'll be getting your hair and nails done. How does that sound?"

I nod and follow her down another hall. "Now, I'm giving you a full body massage. Is that okay? You'll be covered by a towel." Mekiki smiled. She brings me into a room that smells like fresh peaches and cucumbers. I inhale deeply. Mekiki handed me a plush white towel. "Have you ever had a professional massage before?" I took the towel and shook my head, no. She smiled. "Well, then all you have to do is take a quick shower, get the beach off you…" I chuckled.

"Then, take off your robe and cover yourself. If you have your bra on, take off the straps. I'll leave and let you get comfortable." She backed out of the room and shut the door. There was a small shower in here with soap that smelled warm. The shower felt good and sense I knew I was getting my hair done, I couldn't wash it. The soap smelled like fresh flowers. It matched the theme of this place. Once I was finished, I climbed on the table. I laid the towel over my back, closing my eyes.

I wonder what Chad was doing. Was he thinking of me too? I don't like being away from him like this. I'm with him every day. Even when we're home, I'm with him. I can't help but thinking about some girl staring at him… Or- Mekiki knocked and walked in, distracting me from my thoughts. "All set?" I nod, watching her smile, walking over to me. "Okay, we're going to do your legs first. You can tell me if I'm going too hard, or to soft for you. You're in charge." I close my eyes and stayed quiet, listening to the soft, naturist music she had put on in the background.

I took a deep breath and relaxed my body. She took the towel and took it from my shoulders, carefully folding it down so it only covered my butt and left my back bare. She then started. Her warm oily hands rubbed my leg. And it felt so good, my muscles felt like they were on fire under her fingers. And then it all melted. I think I might have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew I was thinking of Chad again. And his sexy body. And how his hands feel when he touches me. I thought of how nice we treated me. Even when I don't deserve it, he makes me feel on top of the world.

His smile makes butterflies fly around in my stomach. He's just so perfect. I don't even want to think about sex with him, I'll go on and on. Like how his body on top of me, and how he feels in me... Oh god... I have to stop. I try to pull out of my thoughts, but it's not use. Mekiki's hands keep putting my head back to Chad and it wasn't fair. It was kind of weird. Why were a woman's hands reminding me of Chad's? I could think about other things... like... um... crap. All I think about is him.

When he tells me he loves me... My heart drops down to my feet. And I can't understand why... do I believe him? Yeah, I think so. But why can't I say it back? Well... I don't believe it. That I love him. Because... It's complicated. She moved up my body and kneaded my back. All the ache and frustrations of my life seemed to never exist. It was the best. She kept saying how tense I was. And I could tell I was, because the more she moved her fingers the better it got. I let out a huge sigh. Mekiki laughed quietly and took her time on my shoulder blades. This was immensely relaxing.

"You're all done, Sonny." She whipped her hands. Aw, it's over. "I'll get the next two girls for your facial and nails." She nodded. "It was nice meeting. I hope you have fun here at Maui."

I flipped over on my back and stayed still, twiddling my thumbs. What did he have planned for dinner because now I'm hungry? There was another knock, and two more women walked in. "Aloha, miss." A shorter older woman said. "I'm here to do nails." She nodded. "My name Amy, this is my daughter, Christy. She will do your face." They asked me to sit up while the massage bed lifted. My back was propped up so I was just leaning back.

Christy nodded. "Just close your eyes."

While Amy painted my finger nails, Christy rubbed a mud mask on my face. It was really refreshing. I really have to pay Chad back some how... I think I might know... No! Don't think about sex! No Sonny! When they finished they smiled and wished my luck on my time here. I nodded and said thank you. I looked around. No clothes! Chad said he had something... But... Right then Mekiki came back. "A delivery." She smiled and handed me a bag.

I looked into it hesitantly but couldn't see anything but tissue paper. When I was left alone, I tore the paper out the bag and took out the first item. Clean black panties with a matching lacy bra. A push up bra. My face went flat. Wow, Chad. No. I'll wear the one I'm wearing. But… then again… he did do all this for me so I'll wear it. It pushed my breasts up and made them look fuller. Well, at least it looked good. Then, there was a flowy, tan sundress that had thin straps and stopped at my knee. It looked comfortable to wear, so I changed. They didn't really do anything to my hair but wash it thoroughly and blow it out straight. Either way it still looked good since I've been wearing it wavy for the past few days.

I thanked them gratefully for their services. I know how hard it is to work with people all day and I know how great it feels when someone thanks you. And then called Chad using the spas phone. "I'm done." I said when he picked up.

"Okay, baby... I'm coming. Dinners all made. How was it?" I could hear his smile.

"Really nice... I need to repay you..." I smirked, grabbing my things. "I need to."

There was a pause. "You do?"

"Mhm..." I giggled "I'd say tonight. But then my muscles would get all tight again and I'd need another massage."

"I'm on my way." His voice got deep. "I love you. Be there soon." I hung up; still not able to say it. Luckily, my sandals matched the dress.

I watched patiently for about fifteen minutes in the front of the spa, reading a magazine when Chad walked through the sliding doors. I put the magazine down and grabbed my bag. "Hey…" I said, walking up to him.

"You look good." He kissed my cheek leisurely. "And smell good too…" He muttered, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you relaxed?"

I chuckled when he bent his head and kissed my neck. "Very much so…"

"You smell really good, Sonshine."

"Thank you…" I smiled and placed my hand on his abdomen. "Dinner?"

"Hungry?"

"Starved."

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Sonny's eyes lit up when we walked onto a grassy part of the resort that holds parties. There was a set table with a white table cloth and candles in the middle of it. I didn't set up the rose petals on the grass; the resort did that on their own. I also didn't really set up the band that's playing. They did that on their own also. They must want me to go back to my father and tell him that the resort is doing an exceptional job. She let go of my hand and took a few steps forward, exhaling deeply and smiling.

"This is what you were doing?"

"Yeah…"

"_Wow_…" She drawled out. "It's so beautiful and… quiet… and I could smell the food from here." I pulled out her chair and then pushed it in when she sat before seating myself. She eyed the silver tray that she wanted to lift so bad.

"What're you waiting for?"

"Nothing." She lifted the cover and I could practically see her drooling. I knew she was hungry and I knew she'd like lobster tail. "This looks great."

We ate in a comfortable, music filled silence. I like not feeling like I have to fill the conversation void. Sonny smells like coconut. They must've massaged her with coconut oil because she smells good enough to eat. And that can cause other things to start between us. Thankfully, I purchased more protection. Sonny was wearing that push bra I brought. I could see how full they made them look. I brought it for her because I didn't think she'd actually wear it but now that she is… _damn_. I caught Sonny staring at me a few times and whenever I'd ask her why she was looking she'd look down and shake her head. Like now…

"Is there a reason you won't tell me why you keep staring?"

"Nope…" She smiled and spooned her dessert into her mouth. "Is it bugging you?"

"Yes."

She snorted. "Why?"

"Because you keep looking down like you want to say something but can't."

"There's no reason, Chad."

"Oh…" I smirked smugly. "It's because I'm attractive. I'd want to stare at me too."

"That's not why!" She laughed loudly and licked the ice cream off the back of the spoon. "And that was really arrogant."

I narrowed my eyes shortly, licking my lips and motioning for her to come to me. She got up and allowed me to pull her down on my lap. "Why do you keep looking at me, Sonshine?"

She pressed her hand to her chest dramatically. "I can't look at my boyfriend?"

"You're making me think something is wrong."

"You always think something is wrong." She put her arm around my shoulders. "Everything is perfect."

"Really?"

"Mhm. What're you thinking about?"

"Well-"

I didn't finish my sentence. The sound of loud drums picked up and two women in hula skirts danced around the grass. It caught Sonny's attention and made her hands pat on her lap at the beat. I rested my chin on her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her waist. I wanted her bad. She nodded her head to the drums and kept at it her hips. Tenderly, my lips kissed her shoulder. And then back of her neck. She inched away from me whispering for me to stop. We had to go back to the boat… or one of the rooms at the resort. I don't care. My hand slid up her knee and almost under her dress when she stopped it and locked our fingers together.

One of the dancers, reached out for her with a grass skirt. Sonny looked declined at first but I gave her a push and she was up. They put the skirt around her and made her move her hips. She burned red at first with a laugh and then started laughing and going along with it. She stuck her tongue at me and smiled brightly. I smiled to myself when she wasn't looking because she was having the time of her life, dancing without a care. It's a sight to see and something she deserved.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I took off the diamond bracelet Chad got me and placed it on the dresser underneath the TV. I was full from dinner and high off of dancing. Chad was sitting on the edge of the bed watching me while taking his shoes off. I could see him through the mirror. I ran my fingers through my hair and pushed the dress straps down my shoulders and letting it fall off my body into a heap on the floor.

"I-"

I couldn't even get a word out. He moved so fast to turn me around, lift me up and press my back into the wall. His lips captured mine fiercely. I curled my fingers in his hair and whimpered on his lips. Maybe he was thinking about me the same way I was thinking about him earlier. My hands were all over him. They were in his hair, on his shoulders, unbuttoning his shirt. When the buttons were done, I pushed off the shirt and ran my finger over his bare chest. Chad spun us away from the wall and we crashed on the bed, grabbing at each other roughly. I pushed my hips into his and smiled when he groaned, biting down on his bottom lip and pulling back. It seemed to have drove him crazy because he was moving really fast. His lips attached to my neck and left marks as he made his way south.

"Condom…"

He hummed. "Mhm."

Quickly, he pushed my panties to the side and thrusted a finger inside me. I exhaled shakily and looked into his eyes. Chad watched my face carefully, pumping his fingers in and out of me slowly. My breathing hitched in my throat, causing me to swallow hard. A loud moan emitted from past my lips when his thumb teased my clit. I could feel my release building up, especially when he inserted another finger and then curled them upwards. My back arched and his thumb moved faster. I trembled underneath him, gasping for air as I reached my eye. I couldn't get any words out, just soft moans. I needed him bad. I was ready for him and if he didn't hurry up, I was going to explode.

"I need you…" I whimpered. "Now."

Words couldn't explain how fast he was moving. He practically fell off the bed trying to get a condom out of his bag. The two we had left weren't going to last all night. I unclipped my bra while he got himself situated with the protection. I then shimmed out of my panties and threw them to the ground.

"Are you going to get used to seeing me naked?" He asked huskily, stepping out of his pants.

"I don't know. You're body is beautiful." Did I really just say that? He needs to hurry up! He stepped out of his boxers and tore the foil package open with his teeth.

"You're killing my masculinity with that."

"You're about to have sex with me and I'm killing your masculinity? Handsome, then." I corrected, wrapping my legs around my waist when he crawled on top of me.

"I can look at you all the time." He pushed into me. I inhaled from anticipation and let the breath out blissfully. He was so intoxicating. "You're so damn beautiful, Sonny. I don't want you wearing any clothes."

"The island would see me naked."

"Who said you'd leave the bed?" He chuckled, kissing my lips leisurely. We moaned at the same time, clutching each other's partially sweaty bodies. Our tongues danced together, fighting for some dominance but not really.

I broke the kiss. "You'll keep me confined to my bed."

"Shit, you're driving me crazy." He muttered in my ear. I grinned, letting my eyes fall shut from the ecstasy he was causing me. Chad thrusted into me faster, dipping his head in the curve of my neck and grunting. Both of our breathing was ragged. The sounds filled the boat.

"What if I want to- oh... _fuck_." I breathed out. He snickered, kissing my lips again and rolling over onto his back without losing rhythm. I placed my hands on his chest and threw my hair over my shoulder.

"Ride me." He grunted softly.

I was in control this time. I would be the one to completely undo him. Chad's hands roamed all over me. My breast, my butt, my tiny bundle of nerves. Everywhere. I could feel myself reaching my climax as he filled me to the hilt. I rolled my hips faster when he groaned loudly, grasping the hair on the nape of my neck and pulling me down into a sloppy kiss. I rocked on him, scraping my nails on his chest at the same time. I was almost there. He sat up with me on top of him and grabbing my butt and squeezing it tightly. I rested my forehead on his shoulder and moaned repeatedly, audibly.

Oh… God. Five seconds later, I was convulsing, my hips bucking slightly. I had lost it again. He made me see past the stars and yonder. I felt him finish several moments later and relax underneath me. He fell back, muttering my name. I dropped on his chest in a tired, sweaty heap and caught my wind, relishing his fingers trace up and down my spine. We laid silently with the sound of waves and crickets. Chad cleared his throat before speaking.

"I like you on top." His voice was still husky. It was sexy.

"Why?"

"I get to watch." He replied, kissing my forehead. I giggled and sat up, feeling ready for a shower but also feeling as if my legs were going to be like jelly.

I rested my chin on his chest, closing my eyes when he pushed the hair on my temple back. "Is that why you wanted to wait until we were alone? You'd knew I'd be a loud moaner?"

"Yes..."

"Sly dog." He snorted a laugh. "I am capable of being quiet, you know?"

"I don't want you quiet." He pulled me up so we were face level. The tip of his soft member slipped out of me. "I want you screaming my name every time."

"Why?"

"Because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and I like hearing the sounds of me pleasuring my girlfriend."

"You have a lot of likes." Our foreheads pressed together and his nose grazed over mine. "Thank y-"

"Stop thanking me. You deserved it… you deserve the world." I gave him a small smile and kissed him lightly. After he says that, he makes me feel bad for not saying 'I love you' back. I'm trying to believe him… but right now, I just want to be caught up in him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So, did you like it? We hope you liked and we really hope you review! So yeah, we're working on another chapter so until then... XO :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**

**Guys! Here's an update! We hope you like it and… we're sorry for the long wait for the update. We ran into a stag and things got complicated. Anyway, we hope you like what we wrote and enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_His hand crushed my mouth. His other hand was groping, bruising and trying to touch me. Woken out of my sleep, I screamed for anyone to hear me. I kicked underneath him but my movements didn't seem to faze him at all. He was so heavy. So disgustingly sweaty and my fighting only seemed to excite him more. I felt him. All of him. The hardness of him frightened me. The disappearing of my panties made the tears fall down the side of my face even more. I screamed again, sobbing into his hand. He pocked and prodded before pushing inside me, groaning._

"_Shut up, Sonny…" He grunted. I cried as he pushed my face into the pillow. I couldn't see and I could barely breathe but I was still panting from fear. "Shut up and take it…"_

"_Stop!" I screamed. His ragged breath and heavy grunting in my ear made me sweat. I still tried to kick and I beat my fists on his back and pulled on his hair. I clawed at his skin but nothing seemed to stop him. I just wanted him to stop. I wanted to beg him to stop hurting me._

_He growled. "You're so fucking tight, baby girl… don't you like this?" He slammed into me harder, making the headboard bang against the wall. I screamed again but stopped when I started feeling dizzy. I was running out of air. Everything on my body was on fire._

"_No…" I muttered. "No." I said again. "No… no… no… no…" I couldn't control my sobbing. He hurt me again. My body seared of pain._

"_Take it!" He spat in my face. He grunted again. "Take all of it!"_

"Sonny... wake up!" I shot up, trying to get free of the covers that confined me to the bed. My legs felt like they were weighted down. A hand touched my waist. Frantically, I slapped at it. "Calm down…"

"No!" I breathed out, my heart pounding in my ears and the sweat covering my body. Getting out of the bed, I ripped the covers off and backed away. That dream… I really felt him. I felt his hands on me. I wove all my fingers through my hair and sobbed. "No, no, no, no…"

"Are you okay?" He eased his way towards me. I felt his finger touch my shoulder, I pulled away. "It's was a nightmare… it's me… Chad." He gently stated. My back came in contact with a wall. I slid down it, covering my mouth with my hand and crying into it. "It's okay." He said, crouching down to me. Chad pushed my matted hair on my forehead out of my face and nodded. "It's fine."

This is something he shouldn't have to see. He shouldn't have to see me like this. In a distraught, sweaty, scared mess on the floor. I feel horrible for making him put up with me but I can't stop him from caring. He cares for me more than he care for himself. Chad lifted me to my feet and led me across the dark room. We went into his bathroom, turning on the light behind him. He started a shower, a cool one from what I can feel. Carefully, he pulled the shirt over my head, and then unhooked my bra and making me step out of my panties before tossing all of my items in a pile on the floor. I felt insecure, like I couldn't even look at him when he was looking at me. Chad removed his clothes and then pulled me into the shower with him. The water was cool enough to make me calm down but not enough to stop the tears from streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry…" I croaked over the sound of the water hitting the tiles.

He hugged me, stroking the ends of my damp hair. "It's fine, baby." He keeps saying that it's fine when it really isn't. He shouldn't have to do this. I shouldn't have to go through this. "It's fine. Just relax…"

* * *

><p>I woke up in Chad's bed, in one of his shirts and a pair of panties. I was alone with nothing but the sound of the central air conditioning and the sun creating a line across the room from the small space of the curtains. I stretched, yawned and sat up… scratching my hair.<p>

"Morning…" I jumped at the sound of a male's voice. Chad was sitting in one of the two chairs on the outside of the closet, shirtless with bed ridden hair.

"Hey…" I replied. "Why are you over there?"

"I woke up early, I wanted to watch."

Watch me sleep? "You watched me sleep?"

"No… well yes. Sonny, you really need to see a therapist."

"I don't need to see one." I rolled my eyes. "It was just a bad dream."

"You search around for me in your sleep. You… blindly pat the covers."

"That's just me… liking your comfort."

"You moan in your sleep and not the good kind of moaning. It's… scared moaning and you whimper and whisper _"no, please stop" _sometimes."

"It was _just_ a bad dream."

"Well, it wasn't just a bad dream and you have a therapist appointment at six o'clock this evening whether you like it or not."

"I'm not going."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not. I'm not crazy so why would I go to someone who is used to help crazy people."

"It's a therapist not a psych ward. She's going to help you sort out a few things and stop the bad dreams for good. You're going."

"I'm not going, Chad. It's a waste of time and money." I slowly got up and strode over to him. "I'm perfectly fine." But when he stood, he towered over me. I will not break eye contact this time.

"I don't give a damn what you say, Sonny. You're going because you need to and that's the end of this discussion. There's breakfast downstairs if you're hungry."

"I don't want any fucking breakfast." I spat out, angry that he did this without my permission. I don't need a therapist!

"Fine, don't eat. Don't say no one didn't tell you." He called over his shoulder at me.

"Fine." I said back.

"Good…" He opened his room door and shrugged, slamming it closed behind him.

"Good!" I yelled out. I sunk into one of the chair and groaned into my hand. I don't like talking about my problems.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Sonny is mad at me but has no reason to be. She didn't see how she looked when I woke her up from her nightmare. She was scared and trembling and drenched with sweat. She just looked like someone really disturbed her. I felt horrible. I figured that there are things that I can't help her with. Like… her feelings towards her past. I can't help her with the feelings for her father or her father's friends. A professional has to help her with that because the only way she's going to get better is by seeing someone that can get a better view into her head. As I ate breakfast, she got dressed in her maids' uniform in the quarters and then went to assist Rita and Antonio.

"Why does Sonny look pissed?" Seth asked.

"Because she is."

"Why?"

"Personal reasons it's between me and her but she's being irrational." I explained.

"She's going to spit in your food." He joked, sipping his glass of orange juice.

"I doubt it and I already have my food. Where's mom and dad?"

"Miami."

I started eating my eggs first before anything else. "Why didn't you go?"

"Because I'm sick. I have the flu. I feel like I'm dying." He's so dramatic.

"Am I supposed to take care of you?" I laughed shortly and shook my head. "I'm not doing anything for your big ass."

"No, Rita's handling my medicine and stuff." He retorted. "And… I took care of you when you were sick."

"Sonny took care of me when I was sick." I corrected. "You just thought that orange juice can fix anything."

"It can. It's miracle juice." He defended his ways. I rolled my eyes and caught Sonny by the arm when she walked past me, yanking her down into my lap.

"You're mad at me?"

"Of course not, Chad. No one can ever be mad at you."

"I don't like your sarcasm."

"I don't care what you like at this moment, sir; I have to go do laundry."

I huffed air out my nose. "If I give you the day off, will you not be mad at me?"

"No, I'll be mad."

"Why? I did this for you… to help you."

"You did it without my permission and that… isn't okay with me." She folded her arms over her chest.

"What are you two fighting about?" Seth chimed in, sneezing into the bend of his elbow.

"Nothing." She snapped. "It wasn't your place to do that." Sonny directed at me.

"I'm a concerned boyfriend."

I dragged a hand down my face. "You're a prying boyfriend." Sonny rose to her feet and shrugged. "If I say I'm fine, then I'm fine."

"That's not true."

"Is she pregnant?" Seth asked curiously.

She rolled her eyes, turning around to walk away. "No." I reached forward and grabbed the back of her skirt. "Chad, let go of me."

"Not until you realize I'm doing what I can to help."

"I didn't need your help!" She exclaimed. "I want to go back to work, leave me the hell alone!" Sonny's definitely not going to talk to me like that. I pushed back my chair and followed after her into the laundry room. Either she'd yell at me and slap me… or… she could see that I'm trying to help. I'd rather the good way than the bad way. I looked the laundry room door behind her and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just didn't need your help, Chad."

"Yes, you did because no offense, baby, but you're messed up in the head." She looked at me like I said something horrible. "You think you're okay but you're not. You've become so accustomed to making yourself believe you're okay when you aren't."

"I know I'm okay."

"You're not. I called the therapist because when you woke up and I touched your side, you looked at me like I was the most hated person on earth. Like I was one of your father's friends. You looked at me like you hated me and like I was going to hurt you like the guys back in your house when I'm not." I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You know, I only do something if it's going to benefit you. This time it's going to benefit the both of us because you'll feel better talking to someone that could help stop the nightmares and I'll feel better knowing that you won't pull away from me when you have one."

She inhaled deeply and folded her arms. "I'm still mad at you."

"But it's a valid reason."

"What if I'm not ready to go to one? I don't know what to say. I won't know what to say. Especially with you sitting next to me."

"I won't be in the room if you don't want me to be. It's only an hour and a half."

"The judgment-"

"She's not there to judge you. If she does, I can have her fired."

"No, I'm saying… I'm Chad Dylan Coopers girlfriend. Why should Chad Dylan Coopers girlfriend have problems if he gives her everything in the world? Why is Chad Dylan Cooper dating a girl with problems?"

"Because Sonny Monroe wasn't always Chad Dylan Coopers girlfriend. Sonny Monroe had a life of her own and still does. She's just living it, beside me." Pink flared up on her cheeks. "Baby, I love you and I only want what's best. I only want what's going to make you happier in the long run..."

Her arms dropped to her side. "Fine."

I lifted her easily to sit on top of the washer and put my hands on both sides of her lap so I was looking her in the eyes. "And don't talk to me like that again. I'm never going to leave you alone. It's my job to bother you."

"I can talk to you anyway I want to."

"No, you can't. I'm still your boss."

"You technically tainted that when we slept together. You mixed business with pleasure."

"I did and I don't regret it but I still sign your pay checks." A smile grew on her face.

"You're trying to get me to quit." She pointed out. "It's not going to work, Mr. Cooper."

"I want to take care of you. I don't know why you won't let me when you know I can."

Sonny whined. "Because…"

"Because I can buy you a house, a car; pay every bill that pops up and provide for you forever."

"Well, with the way this economy is going..." She grumbled, giggling sweetly. She cupped my face and looked into my eyes. "I'm only seventeen. I want to live a few happy years independently and then… if you decide that you want to marry me… and then provide for me, you can."

I laughed, readjusting my hands. "You want me to put a ring on your finger?"

"A simple one."

"There's nothing simple with me, Sonshine. I'd put a ring on your finger… and I'd change your last name to Cooper."

"I was joking, Chad."

"I wasn't. I told you… I only want what's going to make you happier in the long run..." I kissed her lips leisurely and then her forehead. "I meant it."

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"What's the name of the therapist?"

"Dr. Valdez."

I nodded my head slowly. The nerves started to run through me as the elevator doors opened. How was I supposed to speak to this woman freely? I don't know her. With Chad's fingers laced with mine, I followed him down the brightly lit hallway. She had double glass doors that slid open automatically. There was a rock wall with trickles of water running down it. If that was supposed to be relaxing, it didn't work. It's only making me have to pee. There were seats with magazines and a TV that had the news on it. To the right, there was another hallway. I don't think I want to be alone now… Chad squeezed my hand when an older woman maybe in her fifties walked up to us. She had jet black hair with very few grays. A tan pair of pants and a white blouse. She looked calming. Especially with a warm smile.

"Hi, you must be Sonny. I'm Dr. Jennifer Valdez." She shook my hand when Chad dropped it. I smiled at her wearily. "You should know that… we have a four wall policy. Whatever you say within my office will never be repeated to anyone. Not even to Chad." She eyed him playfully. "I'd love to learn about you."

"Yeah…" She was friendly.

"If you'll follow me to my office, we can get started." She gestured for me to follow her.

"Um… I think I can do this on my own." I assured Chad.

"Okay, I'll be out here or I might go get my hair cut." I nodded; closing my eyes when he kissed my temple and listening to him walk out. I followed Dr. Valdez down the separate hallway. Her office was big, warm. It felt comfortable in here. I took a seat on the plush dark brown leather couch and fiddled with my thumbs. She took a seat across from me and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Sonny…" She said, crossing her legs. "I've… heard a few things about you."

"Really?"

"Yes, Chad has… said a few things about you." He has? He sees her?

"Oh…"

"But how is everything Sonny? Not with you and Chad but… with yourself? I've heard… about your father."

"Oh…" I couldn't come up with any different words. "Um… my mother left me and him when I was twelve… and he became an alcoholic." There was a box of tissues on the table beside me. "I guess that's about it."

"When your mother left you for a new man…"

"Richard." I interjected.

"When she left you… what do you remember?"

"I remember… asking myself why he didn't like me enough to take me along. Why he thought I was a burden. I remember calling her cell phone and asking if she was going to come get me but she'd say that she was busy. I hated him."

"Richard?" I nodded. "He took your mother from you."

"He changed my entire life for the worst." My voice shook a little. "Everything just went south from there."

"What about your fathers sudden drinking?"

"I knew he was going through a hard time so in the beginning… so I thought it would eventually pass but his drinking just seemed to get worse up to the point where… he'd drink before he'd even brush his teeth." She nodded her head intently. "I remember… he had this bottle… like a water bottle that he'd take everywhere. He'd freak out if he didn't have it."

"What was in the bottle?"

"Liquor. Everything he could possibly mix together." I added. "I tried to get him to stop. I always give him… AA flyers for the meetings but he'd never go. And then from there… it got worse. We lost our house."

"How?"

"He stopped working because of the drinking. He was… fired and we lived off welfare and unemployment. The government set us up in… a trailer park. It was the best they could do." I lowered my eyes to my hands, shaking my head. "I hated the trailer park."

"Because it wasn't your home?"

"Because it was a trailer park. I would go to school… and people would call me trailer park trash and make fun of my father for being a belligerent drunk." I pushed my hair back. "The boyfriend I had at the time… Aaron broke up with me because of his reputation. I was… alone."

"Alone as in not in a relationship or no one there for you."

"No one was there for me. He left like I never meant anything to him even after I gave him… everything."

"Did you ever think Aaron was just using you?"

"No…" I smiled, looking at the wall next to me. "He loved me. He used to bring me flowers and take me on dates and do all this other stuff for me. I thought that he was… the one I was going to be with… but he lied too…"

"The stress can impact your relationship also. It can make him feel as if he was living that horrible life."

"I don't know how. He wasn't the one going through hell. My father was passed out all the time and when he was awake, he hit me because I was in the way." I replied softly. A knot formed in my throat. "I never did anything to him and he just… if I knocked anything over… if I didn't do what he told me."

"I don't think he was just going through a rough time. He caused that traumatic experience for you."

"He hated me. He told me he hated me. He told me he resented me. I don't even consider him as my father… Anthony is a bastard." The tears threatened to fall. "He's a lying… bastard." There was a long silence because of the tears that was streaming down my face. I tried to get the courage to speak again. "He let them do things to me."

"Who is them?"

"His friends…" I shook, closing my eyes for a quick moment. "He wouldn't care when they touched me. He'd turn his head and look away."

"Do you remember the first time they touched you?" I nodded. "How old were you?"

"Fifteen." My voice cracked. I bit down hard on my bottom lip and pushed my hair back again.

_I ripped back the curtains of the shower, the steam covering everything. I rubbed the mirror with my hand and looked at myself. I had a bruise on my collarbone. It wasn't anything new but it was something I wanted to stop. As I picked up my towel, the door slammed and Samson stood with his dark eyes._

"_What're you doing!" I exclaimed, hastily using the towel to cover myself. He just stared at me, and then lowered his eyes to his pants that were down to his knees. This wasn't happening. Oh no…"Get out!" I screamed, backing away from him._

_He pulled my arm to him and yanked at my towel. "Stop being a little bitch. You have to take care of this. You're a big girl now."_

"_Stop it!" He threw me into the wall of the towel rack, hoisting me up by my legs and putting his lips on my neck. "Please stop! Daddy!" I screamed louder. "Dad!"_

"_Shh… be quiet." He covered my mouth with one hand and pushed into me. I felt like I was ripped apart. He's too big! He's hurting me! "I'm gonna fuck you so hard." He moaned, licking my neck nastily and biting down. "Damn…"_

"_Daddy!" I sobbed, trying to kick and slap myself away from him but I was suspended with his body pressing me against the wall. In between my legs hurt, there was so much pain. I know my father can hear me. I know he hears me screaming but he's not saving me. "S-Stop…" I begged. "P-Please… stop…"_

_He kept pushing himself inside me, grunting my name and telling me how I felt to him. "Oh… fuck yes, Sonny…" He growled._

"Sonny?" I came out of my trance. I was curled up into a ball on the couch with Dr. Valdez stroking my back in a comforting way. I sobbed into my hand, covering my face with the other and shaking my head. "It's okay to cry… its okay." She soothed.

"I told him to stop. I didn't want him to…" I sobbed. I always tried to forget but she pulled me back into that state. "H-He just kept going." I remember the pain I felt. "He hurt me… he hurt me so bad. I should've locked the door." I inhaled deeply and then cried harder.

"It's not your fault, Sonny. None of this is your fault…" She gently cooed. "It is not your fault."

I couldn't stop crying. I needed to be alone. I wanted to cry by myself, in the comfort of my own space. I uncurled myself and shook my head, running out of the office and into the front. Chad was sitting there with a fresh hair cut and a bottle of water, rising to his feet when he saw me. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go. I have to go. I can't do this." I cried, running out of the doors and through the stairwell. The elevator would've taken to long.

"Sonny, slow down…" I heard Chad behind me. I just kept going down until it said "L" for lobby. Chad eventually caught up to me when I was running half way down the block, searching for any which way to go. He stopped me, panting for air. "What happened? What'd she say?"

"She didn't say anything. It was me. It was always me."

"What?" He breathed out. "What're you talking about?"

"I-It happened to me and no one else. Why did it have to be me? Why did it happen to me?" I choked back a sob.

"What happened to you isn't your fault…" He grabbed my hands, shaking his head at me.

"I shouldn't have worn skirts or dresses. I shouldn't have. It's my fault." I yanked my hands away from him and shook my head.

"It is not your fault. They're fucking dirty bastards. It's not your fault. It will never be your fault."

"I need to be alone."

"I don't want you alone. You might do something stupid."

"I'm not…" I cried. "I just want to be alone. I need just one night of space."

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"No!" I blurted out. "One of your fathers hotels. By myself. Away from everyone."

"Sonny…"

"Please… Chad… please…" I pleaded. That look on his face broke my heart but I wasn't going to do anything dumb. I just needed to be alone. I needed a break. Chad gave in with a nod, sighing out of defeat.

"You better call me first thing in the morning. If I don't get a call from you, I'm coming to bang down your door." I nodded out of understanding, leaning against a fence and running fingers through my hair. "Will you tell me what happened?"

"I want to go back… but not today." I hiccuped, trying to calm myself down.

"Tomorrow?"

Maybe I'll have a clear head tomorrow.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I slammed the front door closed and threw my keys on the door side table. I hate worrying. I hate this kind of worry. I probably shouldn't have left her by herself in that state that she was in. I jogged upstairs to my room and pushed open the door.

"She doesn't even have a damn cell phone!" I exclaimed, dragging my hand down my face. I flopped on my bed and flailed my arms relentlessly. This is really fucking frustrating!

"Talking to yourself, weirdo?" I heard Seth's deep voice. I groaned louder and shook my head. "Where's your woman?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You got into a fight?"

"No, she wanted to be alone… so she's staying at one of Dad's hotels."

"Oh." He walked into my room more as I sat up. "Sonny doesn't have a cell phone?"

"Nope…"

"Why didn't you get her one?"

"I'll get her one tomorrow morning." I mumbled, narrowing my eyes. "Why are you in here?"

He shrugged. "I'm going out. I'll be back later…"

"Aren't you sick?"

"That doesn't mean I can't go out." He coughed nastily, covering his mouth. I glared at him for a while. A smile eventually grew on my face.

"You're going to fuck some girl."

"Yes, I am."

"You really need your own place that way they can come to you without mom bitching about it."

"No house suits my style. I might just get one built to my liking. I'm leaving." He waved, backing out of my room. "Get your girl a phone so you don't lose your mind."

I'm losing my mind already. I don't want her to do anything stupid. I hope she doesn't do anything stupid. I want to call her. But I'll give her the space that she needs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Did you guys like it? We hope you did! We worked really hard on it so please review like crazy so we know that you liked it. We're trying to write faster so we can update faster. Thanks for reading. New chapter coming up.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**

**Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews. We loved reading them and we thank you for waiting patiently. We hope you had a Merry Christmas and if you don't celebrate Christmas... just... Happy Holidays! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I lied on the crème colored queen sized bed that sat in the middle of the room, my body tangled in the sheets and my hair covering my face. Only a little bit of sun broke through the blackout curtains but I ignored it and stared off into space. My night was filled with nightmares. Samson's hands felt like they were really on me. I felt like all the air was leaving my lungs. I knew I was alone and nothing is coming in this room. Not even room service. The pillow curled up in my arms kept me comfort while the Flat Screen TV at the foot of my bed played cartoons. My eyes drooped closed again for the third time. I was afraid to go to sleep because I didn't want to see them. I didn't want to wake up sweating and crying. I missed Chad. It's really pathetic how I miss him and we're a few miles away. It's only been a night. I'm really pathetic. But I miss his comforting hands and arms. Maybe it was good to get away. Chad being here might've stopped my thinking process. I yawned, scratching my hair. My eyes closed once again, I went into dreamland.

The phone ringing woke me up. I don't even think I was sleeping for an hour. I let it ring and tried going back to sleep. The message was from Chad. I guess the hotel told him what room I was in. He told me to pick up the phone. You could hear the anxiety and anger in his voice because I ignored the call. Falling back asleep was heavenly but short-lived. I heard the click of a room key go into the door and the light from the hallway, brighten up the room. I groaned softly, stretching widely.

"You were too tired to pick up my calls?"

"Isn't it against hotel policy to give out people's room keys?"

"Not when my fathers the owner." He closed the door. "It's one in the afternoon, Sonny."

"Why are you here?"

He sighed, dropping something to the floor and sitting on the bed. "To check on you. Make sure you're okay. Miss me?"

"I guess."

He smirked. "That's lovely." I gave a small smile and started sitting up. "I bought clothes and your toothbrush."

"Hm..." I nodded.

"How are you?"

"Tired. I didn't sleep. I kept waking up."

"You had to much on your mind, I figure." I shrugged. "Dr. Valdez will help."

"I know she will but its hard talking about it. I feel like I relive it when I talk about it."

"You have to tell her that. She's there to help you." What if she diagnoses me with something that'll make me sound crazy? "Do you mind if I ask what you guys talked about?"

"Just life. How I felt about my mom and Richard. She asked me about my dad and how I felt about his drinking..." Chad nodded slowly. "She said that you talk about me." I looked up at him. "How come you didn't tell me you go to a therapist?"

"Occasionally. It's not frequent."

I furrowed my brows. "Is that where you go when you say you have to take care of a few things?" He shrugged.

"Did you eat at all today?"

"You're changing the subject..." I giggled, inching off the unmade bed and walking over to the bag he dropped. I fished my toothbrush and paste out of it.

"I don't want to talk about it." Oh...

"No, I didn't eat. Call room service I guess. Anything you get is fine."

I went into the bathroom, turning on the light and looking into the mirror. I have bags under my eyes. My hair is a mess. I look really bad. I tried taming my hair with my fingers but it only looked twenty percent better. I took a quick shower and tried to make myself somewhat presentable. Chad packed me shorts and a tank top. I felt overly exposed. Usually, I wouldn't but after last night and thinking about everything that has happened to me. I feel naked. I tried pulling the shorts longer but no prevail. I blow dried my hair with the little dryer the hotel supplied and then walked out with the dirty clothes in my hand.

"You couldn't bring anything… longer?" I rasped a little.

"It's really hot outside. When do I ever leave the house in a wife beater and shorts?" He chuckled, putting the phone down on the receiver. "It's alright if we eat down in the restaurant?"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I could see how tired she looks. The bags under her eyes and the soft tone of her voice gave it away. I could also see how uncomfortable she is. When we were in the elevator, there was a distance between us. I reached out to touch her but she pulled back a little. It's really hurting me when she pulls away. She's never _truly _tried to distance herself and now that she's trying… it's awkward and frustrating. Sonny bit into her burger silently, wiping her hands on her napkin and then placing them on her lap.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired. I'm sorry…" She sighed heavily, looking up at me. "How was your night?"

"Lonely." I joked.

She smiled and shook her head. "Well, I um…" Her smile slowly faded. "I think that maybe… I should sleep in my own bed from now on."

"Your own bed?"

"In the maids' quarters." Why does she want to do that? "I need to just... I don't know. Maybe… sleeping the same bed just isn't good for us right now."

I sipped my soda slowly and cleared my throat. "All because you saw a therapist? Are you still mad at me?" An annoyed laugh left my lips.

"No, I don't want to keep walking you up because of my bad dreams… and you said that I looked at you like I hated you. I don't want to do that again so we should be separated… at night."

I get what she's saying but I don't want to be separated. "Okay." Even though I wanted to say no.

"Are you truly okay with that?"

"No." I muttered. "But if that's what you want… that's what you'll get." I can't _make _her sleep in my bed if she doesn't want to. Then she'll start disliking me and that's not what I want.

"I'm sorry."

"Sonny, its fine."

"No, it's not. I could see that you're… upset… disappointed… angry… am I getting the right words?"

"More worried about you wanting so much space but you're an independent person so space is good."

A small smile grew on her face; her hand touched mine on the table. "I still _really _like you."

"I bet you do. You might actually even love me." I pointed out, kissing the back of her hand. Sonny rolled her eyes and tossed her napkin on top of her plate. "Full?"

"Mhm."

"Ready to go?" She nodded again and stood up the same time I did.

I know my father will pick up the tab so I took her hand and walked out towards the lobby of the hotel. I didn't want to go out into this heat because the air conditioner feels so good but I know I'm going to have to. As we pushed the revolving door, paparazzi crowded it. It's scorching and they're just getting really sweaty trying to get pictures. I wrapped my arm around Sonny's waist and guided her towards the car. At least she's coming home with me this time.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

There were a whole lot of dishes that weren't done last night. Rita didn't do them and I don't mind washing dishes. Sometimes I find it relaxing but today… I'm _very _uptight about it. Hanna came over to work on a paper for school. Which is stupid because Chad hasn't been to school in _months_. I'd rather her be here though rather him over at her house. I think they're in the study. I wanted to hurry up and finish so I could "clean" upstairs. I sound so jealous and so… young. When I finished, I cleaned off the counters and walked into the dining room so I could set the table for dinner. I started with the cloth napkins. I need plates next.

Hanna stopped me in the midst of walking towards the kitchen. "I know about you."

What? "What do you mean?"

"I know about you... being trailer park trash." Oh... great.

"Well, not everyone can come from swanky families." I shrugged slightly and started to take a step but she grabbed my shoulder.

"No, I _know_ about you. I know how filthy you are. You think Chad would really stay with a girl who let every man in the trailer park have their way with her?" She snorted, running her fingers down her hair. I furrowed my brows and took a step back so I could really look at her. She had a dirty smirk on her face.

"How do you know that?"

"Why does it matter if I know or not? Do you honestly think you have a chance of actually living a life with him?" She's only doing this to intimidate me.

"I think I'm happy at the moment and that's all that matters. What you say doesn't mean anything to me."

"You've think you've changed?"

I shook my head, turning away from her and continuing my walk to the kitchen. "You don't know me..."

"You think you're as good as us because he put you in expensive dresses and put diamonds around your wrist. You're not worth anything." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have to be worth anything, Hanna. I'm making him happier than you've ever have."

Reaching in the cabinet near the fridge, I grabbed a stack of white plates. "Oh, please. He'll get bored and tired of you and come running to me. It won't be long until he's back in my house."

"And what you're doing is pathetic. I don't need approval from anyone about dating him. So what if I come from a trailer park. I come from a trailer park with a great personality. You come from money with a shit personality that got you nowhere. I don't care if you don't like me because I really don't fucking like you. If you have a problem with that, then address it now and be done with it." I spat out. I won't let her talk to me that way. I put the plates down and folded my arms. "And what you've heard about the trailer park isn't true. I didn't let them do those things to me. You can call me all the names you want; they don't mean anything to me because I know that it isn't true."

With the sudden burst of confidence, I felt like I was on top of the world. She smacked her lips. "How would everyone love to find out that you're a trailer park hoe?"

"Hey...I feel tension in here..." A pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I sighed, leaning my head back on Chad's chest. "What're you two talking about?"

"Girl stuff, nothing big." Hanna smiled falsely, glaring at me soon after. "I'll come back another day when you're... alone, Chad."

"Okay..." He said slowly, tightening his hands around me when I shifted. "Later."

"Bye, Sonny." She breathed out with a bitchy smile, her heels clicking with every step she took. I let out air from my nose and shook my head.

"You know she was doing that to get to you." He muttered in my hair.

"I know."

"You know she means nothing to me."

"I know." The front door closed.

"I have something for you." He then said, making me turn around and narrow my eyes. "It's not big."

"What could you possibly have gotten me when you've already given me everything?"

"No, there was this one little thing I remembered that you needed." He waved for me to follow him to the dining room. Chad reached down on the chair and pulled up a white Apple bag and handed it to me. I opened it and pulled out the square box with the picture of the iPhone 5 on the front of it.

"A phone?" This was... actually what I needed. I opened the box, taking the phone out.

"Yeah, so... if you need me, you don't have to use the house phone."

I chuckled, pressing the button to turn it on. "You're gonna be the only person I'm talking to."

"I'm okay with that." I'm not. "But you and Tawni kinda seem to be friends..."

"How much is it a month?"

"Don't worry about it."

"I have to worry about it." I whined. "I want to contribute."

"You can give me thirty dollars a month. But I'm just going to spend it on you anyway." He grumbled.

I sighed in defeat, placing the phone on the table and wrapping my arms around his neck. "I am very grateful. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome."

I smiled, kissing his lips twice before taking my new phone and running towards the stairs. "I'm stealing your music!" I yelled over my shoulder. I didn't hear a response but I went into his room and turned on his computer. I don't even know how to sync an iPhone to the computer.

"I figured you wouldn't know how to do it."

"Hanna called me a trailer park hoe." I said blatantly. He sat lifted me out of the desk chair so he could sit and then pulled me down onto his lap.

"You're not. You know you aren't."

"Did you tell her about my dad and his friends?" He shook his head. I can't really tell if he's lying or telling the truth.

"I didn't tell her anything. I swear that I didn't." He squeezed my knee and pulled out a white cord from the desk drawer. "But… speaking of your dad. I found something out."

"What might this something be?"

"Al-Anon."

"I've heard of that…" I frowned, "Chad. I don't need those stupid programs."

He rolled his eyes, "Sonny, I heard that the work. There is a meeting tonight. I want to take you?"

"For what? So, I can deal with someone I don't live with anymore?" I crossed my arms.

"Yes! Because he is still an impact in your life."

I sighed, not wanting to argue. "Sure."

* * *

><p>I've heard about Al-Anon before because, counselors at my school have told me about Al-Ateen. They tried to make me go to a meeting, but I really didn't want to. I thought I was fine, and I thought they were picking on me because my dad was drunk. But Chad explained that he researched and it's really good for people who have a family member with Alcoholism. Al-Anon and Al-Ateen are just support groups for people who live or have alcoholics in their life. Like AA, or Alcoholics Anonymous is a support group for alcoholics. I don't think my dad has ever gone to an AA meeting. I know that he should.<p>

So... I agreed to Chad, because he seemed so worried about it, and he thinks it will really help me and my problem with my father. I think it will be awkward. But I'm trying it out to make him happy. I told him he had to leave though. Because if I were to share something about my father, if I even will, I don't want him to freak out or anything during the meeting. I'd want it to be confidential.

The meeting starts at eight, its seven thirty now. We're driving to go get food or something fast, because he doesn't want me to be late. I doubt I will be, and if I am, I honestly wouldn't care. I'm nervous. Will people look at me weird? Because I've been in magazines with Chad. Oh god... I hope none of them like leak to press. I could see it, "CHAD DYLAN COOPER'S GIRLFRIEND GOES TO ALANON! COULD UNDERAGE COOPER BE SIPPING ONE TO MANY?!"

I blinked. I hate how I can predict things like that. But I doubt anyone would. We're all there for the same reason: to get help dealing with our dumb family and friends. "Sonny?" Chad pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I looked at him.

"Nothing, we're at Jack-In-The-Box." He smiled, "What do you want?"

I shrugged, "Curly fries and chicken strips." I twiddled my thumbs and waited. He ordered for us, tabbing on his steering wheel. I don't really know why but it was quiet. Really quiet. I think he was also nervous because I won't let him come in with me, he thinks I'm hiding something from him.

I touched his arm, "Are you okay?"

He laughed a little. "Yes, I'm fine." He grabbed the food handing me mine and a sprite I didn't ask for but he got anyways. He started to drive again, out the drive way and then turning right into the street. "Okay… maybe not."

"Why?" I opened the box for my chicken and took one out, biting into it.

"I just feel weird just dropping you off..." He stopped at the light. It's seven forty five.

I stuffed my face with chicken, not responding to him; just shrugging. I took a sip of the sprite and ate some fries. "Why?" I said with a full mouth.

He laughed. "Because, you nut. What if you see someone you don't like? Like someone from your old school?"

"Then so what? It's not like they would say anything." He starts to drive again. "It's anonymous. If they wanted to do that- then so what. The whole school would know that they have a fucked up life too."

"Sonny... just because you go to these meetings doesn't mean your life is fucked up." I saw him roll his eyes. It was now seven fifty. I was almost done with my food and we're almost to the church that the meeting it held at.

I looked at him, "If it makes you feel better, you can walk me inside, give me a kiss, say goodbye and leave." I giggled, "It would calm down my nerves if you do..."

He nodded, turning down another street. "Okay I can do that, baby. I'm gonna wait in the parking lot the whole time in case you want to leave."

"In the middle of the meeting?" I chuckled. "I'll try to tough it through."

He drove into a long drive way, my food was gone. I ate fast, wow. I'm nervous. He found a parking space. "How do you feel?"

"Scared..." He leaned over and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. He pulled back, "Lets walk you over there." I nodded and opened my door leaving my garbage in his car just to bug him, because I'm a mean girlfriend.

He met me outside of the car and grabbed my hand. "It's going to be okay. I'll be out here the whole time." He kissed my fingertips.

I nodded, "Thank you." I whispered.

He walked me to an open door there were six people sitting in chairs sitting in a circle. This is awkward. They're all staring at me. "Is this Al-Anon?" He said.

An older lady stood up, "This is." She walked over to us, giving us each a hug. It was awkward but afterwards she explained it's apart of what they do. "My name is Sherry, are you both joining?"

"N-No." I stuttered out, "Just m-me."

Sherry smiled, "Okay, we're happy to have you. The meeting just started so just come sit down." She walked back over to the other five, and then walked back to me. She handed me a couple books. "These are for beginners." I nodded looking at them. There was also a packet tucked into a book. I'll look at all of it when I'm home.

I looked up at Chad, "Bye." I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him, pulling away.

"Bye Sonshine. I love you. Good luck." He walked outside and I was alone.

I walked slowly to the group of people and smiled, sitting in a cold foldable chair. Sherry spoke up, "So we have gone over the twelve steps." Oh, I guessed I missed the beginning. "Who wants to say the concepts of service?"

A girl raised her hand and Sherry handed her a paper. "One. The ultimate responsibility and authority for..." I spaced out looking around the room. I knew we were in a church, and I think this room is an office or something. Or maybe an extra room. "Four. Participation is the key to harmony." She kept talking. I kinda felt bad that I wasn't paying attention, but. I'm new. Can they blame me? But all of a sudden she was done. I looked around and blinked.

Sherry started talking again "And now we're going around and we're going to say our names, and age. How we are feeling..." She paused, "Hi, I'm Sherry." Everyone else responded saying hi. "And I'm forty six."

The person next to her went, "I'm Vicky." Everyone else: "Hi Vicky!" She continued, "And I'm nineteen and I'm... Okay?"

Then it went to a guy, "Hey... I'm nick. I'm twenty four and I'm sad."

And it went around like this, then it got to me, "H-Hi… I'm Sonny and I'm seventeen." Everyone smiled and said "Hi" to me. Then they waited, "Oh! I'm... Good." I smiled.

After everyone was done, it went back to Sherry and she smiled. "Okay tonight, it is free night!" She giggled, "We're open to talk about anything..."

It was silent for a while be for the guy sitting next to me, his name was Nathan, and he was eighteen. He raised his hand. "Hi, I'm Nathan." Wait do we have to do that every time we speak? "And I'd like to talk about something, if you guys don't mind." No one said anything, we all just looked at him, and so he went on. "Well, my qualifier is my dad." What is a qualifier? I'm guessing that's the alcoholic family member."And well... the other night, he was so drunk; he started blaming me for all the missing alcohol that he drank. He said I took it. He was delirious. He couldn't take the time to listen to me saying that he drank it all." That sounds a lot like my dad. I kept listening, "And in the morning he was still going on about. I swear he's always drunk." That sounds a lot like my dad.

A girl raised her hand, "Hi, I'm Sammy." She smiled, looking at Nathan, "I know exactly what you're talking about. When my sister drinks she blames everything on me... She doesn't realize that she actually lost what she is telling me I hid from her."

"Hi, I'm Sherry." Everyone looked at Sherry, "I like this subject. Does everyone want to talk about it? Your qualifier blaming you for stuff they did?" Everyone raised their hand besides me. I felt too awkward to do anything. "Okay! Then we will."

We started to go in a circle. Sherry started again telling about her dad when she was little. She said he blamed her for her mother's death and started drinking all the time. He recently died from alcohol poisoning. "It was very painful thinking my dad was drinking because of me..." She said. "But this program has helped." Vicky was next; she said she couldn't remember a time when her mom blamed her for anything. She said her mom blamed her dad for everything. This guy named Carlos was next he was thirty four. His story was about his wife, or ex wife and how her alcoholism got them divorced. And she still blamed him for it.

When it came to me, I opened my mouth, "Hi, I'm Sonny." Like I thought I had to, "And my dad blames me for my mom leaving him." I said it quietly.

But it kinda felt good to say it; I didn't really want to say anything else so I just nodded. Everyone clapped. And I felt a little weight come off my shoulders. After me it went to a girl named Cathy. Her story was that she blamed herself for letting her little brother get so lost into the world of drugs and alcohol. Like she could have saved him. After hearing everyone's story, I felt like I connected to them all. In a way. I could pull a piece of theirs and understand it just because I've felt that way before with my dad. And that... felt good... it made me feel like I wasn't the only one. All of a sudden, it was over. It went by so fast. I didn't even realize how fast an hour went.

Everyone stood up, and Nathan grabbed my hands pulling me up. "We have to do the closing prayer." He whispered, draping his arms over my shoulder. So did the girl next to me. I couldn't reach so I just grabbed their waist. They all chanted something really fast, I couldn't keep up. Then at the end they shouted, "Keep coming back! It works if you work it, so work it because you're worth it!" I smiled at every one and pulled away. I waved and started to the door, holding the books Sherry gave me close to my chest.

That guy Nathan stopped me, "Whoa!" He grabbed my arm. "Are you going to come back next week?"

I pulled my arm away, looking him up and down. "I don't know... maybe."

"I'm Nathan if you didn't remember." He had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He was Chad's height but a little more muscular.

I smiled politely. "I remember. You repeated it… a lot. Just like everyone else." I chuckled.

"Yeah, everyone does that. I think it's to get attention."

I smiled again, "Oh. That's what I guessed. How long have you been in Al-Anon?"

He closed his eyes like he was thinking long. "Seven years."

I dropped my jaw. "Since you were 11?"

"My mom got her in Al-Anon. And me Al-Ateen." He nodded, putting his hands in his front pockets.

"I see."

"You should come back." He smiled. "Please."

I rolled my eyes. "I have a boyfriend."

"I know I saw him." Oh. "I'm not interested in you, though." He laughed deeply.

"Oh?" I grinned… "You did?" I saw Chad walking over to us out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah. " He smiled , "You should come back Sonny." He nodded at Chad as he came next to me, pressing his hand at the small of my back, "It really does help."

"Thank you." I smiled. Nathan smiled at me and then at Chad. Chad gave him that intimidating 'back-the-hell-off' look and opened his mouth to speak.

"Thanks." He walked away and Chad looked at me, "I see you made a new friend..." I rolled my eyes without answering him. "Did you like it?" He asked.

"Yeah, I related to what a lot of people said..." I looked up at him, "Yeah... I'll come back."

He grinned. "I told you it would help." He started walking to his car, holding my hand.

"I know. I'm really grateful to have you." I kissed his hand.

"Oh, I know…" He smirked condescendingly. "Everyone's lucky to have me in their life."

I snorted a laugh. "You're such an ass. It's a summer night and you're going to hang out with me. I thought you would have a party."

"There is a party but I'm not going to go if you don't want to go."

He wants me to go to a party with him? "I'm not a party person. You should go though. Your friends haven't really been coming around because of… me."

"That doesn't matter." He said with a laugh, opening up the car door for me and closing it when I got in. I put my seatbelt on and scratched my head when he got in. "I want to go with you."

"No… I don't know anyone and I don't want to hang around you all night."

"Then, I won't go."

"No, go."

"Not without you." He started the car and put it in drive. "That's the end of the discussion." I folded my arms over my chest and looked out the window. "Why do you want me to go so bad?"

"Because you're always cooped up in the house with me."

"You want to be in the house by yourself?"

"I could use some alone time."

"Do you think about me in your _alone time_?"

"No." I stated. It took me a while before I figured out what he really meant. "No, Chad! Oh my God…"

My cheeks flared a bright red. "Why are you blushing?"

"Because…" He had an amused smile. "You're wei- stop smiling!" I exclaimed, covering my face.

"Aw… I'm flattered."

"Stop!" I laughed, not removing my hands from my face. "Please just take me home and then go to your party."

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Sonny thinks about me when she's alone." I announced when we walked into the house. She slapped my chest harshly with a smile on her face. I tried to stop her as she ran up the stairs as fast as she could. I skipped steps on my way up and slipped into my room. She wasn't in here. I know she's in here. I saw her come in here. She's either in the closet or the bathroom. I inched towards the clos- a pillow hit my face with a smack. Disoriented for a few moments, Sonny hit me again. And again. And again. I blocked it with my arm, blindly reaching for her and catching her waist.

"Stop…" I laughed, throwing her on the bed. Picking up a pillow of my own, a fight started but I was going to win like I always do. She's very jumpy… and fast.

She giggled quietly as she stood on the opposite side of the bed. "You're a slow ass, _Chaddy_."

"You better hope I don't get a hold of that ass, _baby_." I teased back.

"What're you gonna do?" She quipped, catching her breath. "Nothing. Just like I thought. Surrender." She stuck out her tongue out at me. I threw my pillow across the bed and hit her with it, picking up another one to fight with. Running around the bed, Sonny crawled across it to get away from me. She fell to the floor with a thud. I laughed loudly, hunching over and holding my sides.

"That's not funny." She ran over to me and hit me with the pillow along with a chuckle. "It really hurt…"

"You… fell…" I continued, sucking in as much air as possible.

"Shut up..."

I laughed harder, my face red and with the lack of oxygen in my lungs. I breathed deeply and flopped back on my bed. Sonny whacked me with the pillow once more, cutting off my laugh. I smirked and dropped my pillow on the floor. I sat up on the bed faster than she could run around it and picked her up. We crashed into the dresser, knocking an old bottle of water on the floor and rattling the cologne bottles. I curled my fingers in the back of Sonny's hair and kissed her passionately, taking the pillow out of her hand. "Surrender?" She nodded, pulling me close by my shirt and tugging it over my head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Did you like it? We hope that you did because we worked really hard on it. Please review and tell us what you thought about it. We're working on the next chapter now so review like crazy and fulfill our holiday dreams!**

**We want to give our condolences to those who lost their loved ones in the Sandy Hook shooting. Stay Strong. We love you...**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**

**Hi :) We want to say sorry for the long wait. Even if you guys don't think we mean it, we do. Thanks for all the reviews! We hope you likey this chappy…**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I woke up, blindly patting the bed for my girlfriend. I dragged a hand down my face when I remembered that she wanted to sleep in her own bed for a while. It was weird waking up without her cold feet shoved underneath my legs. Looking at the clock, I closed my eyes once more. I don't feel like going with my father to his office. There's a part of me that actually wants to focus on school since I missed a lot of it. The company is starting to take over my life; just like it did Seth's. Even though I'm only twenty, my father is pushing me to come to more meetings and come into work. I doubt I'm going to graduate at the rate my fathers going. With a small knock on my door, Sonny opened it with a tray in her hands.

She smiled. "Morning."

"Morning." She had on her uniform with her hair up in a tight bun. "You're bringing me breakfast in bed?"

"Mhm."

"Did you make it?"

"I made the pancakes and the eggs. Antonio made the bacon, strawberry syrup and fresh orange juice."

I sat up and watched her put the tray over my lap, making sure the legs of it were secure. "Thanks."

"No problem." Sonny turned around to leave but I stopped her by a pinch of her butt. "What?"

"Did you eat?"

"I always eat after. You know that."

"Eat this with me." Her head shook. "I want my girlfriend to have breakfast in bed with me."

"Your girlfriend has to work."

"Well, as much as I hate calling you this, I want my maid to eat breakfast with me."

"The maid has to iron your clothes for work."

"Sonny, take off your shoes and get on the bed."

"I-"

"Now."

She huffed, kicking off her shoes with a slight smile. I reached on my nightstand and grabbed the TV remote, turning it on and watching a MTV show called Catfish. I cut the pancakes and poured the syrup over it as Sonny crawled onto the bed next to me and crossed her legs. "Did you sleep good?"

"I guess so." I shrugged, stabbing a pancake with the fork and holding it up to her lips.

"You're gonna feed me?"

"Mhm." She rolled her eyes with a smile and ate the food. "So... how did Hanna figure out all this stuff about me?" She asked with a full mouth.

"What exactly did she say?" I put food into my mouth.

"I'm trailer park trash that slept with older, drunken men." Sonny bit a piece of bacon and used a napkin to wipe her fingers.

"I honestly have no clue."

"You don't think she talked to kids from my school, right?"

"No, I don't even think she knows Fairway High School exists." Putting eggs on the utensil, I fed that to her and then fed myself some. "Don't overthink it. It's gonna drive you crazy."

Sonny hummed. "What are you two working on anyway?"

"A project for school."

"How do you know what to do if you haven't been going?"

"She brought me the paper and designated herself my partner?"

"Oh."

"Worried?"

"No."

"Jealous?"

"Of course not." Sonny chuckled. These pancakes are good. "I don't know. I just don't want her to say anything to anyone about me."

"Why not?"

"Because... you're already dating a maid. People didn't take that well. How will people take you dating a domestically and sexually abused maid? That'll fly well." She muttered sarcastically.

I wiped my mouth with a napkin and looked at her with disappointed eyes. "Why are you so worried about what people think of me?"

"I don't know."

"You're more worried than I am. I'm only worried about if the press finds out and how they'll perceive you to be." I clenched my jaw. "If they do find out, you'll hold your head high because it was in the past. You'll tell them that it's no longer your lifestyle. I will address them as swine for printing a story they don't have all the facts to. They will be sued for personal issues that wasn't given the right to be published."

"They have the freedom of speech."

"And if my mother sees it, all hell is gonna break lose." She grinned. "It'll be okay and I'll talk to Hanna."

"You're gonna talk to her? I want to talk to her too."

"I think she'll listen to me more."

"The girls in love with you."

"The wrong girl is in love with me." I grumbled. Sonny chewed on the inside of her cheek and sighed. "Anyway, I heard your teacher is coming."

"Yeah... I still don't think it's fair that you get to stay home and I have to be tutored."

I smirked. "It's only to enhance your education."

"My education is fine." She inched off the bed and into my closet. She came out with two suits, one black and one grey. "Which one do you want to wear today?"

"The grey one." She nodded, taking the black one back to the hanger and throwing the grey one on the bed. "You didn't finish eating."

"I wasn't even that hungry to begin with, Chad."

Her shoes slipped back on her feet. "You didn't even kiss me."

"You were eating. And you have morning breath."

"So?"

"Brush your teeth and then I'll kiss you." She blew me a kiss and grabbed the suit to leave. I snickered at her, continuing to eat my food.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Rita..." I patted her lower back as she washed the dishes. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little tired."

"Oh. Maybe you should go lay down. I'll wash the dishes." I turned off the water and grabbed her hand.

"No, I'm fine."

"You just said you're tired. You don't look okay either..." I gently pulled her towards the maids quarters. "It's not going to benefit anyone if you over work yourself." As we walked through the living room, Mr. Cooper stopped us. He put his hands in his pockets before speaking.

"Rita, Sonny. The house has to be spotless when I get home."

I just cleaned it yesterday. "May I ask why?"

"No, you may not. It must be cleaned from top to bottom." They must be having company. That's the only reason he demands a spotless house.

"Yes, sir." Rita and I answered.

"Get Chad's suit ironed. I'm ready to leave and he's just now getting in the shower."

"Right away." I nodded, watching him walk off. He's tense today.

Continuing towards the maids quarters, I left Rita in her room and then went to the laundry room. I ironed Chads shirt and pants, draping them over the hanger. As easy as that was, my mind began to wonder. Did Hanna talk to the kids at my old school? How does she even know what school I went to? Did she see my dad? That would be really messed up if she did. I jumped out of my thoughts, looking up at Chad and feeling his hand on my lower back. I turned off the iron before truly sizing him up.

"You look..."

"Hot?" He quirked a brow. So damn arrogant but so damn good looking. "I know..." He winked.

I grinned. "Why are you walking around the house in your boxer briefs?"

"You were taking to long to bring my clothes up." He dipped me, kissing me square on the mouth before standing me back up. "Minty fresh."

I giggled. "Okay... your clothes are on the hanger over there." I pointed to the door.

"Thanks." I watched him get dressed, fixing his collar for him and the lapels of his suit jacket. I like when Chads in a suit. He's very handsome.

"Have fun."

"Yeah, right." He scoffed. "You want to do something when I come home?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Whatever you want to do is fine with me. But your dad is having people over so I have to clean."

"Did he say who?"

"No... what if its my mother and Richard again?" I don't think I would approach my mother the way I did the last time. She doesn't want me anyhow.

"If it is... I'll find an excuse to go out. An excuse for the both of us." I bit down on my lip.

"No, I can handle it. It's not a big deal."

"If you're not comfortable with being around them, Sonny, it's not a problem."

"We don't even know if its them." I stood on my toes and kissed him tenderly. "Get your shoes, your father is waiting."

Chad left half an hour later with his dad. While Rita was still taking a nap, I cleaned the living room and dining room. It only took two hours because I had to stop when Will showed up at my door. He seemed happy to see me. Maybe it was because I actually did my homework this time. Or maybe because he found himself a girlfriend and was in an extremely good mood. All I know is, he left without any giving me any homework or asking me about my problems. I guess that was best. Rita woke up as I was cleaning the kitchen. She looked better than she was before.

"Feel good now?"

"Much better." She nodded.

"Good." I wiped down the counter and threw the rag in the pine sol filled bucket.

"Ms. Sonny, I know you are thinking? What you think about?"

"Nothing."

"You think about Mr. Chad."

"No..."

"You think about your father?"

"No, my mom."

"What about your mother?"

"You know you've seen her. Richard McCane? That's my mom and her boyfriend."

She blinked twice. "Why you did not tell Mrs. Cooper?"

"Because its none of her business."

"She left you." She exclaimed unbelievably. "How could she?"

I shrugged. "It's okay, Rita."

"No, not okay. Not okay. She come back and I tell her."

"No, no..." I eased. "You just need to help me clean, okay?"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Their voices were so muffled. I was zoning in and out of this meeting. I mean, why do I have to do this? It's so irrelevant to me because I could care less. My father and Seth looked at the presenter with such intensity, it was intimidating the guy. I, on the other hand, was blankly staring out he large windows, watching planes in the air every ten minutes. I wonder what Sonny's doing. She's probably cleaning with Rita. Knowing Sonny, she's probably dancing while cleaning. A small smile graced my face. I imagined Sonny jumping around to some song on the radio, trying to get Rita to dance with her. I pulled my phone out underneath the long, wooden table and found her number to start a new message.

**'What are you doing?' - CDC**

She didn't reply right away. I knew she was busy.

**'Cleaning the stairs' - SM**

**'Are you having fun?' - CDC**

**'No. You must be bored' - SM**

**'I'm in a boring ass meeting' - CDC**

**'It wouldn't be boring if you just paid attention' - SM**

I rolled my eyes, putting my phone on my lap and catching my fathers eye. He was glaring at me. I guess he's mad that I'm texting. My phone vibrated on my lap seconds later. I resisted the urge to answer it but looked at the screen anyway.

**'I hate cleaning. The house isn't even dirty!' - SM**

**'I miss you' - CDC**

**'How much do you miss me? :P' - SM**

**'A lot. I want to come home' - CDC**

**'And?' - SM**

I smirked.

**'Kiss you' - CDC**

"Chad, you're being disrespectful." My father sneered. "Put your phone away. Now."

**'I'm in trouble now. Texting is a no-no here' - CDC**

**'Aw, bad boy. Bye' - SM**

"I'm sorry. That was very rude of me." I sighed tiredly.

"Can I talk to you outside?" My father stood up, buttoning his suit jacket. I followed behind him, into his office down the hall from the conference room. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not paying attention. It's rude. Are you trying to embarrass me?"

"No, I'm just not interested in this."

"You're not interested because you're distracted." He leaned on his desk. "If Sonny is distracting you, you need to tell her that business first."

"I think that's what's wrong with this family. It's always business first." I muttered. "Alright, I'll... give her the memo." I folded my arms. "But she's alone in the house... all the time."

"That's not my fault. I'm okay with you two being together but if she's going to distract you, I'm not okay with it."

"Fine, dad." I dropped my arms. "I get it." He patted my shoulder and turned around to walk out.

"Hey, who's coming to dinner tonight?"

"Richard. He's in L.A. again. We're going to have dinner tonight and then play some golf tomorrow." Oh fucking great.

"Oh..." My teeth gritted together. "Is he any good?"

"I don't know. We'll find out tomorrow. Why?"

"Just asking."

"And watch your attitude this time. I think hi girlfriend got offended about something the last go round."

I snorted. "Why? The woman is a heartless bitch."

"Chad."

"Fine." I snapped. "Fine."

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I was in the living room, dusting. I think Chad was still with his dad, or at his friends because he's finished. Or maybe he's at the therapist. But he wasn't home. And I wasn't going to call him. I'm fine. It's just weird when he isn't home sometimes. Because when he isn't around the house. I feel lonely. I talk to Rita a lot... But it isnt the same as Chad... He says I need more friends. I don't want any... I don't really like people. I talk to Will too, my tutor. He's a nice guy, Chad is still jealous of him though. People just make me anxious. They give me anxiety. Chad does too, sometimes. But I think that is just how he makes me feel... when we're alone. He is so sweet. I like him a lot. More than a lot actually. I just don't think I'm in love like he is with me. Well, he isn't in love with me. His mind is playing silly little tricks on him.

There was a knock at the door, I turned to go and opened it, but it seemed as though the people who were at the door opened it themselves, because they were letting themselves in. I looked at them blankly. When they closed the door they turned to me. It was Tawni, Nico, and Vincent... I shivered a little when I saw him.

Tawni swished her blonde hair back behind her shoulder, "Hi Sonny." She smiled.

"Hi, Tawni. Can I help you with anything? Chad isn't here?" I folded my hands behind my back as I talked to them.

Nico looked at me, his hand on Tawni's lower back. It was so close to her butt. I wanted to laugh. "That's okay Sonny... Do you mind if we wait here for him?"

I shrugged, "I guess it's okay... You want to wait in here or in his room?" I asked, "Or in the pool room?"

Vince grinned, "Pool room."

I tried not to roll my eyes. "Okay, I'll walk you over there. Can I get you guys anything to drink?" I turned my back to them and started walking out of the living room, hoping they would follow.

Tawni laughed, "There are drinks in the pool room." She tugged on Nico, who was smirking down at her. Vince was looking like a third wheel.

I nodded and kept walking to where the kitchen was, "Any food?"

"Nope."

I hummed, "No snacks?"

"Nope." Tawni giggled, "Sonny, you don't have to act like a maid around us." She grumbled

I turned around and blinked, looking at her. "What do you mean? I'm doing my job..."

Nico laughed with her, "But you're Chad's girlfriend." He looked at me, "We are cool with it. Not all of our friends are right now... It might take sometime for them to warm up to it. But that is just because they are stupid kids."

I eyed Vincent was was looking at his phone.

Tawni smirked. "Well, Nico and I like you. And we think you're a good girl for Chad. It's weird now when you serve us."

I smiled awkwardly, "Oh... thank you... that actually means a lot."

They nodded, and I kept walking them to the pool house. Because I don't care what they say, maid or not. I have to do my job. I feel weird now... I thought Tawni hated me... or was Portlyn... I know Hanna hates me... But that's okay I hate her. I don't even want to think about her. I hate Vince too... Why is he even here? I can't stand him. Not after when he tried something on me... everyone thought I was crazy. Chad did say that he hangs around just because... Ugh... I don't even know.

When we got there I opened the door and held it open for them. Tawni and Nico jumped for the couch. Viencent walked in slowly. He looked at me, and smirked wickedly. "Sonny, may I speak with you?"

I wanted to yell, 'No!' I wanted to run away. Maybe slap him. He's... I don't like him. I didn't want to be anywhere near this guy... He just had a creepy demeanor. I looked up at him and swallowed, "About what?" I asked quietly.

He grinned "About something I have been wanting to ask you for a while now."

I looked over at Tawni and Nico who looked totally drowned into the TV. I don't think they were paying attention to where their friend or I was. I don't want to be alone with him at all. I looked back up at him, "Uh... I should probably go back to work. I walked you guys here... I'll tell Chad to come by when he gets back... in fact I'll text him right now." I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm kind of rough.

"Chad knows we are here. I just texted him." He looked at me. I felt like I was going to implode. His eyes seemed as though they were hurting me just by looking at me. "Besides, I just want to talk."

I looked back at him, "About what, though?"

Vincent grinned, "Its a secret."

I snatched my arm away. "Leave me alone." He laughed at me. "What the hell is so funny? You're such a fucking creep, asshole."

Vincent glared at me, "And you're bitch." He pushed me against the door, making a loud noise. I shuddered from pain, shaking like a cold Chihuahua. "How come you get to be Chad's play toy?" He whispered in an icy tone. "Huh?" I put my arm on his chest to push him away but his face kept getting closer to mine. "Why does he only get to touch you if you're a _slut_?" He smelled like cigarettes. "You're just some whore who got played by her daddy's friends. Hanna told me everything. She hates that you took Chad away."

I closed my eyes and looked down. Oh God; I'm gonna throw up. "Vincent, please stop... No.." I said.

"You let all those men touch you including that son of a bitch you call your boyfriend but I can't?" His hand slithered into my loose sleeve as he forcefully pushed himself on me. A whine left my lips, wincing from the pain of his fingers digging into the far curve of my collarbone.

It hurt so bad that it made me bend at the knees. "S-Stop, you're hurting me." I said loud enough.

"Why can't I kiss you? I can do it better than he does." He sneered.

"Get off of her!" I heard Tawni yell. "Get off, Vincent!" I heard loud foot steps and then he was yanked off. Nico was behind him. I looked at them, trying not to cry. It's very embarrassing. "Vince! What the hell is wrong with you! You cant do that!"

Vincent pulled away from Nico. "I can do whatever the fuck I want. She is just a whore."

I wanted to lock myself up, far away in a tower where no one can reach me. I don't believe his words. But I don't like them.

Nico pushed him out of the room. "Dude, you have mental issues. Chad is going to kill you when he finds out about this."

Tawni grabbed me, pulling me over to the couch with her. "Are you okay?" I'm a sweaty terrified mess. I didn't say anything. I don't want anyone's pity. I'm stupid. I should have left when he first started talking to me. I brought it on myself. Tawni patted my back, "Yeah... we're your friends."

I sighed standing up quickly and heading towards the door; muttering, "I don't have friends."

* * *

><p>Jumping when the front door closed, I closed my eyes back on the pillow. I don't know if I should tell him. It'll only bring him anger and he'll want to beat the living shit out of Vincent. I don't care about Vincent. I just don't want Chad to hurt his hand or anything. Listening to the footsteps getting closer to my room, I opened my eyes when the door opened and then closed them when he crawled on top of me.<p>

"How was... work?"

"It's more like an internship since I don't get paid for it." He said. "How was your work?"

Hurtful. "It was good. Tawni and Nico are in the pool house." Vincent left twenty minutes before Chad got here but I know he knows that Vincent was here. I kissed him sweetly and exhaled.

"Are you okay?"

"Mhm. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, propping up on my elbows and looking at him.

"You look like you were crying."

"I just woke up from a nap." I lied.

"Oh." He curled his finger in a loose lock of my hair. "So, movies after dinner? Whatever you wanna watch."

"In house movies?" Chad nodded. "Let's watch something action packed. Like The Hunger Games."

"I have to see if we have that." He snickered, loosening his finger and trailing his thumb over my collarbone. "What're my chances of being in you right now?" His voice was husky. My body craved him so fast that I lost my train of thought. That made me laugh.

He smiled, knowing what he does to me. "Slim. Dinner is in a few hours." Vincent is a douchebag. I really wish I could get those names he called me out of my head but they were eating me alive.

"I don't need hours." He said, undoing the buttons of my dress with two fingers. "I'll make it a quickie."

I chuckled. "No..." Almost forgetting about the bruise, his facial expression changed.

"Where is this from?" He asked in a serious tone. I dropped back on the bed and closed my eyes. "Sonny, where is that from?" His voice got a little louder. He cupped my chin gently. "Look at me."

I opened my brown ones to his searing blues. "Vincent."

Within seconds he was off of me and out of the room door. I called after him but by the time I got to where he was, he was headed down the driveway in his car.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I beat him to a pulp. I just showed up at his house and beat the living shit out of him. How dare he put his hands on my girlfriend? Who the fuck do he think he is? I could kill him if I wanted to but because my career would be implicated, I backed off before I could. He was bleeding from the nose, the mouth and the eyebrow. I'll be damned if he comes around and hurts her again. I will put a gulf club to his head in a minute. Driving back to the house, my hand tightened on the steering wheel. She obviously didn't want to tell me because she knew I'd lose my temper.

But fuck Vincent. Fuck whatever life he has because I'm going to make it a living hell. I'm going to make sure he's never okay to do anything without flinching around me. That bastard deserves to be shot. I forced air out of my nose. There's a bruise on my girlfriend because of him. I almost turned around to go back to his house to whoop his ass again.

My mother was standing outside the house waiting for me. "Where were you?"

"Out." She narrowed her eyes.

"Were you with a girl?"

"No." She's so stupid. "I was with... Nico." If she finds out I beat Vincent up, she'll go looney.

"Oh..." She followed me into the house. Thank God I didn't get Vincent's blood on me."Richard is at the dinner table." This is fucking great. My mood is already screwed up so one wrong phrase and I'll punch him and Sonny's mother also. "Be kind, Chad."

"I'm always fucking kind. Lay off." I waved her away and kept my eyes off Sonny's when she looked at me sit down across from Mrs. Monroe but next to Seth. My girlfriend looked miserable. Faith seated herself with a smile. I sat across from the motherfucker that deserved to be slapped.

Richard cleared his throat. "How are you doing, Chad?"

"I'm content." I answered, loosening my tie. I looked up at Sonny who automatically knew what I had done. "And yourself?"

"I'm great; thanks for asking."

I looked at him, "Are you sure you're okay?"

He looked at me, bewildered. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

I almost laughed, "Because you're an asshole."

My mom gasped, "Chad! Don't talk to him like that. He's our _guest_."

I looked at her, angrily. "Should that excuse him from being an asshole?" My mom's face was turning red with anger and embarrassment. And I honestly didn't care. I'm sick of people treating Sonny like shit. As if she's nothing. Because she is my everything. I looked away from my mother then back to Richard. "You're a horrible guy." I stabbed the steak on my plate with my fork.

Connie touched his arm, "Please, Chad..." She had a pleading look in her eyes. As if she knew what I was going to do or say.

"I sense a little teenage rebellion…" Richard tried to ease the air.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm not a teenager." I spat. My father cleared his throat, putting his napkin on his plate. "_What_? You don't want me to speak my mind? Everyone else seems to speak their mind so why can't I? You don't want me to tell my family how he took Connie away from her husband and ruined her daughter's life?" I saw Sonny flinch in the corner of my eye. "And then sit here and act like everything is normal." I sized Connie up. "Like you're not cold hearted. Like your daughter isn't the room with you." Her mouth gaped open.

"How dare you-" She began, but I cut her off.

"How dare I?!" I stood up; my father did a couple seconds after me, as if he was going to back me up. "You're such a monster. You have no idea how much you have hurt her."

"Chad, please… stop." My mom looked at me, "Not at dinner."

I ignored her, "And you act like it's a normal thing to stop caring for your daughter."

"I never stopped caring!" She yelled, "I never did! I love her, but..." Her fork dropped to the table with a loud clang.

"You love money and sex more." I finished for her, glaring at Richard. "You are a bastard."

Sonny came running to me, shaking her head. "Chad, please stop. Your parents will be upset." She pushed slightly on my chest. "I'm okay. It's okay… I promise…" She looked up at me.

I shook my head. "No. It's not okay. I love you, Sonny… and I just want your mom to know how much of a bitch she is for leaving you."

"Alright... I think that's enough." Richard said, standing up and looking at me. "Leave it alone. Connie left Sonny because Sonny was too much for her to handle."

I groaned, "How is a daughter too much for a mother to handle, you prick? No, you mean you didn't want Sonny to bug you. You wanted Connie all to your fucking self. You're selfish." I moved away from Sonny and closer to him. "You ruined, Sonny. You took her mom away. It hurts not to have a mom. And an asshole for a dad." I looked at him square in the eye. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

I could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. He looked so pissed, because I called him out in front of my family. He wanted to seem like a respected man. Not some sleaze that takes moms from their kids.

He looked at me. "I don't have to listen to you."

I wanted to hit him. "You should. You're in my home. Answer me. What the fuck do you have to say for yourself, you smug son of a bitch?" I felt my dad come behind me, putting his hand on my shoulder to hold me back. I shrugged him off.

"Please, Richard. You look like you're about to hit my son, I'd rather you not." I hadn't even noticed his fits at his sides. "Will you please answer his question?"

Richard looked surprised at my dad's question, "Are you _kidding_ me? He's _just_ a bratty kid. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

My dad chuckled, "I think he does. Because he cares a lot for, I'm guessing Connie's daughter. How do you look at her when you come into my house? You know who she is don't you? And you just act like she's just the maid. Not a girl who has to look at her mother come and go." I think that question was meant for both. But Richard didn't respond.

Richard looked at Sonny menacingly, "This is exactly why I didn't want you around." He walked closer to her. "I knew you would ruin something! You ruin anything. You're a needy little bitch."

"Richard!" Connie said, "What are you doing?"

He went closer to Sonny and reached out to grab her. With a two steps, I swung at him and heard the crack of his nose against my fist. I wanted to kick his ass. I wanted to see him bleeding so he could semi feel what Sonny had went through.

"You fucking asshole!" Richard spat, holding his bloody nose. Sonny grabbed my arm and started pulling me opposite of the drama. I shrugged her off gently.

"I'm sorry, baby..."

My mother huffed and stood up. "This is a fucking mess." She pointed to Connie. Seth held Richard back. He was trying to get to me. I wish he got loose just so I could kill him. "You're an awful mother. You left her with that awful, abusive, alcoholic ex husband."

"They're not divorced. Just separated." I inserted, glaring at her.

Connie looked confused. She eyed me, Sonny and then my mother. "He doesn't drink."

My mother scoffed. "Yes, he does. He's a raging alcoholic with a tendency to abuse the ones around him. She had bruises that lasted _weeks_. Not to mention the _molestation_ she went through because of his friends." My mother blurted out. Sonny flinched again next to me.

Seth let go of Richard and Connie looked at Sonny. They both had tears in their eyes but Sonny was more genuine. "Baby girl... you know I love you." She cupped Sonny's face. "I'm so sorry…"

Sonny didn't say anything. Just closed her eyes and took her mothers hands off of her face. "Please leave."

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I hadn't said anything to Chad yet. He just blurted everything out like that. It kind of made me angry. He didn't need to do that. I didn't want him to do that. I really don't know what to think besides… his whole family probably thinks I'm a nutcase with a fucked up past. Mrs. Cooper seemed be on my side tonight but I assume she still doesn't like me because I cause a lot of drama. On Chad's bed after cleaning and taking a shower, he was playing with my freshly blow dried hair. I stared up at the ceiling blankly, seeing Chad prop himself up on his elbow and look at me.

"I love you, Sonshine." He sounds like my mother. A sad smile formed on my lips and his fingers tangled with mine. "I do. And I'm sorry… well… not really. It was time for the truth to come out."

I chuckled. "It's easy for the truth to come out when it's not your story to tell."

"What do you mean?"

"Tonight wasn't… a smart thing. I didn't want you to say anything about my mother. It wasn't really your place."

"But I'm-"

"You're my boyfriend. You're supposed to wait until I'm ready to say something. You're supposed to support me in my waiting and not say my business until I'm ready to bring it up."

"I got impatient."

"Obviously." I muttered, letting go of his hand to scratch my elbow.

"Are you mad at me right now?"

"No." I sighed, turning my head to look at him. He quirked a brow. "I'm disappointed."

"Can't you just be mad at me? Being disappointed is a lot worse than being mad." I shrugged. "What does that even mean?" He smiled largely. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"I don't want you to make it up to me." I shrugged again. "I don't want what you're planning to buy in that blonde head of yours. I don't want a trip. I don't want you to do anything for me right now."

"You sound mad."

"No… I'm just tired." I _know_ I sound ungrateful… after all the _good_ he's done. I don't know. It's too many emotions to pick which one I'm feeling. "I'm tired of all the drama." If I could go back to Maui, I would. "I just want to sleep."

"Sonny, I'm sorry…" He dropped his head in the crook of my neck. "I was just so angry with Vincent and seeing Richard right after just… my blood boiled."

"I was heated also but I didn't broadcast my problems." I grumbled, looking into his blue eyes when he lifted his head. "What's done is done."

"Forgive me? Please…" He kissed my forehead. I want to sleep in my own room but I know that he won't let me. Especially since his mother gave the help the day off tomorrow. My excuse of having to get up early doesn't faze him.

Putting my hand on the side of his face and kissing him lightly. "Goodnight, Chad."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**What do you think? We hope you review and enjoyed what we have written. We are trying to write faster and thank you for reading. We hope you enjoyed! Please review… New chapter is coming soon.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! We loved them like always! We updated a little quicker but this is more of a filler chapter but either way... we hope you enjoy it! Thanks :)**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I scratched the side of my head, squinting at the little bit of sunlight that broke threw the curtains. I was in Chads room. Oh yeah. I pushed the pillows a little closer to my face because it smelled like him. Divine and fresh. But I'm still disappointed so I moved my head back and yawned. Where is he anyway? Rolling over, I almost knocked over a tray of steaming hot food. A cheese and chopped red pepper omelet, bacon and warm biscuits that looked so incredibly flaky and buttery. My mouth watered. I sat up, taking the rose that was on the tray and smelling it. I smiled, picking up the note that it was on top of.

'Went with my father to work. I'll be back in an hour or so. Love, Chad.'

In his scripted letters, I could feel the love but pushed it aside and put the food in front of me. Everything was so good. But I knew this was one of his many ways he was going to apologize. Eating the food in silence, I grabbed my cellphone off the nightstand and continued the thread of text messages we had.

**'Thanks for breakfast' - SM**

**'You're welcome, Sonshine' - CDC**

I couldn't figure out what to type next so I left it alone. I didn't want to say anything stupid or something that would aggravate the situation. After I finished my food, I wondered around the house. Everyone was out for today. I was all alone. This house is kind of eerie when it's empty. It can drive you insane if you're not busy. I gathered up my towels and some fresh clothes, taking them up to Chads room. He has a Jacuzzi bath. I'm gonna make use of it on my day off. I'm actually looking forward to being a prune. I used his rose oils and bath soap to make bubbles. Its so soothing and relaxing. I giggled at the thought of Chad taking a bath. I stepped into the hot tub of water and sat down, dropping my head back and wetting my sponge. I'm slowly forgetting about my mother and Richard... I squeezed water down my arms and over my breasts that still wanted him. My body always wants him. I sang to myself quietly, humming some parts of a Kelly Clarkson song and then singing them lowly. The bruise on me hurt a little but not as bad as the ones my father used to give.

"Well..." I jumped roughly, sending a little water flying out the side of the tub. A deep laugh echoed in the bathroom. "I didn't expect you to be using my soap or be in my bathtub. Is this my present for being so nice this morning?"

"I didn't expect you to be home so soon." I turned my head.

"It's one thirty in the afternoon, sweetheart." He loosened his tie and took his belongings out of his suit pocket, placing everything on the bathroom counter. I watched him drape his jacket over the bathroom chair. "Having fun?"

"Mhm." I nodded uncomfortably. "It's nice and warm."

Chad strode over to me, taking off his tie. "It should be. I paid good money for it."

"How was work?"

"My internship." He corrected. I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"Oh. Did you get a lot done?" Chad nodded and then pressed a silver button on the side of the tub. The jets started and water was being pushed into my lower back. I dropped my head back and moaned. "That feels really good." And this is going to want me to have make up sex with him. I moved the bubbles to cover my chest while he sat on the edge of the tub.

"Richard and your mother came in today."

"Mm..."

"There wasn't any apologies but..." I'm sure my mother doesn't even care. "We talked it out."

"Talking about me and my business when I wasn't there?" I inquired. His jaw clenched a few times.

"I didn't know they were going to show up." Chad lifted his hand and ran it over my bruise, furrowing his brow at it. I took his hand off and moved more bubbles up to my chest.

"I don't want to hear anything about them right now." I exhaled. "I'm in a calm state."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"I should be in a calm state with you."

"You could be. But you're fully dressed and I like the bath to myself." He flashed a smile, rolling up his sleeve. I want him in here. I want him inside me. Oh God.

"Thinking of me again?"

A laugh left my lips. "I don't think of you." I paused, closing my eyes. "Not as much as you think of me."

I could hear his smirk. "But you _do_ think of me. How do you think of me, Sonny?"

I looked at him. "You're interrupting my bath."

"I'm keeping you entertained."

"I can entertain myself." I spat back, playfully. He raised his brows. "Not like that."

The sexual tension is killing me. I'll pull him in this tub if I have to. "Just know that I think of you. All the time." My heart fluttered. "Naked. In several positions..." He stood up.

I'm not going to fall for him. I'm supposed to he ignoring him anyway. Chads blue eyes pierced through mine, an ache formed between my legs and I stifled a moan by biting my tongue and looking away. He chuckled, walking out and closing the door behind him. That smug bastard. I got out, wrapping my towel around me and padding across the bathroom. I opened the bathroom door, seeing him with a sexy grin that my body screamed for.

I shook my head and unwrapped my towel. "I hate you so much." I laughed, being silenced by his hands grabbing my naked hips and his lips crushing mine.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Richard didn't apologize. Neither did Connie. He just... came to explain himself. It was the most bullshit explanation I've ever heard up. I just wanted to hit him again but my knuckles would bleed at how hard it would be. Sonny doesn't seem angry with me anymore. Well, no. She doesn't seem disappointed and the make up sex seemed to have let out both of our aggression. Sonny stood in her usual spot with her hands clasped on her waist. I felt bad that she was serving my friends but I asked her about quitting and she gave me her answer. I couldn't force her to do anything so I let it be. For now. I walked up to her, taking her hand in mine and slipping a piece of paper into it. I then smoothed my fingers up her elbow and pressed my lips to her temple. She furrowed her brows as I walked away, unfolding the note that read:

_'You look beautiful today'_

A blush crept on her cheeks and she crumbled up the note, chewing on her lower lip and shaking her head at me. I smirked and sat down next to Tawni. It turned into a full blown smile when she looked away bashfully.

"I need to go shopping." Tawni gushed.

"Why? You go shopping every other day." Nico drawled out. Tawni looked at me and then at Sonny, quirking a brow.

"Mind if I borrow your girlfriend, lover boy?" She patted my chest.

"For what?"

"Shopping."

"She's not going to hold your bags." I instantly said, shaking my head. And I haven't had my alone time today so no. Well, I've had my alone time but I want more.

"No, I want her to shop with me. It'll be nice for her to have that experience." Sonny overheard and shook her head at me. "Sonny, come shopping with me..."

"No... malls aren't really- that's not really my thing."

Tawni snorted a laugh. "Oh, Sonny... you're so cute." Condescendingly speaking. "I don't shop in malls." Tawni stood up, grabbing her purse and putting it over her shoulder. "Chad, give her your credit card."

Sonny declined. "No, no. I don't need to go shopping. I have plenty clothes as it is."

"A girl can never have enough clothes. Chad! Credit card." Tawni held her hand out at me. I narrowed my eyes and took out my wallet, handing her my black American Express card. "Come on, Sonny..."

"I really don't want to go..." She muttered at Tawni, stepping out of her reach. Tawni grabbed her wrist and rolled her eyes.

"You need girl time and since I know you barely leave the house, it can be with me."

"What? I leave the house."

Tawni let out a playful scoff. "Oh please, honey, you have a radiant sex glow all the time. Chad doesn't let you leave the bedroom." Her cheeks turned a bright red. I rolled my eyes at the other blonde. "It's amazing he hasn't gotten you pregnant yet." Nico kicked my foot with a smirk. "It's a treat coming shopping with me, you know?"

Sonny gave a snide, sarcastic smile. "Well, I'd love that treat."

"I know you would. Go change your clothes and I'll meet you by the front door." Tawni shooed her away and then smiled at me when Sonny trudged off towards the house. "Is there a limit she can't pass on your card?"

"I have no limit."

"Great."

"Don't force her to buy stuff if she doesn't want it."

"Oh shut up. I'm doing this for you. Lord knows she probably doesn't have any really decent bras or panties." But she does.

"You're bashing my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry. Maybe I'll make her buy a pair of "fuck me" heels that'll be wrapped around your waist." My nostrils flared, my head shook. That wouldn't be half bad actually.

"Do you really not let her leave the bedroom?" Nico smiled.

"Shut up..." I groaned.

"You're pussy whipped." He teased, using one of the pillows behind him to hit me with. I grabbed the pillow and threw it to the ground. "Is she better than the other sluts you used to fuck?"

"I didn't fuck sluts."

Tawni patted my shoulder, giving me an impassive expression. "You had a damn free for all, Chad."

"Fuck you both." I grumbled. I didn't fuck that many sluts. Even I knew it was a lie though. "Have her back around seven, please?"

"Why? She has a curfew? How cute..."

Nico shot his girlfriend a look. "Tawni, stop..."

"No. We have dinner reservations at eight."

"Really?"

"What? Nico didn't tell you that it's a double date? How sad..."

"We have a date tonight?" She slid into Nico's lap and cooed.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Rooftop Restaurant at Chad's fathers hotel." Her eyes lit it up.

"That means I can buy a new dress."

"You have plenty." Nico patted her thigh. "But go crazy, I guess."

"Yay!" She squealed, kissing his cheek loudly. He whipped her head at me. "Don't worry, Chad. I'll make sure your girlfriend looks amazing."

"She looks amazing in anything, Tawni." I responded, reaching forward for my glass of water.

She kissed Nico briefly, rising to her feet. "I'm leaving now." She then kissed my cheek, wiping away the extra gloss. "Try not to miss us too much."

"Whatever."

As Tawni walked away, I looked at Nico with an amused grin. He opened his mouth to speak. "Tawni's going to drive Sonny insane."

"Sonny needs girl time. She's in the house with you and Seth all the time."

"Tawni isn't a girl." I snorted. "She's a Prima Donna."

"How far do you think your card is going to go up?"

"Five thousand at the most. Sonny doesn't like spending my money."

He laughed loudly. "You're so lucky. Tawni loves spending mine." There was a long silence between us, all that was heard was the lawn mowers from the gardeners. Nico squinted his eyes at me with a smile. "Is Sonny really keeping it satisfied for you?"

I grinned, dropping my head in defeat. Nico laughed loudly, pushing my shoulder and clapping. "I knew it."

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

Tawni is very... glamorous lack of a better word. She walks around with her head held high and when I stand next to her, I feel tiny. I mean, I get a little pride of having the name "Sonny Monroe, Chad Dylan Coopers girlfriend." but not everyone likes me. Not a lot of girls... like me. I get dirty looks from young saleswomen or any female friends that Tawni runs into. As we shopped around in a shoe store that had Red Bottoms on all of the heels, I stared at a pair. Christian Louboutin. They were suede and had to be at least... four inches. I picked one up and looked at it, wanting them so bad. My bag held my wallet and my wallet held Chad's Credit Card. I don't know if I actually wanted to use it. I hate spending his money.

"Classic Louboutin." Tawni came up beside me. "I have a pair. You should buy them."

"I couldn't."

"Yes, you can. Your boyfriend is paying for them."

"They're... expensive."

"And you deserve to have the glamour." She said. "Try them on at least. What size are you?"

"Eight."

She called the sales lady over, shoving the shoes in her hands. "A size eight." Tawni smiled curtly. She was so demanding. "I think you should wear a black dress tonight."

"W-Why am I wearing a dress?"

"Because there's a double date tonight with me and Nico." She chuckled. Chad didn't say anything to me.

"Oh... where?"

"A restaurant on the roof of his fathers hotel." I followed behind her as she looked through the walls of shoes. "You know how to do your make up?" Well... yes.

I hesitated. "Yes..."

"What about your hair?"

"Yeah..." I nodded.

Tawni skeptically looked at me. "I have a feeling I'm going to have to help you." I'm capable of doing my own things. My shoes came. I tried them on easily and stood in front of the mirror. "You have great legs!" She exclaimed. "Oh my God. A short, tight, black dress. With those shoes."

"It sounds like I'm going to look like a whore."

"No, I wouldn't do that to you." She smiled. "I'm gonna make it so Chad can barely keep his hands off you."

"He's already like that." I muttered to myself.

"Get the shoes, Sonny." These are a four hundred and fifty dollar pair of shoes. I don't know if I can even spend that much. "Get the shoes. Come on so we can go dress shopping."

"Where are we going dress shopping?"

"Dolce and Gabbana, Yves Saint Laurent." She spat out like I should've known. "Or Chanel... maybe Louis Vuitton." With a swipe of Chad's card, the shoes were purchased. I felt bad about it and hoped that he would let me pay him back. Tawni grabbed my wrist, and pulled me out of the store, "Come on!" I rolled my eyes walking in pace with her, she is so impatient. I pulled my arm away from her. She turned her head and looked at me, "We don't have that much time."

"Tawni, I don't think it really takes that long to try on dresses..."

She looked at me like I just slapped her across the face, "Are you kidding me? Where do you shop? Have you never gone to Chanel?"

I looked at her blankly, "Does it look like it?" I snapped.

She was silent for a second, before flipping her blonde hair behind her shoulder, "Whatever, I want to take you shopping. It's fun."

"You are taking me shopping, Tawni... I am shopping with you right now"

She giggled, and looked at me with a smirk, "You haven't gone _dress_ shopping with me..."

All of a sudden, there were bright flashes and a group of men and a few women standing around us. My first paparazzi encounter without Chad. The girl is in heaven with these cameras all around her. Me? I'm trying to get them to move so I can go about my business. I covered my face with a free hand and pushed threw them, walking into Chanel with a sigh of relief. Thank goodness they don't follow you into the stores. Tawni came in a few seconds later and dropped her bags on the floor, a heavenly look on her face. "I'm home."

"I'm glad you feel that way." It smells like leather and money in here.

"Welcome, Ladies." A salesmen came up to us with glasses of ice water. "Ms. Hart, pleasure to see you again."

"Same, Henry." She kissed his cheek and then motioned to me. "This is Chad Dylan C-"

"Sonny Monroe." He held out his hand and took mine. His lips met the back of it. "Henry Marcus. I've fallen in love with your style. It's so... boho chic."

I snickered nervously, eyeing Tawni who was going through racks of clothes. "It's mall brands."

"Even better. It's adorable and _bio degradable._" He swooned, letting go of my hand. "So unique."

"Right..." I drawled out.

"Henry, where are your new shipments? I know you've got them in the back." Tawni called out sweetly.

"They're all on the rack to the left." She nodded, clicking her way over to them. I followed behind her.

"What's his deal with being so nice to me?" I whispered.

She glanced at me. "He's kissing ass."

"Oh."

She over looked a shirt. I looked at it with her... then at the price tag. "This is nice..." Four hundred and twenty dollars! For a shirt?! They must be crazy. "I'm gonna try it on."

"Mm..."

I browsed the racks myself, picking up dresses that I thought would look nice on me. Henry showed me to a fitting room when I was ready. I tried on the first dress. It was a Audrey Hepburn style dress. In red. I didn't like it that much but Tawni wanted to see it. I came out of the room and spun slowly.

She frowned. "Not for you." Next was a yellow dress that I loved but she hated. She told Henry to put it back on the wrack and find me something else.

"What about the tight black dress I told you about? Try that one on." She insisted.

I shimmied into the tight, black, strapped dress that was last on my list. When I turned and faced the mirror, my breathing paused. Who was this person staring back at me? It doesn't look like me. She looks hotter. Older. Sexier and more outgoing than what really is. The dress pushed my boobs up a little and hugged every part of my curves. It might as well have been painted on me. I might've fell in love with myself.

She smiled brightly at me when I walked out of the dressing room. "I'd go lesbian for you." I blushed. That stupid habit of mine. "Damn, Sonny. You look hot."

I shook my head, "You really, really think so?" Damn insecurities.

Tawni rolled her eyes, "Are you kidding me? He's gonna like it so much he's gonna want to rip it off of you. And now you're on my level."

I laughed, "Maybe... I just feel bad for spending his money."

"Why?" She looked confused.

"Because it's not mine..." I sighed going back into the dressing room. "And also, I work for money that he doesn't let me spend."

Tawni chuckled, "Chad is just trying to make you happy." He's trying to distract me from what happened yesterday night.

I got out of the dress and into my own clothes. I sighed, muttering. "But he's already done so freaking much." I stepped back out and looked at her with the dress in my hand.

"Yeah well..." She checked her nails. "Like a puppy... he's pathetically in love. This is usually what happens." She shrugged. "Let's go pay." Chad can't be 'pathetically in love'

After we went shopping we went back to Chad's house and up to my room. She rushed me into my bathroom, then she did my hair like she was an older sister. She parted it in the middle so it framed my face and curled it so I had beach waves. I didn't know why she was doing this for me. I thought she hated me but... I guess not. She took her time with everything. Who knew that she carried an entire make up kit with her? After she did my hair she told me to close my eyes and shut up. I wasn't even talking before. Just listing to her blab on about how the color pink was her favorite color and how it went good with everything. Ew. I hate pink.

I slithered into the fitted black dress that hugged my curves. I stepped into my heels and used a small bag that she forced me to buy. I felt... like the girls that Chad used to sleep with. The ones that left little to the imagination. In the mirror, my eyes were smoky and the color of my iris stood out more than it usually does. I looked... not like myself. I wanted to put my hoodie and sneakers on. I wanted to cover myself. There's too much exposure. Like normal, I was nervous. Nervous because I wanted to see what he would say. What if he thought it was too much? Then what do I do?

"This is my best creation." Tawni gushed to herself, looking me up and down.

"Creation?"

"Granted, you look good but... _not_ as good as me." She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. She's still snotty. "Come on. We don't want to be late." I didn't even notice she got dressed and put make up on. I was too busy staring at the new me in the mirror. She was wearing a dress that was way over the top and way pink. And some shiny heels. She looked like a princess. But like a slutty princess in a tight dress... not trying to be mean.

I took a deep breath, leaving out a few feet behind her. What if he doesn't like it? I walked straight out into the living room, making instant eye contact with Chad. His eyes burned me. They were so intense that I felt naked in front of him. His jaw dropped a little and his tongue ran over his bottom lip. I guess he likes it. Then, he shifted, like he was uncomfortable in his pants. _I_ did that to him? I stifled a giggle. Chad looked like he wanted to skip dinner. His eyes are making me want to skip it to. I wasn't hungry for food... I was hungry for him. I was hungry to feel him. His lips... His hands... God... listen to me. He rose off the couch and took me in his arms, spinning me slowly.

"Damn..." Was all he said.

"Good or bad?" I asked meekly.

"Damn, Baby..." He breathed out, scanning my entire body.

"Doesn't she look good?" Tawni smiled at him. "I know... I did good. You can thank me later." She bragged. Chad laced my fingers in between his and trailed his other hand down my side.

"Let me really see..." He said, leaning into my and putting his hands on my waist. "You look beautiful." He whispered deeply, kissing my neck slowly. I felt it between my legs. I wanted to jump his bones but instead, my heart fluttered, my cheeks turned red and my free hand covered my newly flushed face. He kissed right under my ear and then bit down on the lobe gently with his teeth. What is he doing to me?

"Lover boy..." Tawni snapped.

He growled. Oh, how I wanted sex right now. "You're mine when we get home." _Yes, Sir_.

"Hey guys..." Chad backed up like nothing happened and held onto my hand. He doesn't have a hard-on after that? How does he keep so much composure? I wish I had that much containment. "We're going to be late so whenever you stop your drooling." Nico patted his shoulder kindly. Chad snapped out of it and nodded his head. "You look nice, Sonny." Nico complemented.

"Thanks..." We all headed to the front door. Tawni and my heels clicked with every step. Aw, we're taking the same limo. That sucks... Chad's hand slid down my back and over my butt, grabbing my butt. I moved it to my waist and snickered. "Easy there..." I teased, chewing on my bottom lip.

"Is this a test to see how much control I have? I'm going to fail." He stated in a laugh. I chortled softly. "Seriously."

"No, it's not a test. I didn't even think you'd like it that much."

"I love it."

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

She's testing me. She's testing my control. Sonny is too fucking sexy to be dressing that way. I... I don't know what to do with myself. Everything about her make me want to just have my way with her without caring who was around. I wanted to push that dress up her hips, rip her panties off and make her beg for me. Holy shit. I'm not going to be able to handle it. While she looked at her menu, one of my hands slid on top of her knee and massaged it. She slowly pushed it off, looking at me out of the corner of her eyes.

Tawni patted Nico's chest. "So, what did you and Chad do while we went shopping?"

I answered. "Ate. Slept. And then ate again."

"We weren't even gone that long." She waved off.

"Six hours." Nico grinned. "Chads phone buzzed every time Sonny bought something."

"Sorry." She grumbled. I want her so bad.

"It's not a problem." I assured her. "I like when you spend my money. Especially when you buy clothes like this." I touched her dress.

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Chad, you're a dog."

"And you're a pussy." I retorted. Nico and Sonny laughed. I smiled at her scowling face. "You should take Sonny shopping again." I didn't see the outline of Sonny's underwear. Does that mean she's going commando? Is she wearing a thong? I'm not gonna make it. I'm going to blow before dinners over.

"There's so many choices to choose from." She said to me. "Do you know what you want?"

"Yeah..." I had to clear my throat. The lust for her was filling it. Sonny peered over at me and smirked.

My hand went to her knee again, sliding up towards the apex of her thighs. "Chad..." She hissed.

"Hm?" I couldn't help it. I slid my hand up further; right up until she took my hand and held onto it.

"Do you know what you want to eat?" I chuckled suggestively. I want her. "I didn't mean it like that." I like making Sonny blush. It's so adorable. "I don't know what to get."

"Get... anything you want. Multiple plates if you like."

"Um..." She raised her brows. "I'll just have the lemon and shrimp pasta." She closed her menu and placed it on the table. "Your turn."

"I know what I want but she's being real discreet at the moment." I grumbled. "I'm having the porterhouse." I dropped my menu on the table.

Tawni looked at me with her eyebrows raised, "Chaddy, Chad." She wiggled her finger, "You seem grumpy. Why is that? Because I made your girlfriend so sexy even I want a piece of her?"

Nico laughed, "Baby, don't tease, Chad. He's gonna get all... testy." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Sonny looked at me and giggled. It was a sultry giggle. "You okay?"

I turned to her, "Nope."

Our food came thirty minutes after we ordered. The plates were hot and steaming. Like Sonny. It took me a while to eat. I had to keep readjusting my pants because of the semi I had. We ate mints after dinner and ordered dessert. The girls ordered dessert. Sonny ordered something with a lot of chocolate, that's all I know. I think she's going this to me on purpose.

I looked back at her, "Hey beautiful." She ignored me, but I saw the blush on her cheeks. "I'm talking to you..." I poked her side. She moved her body away from mine.

"Chad." She warned me.

"Hm?." I teased, as if my friends weren't across from us. Like they care. But I know Sonny would. Either way, lets see how far I could get. I slid my hand up her thigh, my finger tips passing under her dress.

She stopped me again. "What are you doing?"

I shrugged, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" She glanced at me. "You liar." Her eyes gleamed with amusement as the waiter set down Tawni's healthy dessert and Sonny's ice cream brownie. It had chocolate syrup all over it. "You're going to watch me eat this ice cream."

"That's really cruel of you."

Tawni furrowed her brows. "What're you two whispering about?"

"How nice you look." I faked a smile. Tawni flipped me off as Sonny picked up her spoon and dipped it in the ice cream. The closer the spoon got to her mouth the closer my hand got to her panties. "Don't do this to me." Her lips wrapped around the spoon. Oh... my... "Yo, waiter!" I called to our guy, clearing my hoarse throat in the process. He came over with a polite smile.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Cooper?"

"Bill my father. Thanks for the service." I pulled Sonny out of the booth, without another word and tugged her towards the elevator. I didn't even say goodbye. Thirty seven floors to go down. Or I could just get a room.

"I didn't get to finish my ice cream." Sonny pouted sexily. Damn her. "I'll get you a boatload tomorrow."

The elevator came and another couple walked in with us. Damnit! I put Sonny in front of me so she should feel what she does to me on her backside. It was so discreet that the older couple didn't notice. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hid a groan when she rolled her body into me. Fuck me. I need a room. I need a room now. On the fifteenth floor, there was a suite and a maids cart. I ran with Sonny trying not to fall with her heels on.

Sonny happily laughed. "I'm going to fall..."

"Give me your pass key." I demanded from the maid.

She looked at Sonny with a twinge of jealousy. Then at me. She obviously knows who we are. "I cannot. It's illegal and I could be sent to-"

"I'm _Chad Dylan Cooper_. Refusing me is illegal." I demanded her key again.

"But, sir..."

"Give me your key!" I snapped. She fumbled with it, handing it to me. I swiped to get into the suite and then threw the key out the door back to her.

Sonny kicked off her shoes really fast and threw her clutch on the chair. I slammed the door and yanked Sonny to me. "You're such a fucking tease." I grabbed the bottom of her dress and ripped it from the bottom up. The tear was really loud and made Sonny gasp. Chanel is getting sloppy with their fabric. Shuddering an exhale, she looked at me with lustful, submissive eyes. "God, you look so fucking sexy. I just want..." I threw the torn dress to the ground and lifted her up, driving her back into the bed.

"Whoa... baby..."

She chuckled, fisting my hair as I kissed her. I ripped off my shirt, feeling the heat from wanting to be in her so bad. I needed her. Praying I had condoms, I reached into my inside suit pocket on the floor and found two. Thank God. I handed them to her to hold while I took off her... thong. Sonny… is wearing a black, lacy _thong_. Fuck me... Hard. I could see her arousal. She was glisten all for me and I wanted to taste. I kissed down her body, in between her legs before dipping my tongue inside her. She whimpered. Her arousal tasted sweet and her moans turned me on to a whole new level. Her hands reached down to my hair, curling in it and tugging gently. Sonny's back arched. My member twitched. Sonny trembled, saying my name as loud as she wanted to and digging the heels of her feet into my back.

"Oh God... Chad..." She heaved. I lapped up every bit of what she had, but she was so wet and hot. "Oh fuck..." I kept at it until she came down from her high, kissing my way back up her body and smiling when reached her hips. She looked at me, catching her ragged breath.

"You want me?" She nodded. "Tell me."

"I want you." She said lightly. I took the unopened condom from her hands. I pushed down my pants and tore open the protection, smoothing it to comfort. She watched the entire time, licking her lips shortly.

"Say it again." I'm going to tease her the same way she teased me. All night…

"I want you..." She said more clear. I unhooked the front clasp of her bra and threw that to the floor as well.

"Hm?" I kissed her neck, then her jaw.

"I want you. Now…" The head of my rock hard member ran between her folds. Pushing into her, she moaned. I pulled back out and listened to her cry from need. I _love _that she's not _that _shy around me. Sonny quivered, pressing her hand on the middle of my chest. "Ch-Chad."

"What, baby?" I pushed into her again and then pulled back out. Resting on my knees, I pulled her hips up to mine so only her shoulders and head were on the bed. I carefully thrusted my tip inside her, holding back from just pounding inside her. All my strength is being used to _not_ blow my load.

"Ugh, please..." She cried, glaring at me. Bending my head, my tongue made paths on her body. "Please just..."

"Please what?"

"Please, Chad..."

"What do you want?" My tongue swirled around her tight nipple. Her voice grew desperate. "Tell me."

She rocked her hips but I held her still. "Please... I need you. Please just fuck me already."

I didn't need any other words after that. The sound of sweaty skin hitting each other could probably be heard from down the hall. I grunted into Sonny's neck, licking her smooth skin and nipping at it. It's my fault if she ends up with a hickey but I don't give a damn. She's my girl. A loud moan erupted from her lips. Sonny was close to her climax. The second of many I intend on giving her. I hope she doesn't think she's going anywhere tomorrow because I don't plan on her being able to walk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Did you guys like it? We hope you did and we really want you to review because we like reading your thoughts. The more the merrier. So again, tell us what you thought and we REALLY hope you liked this. Another chapter is coming soon... don't know when... but soon...**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N**

**WE ARE SORRY! We want to thank you for all the reviews and hopefully… we'll start writing more. We've been having a couple of co-writer problems… if you get me. Other than that, we want to thank you again for patiently waiting and we hope you like this chapter. :)**

**This is kinda short and parts are kinda skipped. Again, we're sorry... but we hope you like...**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Sonny's awake. I could feel her warm breath on my back. She was pressed up against me like she was cold. A small smile graced my lips. I turned around carefully and wrapped my arms around her. She hummed softly, kissing my neck and tracing the cut of my arm muscle. I want her to say I love you. But I can't make her. I also can't make her believe that I love her but I think it's absurd that she doesn't think love exists. It makes me tense thinking about it. My fingers ran through her hair and even though the curtains blocked out the light, you could see how her freckles clearly and the color of her hair without a problem. I like her freckles. They're... cute. I kissed her forehead and then we both laughed when my stomach growled.

"You're hungry." She sang out.

"Very hungry."

"Should we go home now?"

"No, we could stay and order room service. We don't have to pay for the room."

"Because its your hotel." She giggled.

"My fathers hotel."

"When you take over... do you open your own hotels?" I nodded. "Oh... then we should order room service."

I turned my head to look at the clock. "It's after one." I yawned. "It's lunch time."

She straddled my hips and held onto the covers to hide her naked chest. Yes, we slept naked all because of last nights... sexcapades. "I hope you know that I could never wear that dress again."

"Why can't you?" I moved one arm behind my head.

"You ripped it. In half."

"I did."

"Mhm."

"Well, it was a hell of a dress." I chuckled deeply and tugged at the sheet she hid behind. She held onto it tightly. "Why are you covering yourself?"

She grinned. "Because I'm tired and after last night, I don't think I can take anymore so I'm trying to prevent you from getting worked up."

That made me laugh. "Wow... just wow."

She snickered. "Who knew that you had that much stamina and endurance."

"Baby, I had... encouragement." She leaned down kissed my lips shortly before rolling off of me and lying on her stomach to reach the phone.

"What room are we in?"

"Executive suite on the fifteenth floor." I told her.

"What do you want to eat?" She put the phone to her ear and pressed the room service button.

"A Monte Cristo with French Fries."

"What's that?"

"Hot sandwich with cheese, ham and turkey."

"Hi, can I have two Monte Cristos with French Fries sent to the executive suite on the fifteenth floor?" I slid over to her, tickling her sides. "Yes." She laughed into the phone, swatting my hands away. I nipped at her bare shoulders with my teeth. "Two Sprites." She looked over her shoulder at me. "Okay thank you." When she hung up, I moved away. "You're so annoying." She sat up with the covers still around her and smiled. She has bed slash sex hair.

"I'm here to annoy you."

"You don't have something to do today?"

"You trying to get rid of me?" I watched her get up and grab my shirt off the floor. She put it on and buttoned it up. She looks great in my clothes.

"Absolutely not." She chortled, shaking out her hair. How does she not know how amazing she looks? "I was just asking. I was expecting Seth or your father to come in here and tell you that you have to sit in on a meeting."

"No, I don't think I have a meeting today…"

"Okay, good." She strode around the large room slowly and trailed her hands on the wooden posts of the bed. "I can't believe your parents design rooms and hotels…" She stated.

"Why can't you believe it?"

"Okay, I'll rephrase. I can't believe that I'm in a _Cooper _hotel. I've read about these in some magazines but this is only the second time I've been in one."

"A hotel?"

"_Your _hotel…"

"Ah."

"I sound crazy." She muttered inside a laugh, glancing over at me. "It's crazy that I haven't read about you in magazines." She turned to me. "Or I just bypassed you."

"Was I not attractive to you in the magazines?" I joked.

"Oh, you were probably very attractive." She started walking towards the large window. I threw my legs over the bed and found my boxers, slipping them on. I squinted when she opened up the curtains a little. "I just didn't pay any attention."

"Do you know what the magazines say now?"

"No…" She stared out the window as I got up and stretched. "I don't really care either." I made my way behind her and placed my hands on her hips.

My chin rested on the top of her head. "They say… 'Chad Dylan Cooper and his beautiful girlfriend, Sonny Monroe show PDA'" Sonny blurted out a laugh and shook her head.

"That's not what it says…"

"Mhm." I corrected her. "Sonny Monroe, The youngest Coopers new love interest.'" I said in a low announcer's voice. She laughed again and rested her head on my chest. The view from hear showed the Hollywood sign far in the distance. "Sonny Monroe, secret, sexy lover…"

"It doesn't say that." I grinned, nuzzling my nose in her hair. I ran my fingers over her shirt covered shoulders and then up neck. "Chad Dylan Cooper, off the market."

"Happily off the market."

Sonny let out a long sigh and tapped her finger on the glass. "Where would I be without you?" She muttered. I winced a bit and kissed the back of her head.

"I don't want to think about that."

"I always think about it."

There was a pause between us. "Why?"

"Because… what I didn't meet you? All those times I cleaned Seth's office. What if that day we met, I wasn't in there… your life would be the same… and my life would…"

"I'd still find you. I'd still find out."

"You can't find someone you don't know."

"Well, I know you now." I said softly. "And I'm happy that I know you. You make me happier than I have ever been."

I wanted to ease into saying "I love you" again because I didn't know if she was going to say it or not. I had a feeling that she wasn't going to. So, I let it go and kissed her shoulder. "You know, one day you're going to get tired of me." I moved my hand up her stomach, over her breasts and to the opening of my shirt.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of you." I popped open a button. "My bad." I teased.

"We're not having sex again."

"Who said?"

"I say."

"I could convince you." Sonny turned around and put her hand on my chest, giving me a quick kiss. "You'll only end up with blue balls." She walked around me, leaving me watching her round ass. "Go open the door for room service."

"They aren't even-" There were three knocks at the door. How did she do that? I quirked my brow at her smiling face.

"I have really good maid hearing."

"Oh yeah?" I went to the door and opened it up. It was room service _and _Seth holding a dry cleaned suit in his hand. "Brother?" I moved aside so the food cart can be pushed in and took the suit he pushed into my hands.

"Morning. We have a meeting in half an hour."

"What the hell?" I grumbled. "Why didn't you call?"

"Your cell phone is turned off."

"So, how did you find out what hotel I was in?" It was a stupid question because I clearly announced to my family that Sonny and I were going to dinner earlier yesterday. "Damnit."

"Get dressed." Seth plopped down on the chair a few feet away from the TV and pulled out his phone.

"Sonny is practically naked, get out."

"She's covered up by a shirt."

"It's fine. It's fine." She said in a laugh, taking her plate and climbing into the bed. She used the covers to shield herself more.

"Move your ass, Chad. We have to go."

I took a shower, _pissed_. Why did Seth have to ruin my alone time? Does anyone realize that I _love _having alone time with Sonny? She's always working or she's being home schooled so we don't get that much alone time as people think. I didn't have a tooth brush so I used mouthwash thoroughly and finger combed my blow dried hair. And got dressed. Seth even put underwear in here. When I walked out of the bathroom, she was shoving French fries into her mouth. I put on my shoes from yesterday and sighed, gathering my phone and wallet. Sonny gave me a small closed mouth smile, wiping her face with a napkin.

"I have to eat all alone?" She faked a frown. My frown was real. "Chad, its fine. I mean, I don't have any clothes but other than that, it's fine."

"I'm sorry." I said lowly.

"We have ten minutes to get there." Seth opened up the suite door and leaned on the frame. "Come on, man. You'll see her when she gets home."

She waved. "Bye…" I kissed her leisurely, holding the back of her head so she couldn't pull away. She laughed girlishly and tugged on my chin hairs.

As I walked out, I saw her panties sitting on the floor. I scooped them up and shoved them in my pocket.

She shouted. "Chad!"

"Later." I closed the door quickly and speed walked towards the elevator. She's going to kill me.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

How did I get home? Well, Chad left his old clothes and the number to his driver. So, I put on his suit and looked in the mirror. I looked like I was swimming in this thing. I tucked the shirt in and left a few of the buttons undone. I then rolled up the pants so they weren't dragging on the floor. I cuffed the shirt and sleeve jackets and teased my hair. Wow, that doesn't look half bad. I'm going home anyway. As I picked up my phone and clutch, I caught a whiff of Chad's cologne from the suit and nearly melted. It smells so good. He _always _smells so good. I don't want to take this off. I rode the elevator down to the lobby and walked over to the desk. I could see the paparazzi from here. This isn't going to be fun. On the bright side, it looked nice outside.

The woman behind the desk jumped when I pressed the bell. "Oh, Mrs. Cooper…"

"No, it's Monroe." I changed. "But yes?"

"Ms. Monroe, Everything is taken care of. Mr. Cooper arranged for a car to pick you up and for all the expenses to be on him."

Oh… of course. "Right, sorry to bother you."

I smiled and regained myself once more. I huffed before taking a deep breath and walking over to the revolving doors. The doorman spun it slowly for me, telling me to have a nice day. There were so many flashes and people saying my name. A lot of questions also. "Are you Chad's mistress?" "Is it true that you're pregnant?" "Where are you from?" "Where's Chad?" I quickly walked to the car at the end of the driveway. It was only a few feet. I don't know the drivers name but I recognize him. He opened the door for me and once I was in, I reached to close it but he moved my hand and did it for me. The more I live Chad's… glamorous life, the more I appreciate him. I don't have to do anything. I could probably have people carry me if I wanted but… I won't do that. I smirked to myself and waved to the photographers who couldn't see me because of the tinted windows. Slowly, the car pulled off.

"You really should look before you get into the car." I jumped roughly and clasped my chest that my heart was trying to jump out of.

I exhaled when it was someone I knew. "Oh my God, Mrs. Cooper, you scared me."

"You should look into the car before you get in it."

"Right, I usually do but… the flashes from the cameras…" She nodded slowly, not believing a word I was saying. "What're you doing here if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm here to talk about you and your mother." She lifted her phone that buzzed beside her. "It was news to me that Connie Monroe was your mother."

"Yeah, she um… she gave birth to me. Can I ask where we're going?"

"I have a late lunch. You're going home."

"Oh… I-"

"Why didn't you say anything the first time we had dinner with Connie and Richard?"

"Chad told me that dinner with them was very important. I didn't want to cause any trouble."

"You caused more trouble the second time around, Sonny."

I scoffed. "It was your son who blurted it out not me. I tried to stop him." God, she's so intimidating.

"How long have you been abused by your father?"

"Since I was twelve." I answered, fidgeting in the seat.

"Why didn't you call the police?"

"I didn't want to go into foster care. I feel like I already answered these questions for you, Mrs. Cooper. My answers remain the same." I tried to hold my ground but her eyes are just as piercing as Chad's. "If there's anything I would change is that I wasn't going to hide it from you. I was going to tell you. Just not in that manner."

She crossed her legs. "Why didn't you go with your mother?"

"I'm pretty sure you heard that neither Richard nor Connie wants me. I'm a disturbance…"

"As true as that may be-"

"I'm a disturbance to you?"

"You're a disturbance to my son." My eyes rolled. "Chad never would've acted that way if it weren't for you."

"You can't speak for him."

"I _know _he wouldn't have lashed out. He wouldn't have missed three meetings today. You're causing a disturbance. I'm all for him being happy and I'm for you staying with us because of your circumstances but you _will not _distract him from his job."

"You're not going to tell me what I will and will not do when I'm not in my uniform. I didn't cause him to miss the meetings. He didn't even know that he had meetings."

"Sonny, this is very serious business."

I spat back. "My relationship is serious business."

"We run a tight ship and this industry we have gone will not be faltered by a… teenage girl that's clogging his mind."

"I am not clogging his mind. What are you talking about? I thought we were going to talk about my mother. My mother is a horrible woman but I love her to death. She left me in the hands of my idiotic father for a man that _despises _me and I hate her for that but unless you're going to tell me that you're calling the authorities and I'm going into foster care, bashing me is _unnecessary._" I said all in one breath.

Mrs. Cooper stared at me, tight lipped. "I came to offer you… emancipation." What? "I'll put you on _all _of our insurance. You won't be connected to your mother or your father in any way possible." She reached into her bag and pulled out a manila envelope. "It's early emancipation. Once you turn eighteen, you're a complete adult although you won't be able to drink or gamble." She waved off.

I took the envelope from her hands and opened it up, lifted the huge stack of papers out. She doesn't expect me to read all this now, does she? "Why are you offering me this?"

"I saw how you looked at your mother. You don't deserve to have to be in her name and put up with that. I may not like you dating my son but I know what's right and what's wrong. I think you should get emancipated. I will help you go through the papers later on tonight if you like so you could get a better understanding."

A shy smile formed on my face. "Thank you, Mrs. Cooper."

"Don't get to fond of it."

I read the first five paragraphs of the first paper. I would be my own adult. My parents wouldn't hold me back. Complete freedom but I still love my mom. She'd still be my mom but… she wouldn't have any rights to me. My father wouldn't either. This is… a lot to think about.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I watched Sonny pace around my room. I had no idea what was wrong. All I know is that she woke me up; I'm guessing she had another nightmare. But when I woke up, I had a warm empty space next to me, and I could hear stomping. She was walking in circles in my room, covering her face, biting her nails. She was muttering something that I couldn't make out. I just watched her, I didn't know if I should bug her. She looks pretty stressed out though. I dragged a hand down my face, and pushed the covers off my body, sitting on the bed. I looked at her, "Sonny, please come back to bed."

She shook her head fast, not saying anything. She cupped her mouth and turned away from me. I frowned and got up, walking toward her. "Sonny, look at me." I heard her whimper. I took her into my arms and sighed; she cried and pushed against my chest. I didn't let her go, just held her tighter. I kissed the top of her head trying to calm her down. I rubbed her back, it was sweaty and shaky. I hope she wasn't having a bad dream right now… Well about those men and her dad. I want my Sonny okay. I want her happy.

Despite her fight, I managed to pull her back to the bed and on to my lap. She muffled her tears into the curve of my neck, her hands and nails digging into my forearms tightly. I laced my hand into her hair and kept my other on her back. "Sonshine… Please try to calm down." Her body shook hard with a loud cry when I said this. I hate seeing her in pain. "Sonny… please… take deep breaths focus on my voice listen to me. Just listen to the words I am saying and just breathe. In and out." I say lowly, "I need you to try."

She sniffed, gripping tighter in my arms, "I-I… I am s-so sorry Chad." She seemed to say. I pulled back to look at her teary eyed face. Her brown eyes looked even bigger. Her chin was shaking making her look like she wanted to talk. I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my forehead to hers. "What was that? Why are you sorry?" She bit her lip and shook her head again like she wasn't going to tell me. I squeezed her, "You can trust me. Did you have a bad dream?"

She nodded, "It was about… something." Silent tears streamed down her face.

"Tell me what this something was, it's okay." I promised.

"It was about you and me. Us." She looked away from me. "It wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare… A really, really scary one. Scarier than the ones of my dad."

I almost laughed, but I didn't. I can't imagine anything scarier than that. "What was it Sonny? Did I hurt you? You know I would never ever do that. I love you, I cou-" I got cut off by more of her cries. She pushed her head into my chest and gave out a small scream. I was caught by surprise, and frowned. I was so confused. Did I say something wrong? "Sonny? Baby, talk to me you were doing good… I am sorry if I said something that might have upset you… I didn't mean to, please stop crying." I cupped her chin and forced her to look up. Her eyes were closed tight though. I whispered her name softly.

"Chad… I don't want to tell you what my dream… um- nightmare was… I can't it's too much… You'll get mad at me…" She cried out.

"No, Sonshine… I won't be mad, it was a dream it wasn't real. It won't be real. I promise. I can't get mad about the things you dream about because that is unreasonable if I did, and just plain silly. I can't blame you for the things that you think."

She just shook her head again, "You will get mad. You will!" She yelled. I kissed her then, partly to show her that I love her and I care about her no matter what and also because I couldn't have her yelling when it's almost two in the morning. She didn't kiss me back though. She sat there like a limp doll while I tried to get some type of reaction out of her. Nothing. I pulled back worried… "Sonny… what is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, never… I promise you." She looked away from me though. "It's not that I can't tell you Chad. I don't want to…I don't know how. I don't know how to start."

"How hard can it be? Sonny it was a dream… Just a dream. I promise you."

"It felt so real…" She opened her eyes and looked at me, "It felt like it happened. And when I woke up, I didn't know what was happening. I'm sorry for waking you up." She seemed calmer, right now.

I shrugged, "I'm glad you did. You were running in circles. You were probably going to burn a whole in the floor and fall through." This was meant to make her laugh but it didn't.

She blinked at me, "It was rude. I should have gone in the shower. I should have gotten food. Not… well I shouldn't have done that."

"Its fine, sweetie, I'm here for you. Please tell me what happened the best way that you can. And please don't worry about me getting mad. I won't."

There was a long pause before she spoke again. She shifted her position so she was sitting next to me and not on me. She put the think sheet on her legs and grabbed my hand. "I'm scared…"

"Of what? Me?" I shook my head and nudged her, "Don't be."

She swallowed, "Okay… It was… I think we were older. We didn't live here anymore. We lived away from your parents in our own little house on a hill. With a white picket fence – I know, cheesy. But it was just us." She was crying while she talked. "And you were following me around. You kept repeating something to me over and over. I couldn't understand you. But when I did… I ran as fast as I could. I wanted to get away from you because I didn't want to hear what you were saying. I couldn't face it. I couldn't say it back! I needed to get away! I kept running into people who have said it to me before, but it was all just a lie." She was talking about I love you...

"I ran into my mom. She said it to me, and when I turned around she literally stabbed my back. Then my dad… he did the same… everyone did it. Then I went back to you. I crawled to you... my back bloody. I looked up at you and told you those same words and you stabbed me too…" by the end of her story, my hand was gripping hard to hers. I knew what she was trying to tell me. It wasn't true, I loved her. And I wouldn't hurt her.

She began to cry hard again, "I am too scared to say it… Because when I say it… I feel like it will go _poof_" She threw her hands up. "… gone… you'll stop. You'll be done. Like everyone else. You'll leave or get tired of me. I can't handle that."

I kissed her hand, tears in my own eyes. "I'm not going to leave. Or get tired of you. Do you feel it, though?"

She looked at me and cried. I don't know what that meant. I hope it was a yes. "I love you so much, Sonny."

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I snuck out of Chad's bed at four in the morning. I couldn't fall back asleep no matter how comforting his arms were. Padding down the steps, I hastily walked to my room and closed the door, sliding down to the floor and hiding the sob that was shaking my chest behind my hand. I'm so fucking pathetic. I'm so pathetic. I can't do this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Did you like it? Dramatic? Yeah, we hope you liked it. We're gonna try to get back into the swing of things like we promised. Please review because we love you and want to hear your thoughts. **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N**

**Hey! Thank you so much for all your reviews. We take ideas into consideration and critiques into mind. Sorry for the wait but we're getting back into a rhythm. We hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I woke up with damp cheeks and a flushed face. My eyelids felt like they weighed a ton. I took a long, warm shower before getting dressed in my uniform and following Rita out to serve breakfast. They were having biscuits, sausage, and eggs with fruit on the side. It smelled really good and I made Antonio put a plate on the side for Rita and I. Mrs. Cooper came downstairs first, nodding her head good morning and sipping her freshly brewed cup of coffee with a teaspoon of sugar. I knew the coffee tasted bitter but that's how she liked it. Anyway, I set a plate down for her. And then Seth. Mr. Cooper and Chad came downstairs after. Chad was upset with me. I could see it all over his face. He wasn't happy I left in the middle of the night. He must've woken up looking for me and didn't bother trying to persuade me to come back upstairs. I'm such a idiot. Only a baby cries in the middle of the night and apparently, I'm one. I'm a girl that cries over dumb shit. I poured him and Seth a glass of orange juice before walking into the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" Rita asked, wiping her hand on a paper towel. I grabbed my plate and a fork, sitting at the barstool I always sat it.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"You sure? You and Chad... tense." She frowned.

"No, I think it's fine. Every relationship has its... problems." It's not the relationship. It's me.

"Want me talk to him?"

I smiled. "No, thanks." At the same time, the kitchen door pushed open and Chad walked inside. Here we go.

"Can you guys give us a moment?" He braced his hands on the counter in front of me and dropped his head. Everyone else left in silence. I picked at my eggs, staring at his blonde hair.

I opened my mouth. "I-"

"I can't keep doing this with you." I closed my mouth. "I understand that things are hard." He looked at me. Damnit, don't cry. "I get it. I do. But... I'm really trying to help you. I'm constantly reassuring you that I'm with you for a reason but the more you runaway from the problem, the worse it gets."

I sighed. "Maybe... you shouldn't care as much." I muttered.

"Maybe I shouldn't care as much?" He scoffed. "Are you insane?" Probably. "I care because I do. Because I want to. Because its like second nature to me and you think I shouldn't care? I tell you I love you because I mean it and you think I shouldn't care?"

"Maybe you shouldn't love me since I'm such a burden."

"Sonny."

"I'm just saying. Why even put yourself through all this stress week after week?"

"List-"

"If I'm nothing but a fucking annoyance and pro-"

"Fuck, Sonny! Shut up!" I flinched. _Whoa._ "Do you hear yourself? Do you hear how you're putting yourself down when you shouldn't be?" He raised his voice. "You were crying and I told you to trust me."

"You can't tell me to do anything. You can't reprimand me like I'm some little kid."

"I'm not reprimanding you! I'm asking you to listen and stop running and pushing me away. I'm your boyfriend for fucks sake!" I folded my arms and clenched my jaw. His fists balled up. He's getting mad and I don't want to be around him.

"Then maybe you should listen to me when I say that you shouldn't care as much as you do." I cleared my throat, jumping out of the chair and making a beeline to my room. I avoided eye contact with his family. I heard him calling after me.

"I care because I love you." He grabbed my arm and yanked me back hard.

"Let go of me!"

"I'm trying to get you to see that I'm helping..."

"L-Let go!" I exclaimed. He's hurting me.

"Stop fighting it and listen!"

_"Stop fighting it!" He slurred._

I shook my head. "Please let go." I couldn't get it out of my head. He sounds like my fathers friends, tears fell down my face. "Chad, please, _please_ let go." I begged. He sounded somewhat like my father. He stepped away, putting his hands by his sides. I was trembling hard and squeezing my eyes shut. I was waiting for impact.

Chad's head lowered. "I-I'm... not going to hit you. I'm sorry..."

I covered my mouth for a brief moment before wiping my face and nodding. "Make a therapy appointment for later on today." I need to compose myself. "For the both of us. Together."

"You really want to talk about this?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He shrugged. "Good. Hopefully this will... help us." Yeah... hopefully.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I wiped the steamy mirror with my hand and breathed heavy. I need to relax. I need to relax. I padded out the bathroom, shaking my growing, wet hair out and turned into my closet. Sonny and I vowed to stay away from each other the whole day until therapy so we can cool off. I'm okay with that. I think I'll be okay with that. I don't think it'll be that hard. No communication until this evening. A quiet knock on my door made me turn around. I acknowledge Seth to step further into the closet.

"Are you and Sonny okay?"

"Um..." I shrugged, pulling open the drawer full of underwear I have. "I don't know."

"You don't know? That argument at breakfast sounded kind of bad." I put my underwear on under my towel and then dropped the towel. "I'm not trying to get into your business." I situated my dick in my underwear properly.

"It's fine. We're gonna be fine. What're you doing today?" I don't know if we're going to be fine after a "couples therapy" session.

"I'm going house shopping. I need to move out."

"Oh?" I folded my arms, grinning brightly. "Who wanted you to move?"

"No one. I decided on my own." I quirked my brow. "I can't fuck in my parents house with my brothers room a few feet away."

"You should've sound proofed it when they did the house over like I did." I teased, reaching out for a pair of jeans on the hanger. "So, you're going to move far?"

"No, there's a house for sale a mile and a half away. It's about as big as this one."

"Really?"

"The backyard is a little smaller but it'll do for my first house." I nodded. "What're you doing today?"

"I don't know yet."

"You and Sonny aren't talking?"

"We're giving each other space."

"Sounds like you had a full on break with each other." My head shook no. "Oh, well... when are you two going to talk?"

"Later in the evening."

He snickered. "Make up sex fixes everything."

"I don't think make up sex can fix this one." I snorted. "I told you I'll handle it. I'm a man. I can handle my woman."

He turned around to leave, trailing his hand over the door. "Sonny seems to be handling you better than you're handling her."

"Fuck you." I spat out, putting on my jeans and buttoning them closed. I walked out of the closet and grabbed my phone off the nightstand. I dialed Nico's number and waited for him to answer.

"What do you want, Blondie?" Tawni answered.

"He's got you playing receptionist again?" I stated. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"He's busy."

"Doing what?"

"He's rolling a couple of blunts right now."

"Oh. Ask him what he's doing today?"

"Bong hits and movies!" I heard him yell. "Come over like old Chad used to."

I haven't smoked since... Sonny became my girlfriend. "She might not be happy about it."

"She'll get over it. Just come over. Devon is coming." I haven't hung out with him either. "Portlyn. All of your old friends." I scratched my forehead.

"I'll see."

"You're gonna miss out."

"I just said I'll see, alright? Bye..."

* * *

><p>"Chad's girl finally let him out the house." Devon slapped my back hard. His eyes were blood shot red. He's high as fuck. "Nico told me she puts it on you."<p>

"Yeah, well..." I shrugged and took a beer bottle out of his hand. "Where is Nico?"

"We're all in the pool house. I haven't seen you in a long time."

"You haven't tried to get in touch with me." I used my shirt to open the beer. Taking a large swig, I smirked. "Is there a specific reason?"

"Nah, man. I was just out living my own life."

"Hm..."

Walking into the pool house five minutes later was like walking into a fire. There was nothing but a huge fog of smoke and food and beer bottles everywhere. I could feel myself getting a contact high. I promised myself I wouldn't smoke. I would just hang out. Portlyn came up to me and kissed my cheek. "I missed you." They all missed me and they haven't tried to keep in touch with me.

"What's up?" Where's Nico?

"Nothing." She giggled. "I'm chill. You?"

"I'm good."

"Where's your girlfriend?" She folded her arms and quirked a brow.

"She's home. She doesn't know I'm here."

"Aw... are you two having problems?"

"No, not really." I never tell people my problems. Not anymore. The effects of the smoke was getting to me.

"Hi, buddy!" Nico yelled, coming out the back with Tawni behind him fixing her jeans. I laughed a little. "You came... you're smoking?"

"Nah, I don't need to smoke in here with the amount of blunts being passed around."

"That's true." He grinned. "I'm seeing shit, man. I'm feeling good."

"You look like you're feeling good." I inched passed him and sat in one of the single recliners. I chugged a little bit of my beer more. One hit wouldn't hurt me.

"Where's Sonny?" Tawni asked.

"Sonny doesn't smoke and or drink like this."

"Oh." She pouted. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

Half an hour later, I couldn't even think straight. I was having a really good time. My stomach hurts from laughing so much. Oh shit... I'm fucked. Aw, shit. I'm high as fuck. I know that being high opens your eyes. I'm a damn good guy to Sonny and fuck her if she thinks I'm not. I treat her nice, I buy her things, I spend more time with her than most boyfriends. I don't pity her. I'm the greatest. In all seriousness, I'm getting tired of trying to do things when I get nothing back. She tells me she appreciates it. But it doesn't seem like she does. Everything was so simple when Sonny and I first started out. Now things are more challenging. I feel slightly guilty but I don't give a fuck.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I got here earlier than he had, not coming with him since he had someone drive me. I looked at his eyes though, they seemed normal. But I don't know. I hope he wasn't partying or anything… I'm just not gonna think about it right now. "It's nice to see you again, Sonny..." She smiled at me and crossed her legs. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm starting to feel really bad about myself."

"Why?"

"Because I can't say "l love you" back to Chad. I know he means well... but I can't believe it. I want to believe it but I can't. I mean, Chad is nothing like my father. He's so much better than he is. Chad doesn't hurt me, he doesn't treat me bad... he's great."

She tilted her head. "Does this have anything to do with your past?" I nodded skeptically. "Is this mainly about trust?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me what this is." I chuckled half heartedly. She quirked a brow, knowing that I know that she can't tell me how I feel. "Yeah, I think so. I mean, don't get me wrong... he's shown me countless ways of why he loves me but I just can't."

"What do you think will happen if you say it back to him?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, leaning back into the couch. "I guess I'm scared."

"What's your fear?"

"Being manipulated." I replied. "I fear him abusing those words..."

"You fear Chad abusing those words because... your parents abused them." She stated. I nodded. "Do you feel pressured to say them?"

"A little. I don't want to feel pressured. I put more pressure on myself if anything." I pushed my hair out of my face. "I don't know. It's confusing."

"Hm." She hummed lightly and then put her pen down. "Have you tried talking to him about this?"

"Yes..."

"And what was the outcome?"

"He said that he understood and then that's usually the end of it. Even though I know it isn't the end because... I can see on his face that he's disappointed."

There was a long silence of her just gazing at me. I furrowed my brows. "Would you mind if he came in to talk about it?"

"Um... I don't know if he's here yet."

"He is. My receptionist just paged me. Because of the confidential agreement, I cannot tell you what he speaks about so maybe he'll open up more." She explained. I nodded slowly and then agreed. Dr. Valdez smiled at us, turning around in her big office chair after drinking out if her cup of tea. Chad smelled like liquor and weed when he came in. His eyes were red and he kept fidgeting. I knew he had hung out with his friends today. I didn't think he'd do _that _stuff. I'll just... let it go. "I am so happy to see both of you today."

I rolled my eyes. She looked at me. Then at him.

"This isn't a good… visit…"

"Yes it is." Chad snapped at me. "We're working something out." He turned to Dr. Valdez, "We got into a fight this morning… and I didn't like it… I was wondering if you can help us work it out?"

"I can try, but that is not my job… my job is to help you figure out what is going on and have you talk about it with each other. Is that fair? Because I cannot solve your problems.. just help."

Chad and I both nodded, and waited for her to continue. "Now… I can tell you two are very tense. Please tell me what this fight is about?"

Chad spoke up before I did, "About Sonny believing I don't love her…" He looked down and sighed, "I don't like that… I talk about it every time I come in here." Chad talks to her? "I do love her… She can't tell me how I feel… I know how I feel…"

She turned to me, waiting for me to speak. I opened my mouth and nothing came out… What was wrong with me. I know what I wanted to say, it just didn't seem like it was making sense. After a pause of silence, I managed to say, "I don't believe him… That's true."

"Why?"

"Because… Love is a lie. We grow up as kids thinking everyone will always find love… We wouldn't even believe in love if we didn't know about it as kids. Love is a lie. It's a really big one. Aren't parents supposed to love their kids no matter what? Mine didn't… and I just don't see it."

Chad cleared his throat. "You're just afraid I'm going to hurt you…"

"No, I'm not…" I looked at him. "I'm not afra-"

"Oh? So you know he is going to hurt you, Sonny?" Dr. Valdez asked me.

I shook my head, "That isn't what I mean… You know what I mean… Im just really scared. Okay?" I looked at Chad, "I'm scared you'll get over it. Just like all your emotions will just go away… You'll find someone better… You can have anyone you want, and you know it."

He stared blankly at me, "I want you! You, Sonny! I don't want any of the other girls… I never really had respect for any of them."

"How do you respect me? How do you love me? How do you even look at me?" I snapped at him, "I'm trailer trash, I'm the drunk's daughter… I'm a slut… I've been raped more times than you can count on your fingers and toes… How does that not gross you out when you see me? Don't you think I'm dirty?"

Chad looked like he was about to cry, "What? Sonny… I don't judge you for the choices others in your life have made, I don't judge you for rumors people spread at your school, I would never judge you for any of those reasons. You want to know why I love you? I don't know how I can answer that question… But you really mean so much to me. It more than the money I have with you, its more than sex, its more than anything a girl has ever wanted from me. You bring so much joy in my life… when I have so much hate around me sometimes…" What does he mean? "With everything happening so fast… you being in my life makes me see that there is more than just taking charge in of the hotels. That there is more in my future than paper work and business meetings."

I looked at him blinking fast, he was crying silently, looking at his shoes. Dr. Valdez looked at me, "Do you know that Chad feels this way? About his family's business, right?"

Chad talked before I could respond, "Seth is moving out… I hate that he is moving out… Sonny if you weren't there… and he's moving out… I probably wouldn't be able to handle it. My brother is like my back bone. He has helped me so much with dealing with wanting to harm myself… And with you there you help too without even knowing…"

I sighed, "Why didn't you tell me this?"

Chad sighed, "I didn't want to bug you with more things…" He moved his eyes up to the therapist, "I really do love her, you know that. She is the best thing to have ever happen in my life."

She nodded, "Tell her that. You've told me. I think you both have to truly understand the situation. Sonny has been manipulated by the word, Chad and its not easy for her to simply say that. She's always gonna have a constant fear that's going to be hard to get over... And Sonny, you have to understand why the word is so strong to him. He has his reasons..." Reasons?

I blinked. "What's the reason?" Dr. Valdez blinked twice, flicking her eyes between us. I turned to him. There's something he's not telling me. "What's the reason, Chad?" He just clenched his jaw and leaned his elbows on his knees. I moved a little closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "You're not going to tell me?" I asked softly.

He shrugged me off. "You looked at me like I was your father. It's not like you do it once. You have nightmares, violent nightmares and then you look at me like you hate me." His voice shook. "I try to help. To comfort but you just push me away. I don't want you to say it if you don't mean it. I just want you to believe me. I'm not forcing you to say it. I just want belief in knowing that I will never ever be like your father. I'm never going to hurt you. I'm never ever going put my hands on you or say horrible things to you. I'm never going to let someone hurt you."

I didn't know what to say. I never know what to say after these things. "I know you'll never be like my father. Chad, I'm trying to be okay but it's harder than it seems. Part of me believes you, then there's another part that tells me otherwise. I'm trying. It's not like I intentionally push you away. I just don't want you to waste all your time trying to help me. There's certain things I have to do independently. I have to get over my own problems because they're mine."

"Nothing I do is a waste for you. I know it's hard... I've sat in that seat numerous times talking about love, personal problems and stuff." I knew he's been here before! "You have to give it a chance. Give me- us, getting through it together. You have to look through a different perspective."

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

The bedroom door opened slowly and I saw Sonny walk through in her pajama shorts and t shirt, closing it behind her and padding towards her bed. I turned my eyes back to the TV and turned it down a notch. We haven't talked since therapy. There was this major rod of tension and neither of us had the mind to break it. Well, now she does. I don't. I wanted to be left alone but I didn't want to hurt her feelings if she wanted to try and work this out with me. She stood at the side of my bed. "Can I?"

Nodding, I threw the covers back. Sonny climbed in carefully and stayed sitting up, crossing her legs pretzel style. I could see the frustration come off her. Obviously she's been thinking about something. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." I threw an arm behind my head and sighed. "I'm lying. I have a question."

"Mhm."

"Why did you see a therapist?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you sat in that seat plenty of times. Why?" I exhaled deeply and dragged my hand down my face. "When I asked you in front of the doctor, you disregarded the question." I sighed again. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Why does saying "I love you" mean that much to you?"

"That's two questions." I glanced at her impassive expression. "You really want to know?" I looked over to her nodding head.

"Kind of."

"I was sixteen and Seth was twenty one. The Cooper men start officially working at twenty three. It's a big thing. There's announcement parties and advertising and cameras everywhere. It's a lot to handle. So, when I was sixteen and I was in high school, I had everything I wanted. Girls... popularity, the works." She rested her chin in her hands. "But at home, it didn't feel like a family. Seth was the main attraction in the house. Everything revolved around him because he was going to start working soon. After a while, it was like my parents forgot that I was here. I was just a floating body around the house. They stopped acknowledging me. They forgot I had another son." I shrugged my shoulders half heartedly. "There wasn't a lot of love towards me. And at sixteen, that's rough to go through. I was constantly going out and drinking and all this other shit that I'm not proud of to fill the void. I'm not saying I was an alcoholic or a drug addict." I kept on.

"I know that it's easy to hide the pain but cold reality started to set in when I'd be drunk during the day and no one cared. My parents didn't care. No one cared. So one day while there was a small soiree at my dads hotel on sunset boulevard at one fifty in the morning, I went up to the roof." I remember everything so vivid. I can't believe how stupid I was back then. "I hadn't been drinking. I was just tired. I was tired of no one caring and paying attention. I felt that I shouldn't be here because no one even noticed I was around. I was done with everything. I didn't think they cared enough to even realize that I had left. I didn't think they cared if I was gone. I climbed up the ledge and stood, looking over all the cars below me. I felt that I was ready and the hole in my heart couldn't be fixed. I wanted to... end it all... I wanted to fall three hundred feet to the ground."

Her hand touched my arm. "Chad..." I could hear the sympathy in her voice.

"I couldn't handle anything anymore."

Her voice cracked. "You don't have to tell me..."

"But Seth had found me before I could. He talked me out of it. He actually started crying and telling me that he needed me. That if I left, he couldn't handle life. He wouldn't have anyone to keep him sane. I didn't believe him. I yelled at him for not loving and caring for me like an older brother should."

"Okay." She wanted me to stop but she was going to have to know one day. I remember crying about this the first few tries at therapy.

I was going to finish either way. "He talked me down. And then hugged me and cried for a while. He went out of his way to find a top notch therapist who helped a lot. Then, things started looking up. He and I got really close after that."

"I'm sorry..." She croaked lightly. I looked up at her and saw the rim of her eyes holding tears. "I didn't... why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's not something I talk about. Only you and Seth know that I used to go to therapy."

"I'm sorry..." She said again, wiping underneath her eyes. "You're loved now. Everyone loves you."

"Yeah, after the hype calmed down. And apparently not everyone..." I snorted a chuckle. My hand patted her knee gently. "Don't be sorry, Sonshine. It was in the past, okay?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I shouldn't have asked..." I turned off the TV and dropped the remote on the nightstand.

"C'mere." I pulled her down to me and closed my eyes when she put her head on my chest. "You were going to have to know someday. Don't tell anyone." I felt the tears on my bare skin.

"I won't."

"Good. I'm okay now. I'm okay with life."

"That's great." I could hear her smile. "You also said you get some hate. Who hates you? I'll beat them up." A deep laugh left my lips. "Let it be us against the world."

I kissed the top of her head and ran my fingers through her hair. "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**We hope you liked this chapter and we hope you review and tell us what you thought. A new one will be up soon. We love you guys and thanks for reading. Thank you :)**


End file.
